Follow The Sun
by AlePattz
Summary: Algunas veces debes dejar de pensar con la cabeza y escuchar con el corazón, seguir la dirección del viento y soñar con abandono. Porque mañana es un nuevo día, y quién sabe lo que traerá. Historia escrita por MissWinkles. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Uno

**Surprise! Yeah, I know I have two wips but I really wanted post this new translation for you today. So thank you so much to MissWinkles for give me her permission for its translation. Thank you hun :)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **¡Sorpresa! Sí, sé que tengo dos fics en progreso pero realmente quería publicar esta nueva traducción para ustedes hoy. Así que muchas gracias a MissWinkles por darme su permiso para su traducción. Gracias cariño :)**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 _ **N/T: Un pequeño aviso para que no los tome desprevenidas. La autora de esta historia es Australiana y el Forks que se menciona aquí está en Australia ;) por lo que también encontrarán muchas referencias a ese país.**_

* * *

 **Uno**

* * *

"¿Bellaaaaa?"

Puedo escuchar a mi mamá llamándome desde la entrada al otro lado de la casa. Probablemente he estado aquí parada más tiempo del necesario, solo mirando, pero únicamente necesito un minuto para asimilar todo.

"¡Ya voy!" Grito por encima de mi hombro.

Ella y papá me están esperando en el coche para verme partir hacia mi gran aventura—mi primer paso hacia el mundo real sin ellos. Tenía todo empacado; veinticuatro años de pertenencias metidas en mi pequeño Barina de dos puertas. Ropa, chucherías, libros, ropa de cama—todo lo que me pertenece rellenando cada espacio disponible en el coche. Hay cosas sobre el techo, dentro del maletero, en el asiento trasero; está amontonado tan alto que no puedo ver por la ventana de atrás.

Al inhalar, saboreo la esencia de los árboles de eucalipto y la tierra seca; el olor de suelo, el olor que ha entrado por la ventana de mi recámara desde siempre. El plañido agudo de las cigarras suena con fuerza a mi alrededor, interrumpido por el graznido del martín pescador por encima de mi cabeza, oculto en alguna parte del follaje encima de mí.

Es casi la una de la tarde y el sol está en su punto más caliente; opresivo y agobiante. Voy a extrañar el crujido de las hojas secas y la tierra debajo de mis pies. Voy a extrañar el sentir el sol en mi piel; abrazador y quemando mis hombros y la parte de atrás de mis piernas.

"¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Date prisa!" Grita mamá otra vez, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"¡Ya voy!" Grito. "Jesús."

Frunzo el ceño, dejando que una hoja se desmorone entre mis dedos, el aroma a eucalipto manchando mi piel.

Mis sandalias se arrastran en la tierra mientras rodeo la casa, admirando sus listones blancos de madera una vez más.

En las últimas semanas he estado muy emocionada para estar nerviosa. Y ahora, de pie frente al precipicio de mi futuro—estoy que me cago del susto. He vivido en la misma casa desde que nací, estado en la misma recámara desde que puedo recordar, jugado las traes y atascado en el lodo **(1)** con mi vecino Jake Black desde que teníamos seis años. Pero ahora tengo veinticuatro, casi veinticinco, y es tiempo de ser un adulto. Es el tiempo de valerme por mí misma y tomar las cosas en mis manos. Tomar el toro por los cuernos y todo eso.

Así que, para demostrar mi madurez, empaqué todas mis cosas terrenales e iba a trasladar mi trasero durante seis horas por la interestatal hacia una pequeña ciudad costera llamada Clearwater, dónde vivían mi tía y mi tío. Había visto la playa una vez, cuando tenía unos doce años. Además de eso, sabía que era grande y húmeda y había tiburones. Decir que estoy ansiosa es un eufemismo. Estoy emocionado así como asustada de integrarme a un totalmente nuevo estilo de vida. No estoy acostumbrada al clima frío o a la lluvia. Estoy acostumbrada al calor seco y a un área del país, a calles tranquilas y a nadar en el río. Crecí ensuciándome, raspándome las rodillas y jugando a las carreras con Jake hacia la cerca y de regreso. O sea, no me malentiendan, no vivo a cientos de kilómetros de la civilización, no monto canguros o tengo un ualabí **(2)** como mascota, y no aso las jodidos camarones en una parrilla **(3)**. Vivo en Forks, una pequeña ciudad como cualquier otra. Incluso tenemos un _Target_ _ **(4)**_.

De acuerdo, es un _Target Country_ , pero como sea.

Conduzco un pedazo de mierda Holden Barina que pagué al romperme el trasero trabajando para mi papá, y la última vez que vi un canguro fue a un costado de la carretera. Muerto. Pero el problema es que por mucho que ame Forks, tengo que salir de una puta vez de aquí.

Mamá está parada junto al coche mientras papá termina de sujetar algunas cosas al techo. Desde que tomé la decisión de dejar la ciudad me ha dado todo su apoyo, aunque estoy muy segura que va a convertir mi recámara en un cuarto de costura en el momento en que me marche.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Me pregunta, una mano en su cadera mientras la otra protege sus ojos del sol. Envolviendo un brazo sobre mi hombro, me atrae a su costado.

Me encojo de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, presionando mis labios y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

"Sí, estoy bien."

A diferencia de mamá, no soy una persona emocional. Soy mucho más parecida a papá; somos estoicos, del tipo de personas que se lo guarda y sonríe.

"¿Tienes el mapa?" Pregunta mi papá, revisando las llantas por segunda vez.

"Sí."

"¿Y tu teléfono tiene batería?"

"Sí, papá."

"¿Llamaste a tía Jessie para avisarle que vas a llegar hoy?"

"¡Sí!" Mamá y yo respondemos. La cabeza de papá se levanta por debajo del capó, la varilla del nivel en su mano. Gruñendo y murmurando bajo su aliento, lo limpia una vez y lo vuelve a meter, dejando que el capó se cierre de golpe.

"Llámanos cuando llegues allá, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asiento, dándole a mamá un rápido abrazo, y a papá uno de esos incómodos con un solo brazo.

A él no le gustan mucho los abrazos. Solo en bodas, funerales, y a veces, cuando ha tomado muchas cervezas e incluso entonces es extraño. Mamá es lo contrario; abraza a todo el mundo. Abrazaría al jodido cartero si no fuera en una motocicleta. Incluso entonces, si no es lo bastante rápido estoy segura que lo perseguiría.

Metiéndome en el espacio del tamaño de una persona que queda en mi coche, conecto mi iPod en mi increíble estéreo nuevo—un regalo de cumpleaños de parte deJake. Mis altavoces son una mierda, y él tuvo que cortar el tablero para hacer que cupiera el reproductor de CD, pero eso significa que no tengo que escuchar la radio comercial de mierda, o incluso peor—la ABC.

"Que tengas un buen viaje," dice papá, golpeando el techo con su mano mientras cierra mi puerta.

Pasando saliva y respirando profundo, enciendo el coche y bajo lentamente por el camino de entrada, viendo a mi mamá y mi papá diciéndome adiós por el espejo retrovisor. El salir al camino hace que de pronto se apriete mi pecho, y al tomar la carretera, el miedo que ha estado aumentando poco a poco desde que desperté me golpea con toda su fuerza, y no deseo nada más que darle vuelta al coche, entrar de nuevo corriendo, y volver a meterme en mi vieja cama. Por supuesto, mi iPod elige ese momento para tocar una canción particularmente cursi, y las lágrimas comienzan a humedecer las comisuras de mis ojos. Las limpio con la palma de mi mano, pero tan pronto como limpio una, otra cae, y entonces mis manos están todas mojadas y no hacen una diferencia.

 _¡Puedes hacer esto, Bella! No seas gallina._

No puedo hacer esto.

Sí, sí puedo.

Oh, joder. No estoy lista.

Pisando los frenos, mi coche derrapa hasta detenerse a solo unos metros afuera de la reja de entrada. Cierro mis temblorosas manos en puños en mi regazo, moviéndose al sacudirse mi rodilla debajo del volante.

¿Cómo sé si un pollo está bien cocinado?

¿Cuánto suavizante de telas le pongo a la lavadora?

¿Se supone que planche la ropa interior?

¡Oh, mierda!

Abriendo la puerta del conductor, salgo de un salto del coche y me echo a correr, mis sandalias golpeando las plantas de mis pies. Mis padres todavía están parados en el mismo lugar, mi papá acariciando la espalda de mi mamá mientras ella seca las comisuras de sus ojos con un pañuelo, sorbiéndose la nariz. El frente de mi zapato se atora en el suelo, y casi caigo de bruces, pero recupero el equilibrio al llegar con ellos. Mamá da un paso al frente cuando me dirijo a ella y me lanzo a sus brazos. Apretándome con fuerza, nos balancea de un lado al otro mientras tomo respiraciones profundas, inhalando su familiar aroma; gel de baño con aroma a lavanda y esa estúpida crema Vaselina para el cuerpo que se unta todas las mañanas.

"Oh, Bella. Vas a estar bien," me susurró. "Puedes hacerlo."

Asiento, apartándome un poco mientras acuna mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus brillantes ojos azules me devuelven la mirada, su piel pálida, manchada y avejentada por años de trabajo de granja, roja por las lágrimas. Me sonríe, sus ojos arrugándose en los costados, y le sonrío en respuesta, abrazándola con fuerza una vez más.

"Te amo."

"También te amo," le respondo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Papá se mueve junto a mí, viéndose incómodo mientras ajusta su sombrero.

Ignorando su incomodidad, levanto mis brazos y rodeo su cuello, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho cubierto de franela. Carraspeando, palmea suavemente mi espalda. Puedo sentir su voz resonando a través de su pecho cuando pego un costado de mi rostro contra él, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Permitiéndome tocar de nuevo el suelo, meto mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones cortos. Papá tiene esa extraña expresión avergonzada en su rostro al mismo tiempo que frota su peluda mejilla con la mano.

"Asegúrate de visitarnos, ¿está bien?" Dice con voz ronca.

"Lo haré."

"Rápido, vete," dice mamá, apresurándome. "Antes de que me ponga otra vez toda sentimental."

Caminando hacia atrás, sintiéndome un poco más calmada que hace un momento, les doy otro vistazo a mis padres, deseando tener una cámara para capturar este último momento; la vieja casona de la granja detrás de ellos, el verde grisáceo de los árboles de eucalipto a su alrededor, mis padres; sonriendo tranquilamente como si su única hija no estuviera por primera vez a punto de, sola, poner un pie en este gran mundo malvado.

Me toma unos minutos encender el coche otra vez. Dos veces intento girar la llave en la marcha, pero me detengo, dejando que mis manos caigan una vez más a mi regazo.

Hazlo.

Hazlo.

Tú puedes hacerlo.

Mis dedos se mueven hacia la marcha, el coche se enciende, y con un pesado pie en el acelerador, mi coche se sacude poniéndose una vez más en marcha, y me voy.

* * *

 **(1) Atascado en el lodo o 'Stuck in the mud' es un juego para varios jugadores. Se elige a uno y todos los demás se dispersan. El elegido corre y toca a cuantos pueda, si te tocan te quedas inmóvil con las piernas abiertas y solo te puedes mover cuando otro jugador que no han tocado pasa por debajo de tus piernas y te libera. Para mí es parecido al juego que en México conocemos como 'encantados'.**

 **(2) Ualabí es el nombre vulgar de cualquiera de las especies de marsupiales diprotodontos de la familia Macropodidae que no es lo suficientemente grande para ser considerado un canguro.**

 **(3) Camarón a la parrilla o 'Shrip on the barbie' es una frase usada frecuentemente que se originó de una serie de anuncios de televisión de la Comisión Australiana de Turismo protagonizados por Paul Hogan desde 1984 hasta 1990.**

 **(4) Target Corporation es una cadena de grandes almacenes, fundada en Minneapolis, MN, Estados Unidos. Hay en Australia.**

* * *

 _ **Como ya vieron, esta es la historia de una chica que deja por primera vez su hogar para iniciar su vida como adulta en un lugar nuevo, un poco tarde a como estamos acostumbrados en algunos países :P Pero en fin, veremos qué tal le va a Bella en esa nueva ciudad. Espero que disfruten de esta nueva traducción, pueden presionar el botón de 'follow' seguir, para que reciban las notificaciones.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia y como siempre, ya saben que no recibimos nada por hacer esto más que su reconocimiento por medio de sus reviews, así que esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Dos

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Dos**

* * *

Una brisa con olor salado sopla por la ventanilla delantera a medida que mi coche serpentea por la carretera bordeando el océano—el mar a mi izquierda, una zona de acantilados a mi derecha. Sigue siendo impactante la cantidad de agua que hay; tan azul y sin fin, que se extiende desde el horizonte hasta la base de los acantilados debajo de mí.

Al dar la última vuelta en U hacia Clearwater, aparece un mirador en la cuneta de la carretera y, tomando una decisión de último minuto, saco el coche a un costado del camino y estaciono. Me duele la espalda, mi trasero está adolorido, me hormiguea todo el cuerpo, y estoy casi segura que mi brazo derecho está más bronceado que el izquierdo después de pasar seis horas colgado afuera del coche. Estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, suspiro a medida que la sangre comienza a fluir de nuevo hacia mis extremidades. Se siente bien estar fuera del coche.

El viento azota alrededor de mi cabeza, haciendo que mi cabello se meta a mis ojos y mi boca mientras trato de controlarlo. Ya puedo probar la sal en mis labios; oler el mar en el viento. Tomo unas cuantas fotos de la vista para enviárselas a mamá y papá, tal vez incluso me tome una pequeña _selfie_ **(1)** para la posteridad.

A mi derecha puedo ver Clearwater al estar enclavada en un brazo de mar, ambos lados de la ciudad resguardados por imponentes acantilados y ondulantes colinas más allá.

Mientras que hace viento aquí en el lado del acantilado, sé que va a estar tranquilo y soleado en la ciudad. Desde mi posición elevada puedo ver el largo tramo de playa, el perfecto color amarillo cremoso de la arena, y las hileras de pequeñas casas y tiendas que salpican la costa.

Mirando por encima del borde del acantilado, hacia el mar abierto, veo un grupo de surfistas flotando sobre sus tablas, subiendo y bajando sobre las olas antes de subir a la cima. Los veo por veinte minutos o algo así, observando cómo atrapan una ola, la montan, y luego reman de regreso. El mar se ve revuelto, y muchos de los surfistas caen muy rápidamente. Pero uno o dos de ellos parecen poder quedarse arriba, montándola todo el camino sin caerse. Es algo repetitivo, pero fascinante de ver. Atrapar la ola, remar de regreso, atrapar la ola y remar de regreso. Tomo unas cuantas fotos más, disfrutando de la forma en que el sol sale bailando del mar, y principalmente retrasando la necesidad de meterme de nuevo al coche.

Cuando regreso al coche, encuentro una llamada perdida de mi mamá. Ha llamado dos veces desde que dejé la casa, Jake llamó una vez, y tía Jessie también una. Tal parece que no importa lo lejos que estés de tu familia, aun así logran joderte.

"¡Dios mío! Mírate," dice tía Jessie, sujetándome con sus brazos estirados mientras me echa un vistazo. "¡Eres prácticamente una mujer!"

Ella, por el contrario, se ve casi igual que como la recuerdo, solo que más vieja. Todavía está alta, lo que heredó del lado de mi padre, y todavía tiene los ojos oscuros y brillantes que recuerdo. Pero ahora su cabello está salpicado de mechones grises, y se le han formado líneas profundas por la risa en las comisuras de su boca y ojos; del tipo que se arrugan cuando sonríe.

"¡Mick!" Grita, metiéndome a la casa. "¡Bella está aquí!"

"Debes estar muy cansada por manejar tanto. Vamos adentro para que puedas tomar algo y sentarte."

"En realidad, he estado sentada por unas seis horas; sería mejor estar parada."

Jessie se ríe. "Por supuesto, ten cuidado con ese escalón. ¡Mick!" Grita de nuevo. Habla a un kilómetro por minuto; del club de surf, su grupo de bordado, golf—que sigue nadando todas las mañanas, que supongo es la razón por la que se ve muy bien a su edad. Y mientras habla, aprovecho el tiempo para redescubrir la casa.

Tía Jessie y tío Mick nunca tuvieron hijos, que es la razón por la que crecí sin ningún primo. Prefirieron pasar su tiempo viajando, surfeando por las mejores playas del mundo, y coleccionando todo tipo de baratijas extrañas y estrafalarias por el camino. Hay una pared completa de fotos justo afuera de la cocina, desde templos en Camboya a fotos familiares. Acercándome, entrecierro los ojos, sonriendo al ver a mi padre en la que parece tener mi edad. Su cabello está corto, peinado con esmero hacia un lado, su rostro libre de todo vello facial—lo que es algo extraño de ver. El hombre ha tenido bigote desde que nací. Algunas veces hasta se me olvida que tiene un labio superior.

"Era un chico guapo, tu padre," dice Jessie, dándome un vaso de refresco.

Asiento, tomando un sorbo. El sabor de la bebida naranja es un viaje instantáneo a mi niñez.

"No sé dónde está tu tío," continúa, revoloteando junto a mí. "Probablemente en el club con los chicos. En fin, ven a poner tus cosas en tu habitación. Ten cuidado con el piso aquí, acabo de trapear, probablemente todavía esté un poco mojado."

Me conduce por un corto pasillo forrado de linóleo hacia la recámara de invitados.

"¿Tienes hambre, querida? Tengo comida en el refrigerador para la cena si quieres. Por lo general vamos al club el sábado por la noche. Solo asegúrate de empujar con fuerza esta puerta, se atora un poco…"

Tía Jessie parece hablar _frente_ a mí en lugar de _a_ mí. Solo asiento y sonrío en el momento apropiado.

Mi recámara es pequeña, no demasiado, solo un poco apretada. Únicamente tiene una cama individual con un juego de cajones y un buró, pero supongo que es todo lo que necesito. Las paredes están cubiertas con todo tipo cosas, máscaras de Indonesia, esculturas de elefantes de Tailandia, tapices de Europa del este. Nada combina y puedo darme cuenta que lo hicieron a la carrera al escuchar de mi llegada. Con suerte no estaré aquí mucho tiempo; puedo imaginar que el vivir en una casa con mi tía y tío, en una habitación de este tamaño, sería suicidio para mi vida social.

Son solo las cinco y treinta, pero de pronto me abruma la somnolencia. Hasta la diminuta cama individual metida en una esquina de la habitación se ve apetecible.

"¿Bella?"

Bostezando, me doy la vuelta. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Jessie sonríe. "Acabo de preguntarte si quieres venir a cenar. Aunque te ves muy cansada."

Cerrando brevemente mis ojos, asiento. "Sí, lo estoy. ¿Tal vez mañana en la noche?"

"Por supuesto," dice. "Voy a dejarte mi número de móvil por si necesitas algo. Hay comida en el refrigerador, y hay un millón de DVD por si te aburres." Se marcha, caminando de regreso por el pasillo, hablándome por encima de su hombro. "Deberíamos estar de vuelta como a las diez o algo así. Dependiendo de qué tanto beba tu tío. Probablemente ya esté borracho…"

Todavía está hablando cuando me dejo caer en la cama, suspirando al acostarme. Las mantas huelen un poco polvosas y los resortes de la cama rechinan cuando me muevo, pero es cómoda.

Cuando despierto, la habitación está a media luz, el sol proyecta un resplandor anaranjado a través de la ventana. Checando mi reloj encuentro que he estado durmiendo por más de una hora. La casa está en silencio; sin duda Jessie está en el club de surf con tío Mick. En realidad, me agrada la soledad, un poco de paz y tranquilidad. El viaje me dejó exhausta, y no estoy segura cuánto más pueda soportar de su habla incesante.

Al salir a la sala, me sorprende gratamente el encontrar toda la casa bañada por las tonalidades rosas y naranjas del ocaso al entrar por las ventanas delanteras. Hambrienta, hurgo en el refrigerador, decidiéndome por un poco de queso y panecillos, y una de las exclusivas cervezas refinadas de mi tío Mick. El porche delantero tiene una enorme hamaca colgando entre los postes, así que me dejo caer en ella vacilante, mis pies descansando en el barandal.

Tenemos puestas de sol muy impresionantes en casa, sobre todo porque todo es llano, con nada que tape la vista. Pero aquí, con el reluciente mar extendiéndose frente a mí, es realmente extraordinario.

Meciéndome lentamente en la hamaca, veo los últimos surfistas salir de la playa al otro lado del camino. No son nada más que siluetas oscuras contra los brillantes colores del ocaso, sus tablas metidas debajo de sus brazos mientras ríen y se gritan entre ellos. Puedo escuchar sus pies mojados golpeando el pavimento mientras se suben a sus van y coches destartalados. Con las tablas atadas a los techos o dentro de la parte trasera de las van, todos se trepan y se van, y veo como todos toman caminos separados. Y entonces, tan pronto como llegaron, desaparecen y la playa está en silencio de nuevo.

Desde el porche puedo escuchar las olas lamer perezosamente la orilla, zumbando y haciendo espuma al llegar a la arena y retroceder una vez más. Estoy tan acostumbrada al sonido de los grillos y cigarras, el sonido del campo. Pero esto es definitivamente igual de agradable, incluso tranquilizador.

Sentada con mis pies frente a mí, veo cómo lo que queda de la luz del sol se desliza por el horizonte. La parte fácil ya está; lo logré, estoy aquí. Mañana, empieza la parte difícil.

Comenzar una nueva vida es malditamente aterrador; un nuevo trabajo, nuevos amigos, nueva casa—pero creo que estoy lista.

* * *

 **(1) Selfie – Foto que te tomas a ti mismo con cámara o teléfono móvil.**

* * *

 _ **¿Estará lista? Ya lo veremos, por lo pronto ya llegó a su destino, una ciudad costera, y como habrán visto por el banner, lo que escribí ayer en mi muro y de lo que habla ella al llegar a Clearwater, con surfistas. ¿A quién le gustan los surfistas? Como me dijo ayer Eri hay de todo, pero hay unos guapísimos y con cuerpos esbeltos pero tonificados y bronceados mmmm. Ya conoceremos a algunos en esta historia ;) Muchas gracias por su recibimiento, como siempre es lindo leer que están dispuestas a acompañarme en una nueva aventura. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para ver que les pareció el nuevo entorno de Bella. Recuerden que sus comentarios son lo que me anima a seguir. Como verán publiqué a tan solo unos días del anterior y fue porque tengo planeado publicar este fic los domingos y los jueves, pero como siempre, depende de la respuesta de ustedes. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, aliceforever85 (en este review sí salió tu nick nena, en otros has puesto tu nombre abajo ;) ) Adriu, lagie, Anastacia T. Crawford, cary, YessyVL13, EmDreams Hunter, lizdayanna, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, patymdn, Cathaysa, bbluelilas, Gabs Frape (Soy del estado de Tamaulipas nena, somos paisanas :D ) Hanna D.L, Roxy Sanchez, Wawis Cullen, glow0718, Yoliki, 1999, Vanina Cantamutto, Tata XOXO, Andrea Ojeda, soledadcullen, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, rosy canul, Sully YM, Reva4 (Qué gusto de nuevo por acá nena ;) ) wenday, Mafer, injoa, tulgarita y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	3. Tres

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Tres**

* * *

Mi tío Mick es algo así como un fenómeno. No en el sentido literal—no tiene un tercer ojo o seis pezones o algo así. Pero a sus sesenta y dos años todavía se levanta todas las mañanas al jodido amanecer para surfear. Juega tenis los fines de semana, y es voluntario en el club de salvamento de surf. También siente la necesidad de caminar por la casa con solo una toalla, y le gusta darle nalgadas en el trasero a tía Jessie, haciéndola reír. Es un chico de dieciocho años atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre de sesenta. Pero es buen tipo; amable, amigable y gracioso—incluso si solo son las graciosas bromas de un viejo.

Otra realidad irritante sobre mi tía y mi tío: es que parecen conocer a todo el maldito mundo en la ciudad. Sentados afuera de _Mint_ , el mejor pub/bar/restaurante de la ciudad, prácticamente atraen una multitud de personas para conversar. Los dos me presentan por supuesto, pero francamente, estoy demasiado ocupada echándole un vistazo al ardiente _barman_ para que me importe una mierda.

Ya he estado en Clearwater por casi una semana, y él es uno de los primero chicos lindos que he visto. Es alto—realmente alto, definitivamente más de 1.82—y tiene una mata de cabello castaño oscuro que está recogido y atado hacia atrás, dejando expuestos los lados afeitados de su cabeza. Sigue jugueteando con un piercing en su labio inferior, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca mientras se concentra en servir una cerveza.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Eh?"

Jessie mira por encima de su hombro, y luego se vuelve otra vez hacia mí, sonriendo a sabiendas.

"Jasper está bastante bueno, ¿no es así?"

Gimiendo bajito, desvío la mirada del lindo _barman_ , y perforo un pedazo de pepino con mi tenedor.

"Eres una pervertida."

Se ríe bajito entre dientes, sus hombros sacudiéndose mientras trata de ocultarlo.

"¿Qué? Tal vez soy vieja, pero no estoy ciega, Bells. Como sea, todas las chicas de la ciudad creen que Jasper es lindo."

"Razón de más para que se mantenga alejada de él," interrumpe Mick, dándole a Jessie una mirada severa.

"Charlie me mataría si permito que ella se meta en problemas."

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, tía Jessie saca su lengua. "Oh, un abucheo para ti. Deja que la chica se divierta un poco."

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida amorosa, por favor? Es incómodo y perturbador."

"Está bien," dice Jessie, levantando sus manos a la defensiva. "No te enojes."

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?" Pregunta tío Mick, tomándose la última mitad de su cerveza de un solo trago.

"Bien, supongo," digo encogiéndome de hombros, viendo al lindo _barman_ charlar con una bonita rubia detrás de la barra. "Intento no ser exigente, pero no hay muchas opciones."

Nunca he sido una mujer muy ambiciosa. Desde que dejé la escuela hace seis años he tenido cuatro trabajos. Trabajé en una guardería por un tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que no me gustaban los niños. Luego trabajé algo de tiempo en una cafetería, salvo que solía quemar la comida y me despidieron por ser grosera con los clientes. También intenté trabajar de recepcionista, y en un restaurante. Pero, no hace falta decir que ninguno de los dos funcionó. Parte de mi misión en Clearwater, en mi nueva vida, es decidir qué mierdas quiero hacer con ella.

Hasta ahora, no me está yendo muy bien.

Asintiendo, Mick le da una gigantesca mordida a su sándwich de bistec, limpiando una mancha de remolacha y mayonesa de su mejilla peluda. "Las cosas mejorarán una vez que empiece la temporada en unos meses."

El sol se siente caliente en mi espalda, pero olvidé ponerme bloqueador solar, y puedo sentir que mi piel empieza a picar bajo su intenso resplandor. Moviéndome, trato de colocarme en la sombra de la sombrilla que está encima de nosotros.

"¿Por qué no ves si Ben tiene algo?"

"¿Quién?" Preguntó con un bocado de pollo en la boca.

Jessie mira alrededor, y por un momento me pongo nerviosa, pensando que va a llamar a ese tipo Jasper. Afortunadamente, no lo hace. En vez de eso, llama a Ben, un tipo bajo con loco cabello rubio—que al parecer es el dueño de este lugar. Él es la personificación del tipo surfista; con piel muy bronceada y cabello rebelde desteñido por el sol que le llega más allá de su barbilla.

"Hola, Jess, Mick. ¿Todo está bien?"

"Todo está perfecto, gracias Ben," responde mi tío. "¿Cómo está Ange?"

Ben sonríe y sus ojos se suavizan en seguida, una expresión de asombro en su rostro. "Está bien. Todavía faltan seis semanas."

"¿Seis semanas?" Chilla Jessie, asustando a la mayoría de la gente en torno a nosotros, yo incluida.

"¡Demonios! Eso fue rápido."

Ben asiente de acuerdo. "Dímelo a mí."

"¿Necesitas que te lo rellene, Mick?" Pregunta, agarrando el vaso vacío de tío Mick.

Mick agita su mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. Ben, ella es mi sobrina Bella. Bella, él es Ben. El dueño de este lugar."

Con la boca llena de ensalada, estrecho su mano cortésmente.

"¿Están buscando trabajadores durante la temporada? Bella necesita trabajo."

Sí que sabes ser sutil, tío Mick. Hice una mueca, dándole una malhumorada mirada de soslayo.

Sonriendo, Ben cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho con apariencia de barril.

"Bueno, ¿puedes servir una cerveza, Bella?"

Asiento vigorosamente.

"¿Y tienes tu entrenamiento para dispensación responsable de alcohol **(1)**?"

Asiento otra vez. "Trabajé en un pub por un tiempo." Otro trabajo en la lista.

Ben frota su mano sobre su barbilla, considerándolo. "¿Estás disponible mañana en la noche?"

Sentándome derecha, asiento otra vez.

"Muy bien," dice con una sonrisa. "Puedes hacer un turno mañana en la noche. Hay un cumpleaños en el bar en la puerta de al lado, y una despedida de soltera arriba. Vamos a hacer una prueba y ver cómo lo haces, ¿está bien?"

Mierda.

Cuando Ben deja la mesa, me vuelvo y le doy a mi tío Mick un abrazo demoledor de huesos, ¡que se joda la mirada malhumorada!

El sol abrasador de pronto no parece tan caliente y el día se siente más alegre ante la idea de un trabajo en el horizonte.

¿Un empleo digno? Palomita.

Bueno, eso espero.

Extiendo mi toalla en la caliente arena, y arrojó mis cosas junto a ella antes de quitarme la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. Se siente un poco extraño el estar casi desnuda en público, y aunque la parte superior de mi bikini me cubre, todavía estoy de un tono blanco azucena y un poco cohibida.

Incluso a las dos de la tarde en un día entre semana, hay todavía un montón de surfistas en las aguas más profundas. Los veo divertirse, tirándose el uno a otro de sus tablas mientras esperan una ola. Me pregunto cómo será, montar ese relativamente pequeño pedazo de poliuretano totalmente a merced del océano mientras suben y bajan y serpentean a través del agua, esperando ser escupidos al final.

Una madre con su pequeña están sentadas cerca, la niñita en un lindo trajecito de una pieza salpicado de flores amarillas. Con un sombrero amarillo a juego en su cabecita, y grita, soltando risitas mientras las olas la persiguen subiendo a la orilla, aventando sus piernitas regordetas frente a ella al correr.

Recostada en mi toalla, escribo unos cuantos mensajes rápidos de texto a algunos amigos en casa, le echo un vistazo a Facebook en busca de algo interesante, deteniéndome muy brevemente a revisar la página de Jake. No lo estoy acosando, solo es curiosidad. Después de otra hora o algo así de ver a la gente y escuchar mi iPod, empaco mis cosas y decido caminar a lo largo de la playa, en vez de a través de la ciudad.

A unos metros de la playa, un grupo de surfistas pasan caminando; sus trajes de neopreno en sus caderas, escurriendo de agua y con sonrisas exhaustas.

Seguí de largo, mis sandalias colgando de mis dedos y mi camiseta seguía metida en mi bolso de playa.

"Hola."

Levanto la vista para ver a un chico junto a mí; su traje en la parte baja de sus caderas, una tabla metida debajo de su brazo.

"Hola," respondo amablemente.

Él sigue caminando hacia atrás junto a mí mientras yo continúo, sonriéndome mientras lo miro confundida.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto.

Asiente. "Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

No puedo evitar sonreír a pesar de mí misma. Tiene una sonrisa descarada, y su cabello mojado sigue cayendo sobre sus ojos, solo para ser lanzado hacia atrás cuando él gira su cabeza rápidamente para quitarlo de en medio.

"Bien," me rio entre dientes. "Gracias por preguntar."

"Soy Edward, por cierto." Me tiende su mano, y me admira que no se caiga de trasero al seguir caminando hacia atrás, sin titubear. Es muy lindo, con sus ojos gris azulado y piel bronceada, pero este tiene que ser el intento de ligue más soso con el que me he topado en mi vida.

Miro su mano extendida. "Tengo novio. Pero, gracias de todos modos."

"Ohhh," gime, poniendo una mano en su pecho desnudo. "¿Vas a usar la línea del novio falso conmigo? Me ofendes."

"Tu juego es lo que eres. ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo un musculoso novio jugador de _soccer_ por aquí?"

"Porque te he estado observando desde que te sentaste en la playa hace unas horas. Y apareciste sin un jugador de _soccer_ musculoso." Me menea sus cejas sugestivamente, y sonrío a pesar de mi sorpresa. Me quedo momentáneamente aturdida de que me haya notado, tal vez incluso un poco halagada. Se rie al ver mi expresión, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sus perfectos dientes y lindos ojos brillando en el sol. Hay algo inocente e intensamente encantador en la forma en que me mira, algo que hace que mi interior se dé un vuelco y que suden las palmas de mis manos.

Estoy por darle otra probadita de mi boca, cuando sus amigos lo llaman desde más adelante en la playa.

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar tu nombre?" Pregunta.

"Eres algo pesado, ¿lo sabías?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Me gusta llamarlo persistente."

Las olas salpican en mis tobillos mientras pretendo pensarlo.

"Vamos… te dejaré en paz si me dices tu nombre." Sonríe, metiendo una esquina de su labio bajo sus dientes.

"Ooh, tentador."

Sus amigos lo llaman otra vez, y él les agita su mano, viéndose frustrado. Tomo eso como mi señal para salir, tratando de escabullirme mientras su atención está en otro lado.

"¡Oye, espera! ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una pista?"

"Becca. Mi nombre es Becca."

Se queda quieto mientras yo me sigo de largo. "¡Adiós, Becca!"

Agito una mano por encima de mi hombro. "Adiós, Edward."

* * *

 **(1) Un entrenamiento para dispensación responsable de alcohol es aquel que enfatiza las estrategias y actitudes de comunicación que ayudan a los profesionales de la hostelería a prevenir los efectos negativos del consumo de alcohol de sus clientes.**

 **Estas estrategias de comunicación consisten en saber decir "no" de manera asertiva y firme y sirven para negarse a servir a: personas intoxicados, menores y en otras situaciones de riesgo (conducción, violencia, acoso sexual etc.)**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, apareció Edward y es surfista. Y, ¿qué piensan de su intento de ligue? Y Bella le dijo que se llamaba Becca jajajaja, ¿qué hará él cuando se enteré? Ya lo veremos. Espero que les haya gustado, como les dije depende de ustedes que sigamos con la publicación de los jueves y los domingos. No creo que sea mucho pedir un gracias, o que me digan que les pareció. Leer sus reviews siempre me hace sonreí :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL13, Antonia, Pam Malfoy Black, Cathaysa, gaby9387, freedom2604, aliceforever85, Vanina Cantamutto, lagie, Wawis Cullen, lizdayanna, Andrea Ojeda, LeidaJim, tulgarita, carolaaproboste.v, Hanna D.L, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, Yoliki, injoa, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, torposoplo12, Manligrez, soledadcullen, Roxy Sanchez, Ericastelo, rosy canul, Mafer, bbluelilas, patymdn, y algunos anónimos. Gracias y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	4. Cuatro

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Cuatro**

* * *

"Bella, ella es Rosie."

La rubia bonita levanta su cabeza del refrigerador de bebidas y saluda.

"Y por allá está Pauly y detrás de él, Jasper."

Ben señala al _barman_ alto de cabello oscuro que había estado follando con la mirada el día anterior. Me saluda con una sonrisa y un guiño mientras continúa trabajando, sirviendo a una bandada de adolescentes embelesadas que prácticamente se lanzan encima de la barra para alcanzarlo.

Y esa es toda la introducción que me dan en _Mint_ y su funcionamiento interno antes de que los clientes nos dieran una paliza. Rose es útil, mostrándome lo básico sobre la marcha: cómo manejar la caja registradora, dónde estaban las rodajas de limón, cómo llenar de nuevo el hielo. Además de la gente de costumbre, la fiesta de cumpleaños en el restaurante de al lado se traslada al _pub_ , trayendo consigo antipáticos adolescentes, jóvenes y borrachos. Añade a eso un montón de solteras desordenadas y gritonas, y tenemos una noche ajetreada.

Conozco a Rose apropiadamente cuando atrapa una botella de vodka que casi estrello con solo una hora en mi turno. Después de eso nos llevamos muy bien. Es una sabelotodo que no acepta la mierda de nadie, sobre todo de Jasper, que resulta que es su hermano gemelo.

Sip. Son familiares.

Lo que oficialmente convierte a Jasper en una zona prohibida. Tal vez solo tenga unas horas de conocerla, pero Rose no es el tipo de persona que quiera joder, sin mencionar que dormir con otro miembro del personal no es la mejor forma de mantener un trabajo.

"Tres Coronas, tres Cruisers de piña, y un Red Bull y vodka. Son sesenta y ocho cincuenta."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuánto?"

"¡Sesenta y ocho cincuenta!" Grito por encima de la barra llena de gente.

"Pero solo tengo cincuenta dólares," el chico hace un puchero, quitando sus grasoso cabellos de sus ojos.

"Bueno, será mejor que encuentres más dinero."

"¿Puedes regresar los Cruisers?"

Descansando mis manos sobre la barra, lo fulmino con la mirada. "Ya abrí las botellas."

"Esa mierda es estúpida."

Resisto las crecientes ganas de llamarlo maldito estúpido. "Te propongo algo; dejémoslo en cincuenta, y voy a pretender que no has estado hablando con mis tetas los últimos quince minutos."

Se sonroja; avergonzado porque lo atrapé. Y con un dramático bufido, toma las bebidas y me lanza los cincuenta.

"Cabrón," escupo, metiendo el dinero en la caja registradora. Tan pronto como se cierra la caja me siento mal. No solo fui una perra con un cliente, sino que también regalé quince dólares. Buen comienzo, Bella.

"No te estreses," grita Rose. "Siempre hay un pendejo tratando de hacer esa mierda. La próxima vez deja que Paul o Jasper atienda su trasero en bancarrota," dice, apoyándose en la barra, esperando que un tipo ordenara una bebida.

"Vamos," le ladra. "Este no es un _peep show_ _ **(1)**_ , amigo. Ordena una bebida o vete al carajo."

Reprimo una carcajada al mismo tiempo que la reina de belleza frente a mí al fin decide qué quiere beber.

"Quiero un Cosmopolitan," dice, con su brillante corona ladeada en su cabeza. Con una banda de un vivo color rosa sobre su pecho, supongo que es parte de la despedida de soltera.

"¿Un qué? ¿Un Cosmopolitan?"

Jasper se ríe junto a mí, llenando una jarra de cerveza, sus brazos musculosos y tatuados flexionándose tirando de la canilla hacia él.

"A menos que esté en botella, no vendemos esa mierda afrutada."

Le sonrío con dulzura a la mujer frente a la barra. "Cariño, tenemos cerveza, tenemos sidra, tenemos bebidas premezcladas en botella, o - ¡oh! – tenemos cerveza. Oh no, espera, tenemos agua."

Ella bufa, y rodando los ojos apunta hacia el refrigerador de cerveza detrás de mí. "Un Breezer rojo entonces. Y agua."

Dejo caer de golpe la bebida roja frente a ella, y saco hielo con un vaso y lo pongo a un lado.

"Esa no es agua," dice, viendo el vaso con hielo. No un por favor, no un gracias, solo una expresión amargada en su rostro mientras golpetea sus uñas espantosamente largas sobre el mostrador.

"¡Bueno, dale un minuto o dos y lo será!" Digo con brusquedad, azotando su cambio sobre la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Jasper y Rose se rieron con fuerza. "¡Tienes que contratar a esta chica, Ben!" Grita Rose por encima de su hombro. "Hace que te partas de la puta risa."

El resto de la noche fluye sin problemas, de hecho, la siguiente vez que levanto la vista, es casi medianoche. Mis brazos y manos están pegajosos por la cerveza, y estoy casi segura que huelo a cervecería, pero lo estoy disfrutando. Jasper es un gran coqueto, y no únicamente conmigo. No me pasa desapercibido que las mujeres parecen pararse en su extremo, abanicando sus pestañas y apoyan sus tetas sobre la barra cuando él pasa. Y a él le encanta la atención, abanica sus pestañas en respuesta y les da esa linda sonrisita suya.

Rose y yo atendemos juntas el otro extremo y nos llevamos muy bien. Ella tiene ese _look_ de muñeca de playa bien dominado; con mínimo maquillaje, cabello rubio blanqueado por el sol, piel bronceada. Para ser honesta, creo que intimida a los chicos más que atraerlos. Se pavonean hacia la barra como si fueran los dueños del lugar, pero en el momento que sus brillantes ojos azules vuelven su mirada hacia ellos, se convierten en idiotas incompetentes que balbucean.

"Hola."

Levanto la vista, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa cuando Edward se recarga en la barra frente a mí.

"¿Tú de nuevo?"

"Sip." Sonríe, y su amigo junto a él nos observa, viéndose perplejo.

"¿Qué puedo darte?" Preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las canillas. Por más lindo que se ve semidesnudo, casi es igual de lindo completamente vestido. La ligera camiseta gris que lleva puesta hace que sus ojos parezcan más azules que grises, y su piel brilla de un color dorado en contraste con el color.

"¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?"

Metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, me encojo ligeramente de hombros. "Desde esta noche. Espero."

Edward está por responder, cuando Rose se acerca, empujándome hacia un lado para poder llegar a la canilla post-mix.

"Veo que conociste a Bella."

Los ojos de él se abren, y reprimo una carcajada cuando se da cuenta que le di el nombre incorrecto. Apoya su frente en la barra con un gemido. "¡Ohhh, no lo hiciste!"

Me encojo de hombros. "Creí que me habías dicho que me dejarías en paz."

"¡Me dijiste que te llamabas Becca!"

"¿Usaste el viejo truco del nombre falso?" Su amigo pregunta, riéndose de un humillado Edward.

Apoyo mi brazo en la canilla de cerveza. "Entonces, ¿quieres una bebida, o te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí parado viéndote lindo?"

Levantando su cabeza de la barra, Edward sonríe. "¿Crees que soy lindo?"

 _Mierda_.

"¿Quieres una bebida o no?"

"Un tarro de cerveza amarga, por favor."

"Ooh," canturrea el amigo de Edward mientras sirvo la bebida. "Oh, Ed. La chica puede servir una cerveza. Creo que estoy enamorado."

Edward no responde; solo pone su mano sobre su corazón y me sonríe. Momentáneamente aturdida, la cerveza se derrama por el borde del vaso y cae sobre mis dedos. Maldiciendo, limpio mi mano mojada con la toalla colgando de mis pantalones. Afortunadamente, si Edward lo nota no dice nada.

"¿Qué hay de tu novia?" Pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia su amigo.

Su amigo me bate sus rubias pestañas y mete sus manos debajo de su barbilla; su cabello castaño despeinado y sus ojos verdes mirándome. "Lo mismo que él."

El del cabello despeinado se presenta como Riley antes de pagar y dejar a Edward en la barra con un guiño increíblemente obvio y los pulgares hacia arriba.

Edward rueda los ojos, pero se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí, de todos modos. "Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Es tan obvio?"

Se encoje de hombros. "Bueno, eres algo pálida para ser una local, y he vivido aquí toda mi vida y definitivamente te habría notado por aquí."

"Apuesto a que sí," respondo levantando mis cejas.

Dejándolo con una sonrisa y una bebida, sigo adelante. Pero una vez que sé que está aquí, es como si me distrajera constantemente. Lo veo moverse por ahí, sin alejarse nunca demasiado de la barra, hablando con los otros locales y eludiendo damas de honor un poco borrachas. Se queda con un grupo de chicos que se ven casi todos iguales; muchas gorras de béisbol y camisetas, sandalias y piel bronceada.

Veo mi propia piel pálida y pecosa y cabello encrespado por la playa. Puedo ver lo que dice Edward sobre destacar como mosca en la leche. Quiero decir, no he estado aquí más que dos segundos y ya puedo distinguir los turistas entre los locales. Les dicen ' _Blow-ins_ " **(2)**. Al parecer llegan como una oleada; mocosos alegres y descolorida gente de la ciudad, atascando las calles y playas, manteniendo ocupados a los salvavidas.

Edward se niega a que Rosie le sirva, en vez de eso espera hasta que yo quedo libre. Me hace sonreír con su descarado coqueteo. Es aventado, pero en vez de ser de mal gusto, es casi halagador. En casa los chicos creen que coquetear es comprarle a la chica una lata de ron y llevarla afuera a la parte trasera del _pub_ para besuquearse. Edward incluso me da un pequeño guiño y agita su mano antes de irse.

Él es un problema y lo sabe.

"Te veo luego, Bella," grita desde el otro lado bar que se vacía rápidamente.

Agito mi mano en respuesta, sintiendo el rubor subir por mi pecho cuando Jasper resopla detrás de mí.

Después que Paul y Jasper sacaron a los rezagados, cerramos y empezamos a limpiar. Estoy hecha polvo, mis pies me duelen y huelo a cerveza, pero por primera vez en mi vida no estoy ansiosa por irme del trabajo.

"Así que, ¿qué hay entre tú y Edward?" Pregunta Rose, limpiando las canillas.

"¿Qué?" Digo, tal vez un poco a la defensiva. "Nada. Él es una peste."

Rose se ríe. "Sí, eso lo sé. Conozco a Edward desde que éramos nenes."

"¿Penes?" Pregunta Jasper al pasar. "¿Dijiste penes?"

"Yo no dije penes, Rose lo dijo."

"¡Nenes!" Grita Rosie. "¡Dije nenes!"

Jasper se encoje de hombros, levantando una caja de Carlton del suelo. "Pensé que habías dicho penes."

Rosie suelta un resoplido. "Por supuesto. Le estaba contando a Bella de tu amigo Edward."

"Waaard. Wardo. Ed-waaard. Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?"

"Estaba tratando de decirle que mantenga su distancia."

"¿Por qué? Es obvio que quieren follarse, así que, ¿por qué no?"

Me siento un poco avergonzada de que Rose y Jasper notaran lo que pensé que era un inofensivo coqueteo. Me hice una nota mental para ocultarlo la próxima vez. Si es que había una.

Rose le da un manotazo a Jasper en el hombro. "Porque, imbécil. Él no sirve para novio."

Jasper frota su brazo. "¿Quién dijo algo de un novio? Yo estoy hablando de un polvo."

"Eres repugnante."

"De hecho…" Rose y Jasper dejan de limpiar y me miran. "Acabo de salir de… algo… con un chico. Así que, en realidad no estoy buscando un novio de todos modos."

"¿Ves?" Dice Jasper, dándole un manotazo a Rose en el brazo.

"¿Algo?" Dice Rose, su trapo pendiendo en el aire mientras espera que me explique.

Inclinándome dentro de la tina del hielo, tiro del tapón, dejando que el hielo derretido se vaya. "Fue…" Mis manos rodean ligeramente mi garganta al mismo tiempo que hago un ruido como si me estuviera ahogando. "Sofocante. Es todo lo que voy a decir. Pero solo quiero divertirme, ¿sabes? Me refiero a que, no como una zorra—Jasper ni siquiera me ve de esa forma. Solo del tipo sin ataduras, sin límites, sin reglas."

Rosie asiente. "Lo entiendo. Divertirte mientras puedas o lo que sea. Lo entiendo, chica. Bien por ti."

Jasper se acerca, apoyándose en la barra junto a mí mientras apilo los vasos limpios. "Me agradas, Bella. Eres una chica fantástica. Así que voy a terminar lo que Rose empezó. Edward es genial. Mi mejor amigo. Pero… caray, ¿cómo lo explico? Le _gustan_ las chicas, es solo que no es de los que se enamoran de una, ¿sabes?"

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome por un momento cómo un coqueteo inofensivo terminó en esto. "No."

Jasper murmura, dando vuelta a un vaso en su mano al tratar de pensar en qué decir. "El día que Edward Masen encuentre una chica que sea más importante para él que las olas, ese día me comeré mi gorra."

"Así que, ¿es un mujeriego?"

Jasper sonríe. "Na, Edward no tiene suficientes trucos para ser un mujeriego. Edward es simplemente… _Edward_. No tiene tiempo para las chicas."

Asiento, comprendiendo, pero no todo en realidad.

"Yo, por otro lado," continúa, sonriéndome con suficiencia. "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para el sexo débil. De hecho, si alguna vez…"

"¡Jasper!" Grita Ben, lanzándole un trapo. "No molestes al personal nuevo."

Dejo caer la toalla húmeda en mis manos. "¿Quiere decir que tengo el trabajo?"

"Eres buena detrás de la barra, no aceptas las mierdas, y bueno… eres la sobrina de Jessie. No puedo decir que no, ¿verdad?"

Salto tanto que choco contra la barra, vuelco una botella de _whiskey_ y rompo un vaso.

* * *

 **(1) Un peep show o peepshow es una exposición de fotografías, objetos o personas vistas a través de un pequeño agujero o lente de aumento. Esto puede no ser una demostración del sexo, aunque este último concepto sea el uso más común.**

 **(2) El significado literal de Blow in es llegar o aparecer de pronto. En Australia así llaman a los recién llegados, como los turistas.**

* * *

 _ **A ver si no le quitan el trabajo después de eso jajajaja. Vaya primer día, conoció a Jasper, a Rosalie y Edward se dio cuenta que lo engañó con el nombre. ¿Por qué será que Jasper y Rosalie creen que Edward no tiene material de novio? ¿Y por qué Bella no quiere ninguna relación seria? Alguien se preguntaba por qué Bella se había ido tan lejos de sus padres para iniciar su nueva vida, bueno, creo que en este capi dio a entender algo al respecto, ¿lo captaron? Esperaré ansiosa sus respuestas. Recuerden que sus palabras, ver que disfrutan de mis traducciones es mi pago. Gracias por seguir aquí :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Angeles MC, Adriu, freedom2604, YessyVL13, lagie, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Brenda Cullenn, Grabriela Cullen, Carolina Sebastian, Pam Malfoy Black, Srher Evans, soledadcullen, rosy canul, Yoliki, Jazmin Li, Roxy Sanchez, Chayley Costa, somas, glow0718, Sully YM, carolaaprobaste.v, becky grandchester, Hanna D.L, carito, alejandrablack22, Tata XOXO, Marlecullen, injoa, Mafer, lizdayanna, gaby9387, Manligrez, bbluelilas, Manligrez, Ericastelo, tulgarita, Aliceforever85, patymdn, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	5. Cinco

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Cinco**

* * *

Trabajar en _Mint_ resulta ser realmente increíble. El trabajo es fácil, tal vez un poco cansado físicamente, pero nada que no pueda manejar. La paga es bastante buena también, y todos son muy divertidos y adaptables. Además, recibo una comida gratis cada vez que hago un turno. Me dan cerveza barata y bebidas suaves gratis. Y, puedo ver a todos los chicos surfistas lindos y bronceados—y me pagan por eso.

Mamá llama todos los días desde que dejé la casa. Siempre parece encontrar cualquier ridícula razón trivial para llamar, ya sea por la presa inundando la parte de atrás de nuestra propiedad, o la oveja que se metió en la casa. Estoy segura que todas son excusas, pero le doy el gusto de todos modos.

Jake también me llamó una o dos veces. Respondí una vez, pero después de un festival de quejas que duró una hora, en la que trató de convencerme de ir a casa, no cometí ese error otra vez.

Rose y yo acabamos de terminar nuestro turno del almuerzo, cuando me acorrala en la sala de descanso.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va con eso de divertirte mientras puedas?" Mi falta de vida amorosa parece ser uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos.

Quitando el elástico de mi cabello, lo sacudo, masajeando el punto adolorido donde mi cola de caballo ha estado todo el día. "Sí, estupendo. Aunque no puedes adquirir túnel carpiano por masturbación excesiva, ¿verdad?"

Se ríe, arrojando su bolso a su hombro. "No sé. Le preguntaré a Jasper."

El sol todavía está en lo alto del cielo cuando salimos. Entrecerrando los ojos, Rosie se pone sus gafas de sol.

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

Mi labio se retuerce cuando arrugo mi nariz. "Probablemente otro viernes por la noche lleno de diversión en casa con Mick y Jessie. Veremos _Better Homes and Gardens_ _**(1)**_ , o, si tengo suerte, _the footy_ _ **(2)**_."

Rosie hace un sonido de disgusto al fondo de su garganta. "Suena divertido."

Asiento, preparándome para otra noche en la cama temprano con un libro.

"¿Quieres tomar un poco de té conmigo en vez de eso?"

Trato de no verme muy entusiasmada; intentando actuar tranquila e indiferente. "Uhh – sí, claro."

La idea de pasar una noche con Rose, en lugar de en el sofá con mi tía y mi tío, es excitante. Si tengo que pasar otro viernes por la noche escuchando a mi tío maldiciendo a la televisión, lo juro, joder, voy a lastimar a alguien.

Ofreciéndome un cambio de ropa y un lugar donde dejar mis cosas del trabajo, Rose me lleva a su casa. Ella y su hermano viven a solo una calle de la playa, a solo un par de minutos caminando desde _Mint_. La casa es un revoltijo ecléctico de muebles, viejos y nuevos, y hay toques de Rose y Jasper por todo el lugar, desde las tablas de _surf_ en la sala hasta los pósteres enmarcados en las paredes. Con todas las ventanas de la casa abiertas, puedo oler el césped recién podado de a un lado, un dejo de aire salado del mar, y el olor de una parrillada en alguna parte sobre la cerca trasera. Había algo en el caos organizado que al instante me hizo sentir cómoda, como si pudiera acurrucarme en el sofá con estampado floral como un gato y quedarme dormida.

Rose me presta una camiseta sin mangas y una falda, y me sorprende encontrar que los dos me quedan perfectamente. Siempre es bueno tener alguien a quien robarle—digo, pedirle prestado—ropa.

Rose y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde nuestra primera noche juntas en _Mint_. Hay algo inexplicable que simplemente hizo clic entre nosotros. Además, ella es la otra persona que conozco que puede citar a _Los Simpson_ de memoria. Es simplemente que ella se siente tan cómoda con quién es, y con su vida. Es fácil de tratar, relajada, y no me hace sentir como una forastera. Es realmente agradable haber encontrado alguien como ella tan pronto me mudé aquí – tenerla cerca ha hecho mucho más fácil sentirme en casa en Clearwater.

De hecho, Jasper también resultó ser un tipo bastante buena onda. Pero él y Rosie no podían ser más diferentes si lo intentaran. Me refiero a que, como gemelos definitivamente hay similitudes entre los dos: los brillantes ojos azules casi cerúleos, la sonrisa ganadora de premios y dientes perfectamente derechos. Y una vez que llegas a conocerlos empiezas a notar los gestos parecidos; la forma en que hablan, el lenguaje corporal, el temperamento irritable. Pero en realidad, hasta ahí llega.

El problema con Jasper es que al principio es lindo y tonto; casi adorable como un cachorro recién comprado. Pero entre más tiempo pases con él, se hace más irritante y menos parecido al cachorrito. Jasper lo sabe, por supuesto, y lo utiliza para su beneficio. Las chicas locales lo conocen bien, la mitad de ellas han estado ahí, o conocen su reputación. Saben que bajo su ridículo y engreído exterior – está un engreído y ridículo idiota. ¿Pero las chicas turistas? Mierda. Les encanta. Todo lo que ven son ojos azules y cabello oscuro, los _piercing_ y tatuajes de chico malo, el tipo de chico que luce duro por fuera, pero por dentro, en realidad es un tipo cariñoso y un encanto.

Si solo pudieran verlo ahora, sentado en el sofá leyendo FHM **(3)** , rascándose las bolas.

"¡Jasper!" Le advierte Rosie. "Tenemos compañía."

Él levanta la vista para mirarme por un momento y luego la vuelve a bajar. "Solo es Bella. No es como si fuera la reina, ¿eh?"

"Qué caballero," bromeo, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Jasper solo sonríe, regresando a sus mujeres semidesnudas.

Una hora o algo así más tarde, Rosie y yo vamos de salida por algo de comida para llevar, cuando la mosquitera del frente se abre, estrellándose con fuerza contra el marco.

Edward se para en seco en la entrada a la sala, su rostro una imagen de sorpresa.

Quitándose las gafas de sol, sonríe, y hay un momento de silencio, el chisporroteo de la atracción intenso en el aire cuando me da una sonrisa engreída.

"Vaya, vaya. Bella Swan."

"Edward Masen."

"Jasper Hale," dice Jasper, lanzando a un lado la revista. "Ya que nos familiarizamos de nuevo, ¿podemos irnos?"

"A menos que vayas a surfear con tus trusas será mejor que te cambies," dice Edward, señalando su grave deficiencia de un atuendo apropiado para surfear.

Levantándose de un salto del sofá, Jasper entra a toda prisa a su recámara para cambiarse.

Con él y Rosie en alguna otra parte de la casa, nos deja a Edward y a mí solos. Él se ve feliz de simplemente estar parado ahí mirándome embobado, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras yo me quedo ahí sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

Su gorra negra de béisbol le cubre casi toda su frente, y su descolorida camiseta azul está tan delgada y raída que parece que podría desaparecer con un viento fuerte. Puedo ver la forma de su pecho por debajo, ver los diminutos pedazos de piel a través de los agujeros en el cuello. Agujeros lo bastante grandes para que quepa mi dedo a través de ellos. O mi lengua.

Tengo que desviar mis ojos por un momento solo para recuperar la compostura.

La parte más frustrante de ello es que incluso en sus pantalones cortos y camiseta, tengo el presentimiento que Edward no tiene idea del efecto que tiene en las mujeres. Puede aparecer de pronto, descalzo y con sus ojos vivaces, y solo quedarse ahí como si no estuviera prácticamente derritiendo la ropa interior de todas las mujeres en un radio de dos metros. No tiene ni la más _remota_ idea, y por alguna razón, lo hace aún más atractivo.

Tomando el lugar de Jasper en el sofá, cojo su revista y empiezo a hojearla mientras espero a Rosie.

"Buena elección de material de lectura," dice Edward, haciendo un gesto a mi revista porno.

"La leo por los artículos."

Sonríe con suficiencia, dejando que se convierta en una sonrisa lenta. "Apuesto que sí."

Nos quedamos en silencio, él apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, marcando un ritmo con sus dedos contra la pared, yo, pretendiendo leer un artículo llamado '10 Formas de Satisfacer a tu Mujer en la Cama'. Curiosamente, hace poco por disipar el aire de incómoda tensión sexual que bulle a mi alrededor.

Pretendiendo que veo mi revista, me arriesgo a echar un vistazo por encima de la página. Él está intentando ser discreto, pero puedo verlo dándole una larga mirada a mis piernas desnudas. Su labio inferior pellizcado entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, sus ojos subiendo perezosamente por mi pierna, mi muslo, mi torso… hacia mis ojos.

Sonrío, levantando una ceja.

"Conseguiste un buen vistazo, ¿no es así?"

Ni siquiera luce avergonzado de que acabo de atraparlo comiéndose mis piernas con los ojos. Solo suelta su labio y me sonríe. No sé cómo lo hace, pero de repente _soy yo_ la que se sonroja en vez de él. Contengo el impulso de abanicarme con la revista.

Jasper regresa unos momentos más tarde, su cabello recogido hacia atrás y una toalla debajo de su brazo. "Entonces, vámonos."

"Adiós, Bella Swan," dice Edward, volviéndose a poner sus gafas de sol.

Descruzo lentamente mis piernas y las vuelvo a cruzar, de forma atractiva y lenta. "Adiós, Edward."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se ríe todo el camino hasta afuera, sus llaves girando en su dedo índice.

Observando desde la puerta principal, veo a Jasper meter su tabla en la parte de atrás de la van de Edward. Los dos se meten en los asientos delanteros y su motor ruge con fuerza cuando Edward lo enciende, la música retumbando por los altavoces tan fuerte que puedo escucharla desde adentro. Sonrío al escuchar su elección de melodía, añadiendo buen gusto a su creciente lista de atributos.

Rose y yo optamos por pescado y papas fritas en la playa para la cena. A corta distancia de la playa está una mesa de madera para picnic donde tendemos nuestra cena y observamos cómo sube la marea. Esta hora de la noche comienza a ser mi favorita. El pequeño espacio de tiempo justo antes de que sol empiece a ponerse, donde el océano se calma y la playa se vacía. Cuando el cielo se oscurece un poco a un color gris como el acero, y los últimos rayos del sol se deslizan por debajo del horizonte.

"Entonces, ¿vas a contarme sobre ese exnovio tuyo?" Pregunta Rose, agarrando de las papas fritas que quedaban.

Tirando de las mangas de mi cárdigan por encima de mis manos, suspiro dramáticamente. "¿Ya estamos en esa etapa? ¿Todo eso de compartir?"

"Y lo dice la mujer usando mi ropa." Sonríe. "No tienes que decirme si no quieres."

Jugueteando con la tapa de la botella de agua, me encojo de hombros. "No es como si fuera un gran secreto. Es solo que no es importante."

"Entonces, cuéntame."

Mis recuerdos de Jake no eran malos, no eran dolorosos o cargados de angustia—solo son algo que quiero ser capaz de dejar atrás. Quiero empezar de nuevo y no tener que pensar en él deprimido en casa como un cachorro perdido, esperando a que me dé cuenta que cometí un error y regrese arrastrándome a casa. Clearwater es solo el inicio de mi plan para encontrar alguna dirección, para forzarme a descubrir qué demonios quiero hacer con el resto de mi vida. Sacar a relucir viejos recuerdos se siente como un paso hacia atrás.

"Jake y yo crecimos juntos, solíamos nadar en la presa en la parte de atrás de nuestra granja, y una vez, me empujó del porche delantero y me rompí un diente." Golpeo mi diente frontal con fuerza.

Rosie hace una mueca. "Suena como un buen partido."

"Teníamos cinco años."

Gira su muñeca, su mano moviéndose en círculos, señalando que continúe.

"En fin, fuimos amigos por años, prácticamente mejores amigos. Y entonces hace poco tiempo él profesó su eterno amor por mí."

Me distraigo momentáneamente cuando un montón de chicos, todos cargando tablas, suben desde la playa. La luz del sol ha desaparecido por completo, surfean durante el día hasta que no queda luz, solo para despertar y hacerlo de nuevo cuando el sol reaparece. Decir que no abrí bien los ojos en busca de una cabeza con cabello color bronce sería una mentira.

"Ya te imaginarás, ¿qué puedes decir después de eso?" Continúo. "Así que salimos por un tiempo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?"

"Un año y medio."

Sus cejas se elevan pero no dice nada.

"Como sea, un día empezó hablar de matrimonio como si fuera inevitable. Como si realmente no tuviéramos otra opción, como si se supone que debía sentirme feliz de quedar atrapada en Forks para siempre. Dijo que ahí era donde estaba mi familia y amigos, y por qué querría ir a alguna otra parte. Y era empalagoso, _tan_ jodidamente empalagoso." Hablar mal de Jake me hace sentir despreciable, una intensa sensación de culpa revuelve mi estómago. "Al final, sabía que quería algo que Jake no podía darme, y aquí estoy; soltera, viviendo con mi tía y mi tío, con un caso grave de LER **(4)** inducido por masturbación."

Rosie se ríe. "Viviendo el sueño."

Suspiro. Aunque en apariencia, podría parecer que di un paso atrás, sentía que había ganado libertad al mudarme. Como si estuviera parada de pie en el precipicio de algo grande, solo esperando a que llegara.

Rosie se queda callada por un momento, agarrando el papel de nuestro pescado y papás fritas. "Supongo que ese no es el tipo de vida con el que todas las chicas sueñan, ¿eh?"

"Yo no," respondo. "No con Jake de todos modos."

Con un grande suspiro, hace bolita el papel y lo arroja a la basura. "Tienes razón, es una historia aburrida."

Para algunos, la actitud frívola de Rosie pudiera parecer un poco hostil. Pero ya que compartir y sentir y hacer todas esas cosas emocionales en realidad no es para mí, estoy feliz de dejar a un lado el tema. Bueno, estoy feliz de alejar la atención de mí de todos modos.

"Así que, ¿cómo es que no tienes novio?" Le pregunto, lanzando mi botella de agua vacía al bote de basura.

Rose rueda sus ojos. "¿Has visto los chicos por aquí?"

Soltando un resoplido, asiento. "¡Sí! Y repito, ¿dónde está tu novio? Hay muchos chicos lindos aquí."

Está casi oscuro, los rayos de luz disipándose rápidamente. Pero incluso con la poca luz del atardecer, veo que un leve sonrojo adorna las mejillas de Rosie. "Es solo que no hay nadie por aquí que me guste, ¿sabes?"

"Ajá," le respondo, sin creerlo.

Ella gime, arrojando un brazo sobre mi hombro. "Vamos; volvamos a la casa. Los chicos volverán y tengo ganas de tomar algo."

Cree que no me di cuenta de su cambio de tema, pero lo hice. Y llegaré al fondo de esto. Pero afortunadamente para ella, ahora estoy más nerviosa por saber a quién se refiere cuando dice "los chicos", y si ese "chicos" incluye a Edward o no.

Aunque todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? Edward, yo, cerveza, y una copiosa cantidad de tensión sexual.

¿Verdad?

* * *

 **(1) Better Homes and Gardens es un programa de television relacionado con el estilo de vida australiano. El programa cubre una gran variedad de temas y hobbies, ofreciendo consejo y soluciones incluyendo jardinería, cocina, cuidado de mascotas y mejoras para la casa.**

 **(2) The Footy Show es un programa de televisión australiano, dedicado a la liga de futbol australiana.**

 **(3) FHM o For Him Magazine (en idioma inglés, 'revista para él') es una revista mensual para hombres.**

 **(4) Lesión por esfuerzo repetitivo.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues ya sabemos un poco más de la historia de Bella, por qué es que dejó su casa en busca de algo más. ¿Será entonces que no desea una relación que la ate a alguien? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que aparentemente se ha encontrado con alguien como ella? Porque al menos así fue como Jasper y Rosie describieron a Edward, ¿no creen? Pero lo que hay por montones es atracción, ya veremos ahora que estén juntos con unas cervezas a cuestas ;) Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y comenten chicas, un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: DenniChavez, Hanna D.L, YessyVL13, freedom2604, LeidaJim (que gusto verte otra vez por aquí nena ;) ) Yolanda Lorenzo, becky grandchester, Srher Evans, Wawis Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, anybella, Vanina Cantamutto, somas, Merce, Ericastelo, lagie, Sully YM, Brenda Cullenn, Carolina Sebastian, aliceforever85, Mafer, Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Adriu, patymdn, Antonia, tulgarita, carito, Manligrez, glow0718, lizdayanna, injoa, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	6. Seis

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Seis**

* * *

Siento como si mis entrañas vibraran al girar en una licuadora; mi estómago dando vueltas y gorgoreando, mi sangre latiendo con fuerza en mis venas. Tengo resaca, y lo sé incluso antes de abrir mis ojos.

Lentamente, abro un poco un ojo, haciendo una mueca cuando los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de la recámara queman mis pobres y delicados globos oculares. Cerrándolos con fuerza otra vez, gimo despacio—incluso el repiqueteo de mi voz pasando por mi garganta duele.

"Buenos días, rayito de sol."

Me siento tan rápido que mi cabeza da vueltas y me tambaleo hacia un lado, deslizándome de la cama y cayendo en el suelo con un golpe sordo, todavía enredada en la sábana.

Sentado en la cama, en lo que parece ser la recámara extra de Rosie y Jasper, está Edward. Se ríe cuando me asomo por encima del colchón para verlo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Susurro, mi voz ronca y mi boca seca.

Su pecho está desnudo, su piel del color de la miel contra la pared completamente blanca detrás de él. Al revisarme rápidamente bajo la manta, me siento aliviada de encontrar que todavía estoy en su mayoría vestida. Bueno, algo así. Faltan mis pantalones, mi sujetador y un calcetín.

"¿Por qué estoy desvestida? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué demoooonios?"

Cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho, Edward hace un dramático puchero. "¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?"

Trago con fuerza, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Por el sabor en mi boca, supongo que hubo borbón, y por las punzadas en mi cabeza, creo que lo hubo por montones.

"Uh…"

Se echa a reír, lanzando sus brazos hacia arriba detrás de su cabeza. "Estoy bromeando. Te desmayaste cerca de la medianoche, después que tú y Rose creyeran que beber directamente de la botella era buena idea."

Gimiendo, entierro mi rostro en el colchón cuando el contenido de mi estómago amenaza con hacer aparición. "Detente. No lo digas."

Riéndose entre dientes, se roda sobre su estómago, a solo centímetros de mi cabeza mientras frunzo los labios y gimo. Incluso con mi aflicción inducida por el alcohol, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera en sintonía con su presencia. Nunca antes lo había notado, pero él huele como a agua salada y rayos de sol, un toque de filtro solar y algo dulce parecido al coco por debajo. Es reconfortante, relajante, sorprendentemente masculino y absolutamente Edward.

"Espera un minuto." Levanto mi cabeza despacio, haciendo una mueca cuando la habitación da vueltas. "Si me desmayé, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Se encoge de hombros, pasando una mano por sobre la sábana blanca, alisando una arruga. "Jasper y yo nos levantamos hace mucho, y luego me aburrí de esperar."

"Ugh. ¿Qué demonios se apoderó de ti para que te levantaras tan temprano?"

"Fui a surfear." Lo dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, como diciendo, _dah, Bella_.

"¿Surfeas todos los días?"

Asiente, levantando su cabeza y apoyándola en su mano. Es la viva imagen de la relajación; tumbado encima de las sábanas blancas, mientras yo estoy envuelta como un jodido burrito en el suelo.

Con mi cabeza sobre la cama, dormito y despierto, todavía consciente que Edward está a mi lado.

"¿Me estás viendo dormir?"

"¿Qué clase de cerdo crees que soy?"

No respondo, solo entierro mi cara en la sábana otra vez, tratando de ignorar el gorgoteo y lo revuelto que está mi estómago.

"Vamos entonces," dice después de un minuto o algo así al levantarse de la cama.

Levantando mi cabeza despacio, abro mis ojos pesados por el sueño. Sus pantalones cortos azul marino cuelgan de la parte baja de sus caderas, el corte definido de su abdomen bajo provoca que mi cabeza se hunda en toda clase de terribles, terribles pensamientos.

"Ve sin mí," gimoteo, extendiendo un brazo cuando se baja de la cama. "Déjame morir en paz."

Prácticamente puedo oírlo rodar los ojos. "¿Así o más dramática? Levántate."

"No," gimo.

"Sí."

"Nooooo."

"Te prepararé café si te levantas ahora."

La idea de un fuerte café negro es tentadora.

"¿En serio?"

"Sip."

Gruñendo en respuesta, asiento y arranco mi cabeza de la sábana, limpiando la baba de la comisura de mi boca.

Lo peor de una fuerte resaca no es el punzante dolor de cabeza, o la constante necesidad de vomitar; es que tú eres el único culpable. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de sobrevivir el día sin vomitar en frente de Edward, y luego arrastrarme a mi cama para dormir hasta que se me pase.

Edward observa desde la puerta, sin ofrecerse a ayudarme mientras busco mi ropa faltante, con su siempre presente sonrisa cómplice. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan determinada a beber mi peso en borbón, podría haber sido capaz de recordar por qué estaba sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Tienes cinco minutos, o voy a sacarte a rastras de tus pequeñas bragas rosas."

Frunzo el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes que mis bragas son rosas?"

No responde, solo me guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?

Saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes algo más tarde, encuentro a Jasper en la cocina haciendo tostadas mientras Edward pone a calentar el agua. Sus cabezas se vuelven cuando entro, y Edward sonríe mientras Jasper empieza un odioso aplauso lento y ruidoso mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"¡Bella Swan, gente!"

"Cierra la boca, Jasper," digo con brusquedad, tomando la taza de café de la mano extendida de Edward.

"Nunca había visto a nadie beber tanto como ustedes dos lo hicieron anoche. Tienen bolas."

Suspiro a medida que el café caliente llega a mi estómago vacío. Casi puedo sentirlo filtrarse en mi torrente sanguíneo, calmando mi irritado estómago y los temblores de la resaca.

"Tengo un puto dolor de cabeza, eso es lo que tengo."

Un gemido largo y fuerte se eleva desde el sofá, y al darme la vuelta, veo a Rosie, cubierta con una manta, su rostro enterrado en los cojines del sofá.

"Mátame," dice con voz ronca, levantando un brazo y colocando dos dedos contra su sien.

Jasper sacude la cabeza. "Ustedes dos son unas cobardes. Tómense un _Gatorade_ y vomiten un poco, y estarán bien."

Hablar de vómito hizo que Rose y yo gimiéramos.

Con café en mano, arrastro los pies al sofá, sentándome con cuidado a un lado de Rose en los suaves cojines con patrones florales.

"¿Por qué creímos que llevarles el paso a los chicos era una buena idea?"

Hundida en los cojines boca abajo, sacude su cabeza, su respuesta un ahogado, "Quién carajos lo sabe."

"Yo no…" Miro por encima del respaldo del sofá, viendo a los chicos payasear en la cocina. "Quiero decir, Edward y yo… nosotros…"

"Ah-ah."

Di un suspiro de alivio, agitando las sobras de mi café en mi taza.

No quiero decir que besar a Edward hubiese sido algo malo. De hecho, si fuera verdad, besar a Edward hubiese sido jodidamente increíble. Pero había estado en Clearwater por tan solo cinco minutos, y lo último que necesitaba era estar atada a otro pueblo pequeño. Y a quién queremos engañar—todo el mundo sabe que besar lleva al sexo, sexo conduce a relaciones, y cuando te das cuenta estás viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, con dos trabajos para mantener a una camada de enanos con cabello color bronce y ojos verdes.

De acuerdo, eso es algo exagerado, pero eso te da una idea.

Echando otro vistazo por encima del sofá, lo veo y a Jasper perdiendo el tiempo, sonriendo un poco al escuchar su risa. Me pregunto si soy el tipo de chica que podría usar a alguien como Edward. Entretenerlo por un tiempo, satisfacerme de esos labios besables y esos bonitos ojos, y luego dejarlo. De verdad desearía serlo, porque cielos, ese chico es tan jodidamente perfecto que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas, pero no lo soy. Simplemente no soy capaz de lastimar a alguien tan dulce.

Girándome otra vez, suspiro y cierro mis ojos. ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil todo el tiempo?

Momentos después, Edward aparece a mi lado. "¿Una tostada?" Pregunta, con un pedazo con mantequilla colgando de su boca.

Murmurando agradecida, agarro el otro pedazo mientras él se sienta en el extremo del sofá, uno poco más allá.

Jasper le da unos cuantos golpecitos a la cabeza de Rosie, esquivando sus puños cuando ella le lanza puñetazos sin ver desde los cojines.

"Vete a la mierda, Jasper."

"Muévete entonces."

"Siéntate en el suelo."

"Tú siéntate en el suelo."

"Yo estaba aquí primero."

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunta Edward, viéndome mordisquear la orilla de mi tostada mientras Rose y Jasper pelean por un lugar en el sofá.

"Un poco. Mi cabeza todavía duele y me siento asquerosa, además, me preocupa un poco que le hayas echado un vistazo a mi ropa interior. Pero además de eso, estoy bien."

Recargándose en el sofá, Edward sonríe, descansando su mano en su estómago plano. "¿Qué? Eran lindas, con todas esas fresitas en ellas."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Grito, dándole un manotazo en su brazo con mi mano libre.

"¡Agresiva!" Bromea, frotando su brazo.

Al haber resuelto finalmente sus diferencias, Jasper se sienta en un extremo del sofá de la esquina, mientras Rose se extiende con sus pies cerca de su regazo.

"No me toques con tus sucios pies," se queja, golpeando la planta de sus pies.

"¡Ay! Mis pies no están sucios, idiota."

Edward cambia de canal en la televisión, pasando los interminables de deportes y películas viejas. Rose se queda dormida otra vez en seguida, roncando bajito junto a mí. Edward y Jasper se toman el tiempo para ponerme al corriente con la noche anterior y nuestras payasadas. Al parecer, yo no era la más borracha, ni la más embarazosa. Ese premio fue para Rose, que supongo es la razón por la que está durmiendo para curar la leve intoxicación por alcohol.

Hundiéndome aún más en los cojines del sofá, meto mis rodillas debajo de mí mientras vemos repeticiones de comedias de los noventas y una película vieja en blanco y negro.

A mitad de la película, me extiendo un poco más, recostándome con mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano.

Al final de la película, estoy despatarrada—mis pies cerca de Rosie, y mi cabeza justo a un lado de Edward. Puedo escucharlos a él y a Jasper hablar bajito, como el suave zumbido de interferencia al dormitar con el sol de la tarde.

Tal vez tenga resaca, pero en ese momento, resacosa como la mierda y rodeada por mis nuevos amigos, me siento más feliz de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, pero quién le manda a beber tanto, al menos sabe que no hizo nada con Edward. Quiere estar sobria para recordar ese momento, ¿y quién no? ¿Pero ya vieron a lo que me refería con las dudas de Bella? Se siente atraída por Edward pero no quiere atarse a una relación a un lugar, ¿y qué será de Edward? Ya lo veremos después. Al menos se da cuenta que tomó una buena decisión, porque en verdad está disfrutando de su nueva vida :) ¿Y a ustedes que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les gustó más? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías? Compártanlas conmigo chicas, recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto y la verdad, viendo la estadísticas de esta historia veo que el problema sigue siendo el mismo, muchas leen, pocas comentan. No cuesta nada, solo usen el cuadrito de abajo. Espero que mejore porque entonces tal vez no tiene caso las dos publicaciones por semana, para qué apresurarme, ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes tomaron un momentito de su tiempo y me dejaron su review: Anastacia T. Crawford, Lunita Black27, Paola Lightwood, Manligrez, Antonia, YessyVL13, Manligrez, Cathaysa, Techu, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Vanina Cantamutto, Pam Malfoy Black, Hanna D.L, Roxy Sanchez, Chayley Acosta, Merce, patymdn, Carolina Sebastian, glow0718, Mafer, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, tulgarita. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	7. Siete

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Siete**

* * *

Después de esa primera noche en casa de Rosie, me encontré ahí la mayoría de las noches de la semana y casi cada fin de semana. Justo en el centro de la ciudad, su pequeño departamento parecía ser el foco de su grupo de amigos, el punto medio donde todos parecían reunirse. Después de solo un mes en Clearwater, me sorprendí al sentirme bastante encariñada con la vida en la playa; cada día sintiéndome más y más contenta.

Nunca consideré hacer tan buenos amigos cuando dejé Forks. Al haber pasado toda mi vida en un pequeño pueblo, terminar la escuela con la misma gente, pensé que nunca haría amigos como esos de nuevo. Me refiero a que, no hay nada como la amistad que surge al conocer a alguien desde que solías correr desnuda por sus rociadores. Pero, las relaciones que desarrollas al crecer son menos sobre con quién _debes_ hacer amistad—los chicos populares, los vecinos, tus primos—y más sobre con quién _quieres_ hacer amistad. Tiene que ver con silencios y confort, con "oh Dios mío, ¿también te gusta eso?", y saber lo que el otro está sintiendo con solo una mirada.

No pensé que estar rodeada de un montón de olorosos, revoltosos, y malhablados chicos sería tan divertido, pero lo es. Quiero decir, sí, al principio fue un poco extraño tener a tantos chicos cerca. Pero después de un tiempo te das cuenta que no solo porque son chicos, quiere decir que todos quieren meterse en tus pantalones. De hecho, es agradable tener el tipo de amistades donde no tengo que preocuparme sobre lo que traigo puesto, o si está a la moda, si hablan de mí a mis espaldas, o si mi cabello está bien peinado. Joder, podría afeitarme la cabeza y decir que me llamo Barry para lo que les interesa.

Bueno, hay una excepción a la regla. Edward jodido Masen.

Mi relación con él es diferente de lo que lo es con otros chicos. No hay absolutamente nada platónico en la forma en la que él y yo somos cerca del otro. Cada vez que lo veo, ya sea en el trabajo, en la casa de Rosie, o en la playa, es lo mismo. Hay este zumbido lleno de estática a nuestro alrededor. Nunca antes lo había experimentado, para ser honesta, es un poco perturbador. En el momento que sube corriendo por la playa, con agua escurriendo de sus pantalones cortos y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, mi corazón golpetea contra mi pecho, saltando a mi garganta como si estuviera tratando de salir y correr por la arena hacia él.

Pero está la voz en mi cabeza que sigue recordándome que acabo de dejar un novio en Forks. Me recuerda felizmente que rompí el corazón de Jake y lo dejé recogiendo los pedazos mientras yo hacía una nueva vida en alguna otra parte; que mi razón para romper con él fue que me sentía asfixiada, como si hubiese sido pintada en una vida que no era lo que quería. Así que, la realidad es que hasta que no descubra exactamente qué quiero en la vida, no estoy lista para empezar algo nuevo. No voy a rendirme a los encantos de Edward, aun si de verdad, realmente quiero hacerlo.

Con mis rodillas frente a mí y mis pies descansando en la orilla de la silla, lo veo cruzar el patio, tratando de cargar cuatro cervezas y un vaso de coca para mí. Como lo hemos hecho las últimas noches, todos estamos sentados en el patio de Rose y Jasper, lucecitas de colores enredadas entre las ramas de un árbol encima de nosotros, ofreciendo solo la suficiente luz para vernos, pero no tanta que atenúe el resplandor de la luna llena y brillante arriba.

Edward me da mi bebida primero, una botella de cerveza metida debajo de su barbilla y tres más en su otra mano. Sin embargo, todavía se las arregla para sonreírme, y yo acepto la bebida con una sonrisa. Para ser un surfista, es un muy buen _barman_. Hay solo una pizca de ron en mi bebida, es más coca que nada, pero él sabe que así es como me gusta.

"Estamos jugando verdad o reto," dice Rose, tendida sobre su estómago en una tumbona como si estuviera en la playa.

Edward gime. "No voy a jugar."

"¿Por qué?" Replico. "¿Por gallina?"

Riles le cacarea como una gallina, aleteando sus brazos como si fueran alas. Riley – o Riles – es muy posible que sea el tipo más alto que haya visto en mi vida. Debe pasar los dos metros con diez, y sobrepasa a todos los otros chicos – incluyendo a Edward que mide más de un metro ochenta y tres. No va a ninguna parte sin su patineta, y puede eructar todo el alfabeto. Lo sé, lo vi hacerlo y casi vomité.

Dejándose caer en una silla playera junto a Jacko, Edward me da una sonrisa engreída. "Quisieras, Swan. No juego porque los conozco a todos ustedes, cabrones," dice apuntando a todos excepto a mí. "Y no tienen secretos que yo no sepa."

Hay un murmullo de aceptación de parte de todos. Le sonrío por encima del borde de mi vaso, antes de tomar un sorbo. "Yo sí."

Suspirando, se recarga en su silla, su cerveza entre sus manos frente a él.

"Entonces, solo escoge reto, imbécil," dice Jacko, rompiendo el silencio y arrojándole un _gumnut_ _ **(1)**_ a la cabeza de Edward.

"Cierra la boca." Edward le arroja uno de vuelta, y eso resulta en una guerra de _gumnut_ entre los chicos hasta que Riles se cae hacia atrás accidentalmente en su silla, haciéndonos reír al resto de nosotros. Algunas veces se creen que son demasiado geniales; con su cabello de playa y cuerpos musculosos. Pero ponlos juntos, solos, por unos cinco minutos y hay bromas de pedos y luchas como con cualquier otros chicos.

"¿Vas a jugar o no?" Le insiste Jasper.

Edward sacude su cabeza. "No."

Todos lo abucheamos, arrojándole _gumnuts_ , ramitas y sandalias, lo que esté más cerca.

Durante el juego, Riley corre una vuelta por el patio con sus pantalones abajo, cantando _Old MacDonald_ _ **(2)**_. Por supuesto, los chicos se lo hacen más difícil al arrojarle botellas de cerveza vacías mientras corre, las que esquiva riéndose cuando pasan zumbando.

Jasper admite haber follado con el dedo a una chica llamada Kath detrás del club de surf. Ni siquiera pregunto; no quiero saber quién es ella, o por qué Rose y los chicos se ríen tanto de él.

Escojo verdad, y Rosie me hace explicar mi experiencia sexual más incómoda, lo que involucra la parte trasera de un Ford Meteor 1986y un ojo morado. Los chicos creen que es muy gracioso. Sobre todo cuando se me sale decir que el ojo morado fue el mío, no el del chico.

Rosie también se acobarda y escoge verdad. Todos los chicos gimen y se toman demasiado tiempo para pensar en una buena pregunta, así que me meto.

"Umm, ¿quién fue tu primer beso?"

Hace una pausa, rodando los ojos. "Edward."

Por supuesto yo soy la única que parece sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

Edward se ríe bajito entre dientes. "Teníamos catorce."

"¿Ella fue _tu_ primer beso?"

Él se mece hacia atrás en su silla playera de plástico. "Pfft – claro que no."

"Puto," espeta Rose, pateando la pata de su silla con su pie.

"No, ese es tu hermano."

Todos nos reímos, incluso Jasper. Al menos él lo reconoce.

"¿Quién fue tu primer beso?" Pregunta Edward, dejando que su silla caiga hacia el frente otra vez y el movimiento envía su cabello hacia frente de su cabeza. Mis dedos cosquillean por alcanzarlo y empujarlo hacia atrás.

En vez de eso, tomo de mi bebida, manteniendo mis manos ocupadas. "Su nombre era Peter. Todo el tiempo mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, y creo que accidentalmente lo mordí. Fue… desconcertante por así decirlo."

"Bueno, Edward prácticamente me atragantó con su lengua, así que ningún primer beso es perfecto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oye!" Objeta Edward, sus ojos muy abiertos. "No es cierto. Soy un buen besador."

No puedo ocultar mi sonrisa cuando pretende verse sorprendido y hace un puchero.

"Ajá. Claro."

"Oye, si quieres una demostración estaré más que dispuesto a dártela." Llega al grado de inclinarse a través del pequeño círculo que habíamos hecho, haciéndome fuertes ruidos de besuqueo.

"¡No!" Chillo, empujándolo hacia atrás con mi pie descalzo contra su pecho.

Riéndose, retrocede, volviéndose a hundir en su silla, una sonrisa aún pintada en su rostro. Él no es estúpido; sabe tanto como yo, que a decir verdad me _gustaría_ besarlo, pero que no lo haré. Somos como dos magnetos de la misma polaridad, siempre danzando en círculos; él empuja, yo me retiro, y viceversa. Es agotador y complicado, y por alguna razón los dos parecemos alimentarnos de ello.

"Entonces, ¿también fueron la primera vez del otro?" Digo en broma, haciendo un gesto entre Rose y Edward. No estoy segura por qué lo pregunto, o cómo me sentiré al saber que han dormido juntos. Por un lado, es obvio que no hay nada entre ellos, pero por otro lado – bueno – habrían tenido sexo. Torpes jugueteos de adolescentes o no, me hace sentir solo un pelín celosa.

"¡Dios, no!"

"¡Joder, no!"

Los dos hacen una cara de disgusto, y Rose pretende vomitar.

Después de un rato, el juego se vuelve menos verdad o reto, y más verdad o verdad, ya que nadie está dispuesto a hacer ningún reto. Aprendo cosas sobre los chicos que desearían no haber sabido, y al final no estoy segura de poder ver a Jacko de la misma forma.

El juego pierde su diversión, y es pasada la medianoche antes de que intente irme a casa. La mayoría de los chicos ya se fueron, y Jasper está dormido en la tumbona. Quedamos Paul, Edward y yo sentados en un disque círculo, tratando de ignorar los ronquidos de Jasper que sacuden las ventanas.

"Será mejor que me vaya."

Con mis pies en el suelo, levanto mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, gimiendo al estirarme de forma lánguida y prolongada.

"Voy a acompañarte," dice Edward, poniéndose de pie.

Subo el cierre de mi rompevientos, subiendo la capucha sobre mi cabeza. "No seas tonto. Estaré bien."

"Está oscuro, y es tarde. Te acompañaré," responde Edward, tirando de los cordones de mi capucha.

Mariposas brotan en el fondo de mi vientre al mismo tiempo que entierro mis manos en los bolsillos de mi rompevientos, poniéndome de nuevo mis sandalias. "Bien."

Me sonríe, echándole un vistazo a mis piernas, desnudas en mis siempre presentes pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

"Yo voy." Paul se levanta de su silla, arrojando a un lado su botella de cerveza vacía. "Mi casa está de camino de todos modos."

Las manos de Edward encuentran su cabello al mirar por un momento de un lado al otro entre Paul y yo. Obviamente Paul no se da cuenta que hace mal tercio, aun cuando Edward y yo no somos… bueno, no somos nada. Aun así, algo de tiempo a solas con él hubiera sido agradable y Paul está completamente ajeno a ello.

Me encojo de hombros, y resignado, Edward suspira. "Como quieras."

La caminata no resulta ser tan incómoda como había esperado. Las calles están silenciosas, como siempre están a la una de la mañana, y la Luna está tan brillante arriba que la luz de los faroles parece tenue en comparación. Caminamos despacio en medio de la calle, el sonido de nuestros zapatos raspando el asfalto haciendo eco a nuestro alrededor.

Jugamos _'Adivina la Canción'_ , fallando miserablemente ya que Paul no puede cantar y está demasiado borracho para recordar la mitad de la letra.

"¡Ya saben, esa canción!"

"¿Qué canción?" Me rio.

"Esa," insiste, gesticulando incontrolablemente. Edward y yo nos carcajeamos.

"Espera un segundo, ¿no pasamos ya tu casa?" Pregunta Edward.

Paul se para en seco y mira alrededor. "Mierda."

Casi espero que Edward haga algún comentario sarcástico sobre que estamos solos, pero no dice una palabra y continuamos en silencio. Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor irradiando de su piel junto a mí, la calidez de su brazo al rozar con el mío.

Nos quedamos callados todo el camino a mi casa, pero por alguna razón no es incómodo, solo intenso.

Al acercarnos a mi casa, mi corazón se acelera. Me pregunto si va a besarme, y si mi besa, si voy a responderle el beso.

El principal problema con mi terquedad es que solo existe cuando Edward no está cerca. Paso una gran cantidad de tiempo convenciéndome a mí misma de no aspirar a algo con él, y no permitir que él aspire a algo conmigo. Sé que debería mantener mi distancia, pero cuando está de pie justo frente a mí, es como si todo volara de mi cabeza y todo lo que quiero hacer es besarlo.

Le da golpecitos al poste junto a la puerta principal. "Esta es tu parada."

"Sip."

"Tienes una linda vista," dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la playa al otro lado de la calle, la luna iluminando el mar como un reflector.

"¿No puedes ver la playa desde tu casa?"

Sacude su cabeza. "No, estamos a unas calles al fondo."

"Oh. Bueno, gracias por acompañarme a casa."

El lado derecho de su boca es el primero en elevarse, el resto le sigue lentamente. "No hay problema."

"Ajá… buenas noches, entonces."

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero su mano se extiende, agarrando la manga de mi rompevientos.

"Espera un segundo."

Pasando saliva, me vuelvo para quedar frente a él, y tira suavemente de mi manga, forzándome a caminar un poco hacia adelante. Exhala un prolongado y lento suspiro mientras levanta su otra mano y me quita la capucha de la cabeza, dejándola caer hacia atrás.

"Eres un misterio, Bella Swan."

No se acerca más, pero puedo sentir sus dedos todavía sujetando la tela en mi muñeca, rozando ligeramente el dorso de mi mano.

"¿Eso es malo?"

Niega, y mi estómago se retuerce cuando se inclina despacio hacia mí, _muy, muy despacio_. Incluso con mis ojos cerrados puedo sentirlo, el calor de su mano contra la mía, el aroma a agua salada, cerveza y aire fresco. Está tan cerca que puede sentir el cosquilleo de su cabello en mi frente cuando mueve la cabeza, y siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla de adentro hacia afuera.

"Nop," dice bajito. "Me gustan los misterios."

"¿Sí?"

"Ajá."

Mi lengua se desliza hacia afuera para humedecer mi labio inferior, y puedo sentir el calor de su aliento en mis labios, cuando una súbita ráfaga de viento frío hace que abra los ojos.

Cuando los abro, Edward ya está retrocediendo, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Sus dedos sueltan mi manga y me quedo, con mis rodillas tambaleando y temblando a un costado del camino.

Tomando una respiración profunda y liberadora, lo veo desaparecer sobre el camino y hacia la playa donde empieza su caminata a casa.

Ese cabrón.

Que. Empiece. El. Puto. Juego.

* * *

 **(1) El fruto duro y leñoso de los árboles del género Eucalipto.**

 **(2) Old MacDonald Had a Farm (El viejo MacDonald tenía una granja, en castellano) es una popular canción infantil perteneciente al folklore musical estadounidense, de autor anónimo.**

* * *

 _ **Ese Edward es todo un coqueto, dejo ganosa a la pobre de Bella jajaja. Pero obviamente ella no va a dejar que las cosas se queden así, ¿qué planeará hacer? Ya lo veremos :) Bella está luchando por resistirse a esa atracción que siente por Edward, y él no está ayudando. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y por supuesto, me encantaría que me dijeran qué les gustó. Y si no saben qué decir, un simple gracias, hola o una carita feliz para saber que leyeron es suficiente. Como siempre les he dicho, disfruto de hacer esto, pero lo disfruto aún más cuando ustedes muestran agradecimiento por el tiempo que dedico y también mi beta a divertirlas. Un gracias no cuesta nada, dejen de ser lectoras silenciosas y pasen a decir hola :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: vall, freedom2604, JeiRaawr, Antonia, Carolina Sebastian, Adriu, Albaa yassmin, soledadcullen, Hanna D.L, Brenda Cullenn, Vanina Cantamutto, EmDreams Hunter, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, aliceforever85, LOQUIBELL (Si alguna vez no puse tu nombre no es porque lo pasé por alto nena, a veces FF se come algunos comentarios, disculpa) Srher Evans, glow0718, Yoliki, paosierra, patymdn, Chayley Costa, kata0012, Paola Lightwood, carolaaproboste.v, Ali-Lu Kuran Halen, angelabarmtz, EmmaBe, Wawis Cullen, lagie, Merce, Da, lizdayanna, Amara, freckles03, Tata XOXO, Roxy Sanchez, becky grandchester, Anastacia T. Crawford, bbluelilas, Manligrez, tulgarita, DenniChavez, Ericastelo, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. vall me preguntó cuántos capítulos son, son 36 con un epílogo :) y JeiRaawr quería saber los días de actualización, hasta ahora son dos, jueves y domingo, hoy publiqué lunes porque ayer actualicé otras de mis traducciones, pero esos son los días que tengo destinados para esta traducción y depende de ustedes que sigamos así.**_

 _ **PD 2. Para las nuevas lectoras, tengo un grupo en Facebook llamado 'The World of AlePattz' si quieren saber de está traducción, fotos relacionadas con ella, actualizaciones y saber de mis otras traducciones y las futuras, pueden solicitar entrar. En mi perfil está el link directo.**_


	8. Ocho

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Ocho**

* * *

"Solo un poco más allá."

El agua salada se arremolina en mis caderas, cada lengüetazo de las olas haciéndome jadear. Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo es que está tan caliente afuera, pero tan jodidamente frío en el agua? Doy un gran paso hacia adelante, chillando cuando algo suave y baboso toca mi pantorrilla.

Una maldita alga marina.

Rosie está unos metros frente a mí, Riles un poco más allá, sentado en su tabla observando.

"¡Vamos, Bella!" Grita cuando una ola pasa por debajo de su tabla, subiéndolo y bajándolo suavemente. Contengo el aliento a medida que se me acerca, mis brazos volando en el aire cuando el agua toca mis tetas.

"¡Esta mierda está helada!"

Rosie se ríe. "Se siente agradable cuando tienes un rato dentro. ¡Solo mete la cabeza!"

Agitando mis manos encima de mi cabeza, me meso en el agua de un pie al otro, tratando de huir de las algas. Nunca había estado tan profundo como ahora, y cada vez que algo toca mi pierna me asusto, buscando tiburones, medusas, o peces piedra o cualquier otro residente del mar heraldo de la muerte del que he leído.

Rosie nada hacia mí, su cabello flotando en el agua detrás de ella al hundirse debajo de una ola. Ella es como una versión de la vida real de Ariel, menos la cola. Ya sea en su tabla o nadando, es poderosa pero grácil al mismo tiempo, viéndose más cómoda aquí que en cualquier otro lado.

"Vamos," dice alcanzando mi mano.

Chillando bajito, la agarro, avanzando hasta que de pronto la arena parece hundirse y estoy metida en el agua hasta la barbilla. Por supuesto, suelto un fuerte chillido embarazoso, atrapando un trago de agua salada en el proceso. Puedo escuchar a Riley carcajeándose cuando Rosie aparece junto a mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Dice riendo entre dientes. "Olvidé que hay un declive en el banco de arena justo aquí."

Moviendo mis piernas para mantenerme a flote, asiento. "Acabo de tener un puto ataque al corazón, Rosie, pero sí."

La tabla de Riley aparece en la siguiente ola, sus brazos remando a sus costados. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

Andamos por el agua por algunos minutos, mis dientes castañeando con fuerza, pero cuando algo sin duda parecido a un pez roza contra mí, me largo. Rose me sigue, y las dos nos estamos carcajeando para cuando llego al agua poco profunda. Me siento como toda una princesa, poniéndome como loca por un pececito. Al salir caminando del agua hasta la cintura, hago un pacto conmigo misma para dejar de ser una bebita. Cientos de personas, niños incluidos, nadan en esta playa todos los días, ¿Por qué yo no puedo? Por supuesto, al hacerme esa promesa, una enorme ola se estrella contra mí y Rose, y me lanza por detrás, enviándome de cara al agua. Cuando salgo, tosiendo y escupiendo, Rose se está riendo incluso más fuerte, su cara rosada por el esfuerzo.

"¡No te rías! ¡Podría haber muerto!"

Se parte de la risa, agarrando su estómago.

Hago un puchero, caminando a donde el agua solo me llega a las rodillas. "Me pudo haber atrapado una corriente y llevado al mar para nunca volver a ser vista."

"Lindo aterrizaje, Swan."

Encendida por la vergüenza, me vuelvo para ver a Edward chapoteando en el agua, su tabla metida debajo de su brazo, su traje de neopreno aferrándose a cada tonificado músculo de su cuerpo.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Respondo, salpicándolo. "No estaba preparada."

Él me salpica en respuesta, sonriendo. "¿Riley ya está adentro?" Le pregunta a Rosie. Ella asiente, y se sumergen en la jerga del surf—que es como el Klingon **(1)** para mí. Mientras habla con Rose, los ojos de Edward se desvían otra vez hacia mí por encima de su hombro. Me siento extraña parada aquí mientras ellos hablan de _breaklines_ _ **(2)**_ y _A-frames_ _ **(3)**_ , pero él sigue mirándome, y no sé qué hacer con mis manos mientras cuelgan ahí, sueltas a mis costados. Trato de seguir la conversación, pero además de que no sé de qué están hablando, no puedo concentrarme en nada cuando Edward me mira como lo está haciendo ahora; con esa sonrisa engreída y sus ojos del brillante azul del mar, probablemente recordando nuestro casi-no-beso.

Dos adolescentes se dirigen hacia las olas a unos metros de distancia, con _bodyboards_ _**(4)**_ frente a ellos al zambullirse en las olas, las tablas de poliestireno deslizándose por el agua. Se ve tan divertido, la forma en que el agua atrapa la tabla y la impulsa hacia adelante hasta la playa. Surfear es una cosa, pero _body boarding_ se ve como algo que en realidad podría ser capaz de dominar sin, a) ahogarme, o b) quedar como una completa tonta.

"Así que, te veré cuando regrese, ¿sí?" La voz de Edward capta mi atención una vez más, y cuando me doy la vuelta él me está mirando, sonriendo como estúpido.

"Um, sí, genial."

 _Que elocuente_.

Pasa rozándome sorpresivamente muy cerca de mí, tan cerca que casi siento el calor irradiando de su piel.

"Lindo bañador," dice bajito cuando pasa, sus ojos deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi cuerpo una vez antes de volverse hacia las olas.

"Qué raro," susurro, tratando de controlar las mariposas en mi estómago.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Rose jadea al mismo tiempo que estira su mano y tira de la parte superior de mi bikini, cubriéndome. "Se te debe haber salido un pezón cuando te caíste."

Empiezo a caer en cuenta y todo mi cuerpo se sonroja. "¿Quieres decir que todo el tiempo estuve ahí parada frente a Edward con un pezón afuera?"

Hace una mueca, asintiendo.

Tomo una respiración lenta y profunda, y exhalo. "No me sorprende que me estuviera viendo raro."

Estoy completamente avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo casi me quiero reír. Él casi me besa pero no lo hizo en realidad y yo le muestro mi pezón. La venganza es una perra.

"No te preocupes, nena. Probablemente es el único pezón que Edward ha visto en siglos. No va a saber qué hacer."

"Ugh. Va a decirle a los chicos y nunca me dejarán olvidarlo."

"A la mierda los chicos," dice Rosie al dejarse caer sobre nuestras toallas calientes por el sol. "Le acabas de dar a Edward material para pajas para unos meses; se guardará esa mierda."

Las dos estallamos en risitas, y me siento agradecida por la distracción de Rosie cuando la vergüenza por mi falla en mi vestuario disminuye.

"Sin embargo, tal vez necesitas un nuevo bikini," dice, apretando el nudo de mi bañador por detrás de mi cuello. "Algo para mantener esa uvitas cubiertas."

"¡Oye!" Cubro mis tetas con mis manos. "No son uvitas—solo… son…" Bajo la vista a mis pechos menos que abundantes, "Sí, son como picaduras de abejas, ¿verdad?"

Me levanta una ceja. "Chica, si pudiera usar esos bikinis de hilo dental lo haría. Acoge tus diminutas tetas."

"Tal vez le pregunte a Edward lo que piensa, ya que básicamente las vio."

Rosie se ríe. "En este momento probablemente esté por ahí tratando de ocultar una enorme erección."

No sé por qué pensé que comprar con tía Jessie sería una buena idea. Soy una chica de veinticuatro años, y no puedo ir de compras como ella lo hace. Ella es como la maldita _Terminator_ de los centros comerciales; solo sigue y sigue, y no tengo metal fundido cerca para pararla. Al terminar la mañana mis pies están adoloridos y mis manos me duelen por cargar todas las bolsas.

"Solo vamos a una tienda más," dice, tratando de calmarme. " _Jetty Surf_ tendrá algo que quieras."

Oh sí, la otra perdición de las compras; no encontrar lo que quieres. Cada juego de traje de baño que he agarrado tiene volantes o cuentas, o algún _top_ ridículo que se mueve para todos lados como dos escrotos desinflados sobre mis tetas. Solo quiero un simple traje de baño que cubra mi pecho y mi trasero sin hacer que me vea como una niña de seis años. Y por supuesto, _Jetty Surf_ tampoco tiene nada que me guste. Aunque, para cuando Jessie ya se ha probado ochenta y cinco diferentes vestidos y en sesenta colores diferentes, ya estoy lista para alejarme de una puta vez de ella.

Al fin, metemos nuestras cosas en el coche y nos dirigimos a casa, donde planeo caminar dando pisotones por todos lados y enfurruñarme por mi falta de suerte en el departamento de trajes de baño.

Pero no.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

 _¡No! ¡No quiero detenerme! ¡Quiero ir a casa!_

"Solo haz la prueba en _Aerial Surf_ , cinco minutos, lo prometo."

Considero cuánto tiempo me llevaría arrastrar el cuerpo sin vida de tía Jessie al otro lado de la carretera hacia la playa principal, pero decido que hay demasiados testigos cerca, y soy muy bonita para ir a la cárcel.

Gimiendo, abro la puerta del coche. "Bien."

 _Aerial Surf_ es la tienda más grande de surf en Clearwater, y está situada en la calle principal con vista a la playa. La había visto muchas veces, y he pasado por ahí otras tantas, echándole un vistazo a la ropa en el escaparate, pero en realidad nunca había entrado. Miro los vestidos en un exhibidor, tratando de esconderme de Jessie mientras escarba en una mesa de suéteres de invierno en descuento. Hay algo más casual en esta tienda que en las que hemos estado antes hoy. Las paredes están cubiertas con pósteres de surf y recuerdos, trofeos y carteles del club de surf salvavidas, fotos enmarcadas y tablas de surf rotas. Y casi de inmediato me doy cuenta que no hay una molesta vendedora en mi cara, fastidiándome con tallas o ventas, o a que compre uno de este exhibidor a mitad de precio. Miro con desconfianza alrededor, notando a otras personas curioseando, pero ninguna persona de ventas a la vista.

Carcajadas y gritos surgen de alguna parte de la tienda y decido echar un vistazo para averiguar lo que está pasando.

Detrás del largo mostrador con superficie de vidrio está todo el personal, recargado contra él, viendo un video de surf en una de las pantallas planas. Y en el centro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una camiseta blanca a través de sus anchos hombros—está Edward.

Asegurándome de que mis pezones estén protegidos dentro de mi blusa, me acerco.

"¿Trabajando duro, o medio trabajando?"

Se da la vuelta, y me da una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos se desvían por una fracción de segundo hacia mi pecho. Cuando le enseño el dedo medio, se da cuenta que lo atrapé y empieza a reír, levantando sus manos en defensa. "Lo siento."

"¡Idiota!" Le doy un golpe en el brazo con mi bolso. "No sabía que trabajabas aquí."

Explica todas las camisetas con marcas de surf, supongo.

Se encoge de hombros. "Solo cuando necesitan ayuda." Sin dejar de sonreír, porque seamos sinceros, parece que el tipo no sabe hacer otra cosa, se inclina hacia adelante, sus codos sobre el mostrador. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Comprando?"

Asiento, señalando con mi pulgar por encima de mi hombro hacia Jessie.

Edward mira alrededor y hace una mueca. "Ooh, ay. Tu tía Jessie es difícil."

"¡Difícil!" Apoyo mi cadera contra el mostrador. "Sigue asomando su cabeza mientras me cambio. La mujer tiene serios problemas con los límites."

"Dímelo a mí. ¿Quién crees que la midió para un traje de neopreno?"

 _Oh, qué asco. Imágenes mentales de Jessie con un traje de neopreno pegado al cuerpo._

"Oh, no."

"Oh, sí. Fue…" Edward se estremeció dramáticamente. "Oye, no necesitas un traje de neopreno a la medida, ¿o sí? Porque tengo tiempo." Me meneó sus cejas.

"No. Solo necesito un traje de baño normal. Preferiblemente algo sin volantes, que de verdad cubra mi trasero y que mantenga mis tetas dentro."

Edward abre su boca para hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero mi ceja levantada lo detiene, y la cierra de golpe.

Suspiro, frustrada.

"Ugh, está bien," gime Edward. "Ven."

Toma mi mano por encima del mostrador y me lleva a la parte de atrás de la tienda a un área para solo el personal. Me paro en seco, mi mano aún en la suya.

"No voy a besuquearme contigo en una bodega, Edward."

Pone sus ojos en blanco. "No te engañes, Swan, lo harías al instante." Esta vez es su turno de interrumpir mi comentario. "Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí."

Abriendo la puerta, enciende la luz y empieza a rebuscar en cajas. "Aquí," dice, apuntando a una caja enorme. "Estás son todas las cosas nuevas. Busca ahí si quieres, ve si hay algo que te guste."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Tienes permitido hacer eso?"

"Esa es la ventaja de ser dueño de la tienda."

Mis cejas casi se elevaron hasta el cielo. "¿Eres el dueño de este lugar?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Mi papá lo es, yo solo le ayudo."

"Oh."

"Solo dame un grito si necesitas ayuda para ajustarlo, o para quitarte la ropa," dice. "Estaré feliz de ayudar."

Es mi turno de sonreír con suficiencia. "Apuesto a que eres muy bueno quitándole la ropa a las chicas."

"Lo he hecho una vez o dos," dice con cara de póquer.

Se queda ahí, mandando mensajes en su teléfono mientras yo me agacho para buscar en la caja de trajes de baño de nueva temporada.

"Deja de mirar mi trasero."

"No estoy mirando tu trasero."

"Lo que digas, puedo sentir que me estás mirando."

"No puedo evitarlo. ¡Tienes muy lindos tallos **(4)**!"

"¿Tallos?" Me rio entre dientes. "¿Esta bodega es un túnel del tiempo? ¿Estamos en 1960?"

"Como sea, necesitas aprender a aceptar un cumplido, mujer."

"¡Mujer!" Le arrojo el _top_ de un bikini y lo atrapa, sosteniéndolo en su pecho.

"No, en realidad no es mi color."

Los dos nos reímos al mismo tiempo que se lo arrebato. "Solo sostenlo mientras encuentro la parte de abajo, idiota."

"Excelente elección," dice, viendo la pieza apreciativamente.

Me alegro que mi cabeza esté metida en una caja para que no pueda ver mi rostro casi partirse a la mitad por mi sonrisa. Momentos como este son en parte la razón por la que me siento tan atraída a Edward. Es bien parecido, sí, pero también es una de las personas más dulces, amables y leales que he conocido. Al verlo interactuar con los chicos, puedo darme cuenta que él haría lo que fuera por ellos, sin importar lo grande o pequeño que sea. ¿Necesitas ayuda para mudarte de casa? Edward te ayudará. ¿Necesitas que te presten cincuenta de los verdes? Edward te los dará. ¿Necesitas unos trajes de baño porque eres una perra quisquillosa con tetas diminutas? Edward te dejará entrar en el cuarto del personal para que puedas buscar en una caja de trajes de baño nuevecitos. No encuentras a menudo a alguien que sea tan genuino como él, y cada día veo algo más de él, y cada día me gusta más lo que veo.

"¿Terminaste?" Pregunta.

Asiento, sosteniendo mis bonitos trajes de baño.

"¿No quieres ayuda para probártelos?" Pregunta, estirando sus manos como si fuera a agarrar mis tetas.

Con una carcajada, doy un paso hacia atrás. "No, me quedarán bien, gracias."

"Bueno," dice sacudiendo su cabeza con ironía. "Tenemos una política de no se aceptan devoluciones, así que tú decides."

"Entonces, si no me quedan solo tendré que volver y molestarte un poco más," respondo, sonriendo.

Me abre la puerta y apaga la luz de la bodega. "Suena bien."

* * *

 **(1) El idioma klingon es una lengua construida y art** **í** **stica, desarrollada por Marc Okrand para los estudios Paramount Pictures, como lengua vern** **á** **cula de la raza klingon en el universo de Star Trek.**

 **(2) break line (también conocida como the break) – donde las olas empiezan a formarse.**

 **(3)** **A-Frame – Un A-Frame se presenta cuando la ola forma una punta y se separa en distintas direcciones adaptando una forma de "A" en el momento anterior a romperse.**

 **(4) La tabla bodyboard es para bodyboarding otro deporte parecido al surf y más pequeña que la que se usa para surfear.**

 **(5) Tallos o "Steams" en inglés es como le decían a las piernas, pero sí, es un poco anticuado.**

* * *

 _ **Así que Bella se vengó sin darse cuenta, le enseñó una bubi jajajaja. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, por más que resista, Bella está cayendo en las garras de nuestro galán. Pero, ¿cuáles serán las intenciones de Edward? Ya lo veremos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pero sobre todo, me encantaría que me dijeran qué les pareció. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Creen que lleguen a algo estos dos? Recuerden que sus reviews son nuestra única paga, y es lo que nos mantiene aquí compartiendo estás lindas historias con ustedes. Un gracias no cuesta nada, deja de ser lectora silenciosa y pasa a decir hola, o decir tus opiniones :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: sabeloque, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Antonia, lagie, paosierra, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Adriu, Brenda Cullenn, anybella, Carolina Sebastian, Roxy Sanchez, carito, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, carolaaproboste.v, Sully YM, Chayley Costa, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, tulgarita, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Mafer, Aliceforever85, LOQUIBELL, Ericastelo, EmmaBe, becky grandchester, Srher Evans, DenniChavez, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	9. Nueve

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Nueve**

* * *

En un extraño giro del destino, Rosie, Jasper y yo conseguimos el mismo fin de semana libre, y decidimos aprovecharlo al máximo con un día en la playa. Con la temporada alta acercándose rápidamente, la playa principal poco a poco se llena de gente. Cada día hay al menos cuatro espacios más para coche ocupados y más turistas cerca. No me molesta en particular, pero para Edward y los chicos significa menos espacio en las olas, y más surfistas inexpertos—o _kooks_ _ **(1)**_ como los llaman los chicos—en el agua. De modo que por el bien de la cordura de los chicos, y para permitirme explorar algunas de las pequeñas ensenadas y playas a lo largo de la costa, todos nos amontonamos dentro de la van de Edward y empezamos el viaje hacia Bird Rock. Apretados en la parte de atrás va Riles, Jacko, Rose y yo, sentados entre las tablas de surf y el equipo, agarrándonos de los asientos cuando Edward da vuelta en las esquinas en su combi de un brillante color amarillo, con Jasper viajando de copiloto.

Afortunadamente el viaje no es muy largo, y antes de darme cuenta, nos detenemos y los chicos salen de un salto. Son como cachorros grandotes, todo un caos de entusiasmo al sacar sus tablas y trajes. Rosie se pone primero el traje, y agarra su bolsa de playa antes de bajar los escalones hacia la playa.

"¡Lindo!" Dice Jas, frotando sus manos juntas al ver llegar las olas. La playa parece más salvaje aquí, más indómita que las suaves y onduladas olas de Clearwater. En Bird Rock puedes escuchar su rugido, oírlas estrellarse contra el agua, el sonido haciendo eco en los altos acantilados a los costados. No hay otra alma en la playa, ningún coche, nada de personas con perros, solo una fea combi amarilla y un grupo de chicos.

"Cincuenta a que vas a terminar apaleado como la última vez," Edward le dice en broma, llevando su mano hacia su espalda para quitarse su camisa. Me ocupo en ponerme bloqueador solar en mis brazos, tratando de no mirar demasiado.

"Vete a la mierda," dice Jasper con brusquedad, golpeando a Edward con su correa para pierna. Ellos discuten mientras Jacko y Riles se van al agua.

Quitándome el vestido por encima de mi cabeza, lo meto en mi bolso y saco mi revista y mi iPod.

Jacko ya está a medio camino de los arenosos escalones, casi corriendo. "¡Vamos, escrotos!"

Con un par de empujones juguetones, Jasper y Edward lo siguen, pero no antes de que Edward se acerque al pasar junto a mí, chasqueando el cordón del _top_ de mi bikini.

"Lindo," dice con una sonrisa.

Los chicos ya tienen sus trajes puestos y están remando para cuando llego a la playa. Sin embargo, Rose sigue en la arena, su tabla frente a ella mientras le frota cera.

"Huh, siempre me pregunté para qué eran esos peinecillos que llevan en los pantalones cortos."

Girando el peinecillo azul, lo pasa por encima de su tabla de surf, rayando la superficie.

"¿No raya la tabla?"

Ella asiente. "Para eso es. Deja la cera áspera para que no te resbales de la tabla."

"Tiene sentido."

Cogiendo la masa de cera suave, le doy vuelta en mi mano. Huele como a cera de abeja con una pizca de coco, y en seguida comprendo que esa es la otra cosa que huelo en Edward. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy olisqueando una bola de cera y soñando despierta con un muchacho. Con cuidado, coloco la cera otra vez en la arena en su envoltura, y me doy la vuelta para extender mi toalla.

"¿Quieres entrar hoy?" Pregunta Rosie, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Últimamente me ha estado jodiendo con que aprenda a surfear, y mientras sería bueno estar allá con ellos en vez de estar sola en la playa, simplemente no me parece bien dejar que el mar me lleve a dónde quiera, que no pueda ver qué está nadando, creciendo, acechando en las sombras a mis pies. Por el momento, estoy feliz caminando en el agua poco profunda y aprovechando al máximo el sol antes de que se ponga demasiado caliente.

Estoy por responderle cuando una ola especialmente grande llega a su punto más álgido, antes rugir al bajar a la playa, con espuma y aguas bravas que retumban hacia la arena.

Le echo una mirada y ella asiente de acuerdo. "Sí, tal vez otro día."

Rosie se sienta a mi lado por un rato, su traje de neopreno alrededor de su esbelta cintura, su cabello largo cubriendo sus hombros como una cortina de seda del color de la miel. Vemos a los chicos subir y bajar al adentrarse más allá de donde rompen las olas, observándolos competir por los tubos **(2)** más grandes y las mejores olas. Llega una ola particularmente grande, y esta vez veo que Edward y Riles la toman—Edward visible en su colorida tabla personalizada. Los dos reman furiosamente al llegar la ola detrás de ellos, y casi al mismo tiempo suben de un salto como si nada, manteniéndose agachados en sus tablas mientras la ola los impulsa hacia adelante.

Edward logra que todo se vea muy fácil, como si la tabla fuera una extensión de sus pies, el agua solo un pequeño bulto en vez de toneladas de salado océano revuelto a su alrededor. Acelera a través del agua como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo; sus brazos extendidos para equilibrarse, sus piernas flexionadas al mover la tabla debajo de él. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando se lanza sobre la cresta de una ola, la tabla metida en su mano al elevarse casi dos metros en el aire.

En un momento de terror, mi corazón deja de latir, apretándose dolorosamente en mi pecho cuando gira en el aire, bajando en un ángulo incorrecto y estrellándose en la ola, desapareciendo entre las espumosas aguas bravas.

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

"Él está bien," me asegura Rose al mismo tiempo que envuelve la correa de pierna en su tobillo. "Su táctica está un poco deficiente, pero está bien."

Siento como si tuviera el corazón en la boca latiendo con fuerza.

"¿Ves?" Señala a la derecha en donde pensé que estaba, y ahí está, remando hacia el agua poco profunda.

Maldigo bajo mi aliento, relajándome una vez más sobre la toalla cuando se pone en marcha hacia nosotros, tosiendo y sacando agua de su nariz.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta, Rosie, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, solo estoy molido," sopla, dejándose caer en la arena junto a mí, gotas de agua rociando mis piernas y estómago.

"¿Vas a volver a entrar?

"Sí, sí," dice. "Iré en un segundo."

Rose parece confundida, pero se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. "¿Estás bien, B?"

Asiento, sosteniendo mi iPod y mi revista. Con una sonrisa, se encamina hacia el agua, dándole a Edward otra extraña mirada por encima de su hombro.

Dejando mi revista sobre mi pecho, alzo un poco mi cabeza de la toalla.

"¿Eso es lo que llamas "engalletarse" **(3)**?"

Incluso de perfil puedo ver sus ojos arrugarse cuando sonríe. "Sí. Eso es engalletarse."

Sonrío con suficiencia y agarro mi revista de nuevo—no que en realidad vaya a ser capaz de concentrarme con Edward junto a mí.

"Por fin bronceas un poco esa pálida piel tuya," dice Edward, mirándome desde su asiento en la arena.

Bajo la vista a mis piernas, contoneando mis dedos. "Sip. Siguiente parada; cáncer de piel."

Cogiendo con sus dedos húmedos el auricular que no está colgando de mi oído, Edward lo pone en su oído y sonríe. "Excelente elección."

"¿Eres un fan?" Lo miro, protegiendo mis ojos del sol.

Asiente ligeramente. "Sí, lo soy."

Asiento impresionada. No tengo el valor para decirle que todas las canciones de la compilación me recuerdan a él; que el ritmo bajo, suave y relajado me recuerda su sonrisa despreocupada, y la forma en que hoy, con la ligera barba oscura en la línea de su mandíbula, mi pulso acelerado y palmas sudorosas son solo por él.

 _Tengo que sacarlo de mi mente_ , dice la voz profunda y melosa en mi oído. Y hago lo que puedo, llenando mis pulmones de aire con aroma salado.

Miro por detrás de las gafas oscuras como Edward lleva su mano hacia atrás y baja el cierre de su traje hasta la cintura, sacando sus brazos del grueso material de neopreno con un tortazo mojado que envía una lluvia de gotas de agua sobre mi estómago desnudo. Él se ríe cuando le doy un manotazo juguetón, y en seguida noto que por primera vez su piel no está caliente como siempre lo está. El agua debe estar fría, porque aunque estaba cubierto por un traje, su piel todavía se siente helada al tocarla, mis dedos húmedos y fríos cuando tocan su brazo. Se siente agradable; la forma en que su cuerpo está irradiando frescura a mi lado y mi piel caliente por el sol anhela estar cerca, para ser reconfortada por la suya.

Se acomoda de nuevo en la arena; su espalda desnuda hacia mí mientras observa las olas. Nos quedamos en silencio, yo ojeando la revista, él viendo el agua. Con sus codos sobre sus rodillas, Edward retuerce sus dedos, doblándolos hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si estuviera nervioso—una gran bola de tensión junto a mí.

Levantándome y apoyándome sobre mis hombros, deslizo mis gafas por encima de mi cabeza. "¿Estás bien? Te ves…"

No estoy muy segura cuando sucede, pero un segundo estoy hablando y el siguiente, Edward se cierne sobre mí, su rostro a centímetros del mí, a punto de besarme. Sus labios están tan cerca que casi puedo probarlos, una corriente sorprendente provoca un cosquilleo en ellos mientras sus ojos claros gris azulado perforan mis marrones. Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta cuando, con una última mirada a mi boca, se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios a los míos.

Es suave y lento y solo un poco perfecto.

Se echa ligeramente hacia atrás, su boca todavía a unos centímetros de la mía.

"Oh."

Es todo lo que puedo pensar en decir. Aunque, no estoy segura si en realidad es una palabra o un sonido; como un pequeño chillido en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

"Sí."

Los dos respiramos, sus dedos agarrando ligeramente mi cadera.

"Entonces, ¿eso es todo?"

Su cabeza se inclina un poco hacia un lado, su boca sigue su ejemplo. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, creí que dijiste que eras un gran besador. Eso fue… bueno… estuvo bien."

"¿Bien?" Se burla.

"Sí, me refiero a que estuvo _bueno_. Pero no _tan_ bueno."

"No estaba preparado," alega. "La arena es… y estoy sentado de forma extraña."

Asiento, rodando los ojos a juego. "Claaaro."

Viéndose determinado, Edward se inclina hacia adelante otra vez, ajustando su posición de manera que tengo que recostarme en la toalla una vez más mientras él se cierne sobre mí.

"Te enseñaré."

Nos sonreímos hasta que ya no podemos hacerlo, hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo y hay algo más importante qué hacer con ellos. Él sabe a agua salada y sus labios se sienten fríos contra los míos, su caliente boca un perfecto contraste a medida que nuestros besos se intensifican. Mis manos suben por su brazo, sobre su bíceps y hombro, sus músculos flexionándose al sostenerse sobre mí. Por un momento, incluso el sonido de las olas, por más ruidosas que son, se desvanece, y todo lo que puedo escuchar es el _golpeteo_ de mi corazón, y el sonido de mis labios contra los de Edward. Puedo sentir el agua goteando de su cabello, gruesas gotas de agua fría bajando por la línea de mi cabello haciéndome estremecer, mi piel erizada cubre mis brazos y cuello.

Con un suspiro, Edward descansa su frente en la mía.

Parpadeo un par de veces, metiendo mi labio entre mis dientes, probando la sal de sus labios.

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado."

"Sí, lo siento," dice, volviéndose a sentar. "Por lo general soy más experto, pero había querido hacer eso por siglos, y joder, no podía concentrarme allá hasta que lo hiciera."

"¿Y ahora puedes?"

Agacha su cabeza, sonriendo. "Sí, en realidad no lo pensé bien."

No voy a mentir; la idea de que él piensa tanto en mí, lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su juego, es alentador. Dejando a un lado el coqueteo, es lindo saber que no soy la única afligida por la preocupación de un enamoramiento cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, _eres_ un buen besador."

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extiende en sus labios rosados por el beso. "Lo sé."

Lo golpeo con mi revista y se ríe. Casi al instante es como si me quitaran un peso de encima; ese zumbido tangible de anticipación asentándose entre nosotros, como una corriente constante.

Por mucho que lo hubiera deseado, Edward no se queda a pasar tiempo besuqueándonos en la arena; regresa al agua en cuestión de minutos, como si no pudiera surfear apropiadamente sin besarme, y entonces, una vez que lo hizo, no pudiera quedarse más tiempo ahí. Paso una hora o algo así revisando distraídamente mi iPod, disfrutando del calor del sol. Suspirando profundamente, recuesto mi cabeza solo por un segundo, tocando mis labios con mis dedos al revivir nuestro beso una y otra vez; sus húmedos dedos fríos en mi cabello, el sabor del océano en sus labios…

Grito, dando vueltas en la arena como un pez cuando las gruesas gotas de agua fría rocían mi espalda y piernas. "¿Qué demonios?"

Al darme la vuelta, encuentro a Jasper de pie cerca de mí, sacudiendo su mojado cabello sobre mí mientras los otros suben de la playa detrás de él.

"¡Me mojaste todo el trasero, imbécil!" Grito, dando manotazos a sus tobillos.

Riles y Jacko tiran sus tablas sobre la arena a mi lado, y veo a Rose y Edward hacer lo mismo.

"¡Hemos estado aquí horas y tú ni siquiera te has mojado!" Alega Jacko, quitando el cabello mojado de sus ojos.

"No lo sé," dice Jasper, agachándose sobre mí con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. "Edward al fin se aventó con ella así que apuesto a que se mojó un poco."

Los chicos piensan que es muy gracioso, y mientras Edward solo ignora a Jasper, yo me levanto de un salto y lo persigo mientras él se carcajea como loco. Aunque Jasper es rápido con sus pies, yo tengo la ventaja de ser un poco más ligera que él sobre la arena caliente. Él grita como una niña mientras yo me cuelgo de su espalda como un mono araña, estirando mi mano por encima de sus hombros para pellizcar su pezón.

"¡Discúlpate!" Grito mientras aleja mis manos con las suyas.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Chilla, suspirando y frotando sus pezones después que los suelto.

Soy tan estúpida como para asumir que estoy a salvo y solo logró llegar a medio camino de regreso a mi toalla antes de que me carguen por detrás, el aliento se escapa de mis pulmones cuando Jasper me arroja por encima de su hombro.

Gritando y pataleando, me sacudo incontrolablemente.

"¡Es hora de mojarse!" Grita, dándome una nalgada y haciéndome chillar.

"¡No!" Me lamento, estirando mis manos hacia Rosie o Edward o alguien que me ayude.

Es inútil. Rosie está histérica, agarrándose el estómago mientras Jasper baja a la playa conmigo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas. El agua da lengüetazos alrededor de sus tobillos, y antes de que pueda defenderme, estoy volando antes de caer salpicando al frío océano. El agua salada sube por mi nariz, haciendo que me piquen los ojos y las fosas nasales al inundar mi boca. Tosiendo y escupiendo, salgo del agua y, sucia y empapada, persigo a Jasper subiendo de nuevo desde la playa donde inicia una lucha entre todos fuera del agua. Hay gritos, risa y salpicones, y los chicos se mojan entre ellos y nos salpican a Rosie y a mí hasta que todos estamos empapados y agotados. No hace falta decir que mi traje de baño nuevo resiste la prueba un poco más, y esta vez no hay pezones de fuera.

Edward me deja viajar de copiloto de camino a casa, su mano descansa en la palanca de velocidades entre nosotros, el ligero vello rubio dorado de su brazo se ilumina por el sol. Casi quiero pasar mis dedos por el dorso de su mano, sentir los tendones cuando se flexionan, sentir el movimiento de los músculos de su antebrazo cuando cambia de velocidad. En vez de eso, saco mi mano por la ventana, viéndola cortar el aire como una hoja.

Ya que entramos en la ciudad por mi extremo, Edward me pasa de dejar primero.

"¿Le queda a Jessie alguna de esas rebanadas de vainilla?" Pregunta Jacko, inclinándose desde el asiento trasero.

"Nop." Sacudo mi cabeza, mirando por encima del asiento al resto de ellos en la parte de atrás. "Después, chicos. ¿Te mando un mensaje más tarde, Rose?" Ella asiente; su cabello de un rizado que rebota por el agua.

Tomándome un poco más de tiempo del necesario, me vuelvo a poner mis sandalias y me aseguro que todo esté empacado en mi bolsa de playa.

"Entonces… gracias. Por el aventón a casa."

"No te preocupes."

Edward sonríe, una mano sigue en la palanca de velocidades, la otra descansa en el volante mientras la van se queda parada. Realmente, realmente me gustaría inclinarme y quitarle esa estúpida expresión engreída de su rostro con un beso, tal vez arrojarle una pierna encima y pasar mis dedos por su piel bronceada por el sol, pero un coro de besuqueos y risitas desde la parte de atrás de la van le pone final a esos pensamientos.

"Claro, bueno, nos vemos."

"Adiós."

La van es ruidosa al avanzar por mi calle, la brillante pintura amarilla se ve casi neón con la luz del sol.

Dejando caer todas mis cosas en mi recámara, me meto a la ducha para quitarme la arena y la sal de mi piel.

De pie frente al espejo a medida que el baño se llena de vapor, me maravillo un poco por los pequeños cambios en mi apariencia.

Además de la chispa de amor adolescente por un beso en mis ojos, mi cabello es más claro, casi visible. Las puntas son de un color miel, mi flequillo ha crecido y está parado en todas direcciones por el agua salada. Mi piel se oscurece poco a poco, suaves pecas salpican la parte superior de mis clavículas y el puente de mi nariz. Me veo empapada y abrumada, besada y caliente por el sol.

Tal parece que la vida en la playa me favorece después de todo.

* * *

 **(1) Kook - Alguien que pretende y actúa como si surfeara bien. Usualmente también cuentan con las mejores tablas y accesorios.**

 **(2) Tubo – Es la maniobra más puntuada y la más difícil, que consiste en dejarse cubrir por el labio de la ola. Esta figura necesita una buena colocación del surfer en la ola y una gran técnica.**

 **(3) Engalletarse – wipe out: caerse de la tabla**.

* * *

 _ **Al fin hicieron algo con esa tensión sexual que había entre estos dos. Al menos ya la besó y Bella no se resistió, ¿pero llegarán a algo más? Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto Bella se está adaptando muy bien a su nueva vida y le sienta muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría saber su opinión. No olviden que sus palabras siempre me hacen sonreír y me animan a seguir con esto. ¿Cómo saber que están disfrutando de la historia si no me lo dicen? Dejen de ser lectoras silenciosas y pasen a decir hola, o qué opinan de la historia. Un gracias no cuesta nada :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL13, Marlecullen, Hanna D.L, ElenaG, Tary Masen Cullen, anybella, lagie, LOQUIBELL, paosierra, Vanina Cantamutto, tulgarita, soledadcullen, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, Melina, Chayley Costa, Merce, carolaaproboste.v, Albaa Yassmin, sabeloque, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Jazmin Li, becky grandchester, Mafer, glow0718, rosy canul, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Srher Evans, Manligrez, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, Carolina Sebastian, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. Algunas han preguntado si hay Edward POV, sí hay, pero está mucho más adelante en la historia y ahorita no recuerdo muy bien si es solo un capítulo. Luego les diré más ;)**_


	10. Diez

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Diez**

* * *

Siempre he tenido el sueño ligero, de modo que cuando mi teléfono suena a mitad de la noche casi salgo disparada de la cama, gateando en busca de la luz amarilla en la oscuridad. Con un ojo ligeramente abierto, veo la pantalla, sosteniéndola a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido.

Forzando al otro a abrirse, deslizo mi dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearla.

 **Lindas cortinas**

Tengo que parpadear un par de veces para ahuyentar el sueño de mis ojos.

 **Sí. Gracias. ¿Quién eres?**

 **Edward**

 _Oh, mierda._ Me siento abruptamente, aferrando las sábanas de algodón a mi pecho.

 **¿Estás afuera de mi casa?**

 **Tal vez**

Casi tropezándome con mis propios pies y los montones de ropa en el piso, corro hacia mi ventana. Me siento como jodida Julieta al abrir la ventana, haciendo una mueca cuando la madera vieja rechina y el vidrio repiquetea. Asomándome por la ventana de mi recámara, lo veo, expuesto por el faro frente a mi casa.

 **Vns o no**

Ruedo mis ojos al ver la ortografía de mierda de su mensaje y la falta de puntuación.

 **Déjame vestirme**

Recogiendo un arrugado vestido sin mangas del suelo, lo olisqueo para luego arrojarlo encima de mi cabeza, quitándome los pantalones cortos de pijama. Descalza, paso de puntillas frente a la recámara de Mick y Jessie, y por primera vez, me alegra que los ronquidos de Mick puedan sacudir los cimientos de la casa.

La noche es agradable y el camino de concreto debajo de mis pies está todavía caliente por el calor del día. Abriendo la reja de enfrente, salgo a la acera, viendo, como un Edward sonriente y con aires de suficiencia avanza furtivamente hacia mí. Todavía trae puesta la ropa de ese día temprano, y al verlo recuerdo nuestro beso, aunque breve y tierno.

Hay un intenso olor a jazmín y madreselva en el aire nocturno, la humedad persistente en el aire acentuando el rico aroma a tierra del jardín del frente, y de la playa al otro lado de la carretera.

"¿Pasas mucho tiempo acechando afuera de las recámaras de las chicas?"

Edward levanta sus cejas, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande. "Solo de las lindas."

Me burlo al escuchar su sosa pero linda respuesta. Es un tonto adulador y lo sabe.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón por la que estés parado afuera de mi casa a medianoche en un día entre semana?"

Lo piensa por un momento, sus ojos azules centellando en la oscuridad. Mi mente regresa a la vez en que lo conocí, todo engreído y seguro de sí mismo. Ahora parece tan diferente; callado, pensativo, amable.

"No podía dormir," responde al fin.

"¿Así que pensaste en venir a despertarme y así poder estar los dos despiertos?"

"Ajá."

Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se da la vuelta hacia la playa, y luego mira hacia atrás en mi dirección. "¿Quieres ir a caminar?"

Echo un vistazo hacia la casa, las ventanas oscuras y en silencio.

A la mierda. Soy un adulto.

"Claro."

Él no toma mi mano, o entrelaza mi brazo con el suyo—Cristo, esta no es una novela de Jane Austen. Pero camina despacio junto a mí mientras cruzo la carretera con cuidado con los pies descalzos. Lo más que recibo son sus manos en mis caderas al ayudarme a pasar algunos vidrios rotos a un costado de la carretera. Incluso el toque de sus manos, caliente a través del delgado algodón de mi vestido, hace que se me erice la piel en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Sin el ruido de la carretera o el escándalo de las gaviotas, la playa está en silencio a excepción de las olas. Puedo escucharlas, olerlas, sentir el viento saliendo de ellas—pero en la oscuridad, con solo la luna encima de nosotros para alumbrarnos—apenas puedo ver dos metros frente a mi cara.

Edward está callado, sus sandalias patean la arena mientras bajamos lentamente hacia la playa. Él ya se ve más cómodo, como si al estar tan cerca del agua tuviera un efecto relajante en él. En la playa, está relajado, casi juguetón al patear arena hacia mí, esquivando la que le arrojo en respuesta. Estamos tonteando, chapoteando en el agua que nos llega a los dedos, cuando sus dedos rodean mi muñeca delicadamente, nuestra risa se apaga antes de agacharse para besarme. El agua lame alrededor de mis tobillos, la arena suave y pastosa debajo de mis pies. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es que probablemente tengo mal aliento por haber estado dormida y que mis pezones están a punto de hacer un agujero en mi vestido sin mangas favorito.

Dejándome un poco sin aliento y sorprendida, se queda callado mientras me lleva de regreso a la playa a la arena seca, donde se deja caer con gracia, llevándome con él.

Meto mis pies debajo de mi trasero, mi costado pegado al de él. "Eres un experto en besos ninja."

Poniéndose cómodo en la arena, Edward se inclina y tira de mí con gentileza hasta que estoy a horcajadas en su regazo.

"¿Preferirías que te preguntara la próxima vez?"

Su boca se abre un poco, y suspira bajito cuando rozo su frente con mis dedos, quitando el cabello de su frente.

"No. Solo me gustaría estar preparada la próxima vez, es todo."

Sube sus rodillas detrás de mí, y con mi espalda recargada en sus piernas y mis rodillas en la arena, sus manos rozan suavemente la parte exterior de mis muslos.

"¿Estás preparada ahora?" Pregunta, y puedo sentir su aliento en mi clavícula; constante mientras sus dedos encuentran su camino hacia arriba, debajo de mi vestido y rodean la suave carne de mis caderas.

Asintiendo, lo escucho tragar cuando me mira, sus ojos fijos en mis labios al inclinarse para besarme con ternura. El roce de mi boca contra la suya envía chispas de electricidad danzando por mi piel, y todo mi cuerpo se relaja en el suyo, moldeándome a su forma.

Hay algo en la forma en que me besa. No sé lo que es, pero se siente diferente, me hace sentir diferente. Nunca había sido besada de una forma en que todo mi cuerpo se encendiera desde los dedos de mis pies hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis manos. Nunca había sido besada por alguien que me hiciera sentir _sexy_ y deseada con solo las caricias de sus labios. Mi cuerpo nunca respondió de la forma en que lo hace cerca de Edward. Pero, por otro lado, nunca había sido besada por alguien como Edward.

Sus manos agarran mis caderas con delicadeza, antes de volver a bajar por mis muslos y subir una vez más. Aunque la noche es caliente, sus movimientos provocan que mi piel se erice y que un escalofrío suba por mi espalda.

Respirando hondo, su nariz roza un lado de mi cuello, hundiéndose en el hueco de mi clavícula. Murmurando algo suavemente, deja besos a través de mi escote y al subir de nuevo por mi cuello, sobre mi barbilla y hacia mis labios. Sus hombros son delgados y fuertes debajo de mis manos, angulares y con hueso duro. Pero debajo de eso puedo sentir la fuerza que tiene su cuerpo musculoso; los poderosos músculos desarrollados por años de nadar y remar. Deslizando mis dedos por debajo del cuello de su camiseta, con mis manos rodeo la parte de atrás de su cuello, acercándolo a mí. Con un golpe sordo, cae a la arena hacia atrás conmigo todavía en su regazo.

Al besarnos, hay un momento cuando puedo sentirlo arder debajo de mí, cuando sus manos vagan y sus besos se intensifican. Pero justo cuando creo que va a hacer algo, cuando sus dedos rozan la banda de mi ropa interior—se aparta, su cuerpo disminuye el ritmo, sus besos se vuelven menos urgentes. Suspiro por dentro a medida que nuestros besos se vuelven perezosos y lentos, su urgencia menguando al relajarme sobre él. Sus manos vuelven a mis costados, protegidos por la tela de mi vestido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Bella Swan?" Dice con un suspiro tembloroso.

Descansando mi barbilla en su pecho, le sonrío, mirando al corte perfecto de la línea de su mandíbula mientras él mira al cielo estrellado.

"Solo estoy siendo yo misma."

Levantando un poco su cabeza, me mira.

"Lo sé, ese es el problema."

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, ¿quién no se derrite con esto? ¿Apoco no son tiernos? Alguien dijo por ahí, alguien se va a tener que comer su gorra, o sea Jasper. ¿Será así? Tal parece que Bella sí le ha movido el tapete a nuestro Edward surfista. Y él a ella, aunque se haga la difícil. ¿Pero llegarán a más? ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios. Y les recuerdo chicas, sus review es el único pago que recibimos por nuestro trabajo, el mío de traducir, el de Eri de betear, disfrutamos de hacer esto, pero más disfrutamos cuando se toman un poco de tiempo para decir gracias si no hay nada más que se les ocurra, y cuando nos dan su opinión de la historia y nos dicen cuanto la disfrutan, bien vale la pena el tiempo dedicado. Así que, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. No cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo y enviar su review, y saben que no tienen que tener cuenta en FF para hacerlo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL13, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Manligrez, Sully YM, freedom2604, becky gandchester, paosierra, glow0718, Adriu, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Roxxi C, Merce, Albaa Yassmin, Chayley Costa, Hanna D.L, Vanina Cantamutto, LOQUIBELL, lagie, BereB, Marlecullen, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste.v, Mafer, EmmaBe y bbluelilas. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	11. Once

**El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es** **MissWinkles,** **yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Once**

* * *

"Es solo que no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo soportar ver a Mick caminar por la casa sin camisa."

Rose se estremece dramáticamente. "Guácala; tetas de hombre arrugadas."

"Eso ni siquiera es lo peor," continuo, recargándome en la barra. "Lo juro; hay más cabello en el lavabo después de que se afeita del que tiene en todo su cuerpo." Incluso Paul hace una mueca. "Y ayer, lo atrapé manoseando a Jessie en la cocina. Tenía su mano metida en su blusa y todo. Fue repugnante."

He vivido con mi tía y tío por lo que parece ser una eternidad, y últimamente está empezando a cansarme. Si Mick no se anda pavoneando por todos lados en sus _speedos_ **(1)** , Jessie no me deja de joder con Edward. Al parecer nuestro encuentro amoroso de medianoche no fue tan secreto como pensé. Jessie me atrapó entrando a escondidas al regresar y no ha dejado pasar un día sin mencionar a Edward. Añade a eso, el hecho de que se mete a mi habitación sin que me dé cuenta a recoger mi ropa sucia, y estoy a punto de hacer una maldita rabieta. Quiero decir, es cierto, al principio la novedad de que alguien lave tu ropa casi es lindo. Pero en el momento que vi a tío Mick tirando de uno de mis hilos dentales del hocico del perro—pensé que era suficiente.

"Y, creo que he aumentado como cinco kilos desde que me mudé aquí," me quejo, picando mi estómago con mi dedo. "Comiendo demasiados de los malditos _lamingtons_ _ **(2)**_ de Jessie."

"Oye, oye," dice Ben, levantando una mano en protesta. "No voy a permitir que hables mierdas de esos _lamingtons_. Son malditamente legendarios por aquí."

Rose murmura de acuerdo.

"Bueno, me están haciendo engordar," me quejo, haciendo un puchero.

"¿Por qué no vas conmigo en las mañanas?" Dice Rose.

Levanto una ceja. "¿De nuevo con eso del _surfing_?"

Asiente.

"No sé si has notado que tengo un tipo de torpeza que me incapacita. No creo que pararme en una tabla de espuma en aguas infestadas de tiburones sea buena idea."

Incluso Ben oculta su sonrisa; él ha visto de primera mano mi habilidad de tropezarme con el aire.

Con su mano en su cadera, Rosie se vuelve hacia mí. "Primero: no hay tantos tiburones; es de las medusas de las que tienes que cuidarte. Segundo: a menos que estés arriba de una tabla _boogie_ _ **(3)**_ , las tablas de surf están hechas de fibra de vidrio. Y como sea, te sorprenderías. Algunas veces incluso las personas más descoordinadas logran ser excelentes surfistas."

Pretendiendo considerarlo, doy golpecitos con mi dedo en mi barbilla. "Bueno, ahogarme resolvería mis problemas de vivienda."

"¡Un día, Swan!"Alega, señalándome con su dedo. Rodando los ojos, Rosie regresa a su trabajo, pero puedo ver que no va a dejarlo pasar. En algún momento voy a tener que ceder y dejar que me de unas lecciones, pero hasta entonces, me conformo con nadar y subir a tablas _boogie_ en aguas poco profundas.

Está tan lento que termino robándole a Rosie su teléfono y me meto a su Facebook sin que se dé cuenta. Estoy a punto de publicar un mensaje sobre su amor por la polla, cuando aparece un mensaje.

"Ooh," la provoco, agitando su teléfono. "Recibiste un mensaje de un chico."

Rosie prácticamente salta sobre mí, pero soy más rápida, esquivándola al último minuto.

"No es gracioso, Bella. Dámelo," dice, su brazo estirado, sus dedos contoneándose en el aire.

"Woooo," digo emocionada, batiendo mis pestañas. "¿Quién es Tyler? ¿Tu nooooovio?"

Relajándose visiblemente, Rose rueda los ojos. "Eres una perra. Dame el teléfono, es solo Jacko."

Confundida, bajo la vista a la pantalla. "Pero dice Tyler"

"Es Tyler."

"¿Quién es Tyler?"

"¡Tyler!" Grita, dando un pisotón frustrada. "Tyler. Jacko."

Le regreso el teléfono. "¿El nombre de Jacko es Tyler?"

Rose estalla en risitas. "Tyler Jackson."

"Oh."

Soy tan tonta.

"Pensé que su nombre era Jack."

Rose se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Maldita idiota. No puedo esperar a decirle eso."

Me encojo de hombros, pensando en toda la mierda que él va a lanzarme. "Me equivoqué."

El reloj debe estar atorado en las dos y media. Cada vez que levanto la vista no se ha movido, y la tarde está pasando lenta ya que no hay mucho qué hacer. He limpiado la barra una docena de veces, y Rosie ha cortado suficientes rodajas de limones y limas como para el próximo mes. Recargándome en la barra, levanto mi cabello de mis hombros, atándolo en un nudo encima de mi cabeza. El zumbido del ventilador de techo no hace más que circular el aire caliente, pero Paul es demasiado tacaño como para encender el aire acondicionado.

Ha sido una semana tranquila, pero todos me aseguran que es la calma antes de la tormenta, el momento de paz antes de que llegue el verano y la ciudad esté infestada de turistas. Ya puedo ver la evidencia de que el verano se acerca. Los días son más largos, las mañanas más iluminadas, y las puestas de sol parecen durar por horas, haciendo que los días se sientan interminables. El frío descanso que trae la noche empieza a disminuir, el exuberante verde de la primavera comienza a oscurecerse y secarse.

"¿Sabes?" Dice Rosie, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación. "Pasas bastante tiempo en nuestra casa. ¿Por qué no solo te mudas?"

"¿Qué? ¿Contigo y con Jasper? No, eso es…" Sacudo mi cabeza, el cabello saliéndose del nudo, cayendo sobre mis ojos. Lo aparto de mis ojos y lo pongo sobre mi oreja. "No, no podría."

"¿Por qué?" Me arruga su nariz, confundida. "Hay una habitación extra. Y Jasper tiene su propio baño. ¿Preferirías ver a tu tío metiéndole mano a Jessie en la cocina mientras prepara tus huevos en la mañana?"

La golpeo con un paño de cocina. "¡Puaj, no! Es solo que siento que me estoy aprovechando."

"No es así," insiste. "No es como si fuera a ser gratis de todos modos. Siempre nos vendría bien una ayuda con la renta."

Mordisqueando mi labio inferior, sopeso velozmente mis opciones. De la forma en que lo veo tengo tres: Encontrar una casa para mí sola y vivir de alubias al horno con tostadas **(4)** y sopas de fideos instantáneos mientras pago yo sola la renta y los servicios.

Quedarme con Jessie y Mick y sorprenderlos accidentalmente haciendo cosas que podrían marcarme de por vida.

O, mudarme con Rosie y Jasper, pagar un mínimo de renta, tener excelentes compañeros de casa, y estar cerca del trabajo.

"¿Crees que a Jasper le importe?"

"Joder no."

"¿Me sorprenderá _accidentalmente_ en la ducha?"

Suelta un resoplido. "Probablemente."

"Hablando del diablo," murmura Ben.

Jasper se sienta en uno de los bancos, su cabello todavía húmedo, su camiseta mojada en algunos lugares, pegándose a su cuerpo como si la hubiera puesto sin secarse primero. Medio minuto después Edward, Riles y Jacko le siguen, todos viéndose casi idénticos; despeinados y jodidos por las olas.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Pregunta Rosie.

"Mal," responde Edward, sentándose en el asiento junto a Jasper. Su cabello está casi seco, las puntas rizándose en su nuca, la parte superior luce como un caos de marrón dorado. "El mar está todo picado. Ni siquiera vale la pena entrar."

Rosie hace un sonido de frustración, y yo solo me quedo callada, sin entender una palabra. Solo les lanzo una bolsa de frituras, arrojándole a Edward las últimas de sal y vinagre, ya que sé son sus favoritas. Me guiña un ojo al atrapar el paquete de aluminio, y con eso pierdo la concentración y un paquete de Doritos le golpea a Jasper a un costado de la cabeza.

Edward y yo hemos pasado tiempo juntos unas cuantas veces desde nuestra primera noche en la playa, robándonos besos aquí y allá. No es que lo estemos haciendo en secreto—de todos modos, en realidad no hay nada que decir—pero hay algo casi ardiente en los besos veloces, robados en momentos secretos. Pienso que si puedo mantener las cosas relajadas y en calma, no tendré que lidiar con corazones rotos o rompimientos dolorosos. Edward parece feliz con dejarse llevar por la corriente. No presiona la situación, no trata de tomarme la mano en público. Me dice que todos saben que nos hemos estado ligando, pero pretenden no saberlo. Hasta que no sea algo que les incumba, no lo es, dice él. Y estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Los cuatro chicos se quedan ahí hablando mierdas, haciendo payasadas, y por lo general abusando de la hospitalidad de Ben, mientras él, Rose y yo trabajamos.

Además de Jasper y Paul, la mayoría de los chicos no trabajan. Riles hace algo de trabajo de medio tiempo para una compañía constructora, y Edward—bueno—no estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que Edward hace la mayoría del tiempo. No lo he visto en la tienda por un tiempo, y Rosie dice que también hace algo de trabajo para su papá en la compañía de tablas de surf, pero nunca parece estar ahí tampoco. Normalmente, si no está surfeando, está con los chicos. Y cuando está con los chicos, está surfeando. Los sábados por la mañana desaparece por unas horas, a dónde no me lo ha dicho, pero siempre reaparece unas horas más tarde, besado por el sol y oliendo a protector solar.

"Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo?" Pregunta Riles, metiendo un puñado de _Twisties_ **(5)** en su boca, boronas de un vivo color naranja acumulándose en su desaliñada barba.

"Bella se muda," responde Rose, dándome una sonrisa por encima de su hombro, desafiándome a objetar.

Jasper se detiene a medio masticar, levantando una ceja perforada. "¿En serio?"

"Sí," Rose asiente. "En serio."

Me señala con su bolsa abierta de frituras. "¿Te mudas con nosotros?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Si estás de acuerdo."

Jasper continúa masticando por un momento, absorto en sus pensamientos. Por un segundo creo que va a decir que no; que va a inventar alguna razón para que no me mude.

"¿Qué piensas de los domingos nudistas?"

Rose y yo gemimos, e incluso Edward le da un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta, sobando su hombro. "Es solo una sugerencia."

"Saben lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?" Dice Jacko, con una sonrisa de perlas blancas iluminando su piel oscura.

Todos esperamos en silencio mientras él nos mira a todos como si fuéramos idiotas.

"¡Fiesta de bienvenida!" Grita, lanzando sus manos al aire.

Todos los chicos gritan y arman un escándalo, golpeando la barra y chocando los cinco. Hablan de _jelly shots_ **(6)** y embudos cerveceros, y Jasper menciona _strippers_ pero se lo niegan en seguida. Incluso Rose se ve algo emocionada, sobre todo cuando Ben menciona cubrir el bar mientras ella, Paul, Jasper y yo tenemos la noche libre.

Supongo que todo lo que queda por hacer es decirle a mi tía y tío.

Mudarme con Jasper y Rose podría resultar ser un muy buena idea—o la peor hasta ahora.

* * *

 **(1) Speedo – es un fabricante australiano de bañadores que comenzó en Bondi Beach en Sídney, Australia. Speedos son los bañadores de la marca.**

 **(2) Un lamington es una torta esponjosa con forma de cuboide, cubierta con una cobertura azucarada a base de chocolate y espolvoreada con coco rallado. A veces los lamingtons son servidos como dos mitades con una capa de crema o mermelada de frutillas entre ellas, y es común encontralos en cafés, bares, reposterías y supermercados de Australia.**

 **(3) Tabla Boogie – Tabla mucho más corta que la de surf para bodyboarding.**

 **(4) Baked beans (judías o alubias al horno) es un plato que contiene judías cocinadas (estofadas) en salsa de tomate. Se trata de uno de los platos más populares en la cocina inglesa, que se suele tomar en los desayunos, aunque no solamente, ya que en los Pubs ingleses pueden pedirse unas tostadas con estas baked beans, que se llama Beans on toast.**

 **Se ha llegado a pensar que la gran popularidad de las baked beans se debe a su bajo coste en el mercado…**

 **(5) Twisties – botana torcidita hecha de maíz y queso disponible principalmente en Australia. En México las conocemos como Cheetos ;)**

 **(6) Los jelly shots son una mezcla entre licor y gelatina. Una forma diferente de echarse un shot.**

* * *

 _ **Así que, ¡nos cambiamos de casa! ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Bella con sus nuevos compañeros de casa Rosie y Jasper? Y ya que Edward no sale de ahí, seguramente se verán más seguido. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre me gustaría saber, qué les gustó, qué no. ¿Cómo ven la relación que llevan estos dos? Leerlas siempre es un deleite, se los aseguro. Y si no saben qué decir, un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz, me dice que leyeron y disfrutan de mí trabajo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes se tomaron un momento para dejar su review en el capítulo anterior: Paola Lightwood, Vanina Cantamutto, Albaa Yassmin, freedom2604, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Antonia, Srher Evans, paosierra, Aliceforever85, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Hanna D.L, Chayley Costa, Wawis Cullen, Merce, somas, carolaaproboste.v, BereB, Yoliki, lagie, LOQUIBELL, Adriu, jgav28, torposoplo12, lizdayanna, Sully YM, becky grandchester, glow0718, Ericastelo, Jazmin Li, Mafer, anybella, sabeloque, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	12. Doce

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Doce**

* * *

El olor de carne chisporroteando en la parrilla cruza por el patio; ahumada, grasosa y deliciosa. Es domingo por la tarde y el clima es glorioso, el día perfecto para un relajado almuerzo con amigos. Mi boca se hace agua cuando Ange sale balanceándose con un tazón de ensalada de pasta, su mano descansando en su enorme panza al inclinarse para ponerlo sobre la mesa junto con una infinidad de otros acompañamientos que preparó. Para una mujer que se supone tendrá un bebé en cualquier momento, está sorpresivamente calmada y casera, pasando media mañana cocinando para amigos en vez de en el sofá como debería.

"¿Quieres una mano?" Pregunto, colocando el último de los platos sobre la mesa de afuera.

"No," responde, espantando una mosca agitando su mano. "Ya terminé. Solo tenemos que esperar a que los chicos regresen, y entonces podemos comer."

"¿Puedes pasarme un plato?" Dice Rosie detrás de la parrilla. Su cabello rubio como el sol está recogido encima de su cabeza, mechones rizados cayendo alrededor de su frente y sobre sus ojos. Con su rostro fijo en concentración mientras cocina, se ve como su hermano—la misma arruguita formándose entre sus cejas, el mismo puchero en sus labios.

He estado viviendo con ella y Jasper un poco más de una semana, y el estar cerca de ellos de verdad me ha abierto los ojos a sus similitudes. Tienen una relación que solo puede explicarse por el hecho de que son gemelos. Como las conversaciones sin palabras; solo una serie de gruñidos y expresiones faciales. O la forma en que su humor refleja el del otro; si Jasper está enojado y malhumorado, Rosie está callada y retraída, y viceversa. Aunque nunca se los diría, ellos odian ser comparados entre ellos, y Jasper siempre le recuerda a todo el mundo que es tres minutos y veinte segundos mayor que su hermana.

Muy apenas esquivando un golpe de la sandalia de Rosie, robo un pedazo de cebolla cocida del montón sobre la plancha, y la meto en mi boca. Es suave y dulce, y cocinada a la perfección. Rose es una genio en la parrilla.

Le doy el plato para servir justo cuando las puertas se abren y todos los chicos entran a trompicones; empapados y con el cabello húmedo, portando sonrisas triunfantes que solo el océano puede poner ahí. La risa hace eco por la casa y el familiar timbre de voces amigables – incluida la de Edward—me hace sonreír. Sus estados de ánimo se están haciendo un poco más fáciles de predecir. Si el oleaje es bueno, tiene su acostumbrada personalidad encantadora. Pero, en el día extraño que el agua esté calma y sin olas, o cuando el clima no coopera, se parece a un león enjaulado, inquieto y con mucha energía acumulada. Es en esos días que por lo general me busca, como si tratara de mantenerse ocupado hasta que pueda entrar al agua otra vez. No que me moleste, estoy más que feliz de ser una distracción para él.

Ben pone su tabla contra la pared por detrás de la puerta principal, con su largo cabello rubio colgando húmedo alrededor de sus hombros, el agua goteando sobre su ancho pecho tatuado.

"¡No te atrevas a dejar esa cosa ahí!" Lo regaña Ange, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sonriendo, Ben se inclina para darle a su esposa un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, susurrándole bajito al oído. Rodando los ojos, Ange le sonríe con ironía, empujándolo con sus caderas amplias por el bebé.

"Apúrate entonces," ella cede, azotándole el secador. "El almuerzo está listo."

Los chicos son los primeros en la mesa, empujándose con la cadera y los hombros entre ellos al competir por un lugar frente al despliegue de comida. Como buitres, tan velozmente como descienden, se van, dejando nada más que unos cuantos pedazos y algo de ensalada para el resto de nosotros.

"Ugh," gime Rose, cogiendo la solitaria rebanada de pan de ajo que queda. "Ustedes chicos son unos malditos cerdos."

Con bocas y platos llenos, los chicos la ignoran, hambrientos por una mañana en las olas.

Llenando mi plato con ensalada y la mitad de lo que queda de salchicha, tomo el único asiento disponible que queda junto a Edward. Con la boca llena de pan blanco y salsa de tomate, me sonríe antes de pasarlo con un trago de cerveza. Lo veo por la comisura de mi ojo mientras devora su alimento como un reo, metiéndolo a su boca como si fuera su última comida.

Balanceando el plato en mis piernas, le doy un empujoncito a su brazo mientras todos a nuestro alrededor hablan en voz alta. "¿Cómo estuvo?"

Con un bocado de pasta en su boca, asiente vigorosamente. Tragando, lame sus labios y mis ojos siguen el sendero de su lengua por su labio inferior. "Paul fue todo un éxito," dice lo bastante fuerte para que todos escuchen. "Todo el día las montó como un campeón."

Paul sonríe mientras un coro de ' _Yeewww's_ ' **(1)** sale de los chicos. Él se ve orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Estás lista para el próximo fin de semana?"

Oh, sí, la épica fiesta que eclipsará a todas las fiestas.

"Nop. Para nada."

Estirando sus piernas frente a él, Edward descansa sus manos sobre su estómago lleno. "¿Quieres que vaya a ayudar el viernes?"

Mirándolo junto a mí, mis ojos no pueden evitar bajar por sus largas piernas y volver hacia arriba, hasta el punto donde su piel dorada se ve por debajo del cuello de su camiseta. "No, estaremos bien, creo."

"¿Segura? Soy muy bueno para cargar, y tengo un súper talento para decorar."

"Súper talento para decorar, ¿eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo trabajando en Aerial cuando podrías estar colgando foquitos de colores y guirnaldas de papel para ganarte la vida?"

Descansando su cabeza una vez más en su silla, sonríe. "Es una lástima que haya fallado todos los exámenes escritos en la universidad para decoración de fiestas. Sabía que debía haber terminado el instituto."

"Oh, bueno, entonces es una suerte que eres bueno surfeando."

Se ríe entre dientes, su cabeza cae hacia un lado y su expresión se enternece al mirarme. "Sí, supongo que soy bueno."

* * *

El día de la fiesta Rose y yo decidimos aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana libre, y nos dirigimos a la playa principal por algo de sol y relajación. Con el bar tan concurrido, las dos hemos estado haciendo turnos largos y trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche. No hace falta decir que estoy totalmente hecha polvo; el fin de semana libre es una bendición.

Ocupando un pequeño espacio cuadrado disponible en la arena, Rose y yo extendemos nuestras toallas. Aunque es temprano—apenas las ocho de la mañana del sábado—la arena ya está caliente, una clara señal de que nos espera un día caliente.

"No creo haber estado aquí un sábado por la mañana," reflexiono, observando a la multitud de gente llegar; trayendo con ellos hieleras, toallas, pelotas de playa, sombreros, sombrillas, y ruidosos y odiosos niños.

"Mmm," dice Rose con voz ronca a mi lado, ya medio dormida en la arena caliente, su camiseta cubre su rostro mientras su largo y esbelto cuerpo absorbe los rayos del sol. "Normalmente odio venir aquí el fin de semana. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo; empezará a ponerse frenético como a la hora del almuerzo."

Tenía la intención de pasar mi tiempo en la playa relajada y recibiendo algo de vitamina D, pero simplemente había mucho que ver. Chicas en bikinis diminutos se quitan la ropa; con sus rostros totalmente maquillados, y joyería todavía intacta. Cómo esperan que les dure en el agua, nunca lo sabré. Alcanzo a ver a mi tío Mick, en su siempre presente _Speedo_ rojo, caminando deprisa en la orilla del agua, su iPod sujeto a su brazo, el vello gris plateado de su pecho brillando con el sol. Me saluda agitando su mano, sus caderas meneándose de lado a lado, sus brazos moviéndose exageradamente a sus costados, y yo lo saludo en respuesta, contenta de que no parece querer detenerse y charlar.

Un pequeño grupo de niños vestidos con _rashies_ _ **(2)**_ de un vivo color azul y gorras están congregados en la suave arena blanca, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo una tabla _boogie_ del mismo color. Los padres les ponen protector solar y zinc, atando y volviendo a atar sus gorritos en azul y blanco debajo de su barbilla. Estoy por desviar la mirada, cuando una figura conocida, vestido con los mismos pantalones cortos azul marino, camina por la arena hacia el grupo de niños. Su cabello aclarado por el sol está metido debajo de una gorra roja hacia atrás, las letras CSLC impresas en la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos. Verlo en pantalones cortos que cuelgan de la parte baja de sus estrechas caderas como si se sostuvieran por pura fuerza de voluntad, nunca deja de disparar el calor hacia mi centro. Hoy no es diferente, y solo ajusto mi posición en la toalla, cruzando mis piernas.

"¿Ese es Edward?" Pregunto, dándole un codazo a Rosie.

Gimiendo un poco, levanta su cabeza y luego la vuelve a dejar caer en la arena. "Sí. Se hace cargo de los niños de menos de siete años."

"¿Les enseña?"

"Sí, algo así. Les enseña cómo nadar en las olas, y cómo navegar en las corrientes de resaca **(3)** y lo que sea."

Lo veo reunir a las niñas y los niños a su alrededor, su sonrisa visible incluso desde mi lugar al fondo de la playa. Los pone en línea como una hilera de patos, uno a un lado del otro, sus tablas _boogie_ frente a sus pies. Observo, embelesada, mientras las manos de Edward se mueven para todos lados frente a él mientras habla, su voz silenciada por la distancia y la multitud en torno a mí. Me sorprendo riéndome cuando los niños ríen, y viendo con atención cuando les demuestra cómo nadar a través de una corriente de retorno, sus poderosos brazos moviéndose a través del aire.

Con un aplauso de sus manos, los niños salen corriendo con las tablas en sus manos, directamente hacia el agua. Descansando sobre mis codos, lo observo en el agua con los niños, niños que no me llegan ni a las caderas remando en el agua helada en la que tanto miedo me da meterme.

Mientras Rose duerme, yo observo a Edward; mi música en mis oídos y el sol en mi espalda. Después de veinte minutos o algo así de nadar, todos los niños salen del agua con energía inagotable y la piel rosada por el agua fría. Rosalie se da vuelta sobre su estómago, y pienso que ya que está dormida, voy a dejarla en paz mientras hablo con Edward.

Abriéndome paso por la arena caliente, a través de las sillas de playa y castillos de arena, bajo hacia el agua donde está Edward, retirando banderas y apilando pequeños marcadores de colores.

"¡Así que aquí es a dónde vas los sábados por la mañana!"

Enderezándose, se da la vuelta; con una centelleante sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

"Me atrapaste," dice en broma, arrojándome un pequeño sombrero de bruja amarillo **(4).**

"Te pareces a mamá gansa con todos esos pequeños detrás de ti."

Trato en vano de balancear el cono de plástico en mi cabeza, pero en vez de eso, lo veo caer a la arena.

"Soy como el flautista de Hamelín, Bella. ¿No lo sabías? Los niños me aman. Soy adorable."

"Apuesto a que lo eres."

Un trío de niñas no mayores de trece años o algo así pasan por ahí, agitando sus manos y saludando a Edward de nombre. Sonrojándose, él agita su mano una vez, volviendo su atención a la bandera en la arena.

"¿Tu magia funciona también en las niñas adolescentes?" Pregunto levantando una ceja, al mismo tiempo que las niñas preadolescentes sueltan suaves risitas entre ellas.

El extraño sonrojo de Edward se extiende por sus clavículas y sube por su cuello, tiñendo sus mejillas. El verlo hace que quiera prender mi boca a la marca detrás de su clavícula y probar el calor de su piel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunta, cambiando de tema.

"Disfrutando," respondo, levantando mis brazos y sonriendo.

Sus ojos me miran apreciativamente por un momento, su mirada más caliente que el sol en mi piel. Y cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos me doy cuenta que está recordando lo de anoche.

 _Sentada en su regazo en su van, puedo sentirlo debajo de mí, cubierto solo por la delgada tela de sus pantalones cortos cuando mi falda se sube en torno a mis caderas. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza al acercarme más a él, sus caderas elevándose para encontrar las mías a medida que nuestros besos se vuelven descuidados, con nuestros alientos mezclándose entre nosotros. El calor dentro y fuera del coche tiene mi cabello húmedo y pegado a la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y puedo sentir lo caliente que Edward está debajo de mí, su cuerpo irradiando calor como el sol del mediodía._

 _El aire sisea por entre mis dientes cuando su pulgar roza mi pezón, y el_ top _de mi bikini no hace nada por ocultar los duros picos que hay debajo. Tentándome levemente, roza mi piel sensible, rodándola entre sus dedos hasta que están tan duros que duele. Me estremezco violentamente cuando toda su mano, caliente contra mi ya acalorada piel, toca mi seno a través de la tela, sus dedos largos lo cubren delicadamente mientras su lengua se mueve en conjunto con la mía._

" _Mierda," arrastra la palabra cuando me restriego con fuerza sobre su regazo, sintiendo contra mí cada centímetro largo y grueso de él. Me preocupa brevemente, aunque también me excita, que tal vez sea más grande de lo que he tenido antes. Y la idea de que me expanda para caber dentro de mí, llenándome, doblegando mi cuerpo a su voluntad, me pone tan malditamente caliente que apenas puedo detenerme de meter la mano en sus pantalones cortos para echar un vistazo._

 _Pronto los dos estamos jadeando, pegándonos, restregándonos, tratando de encontrar fricción en el pequeño espacio que tenemos. Su legua prácticamente folla mi boca mientras me muevo sobre él, y sus manos agarran mi trasero cuando me muevo más rápido, tratando de saciar las ansias entre mis piernas, y verlo perder el control debajo de mí. Mis brazos se mueven por encima de mi cabeza hacia el techo de la van cuando sus estocadas se hacen más intensas, todo mi cuerpo sacudiéndose violentamente mientras presiona ese punto que en cuestión de momentos me tiene temblando por dentro y por fuera. Mi boca se abre en un grito silencioso y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza; su frente se frunce al gruñir y mover sus caderas hacia mí, su cabeza cayendo sobre mi húmedo pecho al correrse._

"¿A qué hora empieza esta noche?" Pregunta, y por la expresión en su rostro, sabe que estoy pensando en lo mismo.

"A cualquier hora. Solo ven cuando quieras."

"Está bien."

Entierro mi dedo en la arena, tratando de calmar mi acelerado mi corazón. "¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? Quiero decir, creo que Jasper dijo que algunos chicos se van a quedar en el suelo o algo así."

Metiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, asiente. "Sí, Jasper lo mencionó. Veremos qué pasa."

"Está bien, bueno, genial."

Asiente, dándole vuelta a su gorra de manera que la visera quede al frente. "Entonces, te veo esta noche."

"Sip."

Los dos ocultamos sonrisas tontas cuando nos separamos, porque los dos sabemos que se quedará en la noche. Y los dos sabemos que se quedará en mi cama.

Es solo cuestión de qué tan rápido llegaremos ahí.

* * *

 **(1) Yeeewwww – A menudo los surfistas gritan esto como una felicitación en el surf. Una versión más varonil de ¡wooooo!**

 **(2) Rashies – Una** _ **rash guard**_ **, también conocida como camiseta** _ **rash**_ **o** _ **rashie**_ **, es una camiseta atlética hecha de licra y nylon o poliéster. El nombre** _ **rash guard**_ **refleja el hecho de la camiseta protege** ( _guard_ ) **al que la usa contra el sarpullido** ( _rash_ ) **provocado por la abrasión, o quemaduras de sol por exposición prolongada al sol. Estas camisetas pueden ser usadas por sí solas, o debajo de un traje de neopreno.**

 **(3) Corrientes de resaca – Una corriente de resaca es una fuerte corriente superficial (o casi superficial) de agua, que retrocede desde la costa hacia el mar. El peligro real de las corrientes de resaca no es el ser arrastrado por ellas mar adentro, sino la forma en que la persona reacciona: muchos bañistas entran en pánico y tratan de nadar contra la corriente, cansándose enseguida y hundiéndose.**

 **(4) Sombrero de bruja amarillo – Conos amarillos de plástico usados para marcar límites.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que las que, como Bella, se preguntaron qué hacía Edward los sábados por la mañana recibieron su respuesta. ¿Se lo imaginaron? Una ternura enseñado a los niños a nadar awwww. Pero creo que algunas todavía se preguntan si Edward es un vago que solo le gusta surfear, ¿no es así? Sobre todo con ese comentario de Bella sobre que solo la busca cuando las olas no son tan buenas para surfear. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué han aprendido de Edward hasta ahora? Ya saben que disfruto de leer sus teorías :) Eri ya mencionó algunas opiniones muy interesantes sobre este Edward. Espero leer las de ustedes, y si no saben qué escribir, un hola, gracias o incluso una carita feliz basta. Recuerden que por ustedes estamos aquí.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Paola Lightwood, YessyVL13, sabeloque, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, Techu, paosierra, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Adriu, Bertlin, Ericastelo, Al-Li Kuran Hale, Albaa Yassmin, , freedom2604, tulgarita, Aliceforever85, bbluelilas, BereB, Srher Evans, becky grandchester, AndreCullen, Gabriela Cullen, Wawis Cullen, Sully YM, Hanna D.L, Chayley Costa, Mafer, injoa, soledadcullen, glow0718, patymdn, lizdayanna, Merce y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	13. Trece

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Trece**

* * *

Así que, al parecer, cuando Rosie dice "solo unas cuantas personas", Jasper escucha las palabras "todas las que conozcas, además de ese tipo raro que trabaja en el supermercado". Para las diez en punto la gente salía por la puerta de atrás y hacia la terraza, cada espacio disponible cubierto por hieleras, sillas y gente paseándose. Al principio Rose se puso jodidamente nerviosa, preocupada que las cosas se rompieran o que la policía se presentara. Claro que después de media docena de _jelly shots_ , no le importaba una mierda quién estuviera allí.

"¿Quién es toda esta gente?" Grito por encima de la música, viendo a una chica borracha derramando algo rojo de una botella sobre la alfombra.

"Amigos. Los amigos de unos amigos," responde Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros mientras vacía seis diferentes tipos de licor en un vaso y luego añade algo de limonada.

Puedo sentir que mi vestido se pega a mi espalda baja por el sudor. Incluso con las puertas y las ventanas abiertas de par en par y los ventiladores encendidos, la casa sigue estando más caliente que las profundidades del infierno. La combinación de un día de treinta y tres grados y el calor corporal arremolinándose en la habitación tiene mis mejillas rosadas y el cabello de mi nuca húmedo y rizado. Siento mi cola de caballo rozar mis omoplatos mientras reviso disimuladamente para ver a Edward llegar.

Todavía no está aquí. No que me importe por supuesto.

"Por mi nueva compañera de casa," dice Jasper, dándome el vaso y chocándolo con su cerveza.

Huele horrible y sabe aún peor. "Oh mierda, eso está horrible," balbuceo, sintiendo la mezcla de ginebra y algo más, caliente y pesado en mi estómago. "¿Qué es?"

Jasper se encoge de hombros. "No sé."

Con un brazo por encima de mi hombro, pasa algo de tiempo presentándome; "codeándose con la gente" como él lo llama. Trato de ignorar las viles miradas descaradas de la mayoría de las chicas cuando miran furiosas su brazo—piel dorada cubierta por tinta negra—sobre mi hombro. Me pregunto qué pensarían si supieran la verdad, si supieran qué brazo rodeaba mi hombro la noche anterior.

Por más horrible que sepa, la bebida de Jasper hace un muy buen trabajo al ponerme completamente ebria, muy rápidamente. Y después de medio vaso de esa cosa, mis papilas gustativas están entumecidas y apenas si me sabe a algo de todos modos. Estoy charlando con Jacko y algunos de sus amigos, balanceándome alegremente al ritmo de la música cuando Edward por fin aparece a mi lado.

"Bueno, bueno, es un gusto verte por aquí," dice, con una cerveza en su mano. Vestido con su atuendo acostumbrado, se ve casualmente follable incluso en este sofocante calor.

"Un gusto," respondo, "Ya que vivo aquí y todo eso." Ya pudo sentir mis dedos hormigueado por mi bebida, mis piernas como gelatina debajo de mí.

"Está jodidamente caliente aquí," dice, apartando su camiseta de su pecho. El movimiento de su camiseta envía su aroma en mi dirección, la embriagadora mezcla de su detergente para lavar y olor a chico, manda una oleada de electricidad por la superficie de mi piel. Fue apenas la noche anterior que estuvimos en su van, sudando y riendo, toqueteándonos como adolescentes torpemente en la oscuridad. El deseo se extiende literalmente bajo mi piel, haciendo que mis nervios se retuerzan y mi estómago se tense de forma incómoda.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

Una pregunta tan común de un chico tan hermoso; hace que mi corazón golpetee en mi pecho.

"Bien. Ajetreado."

Asintiendo, me mira de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el escote de mi vestido; el que pude o no haber escogido con él en mente.

"¿Qué hiciste esta mañana?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Nada excitante. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?" Inclina mi vaso hacia sus labios y hace una mueca al tomar un sorbo. "¿Jasper?"

Asintiendo, también tomo un trago, ya adormecida por el sabor.

"Eh, Mase," interrumpe uno de los chicos, y con una última sonrisa, Edward se da la vuelta.

"Dicen que mañana en la tarde viene una tormenta."

Asiente. "Sí, papá dice que el noreste **(1)** va a azotar esta noche. Debería haber muy buenas olas por la mañana."

Un coro de excitados murmullos corre entre los chicos, y hablan de patrullar al amanecer y _victory swells_ _ **(2)**_. Soy muy lenta para aprender el lenguaje del _surf_. Sé que ' _swells_ ' tiene algo que ver con olas; un buen _swell_ significa buenas olas, lo que significa que Rose y Jasper vendrán a casa felices.

Como parecer ser la norma, ese pequeño momento con Edward es todo lo que recibo por un rato. Los chicos de verdad son inseparables, y encontrar tiempo a solas con él, sobre todo cuando tratamos de mantener las cosas en un perfil bajo, prueba ser algo difícil.

La noche transcurre, y entre Jasper, Rose y Riley, mi vaso nunca está vacío. Afuera, el aire nocturno huele a velas de hierba de limón y humo de cigarro, y se filtra el aroma distintivo de la hierba y la salada brisa del mar.

Mis labios y lengua están azules por los _jelly shots_ , la de rose está pintada de rojo

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo y Ed?" Pregunta, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura sin apretarla mientras me bamboleo vacilante en su regazo.

"¿Qué? Nada," miento, meneando lo que queda de mi bebida en mi vaso.

La siento reír debajo de mí. "Claro. ¿Y supongo que tampoco fue su brillante van amarilla la que vi cuando pasó a dejarte anoche?"

"Nop."

Mirando alrededor en busca de un escape, diviso un par de ojos grises azulados mirando en mi dirección. Con una mano metida casualmente en su bolsillo y una cerveza en sus labios, me observa por encima de su botella, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando mientras traga. El peso de sus ojos es como miles de pequeños dedos por todo mi cuerpo, los cabellos de mi nuca se levantan al mismo tiempo que tomo una respiración profunda.

"Y eso en tu cuello no es un maldito chupetón indecente."

Estrellando una mano en mi cuello, me tambaleo vacilante en el regazo de Rosie. "¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!"

Se ríe, sujetándome para evitar que me caiga. "Estoy bromeando. Pero eres una mentirosa de mierda de todos modos."

"No estoy mintiendo. Solo estoy siendo creativa con la verdad."

Rosie me pellizca suavemente en el muslo. "Solo ten cuidado, es todo lo que digo."

Veo una manada de chicas, y solo pueden ser descritas como manada porque son muy jóvenes, ruidosas y odiosas, pavoneándose hacia Edward. Rose y yo las vemos prácticamente babear por él, sonriendo, soltando risitas, aventando su cabello, el tipo de cosas que yo debería de hacer, pero simplemente me siento estúpida haciéndolo.

"¿Quieres ir allá?" Rose pregunta.

Vemos cómo Edward les sigue la corriente, sonriendo con dulzura, pasado las manos por su cabello y en general abusando de mi autocontrol.

"No."

"Al diablo con eso," murmura Rosie, empujándome de su regazo cuando se pone de pie. Se acerca hermosa y radiante con ferocidad bajo las centelleantes luces de la fiesta.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Le escupe en voz alta a una de las chicas en la cara.

"¿Quién eres _tú_?" Responde la belleza de cabello oscuro, con una mano en su cadera.

Rosie levanta una ceja y se acerca mirándola incrédula. "Vivo aquí, perra."

Tomando eso como su señal para huir, Edward asiente para despedirse y deja a Rosie sola para lidiar con las jóvenes coladas. Con sus mejillas rosadas y balanceándose un poco, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro al acercarse, se deja caer en el asiento junto a mí.

Abre su boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpido por Jasper, jodidamente borracho, gritando su nombre mientras atraviesa el patio trasero, con una chica bajita de cabello rubio bajo su brazo tratando de seguirle el paso. Trato de sentirme ofendida, pero Edward actúa como un tonto chico borracho, soltando risitas, tambaleándose sobre sus pies y lleno de sonrisas—simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Bajando la vista a mi vaso, hago un puchero, de pronto triste porque está vacío. Dando golpecitos al fondo del vaso, sorbo lo que queda de lo que sea que estaba ahí, y dejo a Edward en busca de otra bebida.

Entre toda la gente y las constantes interrupciones para saludar y conversar, me toma casi media hora tan solo llegar al baño. La bañera, que estaba llena de hielo, ahora es una mezcla medio derretida de agua y latas de cerveza. Pasando junto a la pareja prácticamente follándose contra el tocador con la ropa puesta, meto la mano en el agua para agarrar una lata de cerveza. El agua está todavía helada, y la lata está fría al tacto. Suspirando, paso mi mano fría y húmeda en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, la piel de mis brazos se eriza cuando el agua fría baja por mi espalda.

Una mano caliente rodea mi codo, y me llega un aroma familiar al mismo tiempo que me atrae contra su pecho. "¿Estás tratando de matarme?" Dice bajito.

Sonrío. "Solo estoy tratando de refrescarme."

"Refrescarte," repite, y un profundo suspiro acaricia la piel de mi cuello, su amplio pecho expandiéndose contra mi espalda desnuda.

"Esa de ahí es tu recámara, ¿verdad?" Dice, y puedo sentir el calor que sale de su piel a través de la delgada tela de su camiseta.

Sujetando la lata húmeda en mi estómago, asiento.

Sus manos son insistentes al arrancar la lata de mi mano, dejándola caer de vuelta en la bañera salpicando, antes de sacarme del baño hacia el pasillo.

"¿Tiene seguro?" Pregunta, sus manos bajando por mis brazos y pasando por mi abdomen, mi vestido frunciéndose entre sus dedos.

Sacudo mi cabeza, enmudecida por el deseo mientras giro la perilla de la puerta.

De pie en la entrada de mi recámara, me doy la vuelta, mi corazón trastabillando en un ritmo irregular al verlo; desaliñado y glorioso, un desastre de sonrisas embriagadas y piel sonrojada.

Sacude su cabeza. "A la mierda."

Al entrar trastabillándose a mi recámara, Edward apenas se toma medio segundo para mirar alrededor antes de empujarme dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Solo ha pasado un día, pero cuando nuestros labios finalmente se conectan, siento como si hubiese estado esperando una eternidad. Somos un frenesí de labios y manos cuando lo recuesto conmigo sobre la cama, y se ríe cuando arranco su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la arrojo en alguna parte de mi habitación, con suerte, para nunca ser encontrada de nuevo. La música vibra al otro lado de la puerta, el ritmo de los bajos retumbando por las paredes. Su piel está caliente, su corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho, su piel dorada salpicada de pecas por pasar días bajo el sol.

"Espera un segundo," jadea, y por un momento pienso que va a detenerse. En vez de eso, se incorpora y se sienta sobre sus talones, sonriendo. "Solo quiero hacer una cosa."

Con una mano abierta, observa como las puntas de sus dedos suben lentamente por el exterior de mi pantorrilla, metiéndola detrás de mi rodilla y provocando que me estremezca. Continuando hacia arriba, apenas roza el exterior de mi muslo donde agarra la orilla de mi vestido. Me levanto un poco, permitiendo que lo deslice por encima de mis caderas y luego mi cabeza, dejándome jadeando en sujetador y bragas. Con solo la luz que se filtra a través de las persianas, veo como besa mi tobillo, mi pantorrilla, mi rodilla, subiendo por mis muslos. Se me escapa un patético gritito cuando sus dientes se cierran delicadamente en el interior de mi muslo antes de que su lengua pase por la sensible piel, provocando que mis piernas se abran un poco más.

"Tus malditas piernas, Bella. Cristo, son lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida, ¿lo sabías?" Sacudo mi cabeza cuando empieza una vez más en mi otro tobillo. "Maldita sea, tan largas y suaves, y jodidamente lindas. Y no hay muchas cosas que llame lindas, pero lo son. Tan malditamente lindas." Las ansias de cerrar mis rodillas me abruma cuando chupa la piel en el interior de mi muslo, más arriba que antes, y con bastante fuerza como para dejar una marca. El ventilador de techo no hace nada por refrescar mi acalorada piel, y el sudor aparece en mi pecho mientras los labios de Edward viajan por el hueso de mi cadera.

Es demasiado—demasiado pero no suficiente.

Casi me caigo de la cama cuando trato de hacer un jodido movimiento ninja y voltearlo sobre su espalda. Con algunos movimientos torpes y risa, finalmente consigo ponerlo debajo de mí; al fin logro tocar la piel que veo regularmente. Sus ebrios parloteos se detienen cuando me pongo a horcajadas sobre él, mis dedos explorando los contornos perfectos de su pecho; la hendidura en su esternón, las pequeñas protuberancias de sus costillas expuestas para mí cuando respira profundamente.

Sus manos exploran desde abajo; sus dedos acariciando mis piernas, mis caderas, haciéndome reír cuando rozan mis costillas.

"Ven aquí." Me recuesta junto a él sobre la cama.

"Sabes bien," murmura, chupando suavemente mi labio inferior al continuar besándonos. Su boca sabe a cerveza y la goma de menta que ha estado masticando toda la noche. Yo debo saber a ginebra y un corto que tomé más temprano.

"Deberíamos salir…" Gime, sus cejas frunciéndose al mismo tiempo que mi mano baja hacia el frente de su bóxer. "Joder. En una cita o algo así."

Para ser un tipo callado, Edward está extremadamente platicador cuando quiero que se calle de una puta vez y me bese otra vez.

Trata de desabrochar torpemente mi sujetador, refunfuñando un poco al mismo tiempo que empuja sus caderas hacia mi mano. Tenía razón para estar un poco preocupada. Cerrando mi mano en torno a él, las puntas de mis dedos solo se tocan cuando aprieto un poco, con lo que consigo un gruñido y una estocada que lo acompaña.

"¿Es un sujetador con truco o algo así?" Murmura, tirando con brusquedad del broche de mi sujetador.

Calculando que la mejor forma de quitármelo rápidamente podría ser haciéndolo yo misma, llevo mis manos hacia atrás y hago a un lado sus manos. Cuando mis ebrios intentos de desabrochar mi sujetador también son inútiles, los dos terminamos riendo mientras lo subo por encima de mi cabeza.

Edward deja de reír, y su labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes. "Joooder," gime al mismo tiempo que sus manos se prenden de mis senos ahora desnudos. Sus manos se sienten calientes contra mi piel, sus caricias hacen que mi cabeza de vueltas. Y la cama. Y la habitación. Pensándolo bien, probablemente es el vino.

"Espera, espera, espera," jadea, apartándose un poco, todavía sonriendo.

"No, nada de "espera". Ahora." Trato de volver a meter mi mano en su bóxer, pero él solo se ríe, tratando de escabullirse de mi alcance.

"Bella."

"No podemos solo…" Tiro del elástico del bóxer.

"No sé si pueda esta noche," admite con algo de timidez.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No haremos ruido, lo prometo."

"¡De ninguna manera! Estoy jodidamente borracho," dice, riéndose. "¡Voy a durar unos dos segundos!"

"Eso está bien," respondo, resoplando una risita cuando le pego accidentalmente en la cabeza con mi codo al tratar de ponerme a horcajadas sobre él una vez más.

"No está bien, Bella."

Estoy demasiado borracha como para pelear cuando me quita de encima de él y me acuesta de nuevo en la cama.

Haciendo un puchero, suelto el bóxer. "Pero…"

"Tranquila," sonríe con suficiencia, levantando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas firmemente lejos de su entrepierna. "No es como si te vayas a ir mañana, tenemos tiempo."

La habitación sigue girando furiosamente, y considero recostarme en el suelo para detenerla.

Tomando una respiración profunda, cierro mis ojos. "Bien. Aguafiestas."

Como la lucha solo nos ha dejado exhaustos, Edward y yo yacemos enredados en mi cama, adormilados por el estupor de la embriaguez, la fiesta aún intensa al otro lado de mi puerta.

"Aunque, hablo en serio," dice Edward, su voz ronca y pesada por el sueño. "¿No debería primero llevarte a una cita o algo así?"

Mis ojos están pesados, la sangre late detrás de mis ojos cerrados. "No. Las citas significan etiquetas. No quiero una etiqueta."

"¿Una qué?" Suena casi tan dormido como yo, su brazo cubriendo mi pecho, y su cabeza enterrada en las almohadas a un lado de la mía.

"Etiquetas… Novias y… novios y…" Bostezo ruidosamente. "Esas cosas."

"Oh."

"Sí."

* * *

 **(1) Noreste: Es un viento de cambio que viene del nordeste, trayendo a menudo buenas olas a las partes de sur de Australia.**

 **(2) Victory swells – cuando hay mucho viento y las olas están muy picadas.**

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, ¿cómo creen que responda Edward a eso? ¿Creen que se acerque un momento incómodo? Y qué podemos decir de esa reacción de Rose en la fiesta a las chicas que se acercaron a Edward, ¿creen que haya sido por Bella? En algunos reviews ha habido varios comentarios interesantes con relación a Rosalie, ¿qué opinan ahora? Ya saben que como siempre me encantaría saber su opinión. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ahora ya saben por qué esas miraditas de Edward a las piernas de Bella, ¡le encantan!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: glow0718, Chayley Costa, Brenda Cullenn, Grina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, injoa, lagie, Maribel, Antonia, YessyVL13, Ale, Wawis Cullen, Hanna D.L, carolaaproboste.v, BereB, Gabriela Cullen, paosierra, calia19, Julieta, patymdn, Ericastelo, Adriu, Manligrez, Srher Evans, Sully YM, Bertlin, Lunita Black27, Jazmin Li, Carolina Sebastian, becky grandchester, tulgarita, anybella, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Mafer, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	14. Catorce

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Catorce**

* * *

El estridente tono del timbre del teléfono de Edward taladra el silencio en mi habitación por tercera vez. Pero en lugar de responderlo, lo ignora, y lo siento gemir, el ruido vibra en su pecho mientras estoy tumbada sobre él. Moviéndose un poco, su brazo agarra con más firmeza mis hombros, y sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías. Puedo sentir una ligera capa de sudor sobre todo su cuerpo, mi cabello pegado en mi nuca y mis pies se sienten como lava. Por un momento, me siento cohibida por el hecho de que estoy medio desnuda, vestida con solo mis bragas, en frente de Edward. Pero cuando la mano de Edward, caliente como el fuego contra mi piel, viaja a lo largo de mi espalda desnuda, me alegra que no haya nada entre su piel y la mía.

Sin embargo, cuando su teléfono suena una cuarta vez, me incorporo y lo agarro.

"¡Contesta la maldita cosa!"

Refunfuñando, Edward pone el teléfono en su oído, cerrando sus ojos una vez más mientras me recuesto de nuevo, con mi cabeza en la curva de su hombro.

"¿Qué?" Gruñe, aclarando su garganta.

La casa está tranquila y en silencio, es comprensible ya que ni siquiera está iluminado afuera. Puedo ver los rayos de luz de la mañana gris que se filtran a través de las rendijas en mis persianas; ni siquiera sé dónde está mi teléfono para ver la hora.

Tomando una respiración larga y profunda, a Edward se le escapa un gemido largo y ronco. "Dame una hora, ¿sí?"

Con sus ojos todavía cerrados arroja el teléfono a un lado y se rueda hacia mí para enterrar su rostro en mi cuello. Huele como a piel caliente y cerveza, pero para ser honestos, no creo que yo huela mejor. Toma otra respiración, besando la piel de mi hombro y haciendo que se erice la piel de mi espalda cuando la ligera barba de su barbilla raspa mi piel.

Acurrucados encima de mis sábanas, nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo en seguida. Bueno, yo lo hago. Incluso dormitando por momentos, puedo sentir a Edward moviéndose inquieto junto a mí, como si no pudiera ponerse cómodo. Después que se reposiciona por tercera vez, me doy por vencida.

"¿Qué?"

Está de espaldas, sus ojos abiertos. "No, nada, vuelve a dormir."

Ruedo mis ojos. "No puedo dormir si te estás retorciendo."

Callado por un momento, puedo verlo considerando algo, su cuerpo está aquí, pero es como si su mente estuviera completamente en otra parte.

"La tormenta se acerca rápidamente," dice, como si se supusiera que sé qué demonios significa eso.

"¿Y?"

Se rasca el pecho, suspirando. "Los chicos ya están allá. Jacko cree que está en lo mejor."

"Oh."

Quiero que haga lo que quiera, pero al mismo tiempo, también me siento muy feliz con él en mi cama.

"Bueno." Me incorporo, descansando la cabeza en mi mano. "Puedes ir si quieres."

Edward me mira, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. "¿Quieres venir?"

"¿A surfear?"

"No, puedes relajarte en la playa y luego podemos hacer algo después."

Probablemente debería quedarme y ayudar a Rosie y Jasper a limpiar. Pero pensándolo bien, probablemente ellos ya están allá afuera.

La van de Edward parece estar lista en un instante, lista con un traje de neopreno y su tabla, toallas y otras cosas varias.

"Vaya, no estabas preparado." Le digo en broma mientras sube el cierre de su traje.

Sonriendo, saca su tabla de la parte de atrás de su van y la mete debajo de su brazo. "Tengo que estar preparado para todo."

"Como los exploradores **(1)** , ¿verdad?"

El cielo está de un color gris moteado, la luz del sol trata de traspasar las gruesas nubes bajas que se ven en la distancia. El mar se ve picado, como si escupiera las olas hacia la orilla. Haciendo mucho ruido y azotándose se estrellan en el océano antes de revolcarse hacia la arena con un rugido estruendoso. Ya puedo ver a un grupo de surfistas en la distancia, pequeños puntos negros dentro del agua, desafiando las enormes olas, saliendo disparados en olas de tamaño descomunal.

Riley está todavía en la arena, su neopreno negro envuelve su cuerpo cortando una silueta completa contra el cielo matutino.

"Me preguntaba dónde estabas," dice, envolviendo la correa alrededor de su tobillo.

Froto la parte de atrás de mi cuello con nerviosismo cuando Edward sonríe, mirándome de soslayo.

"Está jodidamente voluble," dice Edward, haciendo un gesto hacia el mar—a las olas coronadas de blanco que se lanzan hacia nosotros, rugiendo con fuerza.

Riley asiente. "Sí, amigo. Está haciendo todo un _show_."

Me dejo caer en la arena.

Edward me mira, su cabello casi rojo contra el gris del cielo. "¿Estás bien?"

Asiento, tirando de las mangas de una de sus sudaderas sobre mis manos. Con un último guiño, Edward sale corriendo hacia el agua, chapoteando en las aguas poco profundas antes de lanzarse sobre su tabla.

El viento está tan fuerte que puedo sentir el rocío del océano contra mi piel. Pesado con anticipación, el aire está denso y húmedo, casi llueve pero todavía no. Puedo oler la tormenta en la distancia; la corriente del limpio y placentero aire del océano mezclado con el aroma a tierra mojada por la lluvia. Va a ser una tremenda tormenta.

Con mis piernas metidas dentro de la sudadera, veo a los chicos surfear olas más altas que una casa, cosas enormes de color verde con gris que se elevan como una pared de agua, antes de llegar a su punto más álgido convirtiéndose en perfectas curvas que caen sobre sí mismas en una oleada de espuma blanca. Y los chicos las montan como si no fuera nada, como si ser perseguido por toneladas de enfurecidas y violetas aguas de tormenta no fuera algo. Se deslizan por el agua como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con los brazos extendidos mientras aceleran por los túneles hasta que la ola se les acaba, o hasta que los reclama, estrellándolos en el agua.

Pero al escucharse el estruendo del primer trueno, los surfistas son desterrados a la arena, todos saliendo uno por uno, jadeando y escupiendo agua, escurriendo y llenos de sonrisas.

Rosie y Jasper están ahí, y también los chicos: Riley, Jacko, tío Mick y un par de chicos que he visto por ahí. Hay algunos que no conozco, algunos chicos que se ven jóvenes y un par de hombres mayores que no he visto antes. Su piel avejentada y su cabello encanecido desmienten su edad, pero su físico podría ser el de un adulto joven, hombros anchos y delgados, con brazos musculosos.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Pregunta Edward, su traje en sus caderas, su cabello escurriendo sobre su frente.

"Sí."

"Te veré en casa más tarde, Ed," grita una voz al otro lado de la playa.

Edward responde agitando su mano, y la versión mayor y rubia de él le responde de la misma forma trotando por la playa, con una tabla bajo su brazo.

"¿Ese es tu papá?"

Restregando la toalla sobre su cabello mojado, Edward dice, "Sí."

Obviamente, surfear es algo que Edward aprendió de su papá, y me pregunto distraídamente si hay más chicos Masen con cabello bronce corriendo por Clearwater, y de dónde heredó Edward su cabello, ya que el de su papá es rubio. Súbitas imágenes de pequeños niños de ojos oscuros con _rashies_ _ **(2)**_ y flotadores de brazo surgen en mi mente; de veranos ocupados persiguiendo niños de cabello color óxido por la calcinante arena.

El estruendo de otro trueno me asusta sacándome de mi ridícula ensoñación y el blanco resplandor de un rayo rasga el cielo en la distancia.

"Entonces, vamos," dice Edward, su toalla húmeda colgando de sus hombros. "Antes de que empiece a llover a cántaros."

Sacudiendo esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza, nos encaminamos hacia la van, y para cuando él y yo llegamos ahí, la lluvia ya empezó a caer, el cielo se oscurece por minuto. Lo veo por el espejo retrovisor al alejarnos, el cielo del color del carbón iluminado por los rayos entre las nubes, el mar picado con olas agitadas.

En casa, los cuatro estamos parados en la cocina, comiendo tostada con _Vegemite_ _ **(3)**_. Rosie intenta limpiar el desastre de la fiesta, pero es solo un intento poco entusiasta, y se detiene tan pronto como empieza. Jasper está agotado después de solo dormir dos horas, y pasar luego la mañana en las olas. Edward no está mucho mejor.

"No me gusta que llegues tarde," comenta Jasper, mirando a Edward por encima de un pedazo de tostada untada de _Vegemite_.

Edward se encoje de hombros. "Tenía mejores cosas que hacer."

Las cejas de Jasper se elevan tan alto que casi quedan encima de su cabeza. "Huh. De acuerdo."

Masticando despacio, la mirada de Jasper se vuelve hacia mí, sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Los estoy vigilando a ustedes dos," dice antes de retroceder lentamente para salir de la cocina, sus dedos moviéndose entre sus ojos y los míos.

Suelto un resoplido cuando choca con la puerta cerrada de su recámara, la abre, y se mete antes de cerrarla otra vez.

"Bueno. Eso fue raro."

Edward asiente. "Él es un tipo raro."

Después de desayunar, él y yo terminamos otra vez en la cama, pasando el resto del día dormitando, viendo televisión y besándonos mientras la tormenta arrasa afuera de la ventana de mi recámara. El viento azota contra el costado de la casa, traqueteando la ventana en su marco, la lluvia golpeando ruidosamente contra el techo de estaño.

Se me ocurre, mientras Edward resopla ligeramente junto a mí, que en realidad no sé nada de él. Me refiero a que, sé lo básico; todas las cosas que deberías saber de un chico antes de permitirle que toque tu vagina. Pero al parecer nunca hablamos de cosas de importancia, y la mayor parte del tiempo cuando hablamos, terminamos haciéndonos los tontos de todos modos, y hablamos poco o nada.

Una parte de mí está interesada en saber cómo trabaja la mente de Edward Masen; ¿qué lo lleva a levantarse y meterse en agua helada todas las mañanas? Si solo trabaja en Aerial esporádicamente, ¿de dónde consigue su dinero? ¿Cómo se hizo la cicatriz en su ceja izquierda?

Pero otra parte de mí sabe que estos son los tipos de detalles que descubres de alguien con el que estás saliendo, alguien con el que planeas pasar largos periodos de tiempo, y probablemente, tarde o temprano, al que llamarás novio. Una sensación de pánico sube por mi garganta, como si mi corazón tratara de salir a fuerzas por mi boca para poder salir corriendo.

Esta vez es el timbre de mi teléfono el que rompe el silencio, el que rompe mi ensueño—y estirando mi mano hacia el buró, respondo.

"Bella, es Ben. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ben suena frenético, sus palabras apresuradas y recortadas.

"¿Qué? Estoy en la cama. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy poniendo las cosas de Ange dentro del coche, entró en labor de parto."

Me incorporo abruptamente, casi tirando a Edward del otro lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Está bien?"

Puedo escucharla en el fondo, gritándole a Ben que se calme.

"Ella está bien. Solo necesito que hagas el turno de esta noche si puedes."

"Sí, sí, por supuesto."

Después de desearles suerte, cuelgo y me levanto de un salto de la cama.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta Edward, frotando sus ojos adormilado.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar. Ange entró en labor de parto."

Los ojos de Edward se abren de golpe por la sorpresa. "Oh. Genial."

De pie con mi uniforme de trabajo en la mano, aprieto mis labios, tratando de pensar en una forma de conseguir que Edward salga de mi cama para poder llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

"Me podría quedar…"

"Entonces, vas a…" Gesticulo como loca por un momento, señalando la puerta. Me siento como una perra, pero de pronto estoy abrumada con este peso que aplasta mi pecho. Todo lo que había dicho que no haría, lo he hecho. Todo en lo que puedo pensar cuando veo a Edward es Jake; una vida de recoger niños en la escuela y servir de voluntaria en la cafetería **(4)** ,de usar _jeans_ para señora y tener un esposo con una panza cervecera que solo folla en su cumpleaños, y algunas veces en Navidad. Veo una vida de sueños sin cumplir viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, y eso hace que me cague del miedo.

"Oh, sí," dice, saliendo de un salto de la cama. "¿Quieres un aventón al trabajo?"

Sacudo mi cabeza, sintiéndome como toda una pendeja al verlo recoger su ropa del piso de la recámara.

"No, estoy bien. Aunque, gracias de todos modos."

"No te estreses. Uh—¿ves mi camiseta?" Se da una vuelta completa en su lugar, su mano frotando su pecho distraídamente.

Recogiéndola del piso a mis pies, se la doy, todavía sosteniendo mi ropa contra mi pecho.

Deslizándola por encima de su cabeza, se la pone, pasando las manos por su cabello un par de veces antes de ponerse su gorra.

"¿Te veo luego?"

Asiento, y por un breve momento creo que va a acercarse y darme un beso. Sin embargo, parece pensárselo bien, probablemente notando la expresión en mi rostro. Sonriendo, sacude ligeramente su cabeza, y con un último adiós, se va.

En el momento que entro a la ducha me siento como una mierda, y pienso, mientras lavo enfurecida mi cabello, duchándome con rapidez, que debí haberme comportado más como una adulta sobre todo esto. Debí haberle dicho a Edward que no quería un novio desde el principio; entonces tal vez no estaría haciendo este extraño baile con él.

Pero si no quiero nada con Edward, ¿por qué es tan malditamente doloroso verlo marcharse?

* * *

 **(1) El lema de los exploradores es 'Estar Preparado'.**

 **(2) Rashies – Una rash guard, también conocida como camiseta rash o rashie, es una camiseta atlética hecha de licra y nylon o poliéster. El nombre rash guard refleja el hecho de la camiseta protege (guard) al que la usa contra el sarpullido (rash) provocado por la abrasión, o quemaduras de sol por exposición prolongada al sol. Estas camisetas pueden ser usadas por sí solas, o debajo de un traje de neopreno.**

 **(3) Vegemite – es la marca registrada para una pasta de untar de carácter alimenticio, de color marrón oscuro y sabor salado, elaborado con extracto de levadura. Se emplea principalmente como ingrediente de untar en los sándwiches y las tostadas, aunque existen recetas para que sea de vez en cuando empleada en la cocina. Es un elemento muy popular en Australia.**

 **(4) Labor de cafetería – en Australia y otros países, algunos padres se ofrecen como voluntarios en la escuela primaria de sus hijos para el servicio de cafetería. Principalmente para entregar los pedidos de almuerzos y esas cosas.**

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, ¿será que haya echado a perder todo con Edward? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Es obvio que pudo haber manejado esto mejor como ella misma lo dice, haber hablado y dicho lo que pensaba sobre tener una relación, sobre todo cuando ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde la última que no funcionó. Y es obvio que Edward tampoco ha dicho qué espera de ella. ¿Teorías? Me encantaría leerlas, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y den su opinión, o si no se les ocurre una recuerden que un hola, gracias o hasta una carita feliz es bienvenida. El objetivo es saber que están leyendo y disfrutando la historia. Solo se necesitará de uno minuto de su tiempo, un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Techu, LucyGomez, Antonia, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, Sully YM, montselugoextremo, Masilobe, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, BereB, Brenda Cullenn, paosierra, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, freedom2604, calia19, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Chayley Costa, Adriu, Hanna D.L, carolaaproboste.v, Merce, Maribel, Mafer, patymdn, glow0718, lizdayanna y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	15. Quince

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Quince**

* * *

El sudor cae por mi espalda, corriendo a lo largo de mi columna antes de filtrarse en el material de mi camiseta sin mangas. No sé por qué pensé que correr sería una buena idea, caminar hubiera sido suficiente. Pero la idea de pasar otro largo día en casa—sola—hizo que atara mis tenis y saliera por la puerta antes de recordar que no sé cómo correr.

Bueno, sé cómo correr, no es como si nunca me hubiesen enseñado cómo lanzar un pie delante del otro. Quiero decir, si me persiguieran osos rabiosos sabría cómo huir, es solo que no sé cómo correr de la forma apropiada. Pero por alguna razón corro de todos modos, un pie frente al otro hasta que mis rodillas me duelen y siento mi pecho como si fuera a explotar. El aire está denso y húmedo, la humedad está alta porque la lluvia de anoche se evapora del asfalto caliente.

No es como si fuera lejos, alrededor de la cuadra, tal vez—pero lo siento como un millón de malditos kilómetros para cuando llego a casa. De pie en el camino frente a la casa, descanso las manos sobre mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras entra y sale en resuellos de mis pulmones.

"Te ves bien."

Una mano golpea mi trasero sudoroso, y levanto mi cabeza para ver a Rose saliendo de la casa; su tabla metida debajo de su brazo.

"Jo…Jódete," Jadeo.

"¿Estabas corriendo?"

Asintiendo, me enderezo, quitando el cabello sudoroso de mi rostro. "Lo intento."

Soltando un resoplido, Rose sube sus cosas más arriba sobre su hombro, sujetando su teléfono en su mano izquierda.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y esa cosa últimamente?" Pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia su teléfono. "Es como si estuviera pegado permanentemente a tu mano."

"Lo que digas," responde, haciendo un gesto con su cara sin darle importancia. "Todo ese aire fresco te está volviendo loca."

"¡Pendejadas! Anoche dormiste con él junto a tu almohada."

Su boca se abre, y suelta una fuerte carcajada. "¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche en mi recámara, maldita pervertida?"

"¡Tomando prestado el cable de tu _laptop_!" Respondo, empujándola un poco. Estirando mi mano hacia su teléfono, le tomo el pelo en voz alta, rodeándola con mi brazo mientras juega a que no lo alcanzas con su estúpido teléfono.

"¿Estás esperando a que llame un chico? Es Rory que trabaja en Coles **(1)** , ¿verdad?"

Aunque es demasiado rápida para mí, y solo atrapo el aire cuando lo aleja de mi alcance. "No es Rory," dice con brusquedad, y rueda los ojos.

"¡Ooh, qué delicada!"

Empujando mis caderas hacia ella, hago falsos ruidos de gemidos, soltando una risita al ver su rostro ponerse al rojo vivo.

"Eres una perra," dice, empujándome ligeramente.

"¡Sabes que lo voy a averiguar!" Grito detrás de ella mientras se aleja, mostrándome el dedo medio por encima de su hombro.

Otra razón por la que Rosie y yo somos tan cercanas, es su inclinación a guardarse muy bien las cosas. Nunca ha hablado de un chico, y además de un polvo aquí y allá, nunca ha traído a nadie a casa. Por mucho que le tome el pelo, sé que me lo contará cuando esté preparada.

O, puedo buscar a Jasper y obligarlo a que me cuente. Una idea mucho mejor.

En el momento que entro por la puerta principal, él sale de la cocina, todavía en sus _boardies_ **(2)** , su cabello es un revoltijo de rizos por el oleaje matutino.

"¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a algo por mí?" Pregunta, desabrochando los cordones de su pantalón corto y tirando de la tela apartándola de sus caderas.

Casi me estrello con la pared en un intento de huir de él. "¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¿Por favor?" Me suplica, viéndose más que un poco preocupado. "Creo que es solo salpullido por la arena, pero…" Su lengua juguetea con el metal en sus labios al fruncir el ceño. "No sé."

Levantando mis manos, esquivo sus pantalones cortos estirados y su entrepierna descubierta, desviando la mirada. "Vete a la mierda con tus asquerosas enfermedades venéreas."

"¡Es solo un salpullido por la arena!" Grita, bajando la vista a sus pantalones y luego me mira. "Creo." Sacude sus caderas por si acaso, y pretendo que no escucho sus bolas golpeando contra su pierna.

"¡Bueno, deja de follar a cada turista que te bate las pestañas y tal vez no te contagiarás de gonorrea!"

Sus ojos se abren como platos. "¿No crees que sea clamidia?"

"Creo que voy a meterme a la ducha. Tu puedes hacerte cargo de tus asquerosas bolas."

"¡No puedes dejarme!"

Su teléfono suena antes de que pueda discutir más y aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar al baño.

"¡Edward! Bella dice que tengo gonorrea. ¿Eh? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cuándo?"

Escuchando el nombre de Edward, cierro la puerta del baño en un intento por no pensar en él mientras estoy desnuda.

No pienso en él mientras el agua corre por mi piel, llevándose el sudor. Y definitivamente no pienso en él cuando enjabono mi piel, lavándome lenta y suavemente; asegurándome de que todos mis puntos más sensibles estén muy bien y limpios.

Nop.

No.

Para nada.

Afortunadamente para mí, sucede que Edward ha estado MIA **(3)** en los últimos días, dejando que me suma en mi soledad autoimpuesta. Me siento más que una mierda por la forma en que lo traté, de hecho, me siento como una completa perra. Me lo tendría bien merecido si nunca me vuelve a hablar después de que lo saqué como si fuera uno de los despreciables ligues de Jasper. Después de abrirle mi corazón a Rosie, ella me aseguró que él no era así, y que el que lo sacara probablemente lo hizo más determinado, pero no estoy muy segura.

¡Joder, ser un adulto es tan difícil! ¿Quién decidió que ser un adulto significa ser responsable y tomar decisiones difíciles? Probablemente la misma persona que decidió que la semana laboral tendría cinco días, y el fin de semana solo dos. Cabrón. Justo cuando creía que ya lo tenía dominado, que descubrí el arte de pagar los recibos a tiempo, manejar mis ahorros y asegurarme de no morir de desnutrición—tengo que lidiar con sentimientos que no debería tener por un amante de la playa de cabello cobrizo.

A la mierda con la vida.

Después de mi ducha ordeno un poco el baño, limpio la ducha, pongo una carga de ropa a lavar y limpio la casa de arriba abajo; todo para sacar los agobiantes pensamientos sobre Edward de mi cabeza. Pero ya que nuestro departamento es muy pequeño, termino temprano por la tarde. Y con Jasper fuera, sin duda siendo puesto en cuarentena por una horrible enfermedad venérea, de nuevo estoy sola en casa.

Sentada en el sofá que tan diligentemente aspiré para quitarle las boronas, considero enviarle a Edward un mensaje, algo para disculparme por mi horrible comportamiento.

Tres veces escribo un mensaje largo y complicado, y tres veces lo borro todo.

Al final, arrojo mi teléfono al otro lado de la habitación y me hundo en el sofá, resignada a ver televisión diurna de mierda y _shows_ para niños.

* * *

 **(1) Coles – Una cadena de supermercados Australianos.**

 **(2)** **Boardies – Jerga para referirse a los pantalones cortos de surf, sobre todo en Australia.**

 **(3) MIA – Missing In Action (Desaparecido en combate)**

* * *

 _ **Pues no, no era Edward el de la enfermedad venérea jajaja, era Jasper. Supongo que no es difícil de creerlo en él, ¿verdad? Y Bella se arrepiente por haber tratado a Edward como lo hizo, ¿será que se alejó porque está molesto o como dijo Rose, estará más determinado? Pero entonces, ¿por qué se alejó? Sé que algunas ya piensan que esta Bella va a ser como la de TBL pero no, ya lo verán, tengan un poco de paciencia con ella. Y la verdad es que tampoco sabemos cuáles son las intenciones de Edward. Todavía hay mucho que averiguar de estos dos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi. Ahora, en serio chicas, si fueran más constantes no tendría que hacer esto cada vez que subo capítulo. Recordarles que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por nuestro trabajo, como les he dicho antes bien podría hacer lo que otras y traducir cuando tenga tiempo, o ganas, y créanme estoy muy tentada a hacerlo. Ya veremos qué pasa, solo les diré que ahorita no estoy muy motivada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Masilobe, YessyVL13, Antonia, libbnnygramajo, Hanna D.L, Yoliki, lagie, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Chayley Costa, Adriu, Marible, glow0718, BereB, Manligrez, rjnavajas, soledadcullen, Ericastelo, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, Mafer, Srher Evans, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Jazmin Li, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, lizdayanna, y algunos anónimos. Gracias por ser agradecidas y tomarse unos minutos para dejar su opinión.**_


	16. Dieciséis

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Dieciséis**

* * *

"¿Cómo sabes que está listo?"

Poniendo el móvil en mi hombro, abro la puerta del horno un poco más, haciendo una mueca por el aire caliente que me golpea en el rostro.

Puedo escuchar la máquina de coser de mi mamá zumbando en el fondo mientras habla. "Mete un cuchillo en la mitad, y si sale limpio, entonces está cocido."

Sacando un poco más el molde del pastel, frunzo el ceño al ver la parte de encima marrón, casi demasiado marrón. "Creo que se está quemando."

Mamá suspira. "Bueno, sácalo."

Frustrada y jodidamente harta de esta mierda del pastel de esponja, saco el molde del horno y lo pongo en el estante para enfriarlo.

"¿Cómo está papá?"

"Igual," asegura mi mamá, sus palabras murmuradas ya que habla con un juego de alfileres entre sus labios. La imagen de ella; con el ceño fruncido y encorvada sobre los pantalones de trabajo de papá, provoca que mi corazón me duela un poco. Sin importar lo mayor que esté, el pensar en ella; su olor, su voz, su sonrisa, es como un bálsamo reconfortante para mi alma. Nunca lo admitiría frente a ella, pero la extraño como loca. De ahí la receta del pastel de esponja rico en azúcar de la abuela Swan.

Después de contonear un poco el molde y zangolotear el plato, volteo el pastel sobre el estante, lista para sacarlo del molde. Con una respiración profunda, levanto el molde y veo con horror como la cremosa masa amarilla de pastel inunda el plato, y encima queda un centímetro o dos de pastel de esponja cocido.

"¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!"

La mezcla de pastel se escurre de plato sobre la encimera, haciendo pequeños charcos de masa azucarada.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No estaba cocinado, y ahora está por todas partes!"

La máquina de coser se detiene, y yo me quedo viendo la masa gotear sobre el piso de la cocina mientras espero más instrucciones.

"Um, voy a ir a buscar a tu papá. Quiere saludarte."

"¡Espera!"

Agarrando rápidamente toallas de papel, trato de evitar que se siga escurriendo más; en vez de eso termino con un desastre pegajoso y viscoso en mis dedos.

"¡Mieeerda!

"Ese lenguaje."

"Oh, hola, papá."

Dejando la pila de toallas de papel empapadas y pegajosas, me recargo en el fregadero de la cocina, lamiendo la mezcla de pastel de mis dedos, escuchando a papá hablar de nada en particular: la granja, su nueva motosierra, la falta de lluvia. Oírlo me envía de nuevo una punzada de anhelo, esta vez es un intenso anhelo por la zona del campo, por el olor de la lluvia que se acerca a la granja y el cordero asado de mamá.

"¿Qué me dices de Navidad? ¿Vas a venir a casa?"

Suspirando, miro el calendario en el refrigerador; faltan seis semanas para Navidad.

"No sé, papá. Probablemente voy a estar trabajando. Tendré que revisar."

Gruñe en respuesta. "Supongo que siempre podemos ir a visitarte. Para que tu viejo se asolee un poco en la playa."

Visiones de Charlie en pantalones cortos me asaltan, sus gruesas y peludas piernas de papá asomándose por debajo.

"Sí, se nos ocurrirá algo."

"¿Te contó tu mamá que tiene un bebé uro en la casa?"

Puedo escuchar a mamá regañando a papá en el fondo cuando él suspira ruidosamente.

El sonido de su riña me hace sonreír. "¿Un joey **(1)**?"

"Un maldito joey."

"¿Qué hace ella con un canguro? ¿No tiene suficientes animales?"

Casi puedo oír a papá por el teléfono rodando los ojos. "Lo encontró a un costado del camino. Ya sabes cómo es ella con esas cosas."

Ah, la humanitaria de mi mamá. Si una borrega está preñada, puedes estar seguro que ella será la primera ahí cuando el cordero nazca. ¿Encontraste un pájaro con un ala rota? Renee Swan lo cuidará. ¿Un perro callejero? Llévalo con Renee. Papá siempre se queja por los diversos tipos de animales en la casa, pero para ser honestos creo que es una de las cosas que ama de mamá. Eso y sus excelentes piernas—un rasgo genético que aparentemente heredé.

"¿Te conté que Ange tuvo a una niña?"

"¿Quién?"

"Ange – la esposa de Ben."

"Uhhh…"

"El dueño del bar—oh, Cristo, no importa."

Papá nunca ha sido de los que recuerdan cosas.

"¿Has sabido de Jake últimamente?"

Dejo de lamerme los dedos. "No. ¿Por qué?"

Papá carraspea con nerviosismo. "Oh. Por nada."

"Papá."

"Bella."

"¿Por qué, papá?"

"¡Por nada! Estuvo aquí el otro día ayudándome con el motor del maldito cuatriciclo y mencionó algo sobre una… chica."

Una punzada de celos me golpea inesperadamente. "¿Una chica? Algo así como, ¿una novia?"

"No sé, Bella," papá se queja. "Solo una chica. Rachel algo."

"¡Rachel Allen!" Chillo. "Esa zorra."

"¡Ese lenguaje, Bella!"

No sé por qué las noticias sobre Jake me sorprenden tanto, no es como si no hubiese pasado los últimos meses deseando a Edward. Supongo que solo es el saber que Jake continuó con su vida, que no está de brazos cruzados en la granja extrañándome, deprimido y esperando que vaya a casa. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada, otra parte molesta, y es jodidamente frustrante. Para empeorar las cosas, no he sabido de Edward desde la mañana en que, básicamente, lo lancé de mi cama. No sé si está esperando que lo llame y me disculpe, o si debería darle espacio. La idea de que podría ser que no llamara en absoluto, es como hielo en mis venas, y se me cae el alma a los pies.

Después de colgar con papá, consigo algo de ropa limpia para trabajar y me dirijo a _Mint_ para el turno del viernes por la noche, mi desastroso pastel, nada más que un revoltijo en el bote de basura.

Estamos a mediados de noviembre, y la temporada está empezando a repuntar. Tan pronto como llega el viernes por la noche, el que alguna vez fue un tranquilo malecón está ahora congestionado de coches, cada espacio disponible para un coche está ocupado, y todas las mesas de picnic ocupadas con turistas. Zigzagueando por la concurrida acera, me abro camino a través de los viejitos que caminan lento y las familias acaparando la acera. Casi puedo entender por qué los locales odian la temporada de turistas; líneas en el supermercado, todas las mesas de los cafés llenas, empiezo a echar de menos el tranquilo pueblo costero que he llegado a amar.

"¡Ey, Bella!"

Me detengo al escuchar que gritan mi nombre al otro lado de la carretera.

Colgando de la ventanilla del pasajero de la van de Edward, está Jacko, su cabello rizado oscuro volando por todas partes en su rostro. Edward detiene la van, sin importarle que obviamente está deteniendo el tráfico.

Protejo mis ojos del sol con una mano, saludando con la otra. "Hola."

La punta de una tabla de surf está metida entre Jacko y Edward, es una con un diseño en rojo brillante, que he llegado a reconocer como una de las tablas de Edward. Al verlo detrás del volante, siento que ha pasado más de una semana desde que lo vi la última vez, y la ligera barba en la línea de su mandíbula y gafas oscuras me hacen querer arrancar la puerta del coche y lanzarme hacia él. Por supuesto que no lo hago. En vez de eso, me quedo parada junto a la van, acalorada en mi camisa de trabajo y _jeans_ , sintiéndome más que un poco incómoda.

"Hola, Edward." Agito mi mano otra vez, acompañándola con una sonrisa vacilante.

Su labio se desliza de entre sus dientes, curveándose en mi sonrisa lenta favorita. "Hola."

"¿Entraron?" Pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia la abarrotada playa principal.

Los dos sacuden sus cabezas.

"No," dice Edward, ignorando las atronadoras bocinas detrás de él. "Está llena de putos turistas y groms **(2)**."

No hay rastros de ira o resentimiento en la voz de Edward, ningún tono brusco, ni agravio en su voz. Me pregunto por un momento si soy solo yo la que ha pasado la última semana preocupada.

¿Será que eso de sin ataduras es más fácil de lo que pensé?

"¿Cuándo vamos a conseguir que te pongas un traje de neopreno?" Me pregunta, sonriendo cuando sacudo mi cabeza.

Le levanto una ceja. "Cuando tú me enseñes cómo surfear."

Rose me mataría si me escuchara decir eso. Pero de alguna forma, Edward me parece un mejor maestro. Bueno, no mejor, solo más preferible.

"Cuando quieras, Swan," responde con otra sonrisa.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos," interrumpe Riles. "Guarden eso para cuando estén solos, por favor."

Mientras balbucea sobre la chica con las tetas enormes que le gusta del restaurante de pescado, un pequeño grupo de chicas, que también tienen senos grandes, pasan junto al coche llamando a Edward. Veo que las saluda de forma educada, y quiero saber _cómo_ las conoce, y _por qué_ lo están saludando y riéndose así con él. Me recuerda la noche en la casa de Rosie, y el día en la playa—la forma en que las chicas, y chicos, parecen gravitar hacia él.

El pitido de la bocina de los coches se vuelve incesantemente fuerte, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Váyanse a la mierda, ¿quieren?" Grita Riley por la ventana, mostrándoles el dedo medio a los coches detrás de él.

"¿Los veré esta noche?" Les pregunto, viendo otra vez a Edward.

Los dos asienten de forma afirmativa, y tomamos caminos separados, la van de Edward chisporroteando y zumbando con fuerza al bajar por la calle.

No estoy segura de cómo lo hace, pero después de unos minutos con Edward, todos los pensamientos sobre el estúpido Jake y esa perra de Rachel quedan olvidados. No voy a dejar que me molesten, tomé una decisión y estoy feliz con ella. En todo caso, saber que no va a pasar los días anhelando un amor no correspondido me hace sentir libre, como si un peso hubiera sido levantando de mis hombros.

Sin embargo, sí tomo la decisión de viajar pronto a casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a mis padres, y después de la llamada de antes empiezo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que los extraño.

* * *

Rosie y Paul, así como Jasper y una pareja del personal temporal, están trabajando cuando llego, y muy pronto el lugar está en su apogeo. Creí que el bar estaba concurrido fuera de temporada, pero esa noche me doy cuenta que me equivoqué. Para la diez y media no hay un asiento libre en el lugar, el bar está lleno a toda su capacidad, y la línea fuera de la puerta crece con cada hora que pasa. Nunca había trabajado tan duro en mi maldita vida, pero se siente bien. Mis brazos y pies adoloridos me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo algo—incluso si solo es trabajar en un bar.

"¿Puedes darme una… um… una _Stella_ **(3)** , por favor?"

Mis dedos golpetean la barra mientras le echo un vistazo al chico. Parece una jirafa bebé; extremidades torpes y un cuerpo que no ha crecido a la par. Una maraña de cabellos rubios rojizos alrededor de su juvenil rostro, con unos ojos que me miran por debajo y me parecen familiares.

"Voy a tener que ver tu identificación."

Su sonrisa casi parte sus mejillas en dos cuando me pasa su tarjeta nuevecita.

"¿Embry Masen?"

Así que por eso me parece familiar. Arriesgándome a echarle otro vistazo, me doy cuenta se parece más a su hermano de lo que había notado al principio. Hombros anchos y un rostro angular, es como ver a un Edward adolescente. Incluso tiene una gorra puesta, aunque está hacia atrás con mechones de cabello rubio asomándose por el frente.

"Feliz cumpleaños," digo, regresándole su identificación.

Se mueve incómodo frente a la barra, con hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas al meter de nuevo la tarjeta en su cartera, murmurando un gracias.

Pongo su cerveza en la barra, y un corto de Jager junto a ella. "La casa invita," digo con un guiño.

"¡Nunca me has dado bebidas gratis!"

Ni siquiera tengo que levantar la vista de la caja registradora para saber de quién es esa voz.

"No es tu cumpleaños," grito por encima de mi hombro.

Dándole la espalda a la registradora, veo que Edward arroja un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano. "Podría haber sido."

"Ajá," respondo, desconfiada. El ruido del bar parece desvanecerse por solo un minuto cuando de repente me doy cuenta que Edward está usando una camisa.

No una camiseta – una _camisa_ de verdad.

Con botones.

Por supuesto, básicamente es una camisa de franela con cuello, pero es lo más formal que lo he visto, y la forma en que cuelga de sus anchos hombros, con las mangas arremangadas dejando expuestos sus esbeltos antebrazos, me hace querer caer de rodillas y agradecer a quién sea que lo obligó a usarla.

"¿Cómo podrías saber que no es mi cumpleaños?" Contesta. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Bella Swan."

Me echo a reír, sirviéndole una cerveza. "Es increíble considerando lo mucho que hablas de ti."

Embry se ríe, sus mejillas ya rosadas por el alcohol.

"Sí, bueno," Edward lo sermonea, su ceño arrugándose en una pequeña mueca. "Al menos yo había besado a una chica cuando tenía dieciocho."

El rostro de Embry se enciende de un iridiscente tono de rojo y su boca se cierra de golpe. "Cierra la puta boca."

Me muevo para servir a otros clientes mientras Embry y Edward intercambian insultos por un rato, la acostumbrada mierda entre hermanos.

Me siento mal por el chico, obviamente no heredó el encanto Masen que Edward tiene, pero no hay razón por la que un chico tan lindo como él debería cumplir dieciocho – la edad legal para el consentimiento sexual – sin haber besado a una chica.

Motivada por las bromas de Edward, y sintiéndome un poco atrevida, me inclino hacia el frente y agarro a Embry por el cuello de su camiseta y le planto un beso casto pero de apariencia impresionante en los labios.

"Feliz cumpleaños," digo con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos, evidentemente observando desde lejos, gritan y vitorean mientras el rostro de Embry se pone aún más rojo, con sus ojos amplios y brillantes.

Al volver a trabajar, oigo a Edward detrás de mí.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ella te conoce desde hace dos minutos y te besa!"

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó conseguir un beso?"

Y, "¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro!"

Está bromeando, por supuesto; puedo escucharlo en su voz y verlo en su sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa tímida y un gracias en un murmullo, Embry vuelve con sus amigos, caminando erguido y viéndose bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Quieres otra cerveza?" Pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia la botella medio vacía de Edward.

"¿Qué? ¿No recibo un beso?"

Siento mariposas en mi estómago, pero hago lo que puedo por ocultarlo. Como Rosie predijo, obviamente no está desanimado por mi momentáneo ataque de pánico, y por eso tanto mi mano derecha como yo estamos felices. Le quito la tapa a una Corona, y le meto una rebanada de limón por el cuello. "Recibirás un beso. Solo tienes que esperar hasta que termine de trabajar."

"Puedo hacer eso. Entonces, ¿qué te parece una cita en vez del beso?"

Mirando a los estantes detrás de mí, y luego debajo de la barra, niego. "¿Sabes? Creo que se nos acaban de terminar."

"¿Ni siquiera una? ¿Una cita? Vamos, Bella."

"¿Qué pasa contigo y las citas?"

"En realidad no es gran cosa."

"Eso es lo que todos dicen," respondo, sirviendo al tipo a su lado mientras hablo. "Una cita se convierte en dos que se convierten en polvos, luego sin darte cuenta estás enamorado de mí y me quedo atrapada en Clearwater criando a tu pequeña camada de niños surfistas."

Se ríe. "Eso no suena tan mal, ¿o sí? Incluso voy a pagarte primero la cena."

Sintiendo mi vacilación, el rostro de Edward se enternece y una suave sonrisa baila en sus labios. "Relájate Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo una cena."

Tragando mi indecisión, inhalo, y por primera vez escucho a mi corazón en vez de a mi cerebro.

"Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?"

"Hecho."

Me trago la mezcla de miedo y emoción a medida que invade mi garganta. No quiero desearlo, pero lo hago, y sin importar lo mucho que lo intente no puedo evitarlo.

"¿A qué hora terminas esta noche?" Edward pregunta sobre el ruido del bar.

Miro alrededor al _pub_ lleno de gente. "¿Como a las tres, tal vez?"

Asiente.

"¿Vas a esperarme?" Pregunto, casi bromeando, pero no.

"¿Quieres que te espere?"

Considero darle una respuesta ingeniosa, tal vez usar esas provocaciones para las que somos tan buenos, pero no lo hago, en vez de eso, solo asiento.

Su resultante sonrisa es cegadora.

Estoy en _verdaderos_ problemas.

* * *

 **(1) Joey – así se les llama al bebé canguro.**

 **(2)** **Groms – Abreviado de 'Grommets'. Un término de surf para los niños surfistas.**

 **(3) Stella - La Stella Artois es una cerveza lager de 5,0% grados alcoh** **ó** **licos, elaborada inicialmente en Lovaina, B** **é** **lgica en el a** **ñ** **o de 13661 como una cerveza para consumirla en Navidad, de ah** **í** **el nombre de Stella, en lat** **í** **n "estrella",2 por la estrella de Belén.**

* * *

 _ **¡Fiu! ¡Regresó! Así que Rose lo conoce bien después de todo y tenía razón en que no desistiría, ahora quiere una cita, y gracias a Dios que Bella está tratando de hacerle más caso a su corazón. ¿Y qué les pareció Embry? Para las que pensaron que Bella ya estaba besando a otro ya vieron que no, es solo su cuñadito jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, les dije que esta Bella no iba a ser tan frustrante como la de TBL, aunque no canten victoria. Es solo una cita, y todavía no ha aceptado. Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, no olviden lo que hablamos. Tomarse solo unos minutos para decir qué les pareció, dar las gracias o saludar no les cuesta nada, y es una muestra de que valoran el tiempo dedicado para su diversión de parte de autoras, traductoras, adaptadoras y por supuesto, sus betas. Por favor, no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, somas, paosierra, soledadcullen, Ale, sabeloque, NoeLiia, Tata XOXO, Mane, Jazmin Li, Jazmin, carolaaproboste.v, LOQUIBELL, bbluelilas, Antonia, Lo22, patymdn, tulgarita, Maribel, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, glow0718, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigory, Chayley Costa, Hanna D.L, Adriu, ariyasy, Mafer, lizdayanna, YessyVL13, Sully YM, fea, lagie, Anom, loverobert13, DenniChavez, Merce, Grabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, jgav28, becky grandchester, Srher Evans, Bertlin, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	17. Diecisiete

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Diecisiete**

* * *

Mi pulgar está sobre el botón de llamada de mi teléfono.

Mis brazos están adoloridos, mis caderas, mis rodillas, mis tobillos—joder—incluso mis mejillas duelen por pintar una sonrisa en mi rostro toda la noche. Después de la noche que tuve en el trabajo, no me gustaría nada más que llegar a casa, meterme en la cama, y dormir una semana. Pero recuerdos de Edward, y citas, y camisas a cuadros, todavía flotan en mi cabeza – así que presiono _llamar_.

El teléfono suena mientras empiezo mi lenta caminata a casa. Rose ya está en casa al haber terminado un poco más temprano, y Jasper está… mierda… quién sabe, probablemente sumergido hasta las bolas en alguna turista putilla.

"Ey, ¿terminaste?"

Su voz suena susurrada y adormilada, pero todavía me da un cosquilleo de la cabeza a los pies.

"Sí, ahora solo estoy caminando a casa. ¿Dónde estás?"

Hay un momento de silencio. "En casa."

Siento como si toda la sangre cayera a mis pies, la decepción es muy grande. "Oh."

"Lo siento. Me cansé. Fue un día muy ocupado."

Me encojo de hombros en la oscuridad, acelerando el paso. "Sí, por supuesto. De todos modos, es tarde."

Bosteza, y lo imagino envuelto en sus sábanas; caliente y oliendo como a sueño.

"Suenas decepcionada."

"Te encantaría eso," le digo en broma, rodando los ojos.

Se ríe bajito entre dientes, su voz rasposa.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Ajetreado. Joder, estoy lista para dormir."

"¿Jasper está contigo?"

Con la cabeza gacha, camino por nuestra tranquila calle, el sonido de mis zapatos raspando el asfalto suena entre las casas a oscuras. "No, se fue con una oxigenada rubia ama de casa en la crisis de la mediana edad."

Edward gime en disgusto. Últimamente las hazañas sexuales de Jasper son casi todas las noches durante los fines de semana. Algunas veces es la misma chica durante todo el fin de semana, y otras, en las noches que de verdad usa su encanto, es una chica diferente cada vez. De hecho, el sábado pasado Riles jura que vio a Jasper irse con dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿estás caminando sola a casa?" Edward pregunta, una pizca de preocupación matizando su voz.

"Son dos cuadras, Edward. Además puedo ver mi casa desde aquí."

"Ahora me siento mal," admite. "Debí haberte acompañado."

"En serio, estoy…" Justo al entrar por la reja frontal, me paro en seco cuando veo a Edward parado con el teléfono en su oído, iluminado desde arriba por el reflector de afuera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando?"

Se encoge de hombros. "No sé. Me quedé dormido por un rato."

Acercándome veo que está un poco arrugado por dormir, con su cabello parado de un lado, y sus ojos pesados por el cansancio. Pero cuando me sonríe, tirando de la tela de mi camiseta para acercarme, creo que tal vez no está tan cansado como parece.

Sin decir otra palabra, me besa por primera vez en más de una semana y es como si cada molécula de mi cuerpo suspirara de alivio. Estoy segura que puede escucharlo—la relajación colectiva de mis células—pero no me importa.

"¿Y por qué la camisa?" Pregunto, tirando de su cuello, atrayendo sus labios una vez más a los míos.

Sonríe, sus labios rozando gentilmente los míos, tentándome. "Por el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Mamá hizo que la usara."

 _Gracias, señora Masen._

"Me gusta." Doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás, mis hombros golpeando contra la puerta principal. Enganchando un dedo en la presilla de mis _jeans_ , de nuevo tira de mí hacia el frente. "Es solo una camisa, y en realidad esa mierda es en verdad incómoda." Su otra mano tira de la ajustada camisa de manga larga.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Pregunto, tratando de calmar mis rodillas temblorosas mientras él me mueve para atrás y para adelante con los dedos todavía metidos en mis presillas.

"¿Voy a tener que dejarme la camisa puesta?" Pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Abriendo la puerta, sacudo mi cabeza.

En mi cama, suspiro cuando su peso ya familiar descansa encima de mí, sujetando mis caderas al colchón. Las palabras 'Te eché de menos' llegan detrás de mis labios cuando mis rodillas se abren más para él, la sensación de rectitud me inunda cuando se posiciona entre ellas. Trato de ignorar la forma en que encajamos a la perfección, en vez de eso me centro en sus besos, en el sabor de sus labios y su boca. Me concentro en la forma que su piel desnuda se siente contra la mía, la forma en que huele, el sonido de su aliento cerca de mi oído.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa en anticipación al mismo tiempo que mis dedos danzan sobre su erección cubierta por el bóxer, mi vientre revolotea por el deseo cuando paso mi pulgar sobre el punto húmedo frente a la cabeza. Cuando paso mi pulgar por segunda vez, él se aparta de repente, alejándose de mis avances.

"Espera. Espera un segundo." Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Edward respira hondo, descansando su frente en mi pecho por un momento.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que hablar primero."

"¿Ahora?"

Sé exactamente de lo que quiere hablar, pero no estoy segura de estar preparada para tener esa conversación. Sé que debemos tenerla, es solo que no creí que estaríamos desnudos mientras lo hacíamos.

Medio sonriendo, y medio rodándome los ojos, mueve su peso a uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se desliza hacia abajo para ajustar la erección presionando el algodón negro de su bóxer. Cuando me mira, sus ojos azules están brillantes y claros en la suave luz de mi recámara.

"Simplemente no quiero hacer esto si vas a arrepentirte por la mañana." Sonríe suavemente, pero la seriedad tiñe sus palabras.

"No voy a arrepentirme," respondo rápidamente.

Tan insegura como estoy de nuestro futuro, es la verdad. Estoy cansada de tratar de pretender que no lo deseo. Lo deseo y no me importa si él lo sabe. Aunque, por la forma en que me mira; devorando mi cuerpo semidesnudo con sus ojos azul cielo, él ya sabe cuánto lo deseo.

"Me gustas, Edward." Me retuerzo bajo su mirada acerada. "Solo temo que si dormimos juntos las cosas se pondrán complicadas."

"¿Te preocupa que me de vuelta por la mañana y te proponga matrimonio? Es solo sexo, Bella," dice con una carcajada. "¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?"

Su dedo índice viaja a lo largo de mi clavícula, rozando de forma tan suave que apenas si puedo sentirlo salvo por el calor de su piel.

"Solo quiero estar cerca de ti."

Deteniéndose en el hueco en la base de mi cuello, sonríe, y sé que puede sentir mi pulso revoloteando bajo su tacto, revoloteando solo por él.

"No me importa si es como amigo, o algo más."

Todo lo que puedo hacer es dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando su mano extendida sube por mi cuello, agarrando mi mandíbula. "¿Podemos dejarlo solo así?"

Mis labios están hinchados por sus besos, mi lengua gruesa y como si estuviera cubierta de algodón cuando su aliento calienta mi mejilla; sus besos espolvorean mi piel a un costado de su boca.

"Entonces, ¿es esto algo así como amigos con beneficios?"

"¿Tiene que tener un nombre?" Pregunta en voz baja, tentándome con besos con la boca cerrada a través del arco de mi labio superior. "¿No podemos ser solamente Edward y Bella?"

Asiento. "Solo Edward y Bella. Está bien. Sí. Entonces, solo vamos…"

Sus dedos tocan mi mejilla, llevando mis labios a los suyos. "Deja de hablar ahora."

Mis dedos agarran el cabello corto de su nuca cuando me besa, su peso volviendo encima de mí. Su mano sube por mi pierna, y mi cuerpo zumba al levantarme un poco de la cama, permitiéndole espacio para que me quite la ropa interior.

Puedo sentir sus caderas presionando contra el interior de mis muslos al balancearse suavemente en la cama, sus ojos tomando un largo y perezoso sendero por mi cuerpo desnudo. Su labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes, y la arruga entre sus cejas se profundiza. "Eres perfecta, ¿lo sabías?"

No espera una respuesta.

Dejando solo el espacio suficiente para deslizar sus manos entre nosotros, Edward descansa su cabeza en la curva de mi hombro, viendo cómo desliza sus dedos por mi carne resbaladiza. Los dos gemimos, y mis caderas se flexionan hacia él cuando sus dedos me tocan, cubriéndonos a los dos con mi necesidad por él.

Mi espalda se arquea cuando presiona la almohadilla de su pulgar en mi clítoris.

"Jesús," sisea al hundir la punta de su dedo dentro de mí. "Tan jodidamente… Dios, te vas a sentir tan bien."

El suave temblor en mis rodillas se ha convertido en un terremoto que se propaga por todo mi cuerpo. Incluso mi respiración es irregular; saliendo agitada de mi boca abierta en jadeos y resuellos intermitentes mientras él me provoca, su pulgar rozándome suavemente al mismo tiempo que introduce solo la punta de su dedo, antes de sacarla lentamente.

Su nombre es la única idea coherente que tengo. Cubre mi lengua, mi garganta, arde en lo profundo de mi pecho a medida que sus movimientos contra mi centro empiezan a hacer que pierda el control.

Besos húmedos con la boca abierta adornan mi pecho y estómago, dejando un punto frío en cada uno de los huesos de mi cadera. Cuando llega al interior de mi muslo, no puedo evitar sentir los nervios revolotear en mi estómago.

Toco gentilmente su cabeza. "No tienes que hacerlo…"

Levanta la vista desde entre mis muslos. "Sí, tengo que hacerlo. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a durar, y… no quiero lastimarte." Descansa su cabeza en mi muslo mientras sus dedos continúan provocándome. "Además, quiero hacerlo."

Mi única respuesta es un ruido chillón y entusiasta que se convierte en un grito ahogado cuando sus labios se unen a sus dedos, besando y chupando con suavidad, haciendo que mis dedos se enrosquen y mi cabeza de vueltas.

Hijo de puta, él es bueno.

Sus dedos continúan su paso lento y constante, su lengua mantiene un ritmo constante mientras su labios se cierran sobre mí, el calor de su boca envolviendo mi coño. El calor en el centro de mi cuerpo se acumula hasta que creo que podría quemarme de adentro hacia afuera, y cuando creo que ya no puedo soportarlo más, siento que Edward introduce un segundo dedo dentro de mí y mis piernas empiezan a temblar.

A medida que se desarrolla mi orgasmo, no puedo sentirme avergonzada cuando mis dedos se entrelazan en el cabello de Edward y prácticamente monto su boca. La mano de Edward sale de entre mis piernas para sujetar mi otra mano cuando, con una última pasada de su lengua y estocada de sus largos dedos dentro de mí, me dejo llevar.

Flácida y jadeante, siento que Edward sube por mi cuerpo despacio, dejando besos húmedos en mi abdomen, impregnando mi piel con el aroma de mi excitación.

"Esa mierda fue caliente," susurra, e incluso aquí, ahora, en mi oscura habitación, me da esa sonrisa suya, la que me capturó desde el principio.

Sin ser disuadida por dónde acaban de estar sus labios, y ansiosa por sentir su boca en la mía, levanto mi cabeza y lo beso, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sujetándome, nos rodamos y giramos hasta que quedo a horcajadas en su regazo.

Forcejeamos torpemente con su ropa interior, y entonces, de repente, puedo sentirlo debajo de mí, presionado contra su estómago, grueso y duro.

Inclinándome hacia el frente, beso la línea de su mandíbula, disfrutando la sensación de la ligera barba bajo mis labios. Cuando mis dientes se cierran delicadamente alrededor de la piel debajo de su oreja, sus caderas empujan las mías y él gruñe, mi nombre una palabrota al sisear por entre sus labios.

"¿Necesitamos un…" Está desesperado, puedo escucharlo en el filo de su voz, sentirlo en la forma que sus dedos se entierran en mis caderas.

Sacudo mi cabeza. "No. Está bien. Estoy bien si tú lo estás."

Asiente, y levanto un poco mis caderas, mi mano entre nosotros al agarrarlo suavemente. Lo veo mirarme bajar lentamente, y en seguida entiendo su aprensión sobre lastimarme. Mi boca se abre al relajarme para permitir que entre más profundo, sintiendo que me estiro y muevo en torno a él.

Con nuestras frentes juntas, los dos vemos cómo lo deslizo lentamente dentro de mí. Para cuando nuestras caderas se encuentran, los dos estamos jadeando con fuerza.

"Joder, mierda… solo… no te muevas," Edward dice con un jadeo, sus manos sujetando mis caderas con firmeza, manteniéndome quieta.

Me besa con ternura, y después de un momento levanta sus caderas experimentando. Los dos gemimos en voz alta, y mis caderas giran cuando se mueve de nuevo, y cualquier incomodidad restante es remplazada por una sensación que hace que mis ojos rueden dentro de mi cabeza.

Viendo su rostro, me levanto un poco, permitiendo que se deslice ligeramente de mí, sintiendo cada centímetro de él. Sus ojos se abren y su espalda se arquea cuando vuelvo a bajar.

Sus manos sujetan firmemente mis caderas. "Joder, joder, joder."

Mis pezones rozan su pecho al moverme otra vez, y lloriqueo cuando siento que levanta sus caderas para encontrar las mías cuando descienden.

Apenas puedo controlarme al ver a Edward tan excitado. Por lo general es muy calmado y despreocupado; verlo perder el control debajo de mí, sabiendo que soy yo quién se lo provoca, me da una descarga de seguridad, el sabor a posesión aderezando mis pensamientos.

Comenzamos un ritmo lento, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que los dos estemos sudorosos y a punto de caer. Sé que no me voy a correr de nuevo, pero la sensación es muy buena, demasiado, jodidamente perfecta.

Con su brazo entre mis omoplatos sujetándome a él, y su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, Edward me besa con rudeza.

"No te detengas. Mierda. Me gusta así," susurra, y con un gruñido empuja dentro de mí una vez, dos, y luego su boca se abre al estremecerse debajo de mí.

Completamente agotada, me desplomo en su pecho húmedo. Suspira profundamente, y escucho el silbido del aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Quitando el cabello mojado de mi cuello, Edward besa el tope de mi cabeza con ternura.

Estoy cómoda y relajada, placenteramente saciada, pero también está la necesidad apremiante de asearme.

Edward ya está dormitando debajo de mí cuando me quito de encima de él y salgo de la cama. Resopla bajito, abriendo los ojos.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta, estirando sus brazos.

"El baño."

Su cabeza vuelve a caer sobre la almohada. "Oh, sí, está bien."

Unos momentos más tarde, deliciosamente adolorida y sensible por la dilatación, me vuelvo a meter en la cama. Medio dormido, Edward me atrae a su costado y yo me acurruco contra él con las extremidades y los párpados pesados.

"Entonces, una cita, ¿eh?" Pregunta, en voz baja, acercándose a la frontera del sueño.

Sonrío a pesar de mí misma. "Sí."

* * *

 _ **Al fin hicieron algo con esa tensión sexual entre los dos. ¿Cómo vieron la forma en que Edward manejó los temores de Bella? Al menos logró que aceptara la cita. Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Recuerden que de ustedes depende que sigamos con las dos actus por semana. No olviden que sus comentarios son el incentivo para seguir haciendo esto, no les cuesta nada dejar unas cuantas palabras.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, freedom2604, Hanna D.L, Bertlin, Manligrez, Maribel, Merce, bbluelilas, Antonia, Masilobe, aliceforever85, paosierra, Tata XOXO, Srher Evans, YessyVL13, Yoliki, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Wawis Cullen, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, patymdn, injoa, Ericastelo, glow0718, Mafer, rjnavajas, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	18. Dieciocho

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Dieciocho**

* * *

Wild Love ~ Gossling

"¿Hay tiburones?"

Edward se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia el agua debajo de él. "Por lo general las sirenas te advierten si hay uno grande cerca."

Gimo, conteniendo el impulso de sacar mis piernas del agua. No quiero que Edward crea que soy una mariquita, pero la idea de que un gran blanco me arranque la pierna de una mordida es más que un poco aterrador.

"¡Vamos, Bells!" Grita Paul al acercarse remando, su largo y bronceado cuerpo boca abajo en su tabla, su cabello rubio alaciado hacia atrás en su cabeza.

"Cierra la boca, Pauly," se ríe Edward, subiendo y bajando en el agua junto a mí.

Al fin sucumbí y dejé que Edward me llevara al agua profunda sobre una tabla. No soy lo bastante estúpida para tratar de pararme en ella, pero Edward me prometió que hoy tomaría mi primera ola, así que aquí estoy; carnada para tiburones en medio del mar. El agua está fría, pero después de varios días de más de treinta y cinco grados, el contacto frío del agua es un agradable alivio.

Suelto un pequeño chillido cuando Edward se eleva y sube a larga tabla detrás de mí, mi mejilla pegada a la superficie mientras se bambolea.

"¿Estás bien, princesa?" Me toma el pelo, bamboleando violentamente la tabla debajo de mí.

Armándome de valor, me siento, mis piernas colgado a cada lado de la tabla. "¡Eres un idiota!"

Se ríe entre dientes, deslizándome hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda está pegada a su pecho.

"¿Ves lo agradable que es aquí?" Dice sobre mi hombro, su mano descansando casualmente en mi muslo.

Con solo Pauly y un par de otros chicos flotando cerca, puedo entender por qué Edward disfruta tanto de estar aquí. Además del temor apabullante de ser comida viva por un monstruo que vive en el mar, es increíblemente sereno y tranquilo con nada más que el sonido de las olas y tu propia respiración.

"Es agradable estar aquí," susurro, sin querer arruinar la tranquilidad con mi voz.

Una ola se mueve por debajo de nosotros, y, de forma efectiva y fluida, la tabla se desliza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Es dónde vienes a pensar?"

"Sí, supongo. Nunca he tenido un problema que surfear no pueda arreglar."

Sonrío al escuchar sus palabras, recargándome en la curva de su cuerpo. Mi cabello mojado escurre sobre mi pecho, colgando en una pesada trenza sobre un hombro mientras Edward descansa su barbilla en el otro.

"Podrías sentarte aquí y dejar que el mundo ruede. Salvo que tu piel se pondría toda arrugada." Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, mirando las arrugadas puntas de mis dedos. "Pero está tan tranquilo, podrías simplemente perderte en tus pensamientos. Oye, tal vez deberías comprarte un bote o algo así, entonces podrías estar en el océano todo el tiempo, y no conseguirías que te coman. ¿Has visto algún tiburón por aquí antes? ¿Se han comido a alguien en Clearwater?"

"Te ves linda cuando parloteas."

Girando un poco mi cabeza, encuentro a Edward observándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No estoy parloteando, estoy… reflexionando."

"Seguro," dice, plantando un beso en mi húmeda mejilla. "Bueno, si ya terminaste de reflexionar, ¿quieres intentarlo? Empezamos a irnos un poco a la deriva."

Subiendo mis piernas a la tabla, me muevo hacia el frente a la nariz; mis rodillas dobladas por debajo de mí como Edward me enseñó.

"Solo sujétate, ¿de acuerdo?" Susurra, su boca cerca de mi oído.

Asiento mientras mis nudillos se ponen blancos, mis dedos se agarran con tanta fuerza al costado de la tabla, que siento que podría dejar marcas del tamaño de las huellas de mis dedos en ella.

Remando con todas sus fuerzas, Edward nos impulsa hacia delante, cuando una ola nos alcanza por detrás hasta que de repente estamos en sus garras. El agua empuja la tabla por delante y, con un movimiento fácil, Edward se pone de pie, el largo de la tabla le deja espacio para pararse detrás de mí mientras nos deslizamos por la ola. Sentada en la nariz de la tabla mientras se mueve rápidamente por el agua, siento como si no pesara nada, y mi corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza que puedo sentirlo en las puntas de mis dedos. La adrenalina bombea por mi torrente sanguíneo incluso cuando me relajo un poco, levantándome sobre mis rodillas.

"Extiende tus brazos," grita Edward detrás de mí, y con manos temblorosas, extiendo mis brazos a mis costados hasta que estoy volando de verdad, el rocío de agua salada azotando a mi alrededor mientras la ola choca alrededor de la tabla. Edward se ríe cuando chillo de emoción, haciendo lo que puede por mantenernos estables. Después de un momento, la ola ha llegado al final de su camino, y no puedo mantenerme sobre la tabla por más tiempo cuando se sacude y salta debajo de mí. Finalmente, la ola se enrolla a un lado de nosotros, enroscándose sobre sí misma y estrellándose en mi costado, volcándome de la tabla hacia el agua.

Una avalancha de agua pasa zumbando por mis oídos, y luego hay silencio excepto por el rugido de las olas colisionando encima de mí. Me tomo un momento para orientarme, y entonces pateo con fuerza con mis piernas hasta que salgo a la superficie. Lanzando mi cabello mojado lejos de mis ojos y limpiando el agua de mi nariz, en seguida busco a Edward.

Ya puedo escucharlo reír, en alguna parte a mi derecha. Una vez más limpio el agua salada de mis ojos y miro alrededor, sonriendo cuando lo veo y a su tabla flotando hacia mí.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Chillo, mi corazón todavía retumbando en mi pecho. "¡Eso fue jodidamente increíble!"

Se echa a reír; alcanzándome mientras el agua se eleva y cae, empujándonos más cerca de la playa. Sin éxito, trata de ponerme encima de la tabla, pero el océano tiene otras ideas y él se desliza de la tabla hacia el agua junto a mí.

Usando la tabla para mantenerme a flote, suelto unas risitas maniáticas, incapaz de controlarme.

"Deberías haber visto tu cara," ríe Edward, sus brazos descansando sobre la tabla a un lado de los míos. "Típico."

Le doy una ligera palmada en su brazo. "¡Cierra la boca!" Mi corazón empieza a calmarse a medida que la adrenalina se disipa. "¿Así es cómo se siente todas las veces?"

Sonriendo, Edward asiente. "La mayoría de las veces. Sobre todo cuando son grandes olas; cuando es surfea o te estrellas de cara en el agua."

"Ahora lo entiendo," admito. "Me doy cuenta cómo puede ser adictivo."

"¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" Pregunta, su mano rozando mi cadera bajo el agua.

Mi cuerpo se sonroja por la emoción, por la idea de hacerlo de nuevo, y al ver a este hermoso hombre frente a mí; mi propio dios del sol.

Me subo a la tabla, el acto cada vez más fácil, y Edward sube detrás de mí, listo para remarnos una vez más hacia adentro. Pescamos ola tras ola, hasta que los dos estamos absolutamente exhaustos. Mis brazos están como gelatina, y creo que hay más agua salada en mi cabello y mi nariz que en el océano. Pero ahora, al fin puedo decir que he estado en aguas profundas, que surfeé—algo así—y sin lugar a dudas lo haría todo de nuevo.

Más allá de donde rompen las olas donde el agua está más calmada, Edward y yo nos quedamos flotando sobre la tabla, mis piernas encima de las suyas, nuestros pies dentro del agua.

"¿Quieres venir esta noche?" Pregunta, una sonrisa de suficiencia levantando un lado de su boca.

Mis manos suben por sus muslos, descansando en sus estrechas caderas. "¿A tu casa?"

Asiente, sus ojos resplandecientes.

"Nunca he estado en tu casa."

Me besa una vez, rápidamente, probando la sal. "Nop."

"Vives con tus padres, ¿verdad?"

Rema un poco en la tabla, evitando que nos alejemos demasiado. "¿Eso es un problema?"

"Nop. Olvidas que viví con mis padres hasta hace poco."

"Entonces, ¿vendrás?"

Le sonrío sinuosamente. "¿Qué voy a recibir si lo hago?"

Me levanta sus cejas, mirándome como si dijera 'tú sabes que vas a recibir'.

Mis mejillas se colorean y asiento. "Suena como un trato justo."

Se ríe bajito. "Eres una fiera, ¿lo sabías?"

Su referencia a mi incapacidad de controlarme en torno a él me hace sonreír. Y tiene toda la razón, incluso después de pasar todo el día con él, estoy ansiosa por pasar también la noche. Soy insaciable, y no sé qué pensar ya que nunca antes había sido así. El sexo con Jake siempre fue bueno, un poco repetitivo hacia el final, pero familiar y simplemente… bueno. El sexo con Edward no es bueno; es malditamente perfecto. Es fantástico, ardiente y dulce y como una docena de otros adjetivos que sin importar lo excelentes que sean no lo describirían de la forma adecuada. Desde nuestra primera noche juntos, he hecho un esfuerzo consciente de no pensar demasiado las cosas, y solo seguir la corriente. Hasta ahora, la corriente está resultando ser malditamente buena.

Flotando sobre la tabla en medio del mar, nuestros besos saben a agua salada y familiaridad. Él sabe exactamente cómo besarme para volverme loca; la presión de sus labios, lenta y perezosa contra los míos. La tabla se bambolea debajo de nosotros cuando nuestros besos se vuelven más ardientes, mi piel sonrojada y caliente por más que solo el sol arriba de nosotros.

"¡Consíganse una habitación!" Grita una voz en el agua, y nos volvemos para ver a Riley remando. Nos salpica al pasar, y mi primer impulso es apartarme de Edward, y lo sabe. Sujetándome con una mano, le muestra a Riley el dedo medio con la otra.

"¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil!" Grita, al mismo tiempo que Riley se ríe con fuerza, un momento ahí y el siguiente desaparece, envuelto totalmente por las olas.

Edward se vuelve otra vez hacia mí, besándome una vez más antes de que sus manos se deslicen de mi cintura. "Entonces, ¿estás lista para entrar de nuevo?"

* * *

Cansada y un poco adolorida por todo lo que nadé, llego a casa al anochecer para encontrar a una pelirroja escabulléndose por la puerta principal del departamento. Con un beso en la mejilla, y una palmadita en el trasero, Jasper despide a la chica que tiene ojos de borrego.

Frunzo el ceño, viéndola casi tropezarse con un arbusto al mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro a Jasper.

"Espero que una mañana despiertes con un espantoso caso de verrugas genitales."

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba horrorosa, Jasper. Con embellecedores **(1)** o no, tus estándares están decayendo."

Se encoje de hombros. "Alguien en esta casa tiene que conseguir algo."

"¿Quién dice que tú eres el único?"

La expresión de Jasper es una mezcla de asco y vacilante felicidad al mismo tiempo que extiende su mano para chocar los cinco. "Edward y tú finalmente sellaron el trato, ¿eh?"

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí."

"¡Buen trabajo, Edward!" Se echa a reír. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que se consiguiera una chica."

"No soy su chica. Solo soy… solo somos…" Mis manos se sacuden frente a mí. "Es solo algo, ¿está bien?"

Jasper se encoje de hombros. "Lo que digas. Siempre y cuando no llegue a casa para encontrarte doblada sobre la encimera de la cocina, ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que demonios les guste."

Resoplando, llevo mi adolorido trasero al baño para lavar lo de un día de sal y arena. El agua caliente es el cielo para mis músculos, aunque la parte superior de mis hombros está un poco sensible por el sol, una inspección de cerca revela unas pecas nuevas junto con un tenue tono bronceado.

Oliendo a gel de ducha de manteca de karité, me seco y me unto un poco de aloe, asegurándome de añadir un extra a mis hombros pecosos por el sol. Fresca, vestida, y oliendo como a un millón de dólares, salgo a la cocina para encontrar algo para comer. Con Rosie en el trabajo, la casa está silenciosa; el único sonido, el zumbido de la televisión en la recámara de Jasper.

Está en su cama cuando paso, tumbado sobre las sábanas, con un tazón de cereal en su mano.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Asiente, palmeando la cama junto a él.

Su habitación huele como al típico chico, pero me alegra que no huela como a sexo con putilla pelirroja. Él mira la televisión mientras yo miro alrededor de su habitación, viendo todos sus trofeos de sus días en SLC. Hay dos pósteres enormes adornando sus paredes, los dos de surfistas, enormes olas azules y cielos azul claro. Uno de ellos está firmado, una firma en negro garabateada en la parte inferior con marcador, el nombre ilegible. Él tiene cabello oscuro y es corpulento, hombros anchos y bastante musculoso, con hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas de apariencia angelical.

Moviéndome al segundo póster, mi respiración se atora en mi garganta, y casi me ahogo con mi sándwich.

"Oh Dios mío," digo en voz alta. "Ese es Edward."

Está agachado sobre su tabla, sus dedos extendidos apenas rozando el interior de túnel gigantesco lanzándose por él. Tengo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarme que no lo estoy imaginando.

Jas levanta la vista desde su _Weetbix_ **(2)** por un momento. "Sip."

"Pero…" Me quedo mirando con la boca abierta al enorme póster brillante. "Dice Río de Janeiro. ¿Cuándo estuvo Edward en Brasil?"

"Hace unos años con el _Pro_."

"¿En el qué?"

La leche gotea de la esquina de la boca de Jasper al mirarme como si me hubiera crecido una teta extra. Limpiando su boca, coloca el tazón en su buró y cruza la habitación.

"El _Pro Tour_. ¿No te ha contado nada Edward?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

Frotando su mano sobre los costados de su rostro recién afeitado, Jasper suspira. "Que me jodan."

"Ugh, no gracias."

"Bella. Edward está clasificado entre los cuarenta mejores surfistas del mundo. O lo estaba de todos modos."

"Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?"

Jasper suelta una carcajada. "Esa mierda es increíble."

"Oh."

"Su hermano, Emmett, está entre los cinco mejores."

"¿Bueno, también?"

"Demonios sí."

Miro de Jasper al póster y de regreso. "Creo que tienes que decirme más sobre eso del pro."

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Jasper se recarga contra la pared junto al póster. "Ed clasificó en el sexto lugar en el _ASP World Tour_ _ **(3)**_ hace unos años."

"¿El qué?"

Gruñe, frustrado. "Como una gira mundial de surfistas profesionales."

"Oh, ¿cómo lo hace Kelly Slater **(4)**?"

"¡Exactamente! Así que, hasta hace dos años, tanto Edward como Emmett estaban en el _ASP World Championship Tour_. También lo hicieron bien. Emmett estuvo cerca de ganar, y Edward no estaba muy lejos."

"Entonces… Edward no solo es un buen surfista—¿es algo así como el mejor?"

Jasper resopla. "Bueno, cuando Emmett no está cerca, sí."

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que ya no está de gira?"

La expresión de Jasper cambia casi imperceptiblemente, su boca fija en una línea más adusta.

"Su hermano, Embry, se enfermó, así que él decidió venir a casa."

"Oh." Recuerdo la noche en el bar, al chico de dieciocho años de apariencia saludable. "Aunque ahora está mejor, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, está bien. Nada que un pequeño tratamiento no pueda arreglar."

Mientras mi cerebro absorbe todas estas piezas de información, miro de nuevo al póster, atraída a la expresión en el rostro de Edward; la determinación, la forma en que su boca, incluso ligeramente abierta, se levanta por un lado, como si estuviera a punto de formar una de sus distintivas sonrisas que queman la retina.

"Entonces, ahora que Embry está mejor, ¿Edward volverá a la gira?"

Jasper está callado, rascando un costado de su cabeza mientras piensa. "Uh, creo que tal vez ya dije bastante. Eso probablemente es algo que deberías preguntarle a él."

* * *

 **(1) Embellecedores – cuando el alcohol hace que veas a otras personas bellas cuando no lo son.**

 **(2) Weetbix – Cereal alto en fibra y bajo en azúcar con forma de pequeños ladrillos que se comen con lecho o secos, fabricado en Australia.**

 **(3) ASP son las siglas de la Asociación de Surfistas Profesionales y el 'ASP World Tour' es el Campeonato Mundial de Surf de la ASP, un acontecimiento anual en el que surfistas masculinos y femeninos luchan por ser el mejor del mundo.**

 **(4) Robert Kelly Slater, (11 de febrero de 1972, Cocoa Beach, Florida, Estados Unidos) es un surfista profesional ganador once veces del campeonato del mundo. Es conocido también por sus sobrenombres Slater o Slats.**

* * *

 _ **Muchas se preguntaban qué hacia Edward, ahora ya lo saben :) Es un surfista profesional y de los mejores. Aunque mejor es su hernano Emmett. ¿Alguna ya se lo había imaginado? La pregunta que queda ahora es, ¿cómo reaccionará Bella a esta noticia, sobre todo al saber que es probable que se vuelva a ir de gira? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Como siempre, estoy ansiosa por saber qué piensan de este nuevo descubrimiento. Recuerden que es su participación lo que me indica que nuestro trabajo no ese n vano, que leen la historia y la disfrutan. Si quieren que siga compartiendo historias como esta con ustedes, dejen su review, con su opinion, un saludo, o simplemente una carita feliz, puedo saber que están ahí.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior: lagie, Carolina Sebastian, carolaaproboste.v, Alejandra, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, weirdandmore, Mane, YessyVL13, Manligrez, freedom2604, Ericastelo, Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, carol, becky grandchester, somas, Josa, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, torposoplo12, Srher Evans, patymdn, Wawis Cullen, tulgarita, dushakis, angelabarmtz, fea, lizdayanna, injoa, Maribel, Bertlin, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Mafer, Anon, Hanna D.L, Chayley Costa, Rossmery, Merce, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	19. Diecinueve

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Diecinueve**

* * *

Mi cabeza da vueltas al escuchar las revelaciones de Jasper.

Edward – un surfista de primera categoría.

La idea no me parece tonta para nada. De hecho, tiene perfecto sentido. Si hubiese dicho que era un jugador de primera categoría de ajedrez habría estado más sorprendida. Pero el hecho de que no lo sabía, y más importante aún, no me dijeron—me hace sentir un poco estúpida, como una broma privada de la que no tenía conocimiento que yo era el blanco.

Un remolino de aire caliente de mar azota a mi alrededor, volando mi vestido sin mangas contra mis piernas y mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro. Despego el cabello de mi brillo labial, metiendo hebras pegajosas detrás de mi oreja.

¿Por qué él no me lo dijo?

¿Acaso pensaba que ya lo sabía?

 _Oh, Dios_. Mi mente vuelve a dar vueltas con todos los estúpidos comentarios que he hecho sobre que es "muy bueno" surfeando. Estrello la palma de mi mano contra mi frente. _Idiota_.

Recapitulando, todas las piezas del misterioso rompecabezas de Edward encajan; el suministro aparentemente inagotable de dinero, el hecho de que nunca ha tenido _tiempo_ para una novia, y la forma en que la gente del pueblo parece seguirlo.

¿He tenido la cabeza tan metida en el trasero? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto?

Dando vuelta a la izquierda en la calle de Edward, trato de revisar la miríada de preguntas en mi cabeza, decidiendo cuál abordar primero. Verifico el número de casa que Jasper escribió en el dorso de mi mano, y luego la hora en mi teléfono.

Seis en punto—llegué temprano.

La casa de los padres de Edward es todo y nada lo que creí que sería. A unas cuantas calles de la playa; está enclavada en una tranquila calle de la parte antigua del pueblo, unos de los pocos lugares que no han tocado las mega mansiones ultramodernas y la urbanización. Limpia y ordenada, la casa de madera blanca de los sesenta está parcialmente oculta por un hermoso y tradicional jardín; lleno de flores amarillas de aromo **(1)** y toques de brillante buganvilia púrpura. Toallas de playa cuelgan azotándose con el viento, sobre un barandal del porche, trajes de neopreno negro colgando a su lado. Algo en ello se siente indudablemente como estar en casa, o lo haría si viviera aquí.

Cuando empujo la reja frontal para abrirla, rechinan las bisagras, y una cabeza aparece de un arriate a mi derecha, asustándome un poco. Cuando se endereza, alcanzo a ver cabello de color miel asomándose bajo su sombrero; la peculiar tonalidad da un claro indicativo de su identidad.

"Hola," dice, quitándose un par de guantes de jardín cubiertos de tierra.

"Um—eh—hola," respondo, tratando de no sonar tímida. "¿Está Edward en casa?"

Me mira por un momento, unos ojos verdes evaluándome por debajo de un desgastado sombrero de paja. "Sí, está allá atrás. Eres Bella, ¿cierto?"

Asiento, sonriendo.

"Soy Esme, la mamá de Edward. Es un gusto conocerte finalmente."

Esta vez me sonrojo, y ella sonríe, alcanzando a ver el rosa que inunda mis mejillas.

"No te preocupes," dice, cambiando las tijeras de jardín de una mano a la otra. "Él solo dice cosas buenas."

Moviéndome incómoda, toco el delgado cinturón de cuero en mi cintura. "Oh, bueno… eso es muy amable de su parte."

Esme sonríe otra vez, y es fácil ver de dónde heredó Edward su naturaleza relajada. "Por la entrada del coche a la izquierda, no puedes perderte."

Dejando a Esme con la jardinería, cruzo el patio y me encamino por la corta entrada de grava hacia el patio trasero. Bajo el garaje abierto están una miríada de bicicletas y juguetes, lo equivalente a una tienda de tablas de surf todas recargadas en varios lugares alrededor del exterior de la casa, algunas con cubiertas, otras no. Justo al fondo del patio, alcanzo a ver un bungaló; una pequeña habitación metida en la parte de atrás del patio, su puerta de vidrio corrediza ligeramente abierta, el interior a oscuras y en silencio. Caminando con cuidado entre camiones de juguete y _frisbees_ , rodeo una pequeña piscina azul con forma de concha llena de agua, y paso por debajo de un juego de pasamanos, preguntándome cuántos niños Masen hay ocultos por el lugar.

Abriendo la puerta un poco más, me meto y de inmediato me golpea el aroma de Edward intensificado. El olor en la habitación es intenso y especiado, como su piel en el sol, como cera para tabla y goma de menta. Es embriagador y provoca que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se retuerzan de placer, hormigueando bajo mi piel como una corriente eléctrica. Las luces están apagadas; el único sonido es el suave rasgueo de música desde un puerto para iPod oculto en alguna parte. Tumbado encima de su edredón, dormido, con sus largas piernas doradas colgando a un costado de la cama, está Edward. Me quedo parada observándolo por un momento, mis preocupaciones anteriores disipándose al verlo dormir pacíficamente. Sus brazos están metidos debajo de una almohada, su mejilla aplastada contra la funda blanca de algodón, sus perfectos labios rosados ligeramente abiertos al respirar continuamente. Sentándome delicadamente sobre la cama junto a él, no puedo evitar notar la forma en que sus pantalones cortos están en la parte baja de sus caderas, la forma en que su espalda baja cae suavemente antes de ascender en una pendiente hacia sus perfectas caderas estrechas y su trasero.

Y pensar que, esas peludas piernas de chico, cubiertas de vello de color rubio, han recorrido el mundo, surfeado en playas tropicales y visto cosas que probablemente nunca veré en mi vida—y todo a la edad de veinticinco años.

Una mano cálida se desliza por mi espalda baja y rodea mi cadera, y me vuelvo para ver un par de ojos azules de apariencia adormilada mirándome. Sin decir nada, me acuesta junto a él, sus brazos atrayéndome a su costado al cerrar sus ojos otra vez.

"Hola," dice, tomando una respiración profunda y relajada al mismo tiempo que entierra su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello.

Estoy paralizada, en guerra con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Mi cuerpo, caliente por el sol brillando a través de la puerta de cristal, y por el chico con sus brazos envueltos en torno a mí, está en llamas por la cercanía de Edward. Mi mente sin embargo, sigue funcionando mientras miro alrededor, admirando los trofeos y premios que adornan sus paredes.

Alejándose un poco, Edward aprieta ligeramente mis caderas, su frente arrugada. "Oye, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo es que no me dijiste?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre el hecho que eres como Kelly jodido Slater por aquí."

La comprensión colorea sus rasgos. "Oh."

Estoy esperando que me explique, pero en lugar de eso solo se ríe. "Lo siento; no me estoy riendo de ti. Lo prometo."

Empujo su pecho, dándole la espalda al sentarme, con mis piernas colgando de la cama. "¡No! Estoy enojada, Edward."

"Bella," dice entre risitas, tirando de mi brazo para acostarme otra vez junto a él. "Vamos, vuelve aquí."

"¡No!" Hago un puchero. "Y puedes ponerte una camiseta, ¿por favor? No puedo estar enojada contigo cuando estás…" Agito una mano hacia su pecho desnudo.

"¿Qué se supone que dijera?" Pregunta, sonriendo. "¿Habría hecho una diferencia si te lo hubiera dicho?"

"Sí. Quiero decir, no, no hubiera hecho una diferencia. Pero tal vez no me sentiría como una completa imbécil por no saber."

Sentándose, Edward se acomoda detrás de mí, su barbilla descansando en mi hombro, se queda callado por un momento, la silenciosa entrada y salida de su respiración el único sonido que puedo oír.

"¿Sabes por qué te deseaba tanto esa primera noche?" Dice en voz baja un momento después, sus dedos danzando distraídamente por mi espalda baja.

"¿Te refieres además de mis tallos **(2)**?"

Sonríe con suficiencia, y puedo sentir su mejilla rozar contra mi oreja. "Además de tus piernas y ese lindo trasero tuyo."

"¿Fue por mi personalidad estelar? ¿Mi sentido del humor ganador?"

Tirando de mí hacia atrás y rodándose encima de mí, Edward entierra su rostro en mi cuello mientras sus dedos se hunden en mis costillas, haciéndome reír y retorcerme debajo de él. Cuando estoy con la cara roja y jadeando, se detiene, levantando su cabeza para besarme con ternura solo una vez.

"Fue porque no te importó una mierda quién era. ¡Ni siquiera me diste tu nombre real por el amor de Dios!"

Los dos sonreímos ante el recuerdo.

"Eras solo esa chica sabelotodo con un lindo trasero, que creyó que era un vago de la playa."

"Sigo creyendo que eres un vago de la playa."

"Como sea," dice, ignorando mi réplica. "¿Qué tenía que decir? _¿No sabes quién soy?_ ¿Cómo le dices a alguien algo así?"

Colocando mis manos contra su pecho, lo empujo hacia atrás hasta que intercambiamos posiciones y estoy a horcajadas en sus caderas.

"Podrías haber dicho; ¡Soy Edward jodido Masen, dios de la playa de cabello bronce y surfista extraordinario!" Mis manos gesticulan incontrolablemente.

Sus manos suben por mis muslos y debajo de mi vestido, apretando con fuerza mi trasero. "Lo pensé," dice acercándome a él. "Pero entonces me llamaste lindo, y te inclinaste para conseguirme una Corona…"

Cubro su boca con la mía, silenciándolo con un beso.

"Debería estar encabronada, Edward." Con mi barbilla descansando encima de su pecho, él es todo lo que puedo ver; pestañas doradas rozando su piel espolvoreada con tenues pecas mientras me mira.

Se incorpora un poco—tanto como puede con unos sesenta kilos encima de él de todos modos. "¿Por qué no lo estás?"

Respirando hondo, cierro mis ojos. Quiero estar molesta con él, de hecho, probablemente debería estar molesta, y tengo todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero no lo estoy. Supongo que si puedo ser el refugio que él necesita, el lugar al que puede ir para sentirse normal. No es como si me estuviera ocultando un secreto espantosamente doloroso, y en serio, si me hubiera quitado la maldita venda de los ojos, lo hubiese visto hace meses. Al parecer me vuelvo un poco distraída cuando se trata de chicos _sexies_.

Abriendo mis ojos, lo encuentro todavía mirándome. Roza sus dedos por mi oreja, permitiendo que se deslicen por mi mejilla.

"No es que no me sienta algo molesta por no saber. Pero para ser honestos, probablemente es mi orgullo más que nada." Gimo, enterrando mi rostro contra su pecho. "Todas las cosas estúpidas que dije."

Se ríe, y nos rodamos de nuevo, esta vez hasta que quedamos de costado, uno frente al otro.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, supuse que un día te darías cuenta." Su frente se arruga. "¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"

"Jasper."

Gime, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Jodido Jasper."

Sonrío, acercándome un poco hasta que casi estamos pecho con pecho.

"Entonces, ¿no estás encabronada?" Pregunta Edward, y siento cosquillas en mi piel cuando sube y baja suavemente su dedo por mi brazo. Estoy segura que ese movimiento se supone que sea reconfortante, pero al estar así de cerca de él nubla mi mente, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en él, y lo perfecto que se siente estar cerca de él.

Suspiro. "No. Pero puedes arrastrarte para pedir perdón si te hace sentir mejor."

"¿Yo? ¿Arrastrarme?" Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente entre mi rostro y la cima de mis tetas que se asoman en la parte superior de mi vestido. "Pero soy Edward jodido Masen, dios de la…"

Tapando su boca con mi mano, lo silencio. "Tenemos un trato."

Sus cejas se juntan, y quito mi mano de sus labios. "No recuerdo un trato."

Deslizando mi mano por sus pantalones cortos, lo toco a través de la tela, disfrutando de la forma en que su boca se abre y sus ojos se oscurecen.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" Pregunto con sorna, presionando más, y disfrutando de la sacudida de sus caderas contra mi mano.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, Edward se inclina hacia el frente, sus caderas moviéndose hacia mi mano, su boca en mi cuello. Sus dedos hacen mi cabello a un lado al mismo tiempo que sus labios dejan lugares fríos y húmedos sobre la piel de mi garganta y la línea de mi mandíbula. "Creo que empiezo a recordar." Su aliento caliente pasa sobre la piel húmeda de mi cuello, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda, hasta en medio de mis piernas, donde la sangre ya palpita por la necesidad.

Asintiendo, trato de evitar retorcerme contra él mientras sus labios danzan suavemente por mi cuello. "Ajá. Me llamaste fiera sino me equivoco."

Se ríe bajito en mi oído, y el sonido hace que me arquee contra él mientras los temblores se extienden por mi cuerpo.

"Lo eres," insiste, deslizando el tirante de mi vestido por mi hombro. "Me agotas, mujer."

"¡Mujer!" Retrocedo, en broma. "Disculpe, señor Surfista-Pro, debería tener la…" El aliento deja mis pulmones de golpe cuando su boca se cierra sobre la piel arriba de mi estruendoso corazón, mi sangre acumulándose en la superficie de mi piel cuando chupa suavemente. "… resistencia para llevarme el ritmo."

Se ríe, levantando su cabeza de mi pecho y sujetando mis brazos a mis costados, presionándome a la cama. "Oh, tengo la resistencia," dice meneando sus cejas. "¿Quieres probarla?"

Todavía debajo de él en la cama, suelto una risita cuando sus besos me provocan cosquillas en la piel de mi escote. "¿Estás seguro que no quieres tomarte otra siesta, viejo?"

Me hace callar con una mirada irónica y un beso que me deja sin aliento y mareada. Cuando Edward mueve su pierna, presionando su muslo contra el mío, diviso una cabecita rubia por encima de su hombro, los rayos del sol realzando unos rizos rubios enmarcando un par de brillantes ojos azules.

"Creo que tenemos audiencia." Aprieto los hombros de Edward, empujándolo ligeramente para apartarlo.

Edward se da la vuelta, gime al mismo tiempo que se toca a través de sus pantalones cortos. "Mierda," susurra. "¡Eli! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá?"

El niñito se queda callado, ignorando a Edward al mirarme en vez de eso, sus centelleantes ojitos sin moverse por el asombro con un camión de juguete colgando de una mano.

"¿Otro?" Pregunto en voz baja, haciendo un gesto hacia el niñito. "¿Cuántos de ustedes hay por ahí?"

"Cinco."

Repentinamente, un par de manos rodean a Eli bajo sus brazos y lo levantan sacándolo de la habitación. La cabeza de Embry aparece un segundo más tarde, con una expresión de disculpa. "¡Lo siento!"

Veo cómo lo arroja por encima de su hombro y se lleva a un niñito deshaciéndose en risitas de vuelta al otro lado del patio hacia la casa. Obviamente, Embry es la niñera de la tarde.

"¿Cinco niños?" Repito, y Edward asiente.

"Cuatro hombres, una mujer."

Pienso en la mujer de complexión delicada que conocí en el patio delantero, preguntándome cómo, por todos los cielos, tuvo cinco niños y ha logrado seguir viéndose tan bien.

"Ves, es por esto que vamos a tu casa," gime Edward, suspirando dramáticamente.

Rodando los ojos, me levanto y camino hacia la puerta separándonos del mundo exterior. Con un bufido, la cierro, le pongo seguro, y cierro las persianas.

"No es tan duro, Edward."

Sonríe con suficiencia, abriendo su boca para responder, pero lo callo con mi mano. "Ni siquiera lo intentes."

En cuestión de segundos después de regresar a la cama, mi vestido está en el suelo junto a los pantalones cortos de Edward, y me está quitando rápidamente mi sujetador.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, descubriéndonos el uno al otro con caricias lentas y susurros, y pronto estoy ansiosa, húmeda y lista para él. Nunca antes me había sentido tan necesitada, nunca había deseado a alguien de la forma en que deseo a Edward. Es atemorizante y excitante al mismo tiempo.

El interior de mis muslos duele cuando se coloca entre ellos, y sé que muy pronto habrá moretones de la forma y tamaños perfectos de los huesos de sus caderas; pequeños recordatorios de momentos como este. Se mueve hacia mí, enterrándose con un solo movimiento rápido, su brazo flexionándose sobre mí al usar la cabecera como apoyo. Mi espalda se arquea levantándose de la cama cuando empieza a mecerse lentamente hacia adelante. Es casi imposible de hacer, pero trato de mantenerme callada, sin saber quién está acechando afuera de su puerta. Pero cuando se sienta sobre sus talones, poniéndome a horcajadas en sus piernas, tengo que morderme el labio. Siento el ardor cuando llega más profundo que antes; siento que me estiro a su alrededor al mecernos juntos.

"Oh, joder."

Con mis manos rodeando su cuello, agarro sus hombros, usándolos como palanca mientras giro mis caderas contra las suyas, acercándome cada vez al orgasmo con cada movimiento. Mi cabeza cae en su hombro al intensificarse los movimientos de Edward, y sé que está cerca cuando sus estocadas comienzan a elevarnos a ambos de la cama.

"Mírame," dice con voz ronca en un susurro entrecortado contra mi clavícula. Levanto mi cabeza para mirarlo, y su dedo índice pasa por mi labio inferior, entrando a mi boca y pasando por mi lengua. Saca el dedo de mi boca y lo desliza entre nosotros. Cuando presiona justo arriba de dónde nos unimos, grito, mordiendo mi labio en un intento por mantenerme callada. Pero cuando empieza a susurrar, sus caderas encontrando las mías con una sacudida, puedo sentir que empiezo a perder el control.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Sus oscuros y apasionados ojos azules están casi ocultos por sus párpados pesados, sus mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo. "¿Te gusta eso, nena?"

Las uñas de mis dedos se hunden en la piel de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que mis piernas empiezan a temblar. "Sí, justo ahí. Oh… no te detengas."

La euforia aumenta y aumenta hasta que de pronto cae sobre mí, oleadas de mi orgasmo me invaden mientras Edward sigue penetrándome, susurrando mi nombre en mi piel cuando me sigue, sus movimientos sacando de mí hasta el último gemido y estremecimiento que puede.

Sin aliento y flácidos, flotando en una bruma postorgásmica, yacemos bajo las sábanas de algodón. Estoy sudorosa y el cabello alrededor de mis sienes está mojado, las sábanas debajo de mí están pegajosas y huelen a nuestro sexo, pero no me movería si quisiera. Él ya está dormido bocabajo, respirando regularmente, su brazo estirado buscando mi piel, su mano cubriendo mi estómago.

Filtrándose en mi estado adormilado está la insidiosa noción de que en algún momento esto terminará. Un día, y pronto, él se va a ir de nuevo. Él no puede quedarse aquí más de lo que yo podría haberme quedado en Forks, y no voy a ser yo quién lo obligue a hacerlo. Mi estómago se retuerce dolorosamente ante la idea de estar en Clearwater sin él. Pero no soy su novia; no me debe nada, y yo había dejado en claro que no quería eso. De modo que por ahora, tengo que disfrutarlo mientras esté aquí, aprovechar al máximo de nuestro tiempo juntos, y con suerte, cuando llegue el momento de que se vaya, puedo dejarlo ir sabiendo que los dos estaremos bien.

Cuando sus dedos aprietan mi estómago, acercándome a él instintivamente, incluso yo sé que me estoy mintiendo a mí misma.

* * *

 **(1) Aromo – es el nombre común con el que se conoce a varias especies de árboles pertenecientes al género Acacia de la familia de las leguminosas (Fabaceae, Mimosoideae). Se caracterizan por tener flores de color amarillo intenso, pequeñas, dispuestas en cabezuelas o racimos, muy perfumadas. Son de las primeras especies en florecer al inicio de la primavera o hacia fines del invierno.**

 **(2) Tallos – una forma anticuada de llamar a las piernas de una mujer.**

* * *

 _ **Oh, oh, creo que tienes razón Bella, te estás mintiendo a ti misma si crees que vas a poder dejar ir a ese hombre tan fácilmente. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Al menos ya sabe qué es lo que hace en realidad, es obvio que no fue la intención de Edward el engañarla, simplemente no quiso ser presumido y dejó que ella se diera cuenta por sí sola. Sé que a muchas les encantaría saber que hay en la mente de Edward y si hay algunos POV de él, pero más adelante. Mientras tanto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció algo trascendental en al historia? Espero sus comentarios, como siempre, les recuerdo que sus comentarios son el incentivo para seguir haciendo esto. No olviden por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: DenniChavez, Me, Roxy Sanchez, aliceforever85, Anastacia T. Crawford, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nelsy, Antonia, paosierra, LOQUIBELL, freedom2604, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Maribel, becky grandchester, soledadcullen, Laura, rjnavajas, torposoplo12, Srher Evans, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, fea, Mafer, carolaaproboste.v, Lady Grigori, injoa, Sully YM, Merce, Carolina Sebastian, Anom, lizdayanna, glow0718, Manligrez, lagie, patymdn, Hanna D.L, Ericastelo, BereB, ariyasy, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	20. Veinte

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veinte**

* * *

Con la Navidad acercándose rápidamente, el pueblo está a rebosar. Las vacaciones de la escuela están cerca, las semanas reduciéndose a solo unos días antes de que el lugar explote de turistas. La temperatura sube hasta más de treinta y se queda ahí. Se fueron las noches frías que daban alivio; mediados de diciembre trae consigo noches templadas y un sol abrasador, periodos de días largos y calientes que podrían volverte loco.

Entre el surfeo de Edward y los turnos en la tienda, y mis noches en el bar, el tiempo a solas con él ha sido escaso.

Pero finalmente, un martes por la noche, encontramos una noche libre, y Edward decide llevarme a una cita.

Estoy alaciando mi cabello cuando Rose asoma la cabeza en el baño.

"¡ _Bow-chicka-wow-wow_ _ **(1)**_!" Dice bromeando, pellizcando mi trasero.

Grito, alejando su mano con la herramienta al rojo vivo en la mía. Esquivando mi alaciador, me lo quita y agarra una sección que he pasado por alto en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, deslizándolo a través de las planchas.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta, concentrándose en no quemar mis puntas secas y decoloradas por el sol.

"Edward mencionó algo sobre _Six-Mile Beach_."

Sonríe, sacudiendo su cabeza, antes de volver su atención a la tarea inmediata.

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada," Rosie responde en voz baja. "Es extraño verlo haciendo todas esas cosas románticas."

La primera persona que había confrontado después de descubrir la historia del surfeo profesional de Edward fue Rosie. Se disculpó por no decir nada, diciéndome que una vez que llegamos a cierto punto ella supuso que probablemente era decisión de Edward el decirme. No hace falta decir, que Jasper recibió una paliza una vez que Rose y Edward lo agarraron.

"¿Vas a ir a verlo en el Pro el próximo año?"

Asiento, mirando el espejo mientras aplico una pasada del pegajoso brillo de labios rosado, frunciendo el ceño al ver el color estridente antes de quitármelo.

Edward pasó algo de tiempo tratando de explicarme la forma en que funcionaba el sistema de clasificación de la ASP. Todo fue muy confuso, con muchos números y puntos. Pero por lo que entendí, le han ofrecido una posición comodín en el _World Championship Tour_. Por lo general, al haber estado fuera del circuito por tanto tiempo, Edward tendría que calificar de nuevo para una posición, pero su historial con el _tour_ , y su posición en el momento de su partida, significa que sus circunstancias son especiales, y le adjudican un lugar entre los primeros cuarenta y cuatro—algo que se hace solo con los mejores.

Lo que significa que el próximo año partiría a una competencia en Costa Dorada, y luego volvería cerca de casa, a _Bells Beach_ , para otra. Después de eso, eran lugares como la Polinesia Francesa, California, y la costa sureste de Francia. A fin de cuentas, eran diez destinos esparcidos por todo el mundo, distribuidos en casi diez meses. Sea como sea, aún tenía que darle al tour una respuesta, pero tenía el presentimiento que iba a aceptarlo.

"¿Crees que lo haga bien?" Pregunto, aplanando mi vestido sobre mis caderas.

Rose se mueve para pararse frente a mí, recargándose en el tocador.

"Es difícil de decir. Ese chico Wilson parece que va a ser difícil. Y Dios sabe que Emmett va a mantener a Edward a raya."

"Emmett es su hermano, ¿verdad?"

Rosie asiente, y veo cómo su expresión se enternece ligeramente.

"¿Dónde está él en este momento?"

Retorciendo su cabello en su mano, Rosie lo reúne encima de un hombro al mismo tiempo que los encoge. "Hawai, creo."

"¿Y son competitivos, él y Edward?"

Rosie asiente enérgicamente. "Emmett ha intentado evitar que Edward le pise los talones desde que agarró una tabla. Todo es una competencia entre esos dos."

Sonrío con suficiencia, algo que me doy cuenta he estado haciendo más desde que conocí a Edward. "¿Alguna vez compitieron por tu afecto?"

Rose suelta un resoplido. "¿Qué es esto, la Inglaterra del siglo XV? No. Además, Edward es solo…" Arruga su cara. "Es simplemente Edward—el niño que me tiró del juego de pasamanos cuando tenía seis años."

"¿Qué?"

"Pequeña mierda," dice Rose, frotando su brazo derecho. "Me rompí el brazo y todo."

Jadeo y Rosie sonríe con ironía, dándome un brillo transparente para mis labios. "Se sintió muy mal, lloró por mucho tiempo, y luego cargó mi lonchera de los Power Rangers por semanas."

"Aw."

"Sí, cuando no se comporta como un imbécil, Edward es un buen chico—siempre lo ha sido."

Bajo mi cabeza, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. "Sí, lo es."

Rose toma un profundo suspiro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "No sé cómo decir esto sin sonar como una perra, así que solo voy a decirlo. Te quiero, Bella, de verdad. Eres una buena compañera de casa, una gran amiga, y preparas una excelente pasta al horno. Pero te juro que si rompes el corazón de Edward, te romperé la nariz."

Me echo a reír, a pesar de sus palabras. "No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte. Él se marchará el próximo año y yo no será nada más que un recuerdo distante."

Rosie frunce el ceño, sus ojos azules serios. "¿Es eso lo que crees que va a pasar?"

Tratando de fingir que no pasa nada, me encojo de hombros. No quiero pensar en ello en los diez minutos antes de que Edward llegue a recogerme. "Oye, ¿me puedes prestar esos zapatos bajitos con moño? ¿Los blancos?"

Trato de no retorcerme bajo su mirada, esponjando mi brillante cabello alaciado. Cuando me rodea para ir por los zapatos, tomo un profundo respiro, dejándolo salir lentamente.

Aunque Edward no ha dado ninguna indicación sobre cuál será su decisión con respecto al _tour,_ sé en mi corazón que irse es lo correcto para él. Lo que no le diré es que cuando se vaya, una parte de mí se irá con él. Por más que he intentado no enamorarme de él, lo hice; me enamoré. Paso mis días pensando en él, preguntándome cuándo voy a verlo. Mi corazón salta con cada mensaje de texto, cada sonrisa, cada vez que mencionan su nombre, y se está haciendo cada vez más difícil ocultar el hecho de que tal vez no quiero ser solo 'Bella' para él. Pero no quiero que piense que tiene que quedarse conmigo. Jake lo hizo conmigo; yo no le haría eso a Edward.

Rosie regresa con los zapatos en la mano y se sienta en la orilla de la bañera mientras me los pongo. Juega con las puntas de su cabello, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

"¿Te cortaste el cabello?" Pregunto, mirándola con desconfianza.

Rosie asiente. "Solo las puntas."

Me acerco, tanto que puedo ver las suaves pecas que cubren su nariz. "¿También te depilaste las cejas?"

Se aleja de mí, cubriendo su frente con la palma de su mano. "¿Qué? No. Quiero decir, sí, pero… el otro día."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué no me has dicho? ¿Me estás ocultando secretos, Rosie Hale?"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, y sosteniendo su mano en el oído como un teléfono, dice, "¿Hola, comal? Habla la olla."

Alejo la mano de su oído. "Cierra la boca y dime por qué te estás arreglando. Huyes como una pequeña perra cuando trato de sacarte las cejas, luego de pronto dejas que te pongan cera caliente en ellas. Suéltalo, Rosie."

A Rose se le escapa un sonido de incredulidad antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos. "Cuéntame sobre Edward y tú. Dime por qué no le has dicho la verdad sobre cómo te sientes."

 _Mierda_.

Mi boca se cierra tan rápido que mis dientes chocan con fuerza. " _Touché_."

Me siento junto a ella en la bañera, y nos quedamos calladas por un minuto o algo así mientras Rosie me mira expectante.

"¿Crees que él lo sepa?" Pregunto en voz baja.

Rose sacude su cabeza. "No sé. Tal vez. Yo solo lo sé porque tú y yo somos muy similares. Estás actuando exactamente de la forma en que yo lo haría si supiera que me arriesgo a que me rompan el corazón."

"No va a romperme el corazón, Rose."

"Sé que no lo hará. Tú estás haciendo muy buen trabajo por él."

Mis hombros cayeron al exhalar ruidosamente. "Solo quiero pasar tiempo con él antes de que se vaya. Quiero decir, una vez que se vaya, quién sabe dónde terminará. Podía terminar en California con alguna ardiente americana modelo de trajes de baño."

Rose suelta un resoplido. "En realidad, ese no parece ser el estilo de Edward."

"Ardientes modelos de traje de baño son el estilo de todos, Ro. Mira a Miranda Kerr."

Sonríe, asintiendo de acuerdo. "Ella es muy ardiente. Y Jen Hawkins."

Gimo, imaginando a una rubia de más de un metro noventa, y ex Miss Universo, coqueteando con Edward. "¡Basta!"

Las dos estallamos en risitas por un momento, y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, el olor de su recién lavado y estilizado cabello es un inesperado confort.

"¡Espera un minuto!" Chillo, sosteniendo su mano frente a mí. "¡¿Te hiciste manicura?!"

Cuando Rosie saca su mano de la mía, se escuchan tres fuertes golpes en la puerta delantera, seguidos de tres timbrazos. Solo Edward podría ser tan odioso.

Poniéndome de pie, esponjo mi cabello una vez más y me vuelvo otra vez hacia ella. "Esto no ha terminado."

Cuando abro la puerta principal, Edward está parado en el escalón de la entrada, las manos en sus bolsillos, viéndose un poco incómodo.

"Hola."

Sonríe, sacando la mano de su bolsillo para pasarla por su cabello. "Hola."

"¿Por qué tocaste? Siempre entras."

"Lo sé, pero es una buena etiqueta para citas el tocar."

"¿Etiqueta para citas?"

Se encoje de hombros. "Hay un libro y todo eso."

"Oh. ¿Y lo leíste?" Pregunto, siguiéndole la corriente.

Sacude su cabeza. "No, compré los audiolibros, tomé algunas notas."

"Excelente. Entonces, ¿en dónde están mis flores?"

La boca de Edward se abre, y mira alrededor por un momento antes de arrancar un montón de margaritas amarillas del jardín junto a la puerta delantera.

"¡Oye, ese es mi jardín, pendejo!" Grita Rose por detrás de mí cuando Edward me da el montón de flores, la tierra todavía colgado de las raíces, algo de hierba entremezclada entre las flores.

"Zalamero," habla Rose, parada detrás de mí.

"Estoy para complacer," dice Edward. "Así que, ¿lista?"

Asiento, sin saber qué decir al ver su apariencia. Remplazó los pantalones cortos para surf con pantalones cortos casuales, hechos de verdadera tela de algodón. Sobre su siempre presente camiseta raída, se puso otra camisa de manga larga, dejándola abierta. El verlo provoca que se me seque la boca, y todos mis pensamientos salen volando de mi cabeza.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está tu bolso?" Pregunta Rose, ella y Edward mirándome como si hubiera perdido mi mierda.

"Oh, sí. Dame un segundo."

Dejo a Edward y Rosie esperando en la puerta, corriendo a mi recámara. Unos minutos más tarde, después de buscar en mi habitación por lo que sentí como un milenio, y finalmente encontrando mi bolso incrustado entre mi cama y la pared, salgo para encontrar a Rose y Edward en una susurrada pero acalorada discusión.

Se detienen abruptamente cuando Edward me mira.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," dice Rose con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo tienes?" Pregunta Edward. Sus ojos normalmente azul claro están oscuros, su expresión tensa.

Levanto mi bolso en el aire. "Sip."

Paso junto a Rose, que me sonríe cuando tomo la mano extendida de Edward. "No me esperes," susurro.

Rueda los ojos, pero sonríe de todos modos.

Edward está callado de camino a las afueras del pueblo, y casi puedo escuchar funcionando los engranajes de su cerebro.

"Oye," digo en voz baja, tratando de llamar su atención. "¿Qué pasa?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, sacude su cabeza. "No, nada." Me mira, levantando sus gafas de su nariz por un momento. "Te ves bonita. Olvidé decir eso antes."

No sé por qué, pero me sonrojo. "Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. Me gusta tu camisa."

Tira un poco del cuello. "Sí, bueno, te gustó tanto la otra que pensé en usar una de nuevo."

Con las ventanillas abiertas el aire caliente de la tarde se cuela por la van, haciendo que mi cabello se azote alrededor de mi rostro. El fuerte chirrido y vibraciones del coche de Edward se han vuelto muy familiares para mí, igual que el olor a cuero viejo y los árboles de 'aroma a coche nuevo' que cuelga del espejo retrovisor.

"Así que, todas esas competencias, y todo ese dinero, y tú sigues conduciendo este pedazo de mierda," digo por encima del fuerte rugido de su motor.

"¡Oye!" Edward protesta, pasando su mano por el tablero. "Amo a esta cosa. La compré como mi propio dinero."

Le susurra suavemente al coche, diciéndole con cariño que no me haga caso. Para ser honestos, no puedo imaginarlo en otra cosa.

El camino empieza a estar más tranquilo a medida que se acerca a su final alejándonos del lado de acantilado, el asfalto pronto se convierte en grava al acercarnos al agua. El letrero para _Six-Mile Beach_ aparece, y Edward sale de la camino, y después de encontrar dónde estacionar, salimos.

"¿Un pícnic?" Pregunto, señalando una hielera cuando él la saca de la parte trasera de la van.

Asiente, arrojando una manta sobre mi brazo. "Nada ostentoso de todos modos."

Al guiarme por un pequeño sendero desgastado entre los arbustos, Edward me lleva a un par de gigantes dunas de arena, sus pendientes salpicadas de hierba de un color verde grisáceo y diminutas flores blancas. La playa en sí es simple y llanamente espectacular. Larga y completamente intacta, se extiende hasta donde puedo ver antes de terminar al pie de los acantilados. El agua está calma, las olas llegan y se alejan a un ritmo lento, las gaviotas hacen círculos sobre el agua, graznando con fuerza.

Extiendo la manta mientras Edward empieza a escarbar en su pequeña hielera.

Sentándose junto a mí, me da un pequeño sándwich envuelto en plástico adherible, luciendo tímido. "Solo es _Vegemite_. O hay de mantequilla de maní si quieres eso."

La risita que se me escapa de los labios es femenina y rebosante de adoración por este chico estúpido y tontito. " _Vegemite_ está bien, gracias."

Conversamos en voz baja mientras comemos, temerosos de elevar la voz en este hermoso y pacífico lugar. Las gaviotas se acercan dando saltitos cuando les arrojamos nuestras sobras, y tomo nota de que Edward no se come sus cortezas para usarlas después.

"Entonces, ¿qué te estaba diciendo Rosie en la casa que te veías tan cabreado?"

Edward me presenta una canastilla de fresas con un gesto triunfal, y aplaudo, sonriendo.

"Me dijo que si rompo tu corazón me cortará las bolas."

Se ve como si dijera la verdad, pero también hay algo más ahí, algo oculto bajo la superficie.

"Oh, ¿sí? Me dijo lo mismo."

"¿Te dijo que te cortaría las bolas?"

Le arroje una fresa a medio comer. "Dijo que me rompería la nariz."

Se echa a reír, pero no dice nada más. Las palabras se quedan algo así como suspendidas en el aire, la implicación perdida en alguna parte entre nosotros.

Él no lo menciona de nuevo, ni yo tampoco. En vez de eso, cuando el sol empieza a ponerse, me besa.

Apartándose un poco, pasa un dedo por mis labios, quitando el brillo transparente que me había aplicado. Limpiándose en sus pantalones cortos, regresa por otro beso.

"Mejor," dice. "Sabías raro con toda esa mierda en tus labios."

Después de más besos, me atrae a su pecho, y vemos la luz del sol sumergirse debajo el horizonte; púrpuras y rosas manchando el cielo.

"Les dije a mis patrocinadores que voy a tomar ese comodín," dijo de la nada.

Asiento contra la tela de su camiseta. "Sabía que lo harías. Eso es increíble." Trato de poner una sonrisa en mi voz, pero no funciona, de modo que en vez de eso solo me entierro aún más profundo en su cuello, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra la mía. Me sujeta con más fuerza, y por un momento pretendo que no estamos frente al final.

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

Sus dedos pasan por entre las puntas de mi cabello. "En algún momento después de Navidad."

Muy pronto. Más pronto de lo que esperaba.

"Genial."

* * *

 **(1) Bow chicka wow wow – hace referencia a un ecuentro sexual, acto o hazaña. También usado para identificar a alguien o algo que es sexual.**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, cayó, y se da cuenta de ello ahora que él se va de gira. ¿Pero como no enamorarse de Edward con un pícnic como ese? Y por lo visto Bella ya no aberra tanto las etiquetas como lo hacía antes, ¿será que Edward quiera lo mismo? Y llegado el momento de la partida, ¿lo dejará ir? Ya lo veremos. ¿A ustedes qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? Como siempre les recuerdo que sus comentarios son el aliciente para seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes, no olviden. Saber de ustedes significa mucho para mí 3**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, lagie, paosierra, gsaavdrau, YessyVL13, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Mss. Brightside, Yhtff, LOQUIBELL, sabeloque, carolaaproboste.v, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Hanna D.L, Merce, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, fea, Techu, Aredhel Isile, Mafer, DenniChavez, becky grandchester, patymdn, Manligrez, Yoliki, Ericastelo, glow0718, Srher Evans, Bertlin, Omega, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	21. Veintiuno

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veintiuno**

* * *

" **Maybe we are satellites, maybe we are meteors. You know we're gunna be alright, tell me what you're waiting for (1)."** **'Satellites' – Catcall**

"¡Es peor que tú en tu primera noche!" Se rie Jasper, cuando la nueva chica, Kate, deja caer otro vaso.

"¡Lo siento!" Chilla, sonrojándose furiosamente al agacharse para recoger el cuarto vaso roto en dos horas. Veo por la esquina de mi ojo cómo Paul aparta su mano con gentileza, barriendo el vaso. Cuando ella empezó en el bar, pensamos que tal vez la suerte de Jasper con las mujeres al fin se estaba acabando. Kate ha sido la primera chica que he visto no caer enseguida por su coqueta sonrisa y su piel tatuada. Pero después de verla cerca de Paul, es muy claro a la vista que sus atenciones están centradas en otra parte.

Pero, por otro lado, también lo están las mías. Cada vez que levanto la vista mi corazón duele un poco cuando no encuentro mi sonrisa de lado favorita devolviéndome la mirada. Solo han pasado doce horas desde que lo vi, pero desde que aceptó la posición en el _tour_ , Edward ha estado muy ocupado entrenando y surfeando. Tal parece que cuando no está en el agua, está en el gimnasio afinando su buena forma, poniéndose en condición máxima. No que crea que lo necesita; Edward siempre ha estado más flaco que esbelto, y siempre me ha gustado de esa forma. Sin embargo, no podía quejarme; ejercicio cardiovascular de alta intensidad y una estricta dieta rica en energía y proteínas ha enviado su resistencia por los cielos dentro y fuera del agua. Se invirtieron los papeles, y ahora soy yo la que se agota.

Pasé una estúpida cantidad de tiempo pensando en qué comprarle para Navidad, y cada vez que pienso en la cámara que está en mi casillero del trabajo, me pongo un poco nerviosa, y mis manos se ponen sudorosas.

 _Es demasiado. No va a gustarle._

 _Es muy estúpido. Tal vez voy a devolverla._

¿Qué pasa si él solo me compró algo pequeño y yo le compré ese presente realmente costoso?

La tercera vez que derramo _post-mix_ sobre mi mano en vez de en el vaso, trato de dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarme en mi trabajo. Es Nochebuena, y hay algunos rostros familiares en la multitud en _Mint_ , pero para Rosie y Jasper, que han vivido aquí todas sus vidas, es un desfile de amigos y expatriados de Clearwater en casa por las vacaciones de Navidad.

Incluso después de pasar la mayor parte del día con mamá y papá, que se están quedando en casa de tío Mick, me asalta el anhelo de ver a viejos amigos, para sentir esa familiaridad.

Para las diez y media no queda un lugar frente a la barra, e incluso con buenos ánimos, la gente se está poniendo impaciente.

"Disculpe."

"Estoy contigo en un momento."

La chica que estoy atendiendo se toma una eternidad escarbando en su bolso, encontrando todo el cambio en el fondo y luego contando las pequeñas monedas plateadas y doradas sobre la barra, antes de volver a enterrar la mitad de su brazo en su bolso demasiado grande y de apariencia costosa, buscando más. Sé que el pueblo prospera gracias a ellos, pero que me jodan, odio a los turistas.

"¡Disculpe!"

Mi cabeza se gira hacia la chica bajita de cabello oscuro de pie en el extremo de la barra de mi lado. "¡Dije que me esperes un momento!"

Bufa ruidosamente. "¿Así o más grosera?"

Le enseño el dedo medio con mi mano libre y le sirvo al tipo a su lado en vez de a ella.

Justo cuando creo que no puede ponerse más ruidoso, el nivel de ruido en el bar parece elevarse a unos veinte mil decibeles, como si de pronto alguien hubiera subido el volumen del bar. La gente casi se está gritando entre ellos sobre el barboteo de las voces y la música fuerte.

Tengo un vaso a medio llenar cuando de pronto la multitud se parte como el Mar Rojo, y Edward aparece, con un tipo alto y de hombros anchos a su lado, portando la característica sonrisa de suficiencia de los Masen, y el mejor par de hoyuelos que jamás he visto. Solo puedo asumir, por la forma en que la gente se detiene y mira, que es Emmett Masen; clasificado como el cuarto mejor surfista en el mundo, y también, el hermano mayor de Edward. No me sorprende que el lugar esté excitado.

"¡Jasper, tú, feo cabrón!" Dice con su vozarrón, que se oye hasta el otro lado del bar como una orden

Jasper levanta la vista de la canilla, olvidando el vaso en su mano al estirar la otra hacia el otro lado de la barra, los dos chocando ruidosamente las manos, con familiares sonrisas amistosas en su rostro.

"Lindo cabello, pelón," dice Jasper, estirando su mano para pasarla por la cabeza esquilada de Emmett.

Emmett aparta la mano de Jasper de un manotazo, y los dos se lanzan en una bulliciosa discusión, ignorando totalmente a los clientes que esperan en el extremo de la barra de Jasper. Edward me saluda con una sonrisa, y le sonrío en respuesta, agitándole un vaso vacío. Me hace una seña para dos, y agarro otro.

Cuando pongo las dos cervezas en la barra más tarde, escucho que Emmett le pregunta no muy sutilmente a Edward, "¿Es ella?", y Edward asiente suavemente al mismo tiempo que Emmett se vuelve hacia mí, dándome cincuenta. Ya puedo escuchar los susurros en el atestado bar, noticias de la estrella de surf de Clearwater se están extendiendo como pólvora

"Tú debes ser la famosa Bella Swan."

Asiento, sonriendo al tomar su cambio. "Eso creo."

Emmett sonríe, con hoyuelos profundos y cejas levantándose un poco. "Oh, es una sabelotodo, E. Puedo ver por qué te gusta."

Edward y yo nos sonrojamos, y Emmett suelta una carcajada al arrojar un brazo encima del hombro de Edward.

"Y tú debes ser el tristemente célebre Emmett Masen," respondo, dándole su cambio.

Me guiña un ojo, dándome una sonrisa que solo puede ser descrita como devastadora. "En carne y hueso."

"¿Cómo te conseguiste una chica ardiente como esta, hermano?" Emmett me mira de arriba abajo, y Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que él le está pagando con lecciones de surf," habla Jasper.

"Vete a la mierda," dice Edward, arrojándole a Jasper a la cabeza un posavasos de cartón.

"Lo último que supe fue que tú eras el que daba lecciones de surf por favores sexuales, Jazza," bromea Emmett.

Continúo sirviendo a los clientes mientras los chicos se intercambian insultos el uno al otro. Nunca antes había escuchado que llamaran a Jasper 'Jazza', y por la forma en que su rostro se retuerce con disgusto al escucharlo, supongo que es porque lo odia.

Tomo nota de llamarlo así de ahora en adelante.

"No, todo el mundo sabe que tu mamá da los favores sexuales gratis," responde Jasper, haciendo movimientos vulgares con sus caderas.

Los chicos estallan en carcajadas, incluso Emmett y Edward.

"¿Puedes dejar de andar jodiendo y ponerte a trabajar, por favor, Jasper?" Grita Rose desde el cuarto del fondo.

De pie frente a Emmett, en la canilla de cerveza, veo cómo la deslumbrante sonrisa que lleva decae un poco, y sus rasgos se enternecen, su exuberante actitud se serena cuando Rosie, cargada con una caja de cerveza, da la vuelta desde la parte trasera del bar.

"Hola, Rosie."

La cabeza de Rosie se levanta de golpe, sus ojos azules amplios. "Hola, Emmett."

Desde mi punto ventajoso entre los dos, prácticamente puedo sentir la electricidad crepitando. Rosie se queda inmóvil junto a los refrigeradores del bar mientras Emmett la observa, los dos esperando a que el otro hable.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, alguien agarra a Emmett por detrás, poniéndolo en una llave de lucha, rompiendo el encanto.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Chilló, agitando mis manos por todos lados emocionada. Rose hace lo mejor que puede por evitarme, pero la acorralo. "¡Tú y Emmett Masen!"

"¡Shhhhh!" Me sisea. "Solo…" Se ríe, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos por un momento, "Solo cierra la boca, ¿de acuerdo?" Incluso con su boca cubierta por sus manos, puedo darme cuenta que está sonriendo. No me sorprende que haya estado tan nerviosa últimamente; sabía que Emmett venía a casa para Navidad.

Le sacudo mi cabeza con tristeza. Siempre había dicho que nadie en Clearwater había captado su atención—supongo que ya que Emmett _técnicamente_ no vive en Clearwater, ella tenía razón.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabías que venía a casa?"

Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. "Algo."

Sus ojos viajan por encima de mi hombro y giro mi cabeza, encontrando el objeto de su afecto de pie con los chicos al otro lado del bar. Como si él supiera que lo mira, mira en nuestra dirección, sus ojos encontrando los de ella. Cuando le sonríe, Rosie sujeta mi mano con fuerza, y casi puedo sentir su corazón latiendo en las puntas de sus dedos. Sé exactamente lo que se siente, esa sensación de revoloteo dentro de su caja torácica cuando él la mira, la forma en que su estómago se contrae tan solo con verlo. Lo sé porque lo he sentido.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, Rosie le da a mi brazo un último apretón y regresa a trabajar, y de pronto sus instintos protectores empiezan a tener sentido. Me está viendo hacer lo mismo que ella está haciendo con Emmett. Sabe cómo es sentirse que te dejan atrás.

La observo el resto de la noche, riendo cuando derrama bebidas y jode órdenes. La llegada de Emmett la ha perturbado y la habitual fierecilla Rosie no está presente.

Jasper se queja con un gemido bajo mientras estamos de pie en la caja registradora, durmiéndonos de pie y jodidamente agotados.

"¿Ya terminamos? ¿Me puedo ir a casa?" Gimo.

Jasper le echa un vistazo a reloj. "Son las dos de la maldita mañana; estos cabrones ya deberían haberse ido."

Considero por un momento girar el grifo del agua hacia la multitud como un bombero en una revuelta. Pero de alguna forma no creo que Ben apreciaría que empapara a sus clientes. Además, todavía estamos en sequía y necesitamos todo el agua que podamos conseguir.

"Jasper, sabes que estás llenando esa jarra de agua, ¿verdad?"

Ni siquiera está viendo lo que hace, sus ojos están fijos al otro extremo del bar.

"Tranquilo, maldito corazón," susurra, empuñando su camiseta sobre su pecho dramáticamente. "¿Quién es _ella_?"

Señala más allá de Rosie, hasta el otro lado del _pub_ , donde está parada la chica de corto cabello oscuro de antes.

Suelto un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "¿Esa perra? Pfft. Es toda tuya."

Los porteros de la puerta principal finalmente sacan a todos en manada, y por fin, una hora más tarde, después de la limpieza más rápida en la historia de _Mint_ , Jasper, Rosie y yo estamos recogiendo nuestras cosas, listos para irnos por la noche.

"¿Cómo te fue con la princesa de hielo?" Le pregunto a Jasper mientras se quita la camiseta del trabajo por encima de la cabeza, tirando para sacarla.

Pasa una mano por su cabello descuidado y enmarañado al quitárselo de la cara. "Me dijo que me jodiera."

Carcajeándonos, Rosie y yo no sentimos simpatía por él al verlo ahí viéndose desolado. Al menos su polla podrá descansar y recuperarse de todos los asquerosos coños turistas en los que ha estado últimamente.

"Oh bueno."

"¿Oh bueno?" Jasper casi escupe. "¡Pero es Nochebuena! ¿Quién va a darme mi alegría navideña?"

Hice un gesto vulgar con mi mano. "Por lo visto esta noche tú mismo tendrás que darte la alegría navideña."

Rosie ni siquiera se inmuta ante la mención de su hermano y masturbación en la misma oración; está a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Te veré en casa por la mañana, Jasper?" Pregunta, recogiendo su cabello, sus manos un poco temblorosas al darle vueltas a la bandita a su alrededor.

Él asiente. Supongo que Jasper sabe lo que pasa entre Emmett y Rose; y no parece estar ni un poco preocupado.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí, y puedo ver que no quiere estar aquí ni un minuto más de lo necesario. "¿Vas a estar ahí en la mañana?" Pregunta.

"Sip. Voy a encontrarme con mamá y papá en la casa de tío Mick a las diez para el desayuno."

Me besa rápidamente en la mejilla. "Genial. Te veré entonces. Buenas noches chicos."

Y se va. Sale por la puerta hacia la noche—sin duda con un Emmett que la espera.

"Así que… Rosie y Emmett, ¿eh?" Jasper y yo caminamos por el bar apagando las luces. "¿Te parece raro?"

Cerrado con llave las puertas principales, Jasper sacude su cabeza, arrojando un brazo por encima de mi hombro. "No, han sido inseparables desde que a Rosie le crecieron repentinamente las tetas."

"Ugh, hombres."

"Además, le di una jodida paliza a Emmett en octavo grado por tomarle el pelo, de modo que sabe que lo haría de nuevo si la lastima."

"¿No crees que es extraño ya que él nunca está aquí? ¿O que Rose prácticamente… lo espera?"

Jasper me aprieta a su costado, metiendo mi cabeza bajo su barbilla—lo que hace difícil el caminar derecho. "No más extraño de lo que es contigo y Edward."

Asiento despacio. "Buen punto."

Afortunadamente la casa no está lejos, porque la caminata es excepcionalmente lenta ya que los dos estamos totalmente hechos polvo.

"Bueno, yo me quedo aquí," dice Jasper frente a la puerta de su recámara. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que rellene tu calcetín?"

Un amortiguado, "¡Vete a la mierda, Jazza!" Suena desde mi recámara, y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

"Muy bien, entonces. Tú te lo pierdes." Me abraza y me desea Feliz Navidad con un apretón en el trasero. "Buenas noches, Edward," grita, dando un golpe en la puerta de mi recámara.

Las luces están apagadas, pero puedo ver la forma del cuerpo de Edward debajo de mis sábanas, iluminada por la luz de la calle cuando brilla a través de mis persianas venecianas.

"¿Santa?" Susurra. "¿Eres tú?"

Le lanzo un calcetín y se rie entre dientes, dejándose caer en las almohadas.

Después de echarme algo de agua en el rostro y brazos para quitarme la cerveza, me meto a la cama en mi pijama favorita de Navidad. De inmediato, Edward se acurruca detrás de mí, metiendo sus rodillas detrás de las mías y atrayéndome a su pecho.

"Feliz Navidad," susurro, girándome un poco para darle un beso.

"Feliz… espera… ¿qué demonios es esto?" Jadea, tirando de mi pijama.

"¡Es mi pijama de Navidad!" Paso mis manos por encima de mis pantalones cortos y por la pequeña camiseta roja. "Tiene renos."

"No. No, no, no." Tira del _top_. "Quítatela."

Estoy tan cansada que todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme ahí tumbada y soltar risitas cuando se deshace de mi ofensiva ropa de dormir. "Pero me encantan."

"Estamos a mitad del verano **(2)** , Bella. Jamás uses pijamas. ¿Me escuchas?" Dice bromeando.

Quedándome solo en ropa interior, Edward me acerca otra vez, y tiene razón—la pijama fue una idea estúpida. Su piel se siente mejor contra la mía que cualquier otra cosa que podría usar.

* * *

 **(1) Tal vez somos satélites, tal vez somos meteoros. Sabes que vamos a estar bien, dime lo que estás esperando.**

 **(2) En Australia la Navidad es en mitad del verano.**

* * *

 _ **A las que ya se imaginaban que aparecería Emmett, y por eso Rose se estaba arreglando tanto, le atinaron. Y ahora ya sabemos también por qué Rose insistía en que Edward no tenía material de novio, solo quería ahorrarle a Bella lo que ella ha estado sufriendo por un buen tiempo. La pregunta es, ¿será así con Edward y Bella? Es obvio por lo que dijo Jasper que lo de Emmett y Rose tiene tiempo, ¿se imaginan a la pobre de Rose esperando a que regrese para verlo partir de nuevo? Bueno, pues ya veremos qué pasa al acercarse la fecha de partida de Edward. ¿A ustedes que fue lo que más les gustó de este capítulo? ¿Quién será la chica que mando a Jasper a freír espárragos? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Gracias por alegrarme el día con sus palabras y darme ánimos para seguir con esto :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Cely Peralta, Rosibel, Anastacia T. Crawford (Se te extrañaba nena ;) ) Srher Evans, freedom2604, YessyVL13, Genesisdan13, Bertlin, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste.v, patymdn, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Ale, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Alfa, Yoliki, angelabarmtz, Chayley Acosta, Hanna D.L, Wawis Cullen, Merce, Sully YM, glow0718, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, becky grandchester, Techu, LOQUIBELL, lizdayanna, erizo ikki, Mafer, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Algunas han preguntado sobre la enfermedad de Embry, según recuerdo la autora no clarifica que fue lo que le dio, pero igual me equivoco, ya tiene un rato que leí esta historia y no recuerdo todos los detalles, voy a investigar ;) Pero como muchas suponen, tal vez fue cáncer.**_


	22. Veintidós

**El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es** **MissWinkles,** **yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veintidós**

* * *

Sin importar cuántos años tenga, siempre despierto emocionada la mañana de Navidad. Me despiertan las mariposas en la boca de mi estómago, y me quedo despierta mientras su alboroto se filtra en lo más profundo de mis entrañas, floreciendo en una emoción que zumba por mis venas.

Sin embargo, la única hora en que esto no sucede es a las cinco en punto de la maldita mañana. Las cinco de la mañana es cuando, sin importar lo emocionada que esté, debería estar dormida. Mi cerebro lo sabe, mi cuerpo lo sabe—pero tal parece que Edward no.

La tercera vez que pronuncia mi nombre en voz baja, "accidentalmente" lo pateo en la espinilla debajo de las sábanas.

"Muy bien, ahora sé que estás despierta."

Gimo, arrugando mi nariz y muevo mi boca al mismo tiempo que cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

"Dios, te ves atractiva por la mañana," dice. No me ve estirar mi mano debajo del edredón, y grita cuando clavo mis dedos en su estómago con rudeza. "¡Ah, ay! ¡Y violenta!"

Cuando trato de subir la sábana sobre mi cabeza, tira de ella sacándola de mis manos y la quita de mi cuerpo, dejándome expuesta.

Abro mis ojos cansados por el sueño, viendo cómo Edward baja la vista por un momento, recorriendo descaradamente mi cuerpo. Su mano se desliza por mi estómago desnudo, descansando en mi cadera, y con un apretón, se acerca. "Y también ponte tu traje de baño."

A regañadientes, salgo de la cama con él y me pongo unos pantalones cortos sobre mi bikini. La puerta de Jasper está abierta, su luz apagada. Sin duda ya tiene el traje puesto y está entrando al agua en alguna parte. Para cuando encuentro todo; mi toalla, mi teléfono, y esa sandalia que siempre parece terminar bajo mi cama, Edward ya está de pie junto a su van, a dos segundos de tocar el claxon.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," refunfuño, subiendo a la cabina junto a él.

Nos quedamos callados durante el viaje a Bird Rock, masticando ruidosamente barras de granola, y viendo el cielo gris aclararse muy ligeramente. Las calles están silenciosas mientras retumbamos al pasar por el pueblo, las aceras vacías, las tiendas cerradas y oscuras. Para cuando llegamos, ya hay gente paseándose en la playa, y el sol está empezando a ascender sobre el horizonte, el cielo se ha iluminado de un anaranjado polvoriento y un pálido azul grisáceo, no muy diferente de los ojos del chico a mi lado.

Espero junto a la van mientras Edward saca su tabla y se pone su traje. "Parece que todo el mundo está aquí."

Se vuelve para mirar brevemente por encima de su hombro, antes de girarse para agarrar una toalla. "Eso parece."

La risa de Rose se escucha en la tranquila playa, y puedo verla, más abajo en la arena, payaseando con Emmett, el traje de neopreno de él resaltando como mosca en la leche todo cubierto con los logos de sus patrocinadores. Cuando me muevo para cerrar las puertas traseras, Edward me detiene, con una mano en mi brazo.

"Espera un segundo. No estás vestida."

Miro mi traje de baño, la tela brillante asomándose por debajo de una sudadera abierta. "No puedo vestirme más que con esto."

Sonriendo, Edward vuelve a meter su cabeza en la van, rebuscando por un segundo antes de salir otra vez con un traje de neopreno en su mano.

"No voy a usar tu traje, Edward. Me voy a ver ridícula."

"No es mío."

Su sonrisa parece estirarse de oreja a oreja al mismo tiempo que me da el traje.

"Entonces… ¿de quién es?"

"Tuyo," dice como si _yo_ fuera la tonta. "Feliz Navidad."

Bajo la vista hacia el traje de neopreno negro en sus manos. Los hombros son de un gris claro, el largo de las piernas hasta las rodillas, y las mangas largas. Lo sostengo debajo de mi barbilla, pegándolo a mi pecho. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Edward! ¡Me encanta!"

Edward se ve avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros como que no es nada. "Va a estar frío esta mañana, y pensé que también podrías usarlo más adelante en el año."

Riendo por la emoción, arrojo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, besándolo diciendo _gracias_ por toda su ligera barba mañanera.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo?"

Edward frota sus manos juntas. "¡Por supuesto!"

Tengo que retorcerme un poco; el material es nuevecito y no estoy acostumbrada a usar algo tan ajustado, pero logramos meterlo, y Edward sube el cierre, quitando mi cabello del camino.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunto, extendiendo mis brazos a los costados.

Con dos pulgares arriba, Edward sonríe. "Perfecta." Al encaminarnos hacia el agua, le da a mi trasero una pequeña nalgada por si fuera poco, haciendo un comentario vulgar acerca de cómo luce en el traje.

Somos los últimos entrando al agua, nadando más allá de las olas a una ronda de aplausos y silbidos. Rose está sentada sobre su tabla, flanqueada por Emmett y Jacko, su sonrisa es la única que rivaliza con la de Edward esta mañana.

Me sube a su tabla, riéndonos cuando se bambolea incontrolablemente.

Nos abrazamos, chorreando de agua y flotando en medio del agua oscura antes del amanecer.

Hay rondas de apretones de manos y choque de puños entre los chicos y un abrazo inseguro de tío Mick después que se acerca remando. Parece que la mitad de Clearwater está aquí. Jóvenes y viejos, todos sentados en tablas, flotando en el agua fría; incluso Ben, que todavía tiene esa sonrisa de bebé nuevo en su rostro. Embry y Carlisle completan el contingente de la familia Masen, y luego están Jasper y los chicos, más callados de lo acostumbrado—tranquilos. Pero hay un aire de anticipación zumbando alrededor de todos, como una emoción inminente. Hay conversaciones sobre festines en el almuerzo y locas cenas familiares, y que pasaron la noche montando equipo para juegos de niños en secreto.

A medida que sale el sol por encima de los acantilados, la tranquilidad de la mañana se apaga y es como si una pistola de salida se haya disparado. Hay una carrera por la primera ola de la mañana, y aunque Edward y Emmett son rápidos en el agua, Embry les lleva ventaja, y se deja caer en una gigante ola, ganándose una ronda de aplausos del público detrás de él. Pero es Carlisle el que se anota el éxito del día, sus piernas largas y delgadas, todavía fuertes y musculosas, lo llevan por un enorme túnel, cortando por el centro y saliendo por el otro extremo. Incluso logro unirme a mi primer _¡yewwww!_ en mi vida.

Edward y yo montamos una ola un par de veces, y como por dos segundos y medio de verdad me paro sobre la tabla. El oído se me llena de agua y tomó un buen trago, pero me siento tan feliz que no podía importarme una mierda.

Rosie, Jacko, e incluso Emmett toman turnos para montar conmigo mientras Edward hace lo suyo, pero incluso entonces, en seguida rema de regreso a mí, sin dejar nunca mi lado por más de quince minutos. Hoy no me importa que todo el mundo me vea besarlo. Hoy me permito ser yo misma, permito que seamos _nosotros_ mismos.

Apenas son las nueve cuando nos dirigimos de vuelta a la playa, y en vez de sentirme cansada y desaliñada, el agua me ha dejado revitalizada.

Con más sonrisas y palmadas en la espalda y abrazos, todos empiezan a tomar caminos separados. Carlisle y los chicos tienen que volver antes de que los gemelos despierten ya que Carlisle se quedó dormido antes de comerse los Tim Tams **(1)** que dejaron para Santa. Ben tiene que volver a ayudar a Ange con el bebé, y yo tengo algo de comida navideña con la que atiborrarme.

"¿Me llamas más tarde?" Pregunto, estirándome para besar los labios salados de Edward, su piel está fría al tocarla.

Asiente. "En algún momento después del almuerzo, ¿sí?"

"Ajá. Tengo que darte tu regalo."

Le da un tirón a mi mojada cola de caballo, y con un beso final, me deja en la playa con Rosie, Jasper, y mi tío Mick.

"Vamos, amor," dice Mick, arrancando mis ojos de la figura de Edward alejándose. "Tu mamá ha estado despierta desde el amanecer cocinando. Será mejor que lleguemos a casa antes de que se enoje, y pierda el primer tazón de _trifle_ **(2)** con tu padre."

El _trifle_ de mamá es algo así como una leyenda en nuestra familia, y solo aparece en Navidad. Ella hace la natilla y la esponja desde cero, y hay suficiente brandy en ello para mantener a tío Mick y papá callados por un rato. Siempre hay una discusión sobre quién recibe el primer tazón; al parecer Mick tiene la ventaja este año.

Después de que Rosie me arrancara mi nuevo traje, mostrándome cómo lavarlo, me enjuago en la ducha, depositando una tonelada métrica de sal y arena en el lavabo. Me pongo mi nuevo vestido, el que compré especialmente para este día, alisando el bonito patrón floral sobre mis caderas. Rosie y yo intercambiamos regalos rápidamente; ella me da un par propio de zapatos blancos bajitos como los suyos, y un hermoso caftán transparente.

Absteniéndome de usar el coche, camino a la casa de Mick y Jessie, dejando que mi cabello húmedo se seque con la brisa cálida. Niños en bicicletas nuevas y patinetas pasan a toda velocidad por el frente de la playa. En la arena hay coches de control remoto y niños usando sus resplandecientes juguetes nuevos de playa y brillantes toallas playeras. Hieleras y sombrillas ya empiezan a aparecer, y los salvavidas ya están instalados en su estación, preparados para un día ocupado en la playa.

Son las diez de la mañana y ya estamos a veintisiete grados—va a ser un abrasador día de Navidad.

Cuando llego a casa de tía Jessie, soy recibida por ella y mi mamá en la cocina, las dos de pie en la encimera pelando camarones cocidos.

"Hola, cariño," dice mamá, ofreciéndome su mejilla para un beso. Agarro un camarón y la beso con fuerza.

"Hola, ma. Jessie." Ella también recibe un beso.

Mamá sigue pelando, mirándome de arriba abajo, sus llamativos pendientes con un ángel de Navidad balanceándose en sus orejas cuando sacude su cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Masticando la carne dulce del camarón, meto un pedazo de pan en el tostador, hambrienta por mi mañana en el agua.

"Nada. Me gusta tu vestido es todo," dice, y puedo darme cuenta que está mintiendo. Me siento al otro lado de la encimera, viéndola a ella y a Jessie preparar el almuerzo; cortando jamón del hueso, picando vegetales, y batiendo crema.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Pregunta mamá, dejando caer mi tostada frente a mí, con una rebanada gruesa de jamón y algo de queso encima.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo. "Por nada."

Me chasquea su lengua cuando hablo con un bocado de tostada.

"Está en la luna por su chico," se burla Jess, riendo cuando la boca de mamá se abre.

"¿Qué chico?"

Gimiendo, le pongo a Jessie una cara de perra. "Solo un chico, mamá. ¿Y _en la luna_ , Jessie?"

Tía Jessie se ríe con tantas ganas que sus tetas se están riendo bajo su camiseta roja sin mangas, su escote avejentado subiendo y bajando. "No es solo un chico, Renee. Es _el_ chico por aquí. Bella pescó uno que vale la pena."

"¡Oh Dios mío, Jessie!" Me bajo del banco, y su risa me sigue al salir por la puerta corrediza hacia el patio trasero donde papá y Mick están sentados terminando su desayuno. Me inclino hacia papá, besando de buenos días su mejilla peluda. Su rostro se arruga, las líneas aparecen en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando sonríe. Su piel huele a la crema para afeitar que usa mezclada con una loción para después de afeitar barata comprada en la farmacia.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana abriendo regalos y preparando el almuerzo, escuchando el espantoso álbum _Carols in the Domain_ de mamá una y otra vez hasta que amenazo con sacar el CD y cortar mis venas con él.

El almuerzo es un festín de marisco fresco y carnes frías. Mamá hace una gran ensalada, y papá selecciona el aguacate y me lo pasa, como siempre. Partimos las galletas y mi mamá insiste en que use la estúpida corona de papel, y tío Mick se ríe con demasiada fuerza al leer el chiste de mierda escondido dentro. Para el postre hay pavlova y crema, y _trifle_ con chocolate encima, y el solitario platillo que conseguí preparar—una ensalada de frutas. Papá continúa comentando lo rica que está la fruta, diciendo que debo haberle puesto algo para hacer que sepa tan bien. Le lanzo una cereza, pero de todos modos le sonrío.

La tarde es caliente, el aire denso y pegajoso, haciendo que mi cabello se rice en mi nuca. Afuera, el ventilador de techo no hace nada más que circular el aire caliente, y las moscas zumban alrededor de mi rostro; la misma volviendo una docena de veces, irritándome como la mierda. Con los estómagos llenos, nos retiramos dentro al confort del aire acondicionado.

Tan satisfecha como estoy, todavía me siento con un tazón de cerezas en mi regazo, viendo las películas de Navidad para niños en la televisión, escuchando a mi familia charlar en la cocina detrás de mí.

A media tarde, mi teléfono suena sobre el reposabrazos junto a mí, y mi corazón brinca nervioso.

 **Ben: Bebidas navideñas en** _ **Mint**_ **. Trae a tu familia.**

Levanto la vista para ver a mamá, sus mejillas rosadas por una tarde en el sol y dos botellas de champán. Papa y Mick no están mucho mejor, ruidosos y con ojos vidriosos por toda la cerveza.

Rosie y Edward me envían mensajes al mismo tiempo.

 **¿Vas a ir al pub?**

A sabiendas que no me puedo escapar de tener que llevar a mi madre y tía ebrias, respondo de forma afirmativa. Si significa pasar tiempo con mis amigos en vez de sentarme en el calor sin nada que hacer, lo aceptaré.

* * *

 **(1) Tim Tam es una marca de galleta de chocolate hecha por Arnott . Son galletas de chocolate con leche rellenas de una crema de chocolate y también cubiertas por chocolate.**

 **(2) Un trifle es un postre elaborado a partir de una crema custard (a menudo solidificada), frutas, masa de bizcocho, zumo de frutas o, más recientemente, gelatina y nata montada. Estos ingredientes se distribuyen en capas con el bizcocho como separación entre ellas y la fruta, la crema custard recubre las últimas capas al final. Es uno de los postres típicos de la cocina inglesa que puede ver frecuentemente en la cocina de los países anglosajones**.

* * *

 _ **Al fin Bella está resuelta a disfrutar de estar con Edward y eso implica compartir su amor por el surf, me encanto ese momento que compartieron todos en el mar, sin duda una manera especial de celebrar la Navidad. Ahora toca conocer a los suegros, ¿cómo creen que le vaya a Edward? Y los dos van a llevar unas copitas encima, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo qué tal le va :) Y a ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Como siempre les digo, su opinión es importante y disfruto leyendo sus reviews. Si no se les ocurre nada qué decir, con un hola, gracias o una carita feliz me conformo, porque sé que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Srher Evans, YessyVL13, Masilobe, patymdn, lizdayanna, Jazmin Li, freedom2604, carol, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, angelabarmtz, Ale, Rossmery, Hanna D.L, carolaaproboste.v, sabeloque, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, torposoplo12, libbnnygramajo, becky grandchester, Bertlin, Techu, injoa, Brenda Cullenn, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Rosibel, tulgarita, Ericastelo, Mafer, glow0718, lagie, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	23. Veintitrés

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veintitrés**

* * *

Al parecer, caminar con mujeres ebrias es más difícil de lo que suena. Mamá quiere detenerse en todas jodidas partes y tomar fotos, y tal parece que Jessie quiere señalar cada bote de basura y mesa de picnic en la costa sur. Para cuando llegamos, ya todos están ahí, paseándose dentro, las puertas cerradas, manteniéndolo en privado del mundo de afuera.

Ange es la primera persona que veo; con la bebé Lia en sus brazos. Mamá y Jessie le hacen cariñitos y quedan encantadas con el bebé, y pongo los ojos en blanco cuando mamá me da un fuerte codazo, haciendo un comentario sobre ser una abuela. Tomo eso como mi señal para escapar.

Rosie y Jasper están detrás de la barra sirviendo tarros de cerveza. Jasper tiene un gorro de Santa encima de su cabeza, lo blanco de la orilla haciendo que su piel se vea del color de jarabe dorado; los _piercing_ en su labio reflejando el tono dorado de su piel. Junto a él, Rosie suelta una risita femenina, sonriéndole a Emmett al otro lado de la barra, con la cerveza derramándose de la canilla sobre su mano. Ella está simplemente radiante, como si se iluminara por dentro, todo su ser resplandeciendo a través de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Saludo a sus padres al pasar, y a Ben, y luego a Carlisle que está junto a ellos. Están llenos de alegría navideña, con estómagos llenos e hígados saturados.

Al otro extremo del bar, en un tranquilo rincón están Kate y Paul, los dos completamente ajenos a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Incluso Embry está ahí, con una Corona en su mano, viéndose exactamente igual a sus hermanos mayores.

Tratando de abrirme camino por el bar, me detengo a darle a cada uno de los chicos otro abrazo de Navidad, conociendo a la familia y parientes de paso.

"¡Hola, Bella!" Esme aparece a mi lado, con una niñita de cabello color bronce en su cadera.

"Hola, Esme. Feliz Navidad."

Nos abrazamos torpemente, tratando de no aplastar a la adorable niñita entre nosotras.

"Ella debe ser Emily."

"Claro que sí." Zangolotea a la niña hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su cadera, tratando de conseguir que sonría en vez de enterrarse en su cuello. Esme pasa una reconfortante mano por la espalda de Emily. "Está un poco cansada."

"¡Esme!" La voz de Carlisle se escucha en el bar, y las dos nos giramos para ver a Eli, vestido con solo una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pañal, terminándose lo que queda de la cerveza de alguien.

"Carlisle," dice Esme riéndose entre dientes, "¡Detenlo!" Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión de disculpa. "Será mejor que vaya antes de que mi esposo deje que nuestro hijo de dos años conduzca el coche a casa."

Desaparece en la multitud, y finalmente, logro encaminarme hacia el lugar donde me he estado muriendo por estar toda la tarde.

Se está riendo cuando lo encuentro, y no entre dientes—a carcajadas. Sus ojos casi están cerrados, su cabeza hacia atrás, y sus mejillas rosas. Su cabello es un maldito caos; tan largo que cae sobre su frente, la parte de atrás apuntando en cientos de direcciones. Junto a él, Emmett y Riley no están en mejores condiciones, y Jacko tiene su cabeza sobre la mesa, sus hombros sacudiéndose mientras ríe con ellos.

Sin dejar de reír, Emmett se pone de pie para ofrecerme el asiento junto a Edward, tomando convenientemente el que está justo a un lado de Rose, que está viendo a los cuatro como si fueran idiotas.

Luego de que se calman, Edward descansa su mano sobre mi rodilla debajo de la mesa. No está muy arriba como para ser considerado inapropiado – aunque tener sus manos sobre mí _en cualquier parte_ me hace pensar en cosas inapropiadas – pero solo lo suficiente para recordarme que soy suya. Puede que hayamos iniciado esto pensando que éramos agentes libres **(1)** , solo queriendo divertirnos un poco, pero ahora no hay duda que ya no es así. En vez de sentirme agobiada por ello, como me he sentido en el pasado, es reconfortante, eufórico y excitante a la vez.

Los chicos juegan juegos de beber, lanzando monedas y cartas, con juego de palabras y bebiéndose de un solo trago tarros llenos de cerveza. Emmett trata de balancear un vaso lleno sobre su cabeza por un minuto, solo para dejarlo caer y todo el bar, incluyendo los padres, gritan "¡TAXI **(2)** ¡" con fuerza. A las diez y media alguien enciende la rocola, y ahí está Jimmy Barnes y AC/DC, y luego mi mamá está bailando con INXS y creo que tal vez me voy a desmayar de la vergüenza. Edward y Emmett gimen cuando vemos a todos nuestros padres sacar sus pasos de baile. Hay muchos pasos de costado y aplausos, y algunas contorsiones, y los padres de Paul obviamente han tomado lecciones porque sacan algunos movimientos de jive **(3)** , para el pesar de Paul.

"Oye," le susurro a Edward al oído, mi mano apretando la suya. "¿Quieres tu regalo ahora?"

Una de sus cejas se eleva, y se gira un poco, su rostro cerca del mío. "¿Aquí?"

"Está en mi casillero, pervertido."

Nos escabullimos sin decir nada al cuarto del personal, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Él espera pacientemente mientras abro mi casillero, tomándome mi tiempo simplemente porque puedo, y él está muy emocionado.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta, pasando su mano por la brillante envoltura de papel, sacudiendo ligeramente el regalo.

"Ábrelo y lo sabrás."

Sonriéndome, me besa velozmente antes de arrancar el papel y arrojar el moño a un lado.

"Genial," dice, girando la caja en su mano. "Estaba necesitando una cámara."

"Es a prueba de agua. Así que puedes llevarla contigo a surfear."

Su boca se abre. "¡No te creo!"

No puedo contener la risa. "Sí."

"¡Eso es lo más genial que me han regalado!"

Es mi turno de sentirme un poco vergonzosa. "Sí, bueno, puedes llevarla en el _tour_ y enviarme fotos de todas las grandes olas." Sonrío, sin deseos de empañar el momento con tristeza.

Baja la vista a la cámara, asintiendo despacio. Sus ojos azules se enternecen cuando me mira, y logra darme una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias."

Metiendo la cámara una vez más en mi casillero para que esté segura, cierra la puerta de metal y pone el seguro. Al principio me besa suavemente, presionándome contra los casilleros, su mano tocando mi mandíbula. Me siento como una adolescente, besándonos en secreto, con mi mamá justo al otro lado de la puerta. Edward está juguetón y parlanchín, contándome todo sobre su día entre besos. Besa mi mano, la palma, cada uno de mis dedos, mi muñeca, diciéndome lo bonito que está mi vestido, y lo lindas que hace que se vean mis piernas. Mis dedos danzan debajo de la orilla de su camiseta, sintiendo el calor de la piel de sus caderas, mis pulgares rozando el músculo de su abdomen bajo.

La puerta del cuarto del personal se abre con un golpe, estrellándose contra la pared. Emmett se detiene en la entrada, sus ojos amplios.

"Ups. Supongo que este está ocupado."

Alcanzo a ver una cabeza rubia asomándose por detrás de él, los ojos azules destellantes.

Emmett inclina su gorra de béisbol con un gesto triunfal. "Continúen."

Cuando cierra la puerta, Edward da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros. "Vamos. Será mejor que regresemos allá afuera, si no los chicos van a emborrachar a Embry, y tendré que sostener su cabello mientras vomita."

Acomodando mi vestido y mi cabello, levanto la vista para encontrar su mano esperando la mía. No sé por qué agarrarse de las manos parece ser lo que hace que sienta el corazón en mi garganta y que mi pulso se acelere. Menea sus dedos, sonriéndome, y lentamente, le tiendo la mía y la coloco en la suya.

"¿Sientes eso?" Pregunta, mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Mi frente se arruga. "No."

Besa mi mejilla. "¡Exacto! ¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse."

* * *

 **(1) Agente libre es un término usado en el ámbito deportivo refiriéndose a un deportista profesional cuyo contrato con algún equipo ha vencido y está libre para negociar con cualquier otro equipo que decida elegir. Bella lo usa aquí para referirse a cómo empezaron su relación, sin nada que los atara, ninguna etiqueta. Lo que obviamente ya no es el caso, al menos en lo que a sentimientos se refiere.**

 **(2) ¡TAXI! – Este explica la autora es una costumbre en su país (no sé si en otras partes también además de Australia) que si haces algo mientras estás bajo la influencia del alcohol, como caerse, derramar una bebida, o romper un vaso, todo el bar/grupo grita TAXI, refiriéndose a 'pídanle a este hombre un taxi'.**

 **(3) Jive es un estilo de baile nacido en Estados Unidos.**

* * *

 _ **Agh Bella, por lo visto todavía le falta dejarse llevar un poco más, ¿no creen? Acepta que las cosas entre ellos ya no son como al principio, y es obvio que ambos tienen sentimientos por el otro, pero todavía le falta dar ese último saltito de fe. En cuanto a la fiesta, estos sí que saben parrandear jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, fue algo cortito, pero se va a compensar con el siguiente, ya verán. ¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Qué fue lo que les gustó? Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Por favor no olviden que sus palabras es la única forma en que sé que están disfrutando de la historia, me entristece que algunas que ya habían empezado a aparecer, vuelven a lo mismo. Aprendan a ser agradecidas chicas, no les cuesta nada tomarse unos segundos para usar el cuadrito de abajo y decir 'me gustó', que diablos, hasta decir qué no les gustó. Salgan de su anonimato. No tienen que usar una cuenta de FF, ni su nombre, lo importante es que muestren un poco de su cariño con sus palabras.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paosierra, freedom2604, Annimo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, libbnnygramajo, patymdn, Antonia, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, Sully YM, Chayley Costa, Merce, Techu, glow0718, lizdayanna, injoa, Hanna D.L, torposoplo12, DenniChavez, becky grandchester, Manligrez, soledadcullen, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Bertlin, carolaaproboste.v, Adriu, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, Srher Evans, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente, bueno, depende de ustedes.**_


	24. Veinticuatro

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veinticuatro**

* * *

" _My heart, my heart, is on fire. And you my love, you are my lighter." –_ 'Mi Heart Is On Fire' – Asta

La Navidad llega y se va, pero el feliz entusiasmo de la temporada permanece. Los turistas llegan en manadas; por un día, la semana, el mes. Se amontonan en la playa, la carretera, los restaurantes, y llenan el bar todas las noches. Como locales, nos quejamos, pero el pueblo prospera al vender caros los trajes de baño y protector solar, de modo que todo lo que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar a que termine enero, cuando los niños regresan a la escuela, y el pueblo vuelva a la normalidad. En un intento de evitar las aglomeraciones de Año Nuevo, y por orden de mi mamá, que al parecer está algo fascinada con Edward; decido hacer un viaje a casa. Sin embargo, no solo voy a llevar a Edward—que está ansioso por conocer la granja – sino que también los chicos han decidido pegarse. _Todos ellos_.

Llegan justo cuando termino de empacar mi coche, y salen desparramándose de la van de Edward a nuestra entrada como un montón de cachorros excitados. Mamá va a tener las manos llenas con este grupo.

"Buenos días." Edward mete la cabeza para un veloz beso. "¿Todo está empacado?" Está masticando un panecillo con huevo y tocino de la tienda de comida para llevar que está en la carretera, con la salsa de tomate escurriendo de sus dedos. Pasa su lengua entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, lamiendo la piel.

Asiento, quitándole el panecillo y robando una mordida antes de regresárselo.

"¿Para qué quieres la almohada?" Pregunto, viendo a Rosie tratando de meter otra almohada en la parte trasera de mi coche.

Se encoge de hombros, soplándole a un mechón de cabello para quitarlo de su rostro, exhalando un poco. "Oye, ¿debería llevar mi cargador del teléfono? ¿Habrá dónde conectarlo?"

Emmett suelta un resoplido, atrayéndola a su costado al mismo tiempo que sacude su cabeza. Tiene una malteada en una mano y un panecillo en la otra. No me sorprende que Esme estuviera feliz de sacarlos de la casa por un rato; alimentar a los dos debe costarle una fortuna.

"Es Forks, Rose," dice Emmett. "No la Antártica."

Rose se roba lo que queda de su malteada y lo deja con una beso en la mejilla.

"¡Vamos, chicos!" Riles grita impaciente desde el asiento trasero de la van de Edward.

"¡Ya está bien!" Deslizo las gafas de mi cabeza hacia mi nariz.

"¿Las seguiremos entonces?" Dice Edward, y asiento, acercándome para otro beso, lo que se convierte en dos y luego en tres. Me sonríe, sus ojos brillantes ocultos detrás de gafas oscuras, y lo empujo suavemente antes de que Riley arranque las puertas de la van con su entusiasmo.

Con todos los chicos en la parte de atrás de la van de Edward, Rosie y yo logramos librarnos durante todo el viaje de pedos y bromas de pollas. Ella pone un CD mezclado que hizo, y cantamos con nuestros micrófonos invisibles sin que alguien nos diga que nos callemos.

Como a una hora y media de Clearwater, el paisaje que conozco muy bien empieza a regresar. El horizonte se pone llano, los grandes y altos acantilados y colinas dan paso a largas porciones de llanuras con pasto de color amarillo verdoso e infértiles tierras de cultivo. Pasamos por varios pueblos pequeños con nombres que no podemos pronunciar, y luego toda la carretera está despejada. El olor del océano se desvanece en la distancia, remplazado con pasto seco y olor a asfalto caliente. Cuando aparece la corteza color café grisáceo de los altos árboles de resina, con sus hojas tan altas que casi llegan al cielo sombreando el camino debajo, sé que nos estamos acercando.

Seis horas y cuatro paradas al baño después, atravesamos el municipio de Forks – población: tres mil quinientos, además de dos millones de moscas, y como unas diez mil cabezas de ganado y ovejas. Guío a los chicos por la calle principal, y puedo verlos por el espejo retrovisor, prácticamente saliéndose por la ventana para ver bien.

En realidad no es nada especial: un supermercado, un banco, un par de _pubs_ y algunas tiendas especializadas – pero sigue siendo mi casa. Sin embargo, hay una extraña sensación de desapego donde pensé que estaría la nostalgia, se lo atribuyo simplemente a que estuve lejos por un tiempo, esperando regresar.

Quince minutos después de salir por el otro extremo del pueblo, nos detenemos en la larga entrada a la casa de mamá y papá, la grava enviando una nube de polvo arremolinándose a nuestro alrededor. Hay gemidos y bostezos cuando todos salen de los coches; estirándose, tronando sus espaldas y cuellos rígidos.

"Hombre, este lugar es enorme," dice Edward, viniendo a pararse junto a mí. Su postura tensa y de pronto se ve un poco nervioso. Supongo que aunque técnicamente conoce a mis padres, esto sería considerado como "traerlo a casa a conocer a los padres". Es extraño ver a Edward retorcerse un poco—y algo entretenido.

"¡Este lugar es increíble!" Grita Jacko, luciendo bastante impresionado al ver el tamaño del lugar. Típico de Jacko el ser elocuente.

Mamá aparece en el porche delantero, limpiando sus manos con un trapo de cocina. "¡Hola, cariño!" Dice con un abrazo, susurrándome un 'bienvenida a casa' al oído.

"¡Y Edward!" Dice emocionada, también atrayéndolo en abrazo. "Qué gusto verte de nuevo."

"Hola, señora Swan," responde en voz baja, no muy seguro de qué hacer con sus manos.

Ella le da un manotazo en el brazo. "La mamá de Charlie era la señora Swan. Solo llámame Renee."

"¿Recuerdas a todos?" Hice un gesto hacia el montón de inadaptados de pie junto a la van, viéndose decididamente fuera de lugar.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¡Hola, Rosie!"

Jacko es el primero en hablar, dando un paso hacia el frente y abrazando a mi mamá. "¡Hola, Renee!"

Edward rueda los ojos al ver a su amigo de apariencia desaliñada. "¿Cómo es que Jacko es más zalamero con tu mamá que yo?"

Después de que metemos todo a rastras, mamá instala a todos en las habitaciones de huéspedes, y muestra a los chicos la cama desplegable en la sala. Edward se queda en la puerta de mi recámara, mientras dejo caer mis cosas en el extremo de la cama y me dejo caer de boca en las aromáticas sábanas familiares.

Me doy la vuelta. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mira alrededor, moviendo su maleta de una mano a la otra al mismo tiempo que estira su cuello hacia atrás, fuera de la habitación, y mira a la izquierda y a la derecha. Parece confundido. "¿Voy a dormir contigo aquí?"

Haciéndome a un lado, palmeo la cama frente a mí. "Eso espero. Porque Jasper ronca y a Jacko le gusta ser la cuchara pequeña."

"¿Tu papá no se pondrá como loco o algo así?"

"Estoy algo mayor para que se ponga como loco. Además, Jake acostumbraba dormir en mi cama y a papá nunca le importó."

"Jake, ¿eh?" Refunfuña, recorriendo mi recámara con tres largos pasos y dejándose caer en la cama junto a mí. Estamos algo apretados en mi diminuta cama doble, y cuando Edward levanta mis sábanas y empieza a frotarlas por su pecho, y hundir su rostro en mis almohadas, casi me caigo al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Estoy dejando mi olor en todas tus sábanas para que tu cama sepa quién es el jefe ahora."

"¿Qué?" Suelto una carcajada, quitando una almohada de su rostro. "Estás algo equivocado, ¿sabes?"

Estoy a punto de recibir un beso, cuando mi mamá grita mi nombre. Edward suspira. "Ah bueno."

"¿Querrá Edward una cerveza?" Grita, más fuerte esta vez, como si me hubiese quedado jodidamente sorda.

"¡Sí!" Grita en respuesta, levantándose de un salto de la cama y escabulléndose.

Los chicos ya están en la cocina cuando llego ahí, sentados en torno a la mesa con cervezas en sus manos. Hasta Rose también tiene una; mamá incluso se la puso en un portavasos especial para cerveza. Ella le da a Edward una enorme sonrisa y se preocupa por atenderlo, asegurándose que no tenga hambre, frío, calor, o cansancio.

"Yo voy por mi bebida, ¿verdad?" Hago un puchero, abriendo el refrigerador. Las repisas están llenas de comida; ensaladas, carnes frías, vegetales, huevos, rebanadas – creo que mamá se abasteció para un equipo de fútbol. Que viendo la forma en que estos chicos comen, fue una buena idea.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Saco un contenedor de _Tupperware_ con rollos de salchicha hechos en casa. "Nunca hiciste estos cuando viví aquí."

"Bueno, los hice para ti y tus amigos."

Saco uno a escondidas, esperando que la mesa de sabuesos detrás de mí no lo huelan, y lo meto completo en mi boca.

"Hay más en el congelador para que te lleves a casa. Y también algo de salsa hecha en casa."

"Gassass ma."Le doy un beso, y se mofa, quitándose el hojaldre de la mejilla y sonriendo de todos modos.

Tener a Edward y a los chicos en la cocina es como mezclar mi pasado y mi presente. Se siente tan extraño tenerlo aquí, sus largas piernas extendidas debajo de la mesa– pero es agradable.

Para cuando papá llega a casa es temprano por la tarde, y los chicos están algo borrachos y persiguiendo a los perros en el patio trasero, tratando de hacer que arreen a las _galahs_ **(1)**.

"Buenas tardes a todos," dice, ya con una cerveza en la mano. Se acerca para besarme en la frente, su bigote rasguñando suavemente mi piel. Le da a Edward el apretón de manos especial de papá, del tipo en el que da unos golpecitos en el hombro de Edward con su mano libre al mismo tiempo que estrecha su mano. Sé que Edward nota que él es el único que recibe el saludo especial, porque se ve un poco bobo después.

Después de la cena, papá saca su cerveza casera, y para cuando mamá se va a dormir, todos estamos tan borrachos como una cuba. Papá está tratando de entender el hecho de que los chicos surfean voluntariamente olas más grandes que nuestra casa, que son arrojados sobre rocas dentadas y atrapados por remolinos de corrientes de retorno – y todavía lo aman.

"Vamos, amigo. Tienes que estar algo loco para surfear una ola así de grande."

El cabello de Edward es un desastre, y sus labios están todos rosas y sus ojos vidriosos. "Sí, un poco. Pero es la vida."

Papá sacude su cabeza en incredulidad. "Bueno, buena suerte, hijo. Creo que están completamente locos, todos ustedes."

Todos los chicos se ríen entre dientes. Excepto Emmett que está dormido.

Me está tomando algo de tiempo comprenderlo; la atracción por el océano, lo obsesivo que son las olas para estos chicos. Pero para estos muchachos surfear _es_ su vida, el resto… bueno… son solo detalles.

Edward y yo apenas logramos meternos bajo las mantas antes de que la ropa empiece a salir volando. No puedo dejar de reír, y Edward tiene que seguir diciéndome _shhhh_ , pero apenas si él puede mantener una expresión seria.

"… no… Ed-… esa es mi pierna… un poco a la derecha…"

"Uups."

"Tal vez si pongo mi pierna… aquí. Oh sí, así está mejor."

"¡Ahhh! Demasiado duro, cariño. Más suave."

"Lo siento."

"¿Ahí?"

"No… un poco más arriba… sí, ahí."

"Esta maldita… mierda… esta maldita cama."

Se necesitan algunas maniobras y bastantes intentos meter la pestaña A en la ranura B, pero al final lo logramos. No que importe de todos modos. Edward está más que borracho, y estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente. Él se corre como en unos cinco minutos, riéndose todo el tiempo.

"Soy un fiasco," dice arrastrando las palabras, su rostro descansando en mi teta.

Paso una mano por su cabello. "Está bien. Ahora vamos a dormir."

"Mañana, te lo juro. Te compensaré."

"Sip. Ahora, a dormir."

El siguiente día es víspera de Año Nuevo, y hay más de unas cuantas caras adormiladas en la casa Swan. Incluso papá se ve un poco cansado.

Sin poder evitar que su reloj interno los despierte, los chicos están de pie al amanecer. Papá se ve algo sorprendido de verlos levantados – normalmente él es el único levantado a esa hora.

"¿Cerveza, Charlie?" Bromea Riley, su melena es un nido de ratas en su cabeza.

"Eso no es gracioso, hijo," refunfuña papá, pasando una mano por su peluda mejilla.

Jasper se da por vencido después de una hora y vuelve a la cama, seguido muy de cerca por Emmett—quién piensa que se sentirá con menos resaca y más feliz si vuelve a la cama de la habitación de huéspedes junto a Rosie.

Dejando a los chicos en las capaces manos de mi papá, yo también me vuelvo a dormir, feliz de tener la pequeña cama para mi sola por un rato. La casa se queda en paz cuando los chicos se van, y mamá se entretiene en la cocina sin hacer ruido, mientras el resto de nosotros dormimos. Con la ventana de la recámara abierta puedo oler el polvo y los rayos del sol en las hojas de eucalipto. Las cigarras se escuchan con fuerza, interrumpidas solo por el gorjeo de las urracas. Es definitivamente diferente a los sonidos de las olas.

Edward llega a casa como a la hora del almuerzo casi que revienta de la emoción por _"todas las vacas y cómo pudieron montar el cuatriciclo y que Jasper casi lo vuelca pero no lo hizo y fue graciosísimo, Bella, debías haber estado allí."_ Sí, no gracias.

Después del almuerzo, buscando algo de alivio para el calor de la tarde, llevo a mis amigos por entre los arbustos en la parte trasera de la propiedad, brincando la alambrada hacia el río.

"Está muy silencioso aquí," dice Rose. Todos los chicos murmuran de acuerdo, y entonces ultrajan la paz y tranquilidad del campo con fuertes gritos de 'cooooeeee'.

¿Mencioné que mis amigos son unos idiotas?

Acercándonos al río, mi corazón salta a mi garganta cuando escucho las voces conocidas de los chicos Black colándose por entre los arbustos. Sabía que no podría irme de Forks sin ver a Jake, simplemente no pensé que sería tan pronto. Pero ya casi estamos en la orilla del agua, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Además, hace un calor de mierda y una zambullida en el río sería realmente agradable.

Edward y los chicos se asombran al ver a Jimmy Black columpiarse en la soga hacia el río, antes de soltarse y caer salpicando en el agua turbia.

"¡Joder sí!" Dice Jasper, viéndose un poco más entusiasmado que hace una hora. Todos los chicos murmuran de acuerdo, frotándose las manos en anticipación.

Les presento los chicos a James y Jake, y si hay incomodidad entre Edward y Jake, no se nota. Jake se ve bien; saludable, en forma – y se cortó el cabello – su cabello oscuro que alguna vez estuvo largo hasta la barbilla ahora está corto y estilizado. Su hermano menor Jimmy parece haber crecido al menos medio metro desde que lo vi. De pronto, es este gigante de más de un metro ochenta con un físico de jugador de fútbol; con hombros anchos y brazos delgados. Él y Jake podrían ser gemelos si no fuera por los diez kilos de músculo que Jake tiene por trabajar en la granja todos los días y Jimmy no.

También se ve feliz, lo que a su vez me hace feliz. Las cosas son un poco incómodas entre nosotros al principio, pero se relajan un poco a medida que pasa la tarde. Y si me preocupaba que Jake y Edward no se llevaran bien, se mitigan mis miedos cuando los dos se llevan de maravilla.

Todos los chicos tomaron turnos en el columpio, viendo quién puede ser más idiota. Incluso a Rosie le toca su turno, y Jake queda apropiadamente impresionado cuando esa perra se lanza del punto de salto más alto – algo que incluso yo no haría.

Temprano por la tarde, Edward y yo estamos flotando en el agua, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos en lugares que me hacen sentir agradecida que nadie pueda ver debajo del agua. Cada vez que aparto sus manos, él solo las vuelve a poner ahí. Algunos de los chicos están en la orilla del río, buscando _yabbies_ _ **(2)**_ , y algunos de ellos todavía están jodiendo en el agua.

"¿Qué van a hacer esta noche?" Pregunta Jake, flotando sobre su espalda.

Nos encojemos de hombros, y Emmett sugiere que _beber_ no, lo que es enfáticamente apoyado por todos los demás.

"Hay fuegos artificiales en el club de futbol," sugiere Jimmy, y quedo una vez más anonadada por lo mayor que se ve a los dieciséis años.

"Suena bien para mí," dice Edward, deslizando otra vez sus manos sobre mi trasero en bikini antes de alejarse nadando con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Bastardo escurridizo.

Esa noche es bastante tranquila. Mamá hace una parrillada e invita a los Black. Para entonces, Edward y Jake son uña y carne, y no estoy segura si estar feliz por ello, o perturbada. Me decido por perturbadamente feliz.

Papá y los chicos también se llevan muy bien; creo que el tenerlos cerca hace que papá se sienta joven otra vez. Sigue haciendo bromas vulgares y mientras los chicos piensan que es muy gracioso, me hace querer vomitar cada vez que lo escucho.

Emmett y Rosie están en su pequeño mundo privado la mayoría del tiempo, un mundo lleno de suaves miradas y tiernas sonrisas. Estoy feliz por ella, y por él. Me hace increíblemente feliz ver a alguien que amo tanto como Rosie feliz. Pero me preocupa pensar que todo le podría ser arrebatado en cuestión de semanas. Emmett está más que enamorado de ella, y me pregunto cómo sobrelleva estar tan lejos todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo va a ser para Rosie cuando él se vaya de nuevo? ¿Simplemente volverá a ser como era antes? ¿Cómo mantienes con vida algo tan especial cuando la otra persona está a un mundo de distancia?

Miro a Edward, bromeando con Jake y Riley. Supongo que lo voy a averiguar.

Los fuegos artificiales en el campo de fútbol son una mierda. Pequeñas explosiones de amarillo y rojo estallan arriba, azules, verdes y rosas dibujándose en el cielo. El brazo de Edward, caliente y pesado rodea mi escote, mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Puedo sentir su voz vibrando en sus costillas mientras habla, se ríe y dice tonterías con sus amigos mientras me mantiene cerca. Me besa justo a la medianoche, y cuando lo hace, no deseo nada más que llevarlo a casa. Pero no a Forks, no al lugar en el que siempre he pensado como mi hogar, sino a Clearwater—nuestro hogar. Deseo el olor a aire salado y el sonido de las olas. Deseo la arena entre mis dedos y en mi cabello y el olor de mi piel después de un día en el océano.

El brazo de Edward aprieta mi pecho como si pudiera sentir mi humor, y coloco una mano encima de su antebrazo, rascando con mis uñas entre sus vellos. La sensación de alguna forma se calma cuando sus dedos rozan distraídamente la piel de mi hombro, y me relajo en sus brazos, charlando en voz baja con Rosie a mi lado. Descanso mi barbilla en el brazo de Edward, sonriendo en mi interior al ver a mis amigos conversar entre ellos.

Cuando Edward se mueve ligeramente, y el olor a goma de menta y piel caliente de chico entra por mi nariz, me pregunto si tal vez hogar no es un lugar. Es cursi, y algo que mi mamá solía decir que en realidad nunca entendí; pero hogar en realidad es donde está el corazón.

* * *

 **(1) La cacatúa Galah es una especie de ave Psittaciformes de la familia Cacatuidae siendo de las especies de cacatúa más extendidas por Australia. Posee un plumaje único dentro de su familia.**

 **(2) Yabbies – son como langostas diminutas, pero viven en los ríos.**

* * *

 _ **Parece que Bella al fin encontró su hogar, no creen. Pero aún le queda averiguar lo mismo que se ha estado preguntando con relación a Rose. ¿Cómo mantener con vida algo tan especial cuando la otra persona está a un mundo de distancia? Se acerca la fecha de partida de Emmett y Edward y nos falta ver que harán al respecto. Mientras tanto han sabido disfrutar muy bien de su tiempo juntos, ¿qué les pareció este viaje a la casa de Bella? Me encantó la reacción de Edward cuando Bella le dijo que Jake solía dormir con ella en esa cama jajajaja, quería que las sábanas supieran quién era el jefe ahora. ¿A ustedes qué fue lo que más les gustó de este capítulo? Estaré esperando sus comentarios, recuerden que son un incentivo tanto para mí, como para que las autoras den más permisos, no lo olviden. Un gracias no cuesta nada. Lectoras fantasmas, digan hola, dense a conocer ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Danna19, erizo ikki, Angeles, Anastacia T. Crawford, Caaroline C, Masilobe, Ivanna, freedom2604, Nohemí, Cely Peralta, soledadcullen, Lunita Black27, Manligrez, samy, LicetSalvatore, Brenda Cullenn, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, patymdn, angelabarmtz, Roxy Sanchez, alianna09, MaryAndri, NayelyGonzalez, Chayley Costa, Merce, lagie, somas, gsaavdrau, EmmaBe, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, Jazmin Li, carolaaproboste.v, Tata XOXO, fea, Adriu, Mss Brightside, Grina, Bertlin, glow0718, libbnnygramajo, YessyVL13, Sully YM, Mafer, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, injoa, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	25. Veinticinco

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veinticinco**

* * *

" _Don't know these emotions, don't think I ever have. So helplessly caught in your tide_ _ **(1)**_ _."_ – 'Grey Ocean' Lior

* * *

La alarma de Edward en realidad no me despierta, más bien me alerta. Aunque mis ojos están cerrados, mi mente ya está medio despierta, cayendo y saliendo de un sueño errático. Estiro mi mano y la apago con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Saliendo de la cama, doy saltitos por la habitación buscando algo que ponerme, deseando que mi vejiga soporte solo otro minuto más. Encuentro una camiseta de Edward sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Es larga y delgada como un papel, con hoyitos alrededor del cuello, pero es suave y huele a él, así que me la pongo.

El cielo afuera es gris con la luz matutina, la mañana de febrero ya se siente caliente. Después de un viaje al baño, me doy la vuelta para volver a la cama, solo para toparme de repente con un pecho con la camiseta de Led Zeppelin. Tengo que morderme la lengua para detener el grito.

Maldito Jasper.

"Jesús, Jasper." Sostengo una mano contra mi pecho, esperando a que se calme el latido de mi corazón.

Se frota sus ojos, mirándome. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?" Siseo, tratando de no despertar a los que están en la casa. "¿Te quedaste aquí anoche?"

"Sí. Vivo aquí."

"Eso lo sé. Pero es domingo por la mañana. ¿No deberías estar saliendo a hurtadillas de la recámara de alguna chica, o viendo la manera de escapar o algo así?"

Jasper baja su mano para rascarse las bolas ruidosamente al mismo tiempo que se encoje de hombros. Es grotesco lo inmune que soy a su asquerosidad estos días.

Caigo en cuenta de algo cuando se encoje de hombros de forma evasiva. "¿Dormiste solo anoche?"

"Sí, bueno, ¡la maldita…" Suspira, pasando la misma mano con la que se rascó las bolas por su cabello. "Princesa de Hielo me rechazó de nuevo!"

"Oh." Al parecer su nombre es Alice, pero ya que rechaza a Jasper Todas. Las. Noches. Y es una bruja, se ganó el apodo.

"También le di lo mejor que tengo. Es como si… no estuviera interesada, o algo así."

Palmeando su brazo, le doy vuelta. "Bueno, es lo mejor. De todos modos es una perra."

"Sí, pero es una perra linda."

Entrando de nuevo a la recámara, abro la puerta sin hacer ruido, solo para encontrar a Edward despierto sentado en un lado de la cama, frotándose los ojos.

Su mirada sube y baja rápidamente a lo largo de mi cuerpo. "Hola."

"Hola." Me quedo parada en la entrada por un momento. "¿Vas a ducharte antes de irte?"

Asiente, cogiendo su ropa doblada de encima de su equipaje de mano. Tan solo el verlo hace que se retuerza mi estómago.

Son solo dos semanas—nada en realidad. Eso es lo que me digo al meterme de nuevo en mi cama vacía, escuchando la ducha en el baño del pasillo.

El primer tramo del _tour_ inicia en _Snapper Rocks_ , una playa para surfear en la Costa Dorada. Está a escasamente dos horas en avión—nada.

Edward y Emmett han planeado pasar la semana y media antes entrenando y preparándose, reuniéndose con representantes de los patrocinadores y haciendo todo eso de la prensa para el _tour_. Edward no es un _fan_ de lo que implica la prensa, pero al parecer Emmett se le da, así que tiende a quedarse callado y deja que él hable cuando puede. Riles y Jacko también se han tomado algo de tiempo libre, y van a volar a Costa Dorada con ellos, convirtiéndolo en un "viaje de chicos", que algo más. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que esos dos harán con dos semanas con la rienda suelta.

Deseaba desesperadamente ir con ellos, pero el trabajo en el _pub_ ya era una locura, y sin Paul y con el personal temporal de vuelta en la escuela, nos deja solo a Jasper, Rosie y yo. Pero, como me sigo diciendo a mí misma, son solo dos semanas.

Trato de volver a dormir, pero en el momento que Edward vuelve a entrar en la habitación, estoy totalmente despierta.

"Emmett está afuera," dice en voz baja, poniéndose su gorra.

"Está bien."

Puedo escuchar a Rosie y Emmett hablando bajito en la sala al otro lado de mi puerta. Ella y Emmett también pasaron la noche juntos, y solo puedo imaginar que en este momento ella se está sintiendo igual que yo. Tengo un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una bola de golf, y para ser honestos tan solo respirar a su alrededor es difícil. Trato de tragarme la emoción, poniendo una sonrisa insegura en mi rostro por Edward.

Sentado en la cama junto a mí, se inclina hacia adelante para un beso, solo el final de cientos que hemos compartido durante el curso de la noche.

"¿Me extrañarás?" Pregunta en voz baja, sus ojos azules intensos.

"Por supuesto."

Otro beso. "Te llamaré cuando aterricemos."

Quita mi cabello desordenado por el sueño de mi rostro.

Se escucha un suave golpe en la puerta. "Tenemos que irnos, hombre," dice Emmett.

Me levanto para otro beso y Edward sonríe contra mis labios cuando rodeo su cuello con mis manos, manteniéndolo cerca. Hay una breve pausa incómoda, ese momento cuando las parejas dirían "te amo" o algo parecido. Nosotros solo nos besamos un poco más hasta que realmente se tiene que ir.

Acomodando su gorra, sube la maleta sobre su hombro y abre la puerta de la recámara, solo para venir corriendo por otro beso.

"¡Vete!" Suelto una risita, empujándolo.

Beso.

"Adiós."

Beso.

"Adiós."

Recostándome en mis almohadas, escucho el rugido de la van y la puerta trasera deslizándose cuando Edward pone sus cosas dentro. Ya estoy riendo cuando la puerta delantera se abre de golpe y el delator flap-flap-flap de las sandalias de Edward contra las baldosas se escucha más fuerte. Irrumpe por la puerta y vuelve por un último beso.

"En serio."

Beso.

"Tengo que irme."

Beso. Beso.

Es necesario el sonido de la van alejándose de la entrada para consolidar el hecho de que no va a volver corriendo. En vez de eso, es Rosie quién entra, deslizándose bajo las sábanas junto a mí, acurrucándose.

A medida que amanece y sale el sol, nos tomamos de la mano debajo de las sábanas, apretando nuestras palmas sudorosas, dos pequeños corazones adoloridos latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Rosie y yo vemos cada una de las reseñas de deportes esa semana, con los ojos muy abiertos para ver a nuestros chicos. Hay algunos anuncios aquí y allá; la llegada de los grandes nombres a Costa Dorada provoca algo de interés, pero a menos que sea tenis o cricket, no recibe mucho tiempo al aire. Edward me llama todos los días, algunas veces dos veces al día. Los otros chicos están siendo unos completos rufianes, bebiendo y divirtiéndose mientras él y Emmett pasan sus días entrenando y reuniéndose con las compañías patrocinadoras.

Está cansado, y al parecer todo es casi como una paja mental, pero está emocionado, me doy cuenta por la forma en que me habla como si fuera uno de los chicos.

"¡Deberías haber visto a esas gigantes de más de dos llegando al arrecife, nena! Deslizándome en mi seis dos, monté un par de osadas _nugs_ … **(2)** "

A esas alturas tuve que recordarle que no soy Emmett, y que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

Se ríe. "Lo siento."

Sabe que no tiene mucha oportunidad de entrar entre los primeros diez de la competición, pero si puede colocarse entre los primeros veinte, estará complacido. Por otro lado, a Emmett no le importa dónde quede en esta eliminatoria, solo quiere darle a Burrows, un surfista americano, una buena batalla.

El día del Pro, pasa la cobertura sin parar en la televisión del trabajo, y Rosie grita como loca la primera vez que Emmett sale en la pantalla. Tiene el traje puesto y vadea por entre la prensa y las multitudes que llenan la playa, su tabla bajo su brazo, esa deslumbrante sonrisa acentuada por esos hoyuelos centellando para que el mundo la vea.

Al parecer surfea bien, pero es pronto, y lo mejor todavía está por venir.

Cuando es el turno de Edward, no puedo mirar, y mi lengua está hinchada en mi boca por los nervios. Eso es hasta que Rosie da un grito ahogado.

"¡Oh mierda!" Dice con una risita.

Levanto la vista a la televisión y mi boca se abre.

Voy a matarlo.

Afeitó su cabeza.

Todo ese hermoso cabello color bronce se ha ido.

"¿Qué demonios hizo?"

Rosie ahoga una carcajada detrás de su mano cuando él le sonríe a la cámara con timidez, pasando una mano por su cabeza en lo que obviamente es una costumbre que quedó cuando en realidad tenía cabello. Quiero estar enojada, está justo ahí bajo la superficie—pero no puedo. La cámara lo sigue hacia la playa, y me parece que, curiosamente, la falta de cabello en su cabeza solo acentúa el color de sus ojos, y de alguna forma, sigue viéndose realmente bien. O tal vez solo estoy siendo parcial. Bueno, tiene la perfecta forma de cabeza para ello, supongo, por lo que no se ve tan extraño. Aun así, Emmett, que sin duda tiene algo que ver con ello, tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones cuando venga a casa.

El día transcurre bien. Emmett se coloca en tercero detrás de otro australiano, el chico Wilson del que todo el mundo habla, y Jared Cameron—el actual número uno del mundo. Edward lo hace mejor de lo esperado y termina decimotercero, un resultado con el que está más que feliz. Celebro con cerveza para calmar los nervios que habían estado alterados todo el día. No sé cómo voy a lidiar verlo competir en Bells. Mi pulgar es casi un muñón sangriento, y creo que tal vez rompí los dedos de Jasper al apretar su mano con demasiada fuerza en algún momento.

Mi teléfono suena una hora o algo así después de su eliminatoria, y mis movimientos son tan torpes al agarrar el teléfono que lo dejo caer dos veces tratando de contestar. Está cansado, física y emocionalmente – sé la locura que fue para mí el verlo, a medio continente de distancia, no puedo imaginarme lo que es estar en medio de todo. Pero él está tan feliz. Puedo escuchar la alegría en su voz; imagino la sonrisa que no puede quitar de su rostro. Ni siquiera puedo regañarlo por lo de su cabello. Me asegura que es para la aerodinámica o algo así, pero creo que solo se hartó de que lo atosigara todo el tiempo para que se lo lavara. Al parecer, no hay necesidad de lavar tu cabello si estás en el agua. Lamento diferir.

Terminamos la llamada en buenos términos. Estará en casa pasado mañana, casualmente mi siguiente día libre del trabajo. Tiene dos semanas hasta la competencia en _Bells Beach_ – la grande. Para él y Emmett, y la mayoría de los otros surfistas australianos, _Bells Beach_ es la que hay que ganar. Todos quieren ganar en casa, y _Bells_ tiene algunas de las olas más grandes y hostiles de las costas del sur. Sé que está tratando de minimizarlo, pero Edward está nervioso. El resultado en _Snapper Rocks_ fue mejor de lo pronosticado, lo que significa que ahora se espera que su desempeño sea bueno. Lo apoyo tanto como puedo; asegurándole que todo el mundo estará allí para él, sin importar el resultado.

"¿Vas a estar ahí? ¿En _Bells_?"

"Por supuesto. No me lo perdería."

Deja escapar un suspiro largo y profundo. "Bien. Solo saber que estás ahí… es bueno."

Después de _Bells_ , solo tendremos tres semanas para estar juntos antes de que él y Emmett se marchen al primer tramo de una larga temporada lejos. Van a competir en Indonesia, Tahití, Río, y luego en Fiyi antes de que tengan el descanso suficiente para venir a casa. En resumidas cuentas: diez semanas—casi tres meses completos.

Pero estamos determinados a no permitir que el futuro inminente arruine el tiempo que nos queda. Tal vez solo sean dos semanas, pero planeo hacer de los días que le quedan a Edward en Clearwater felices y sin preocupaciones.

* * *

 **(1) No conozco estás emociones, no creo que alguna vez las haya sentido. Sin poder hacer nada atrapado en tu corriente.**

 **(2) Todo lo que dice Edward aquí es jerga surfista, por lo tanto algo difícil de traducir, sobre todo porque los surfistas de países hispanohablantes usan la jerga en inglés. Esto es lo que Edward le dice a Bella: ¡Deberías de haber visto esos olas de más de dos metros de alto que llegaban al arrecife, nena! Deslizándome en mi tabla, monté un par de buenas olas osadas…**

* * *

 _ **Pues ya enfrentaron una separación, pero como dijo Bella, solo fueron dos semanas. ¿Será que soporten meses de separación? Me dio tanta ternura Edward regresando para besarla una sola vez más awwww. Y bueno, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció? Les dije que les debía otro y ya casi lo termino, ¿pero qué tanto lo quieren? Ya saben, sus comentarios van a decidir la publicación del siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: annabelle15, AliciaGA, , aliceforever85 (qué gusto verte nena, y te entiendo ;) ) freedom2604, Fea, Hanna D.L, Ftima, caresgar26, Ale Navas, YessyVL13, Roxy Sanchez, Chayley Costa, Brenda Cullenn, Srher Evans, patymdn, Antonia, Jazmin Li, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, Wawis Cullen, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Samy, carolaaproboste.v, Genesisdan13, gsaavdrau, carol, Manligrez, Bertlin, libbnnygramajo, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, becky grandchester, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, lagie, soledadcullen, erizo ikki, Sully YM, Mafer, jovipattinson, glow0718, injoa, Yoliki, dushakis, jgav28, DenniChavez, tulgarita, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	26. Veintiséis

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veintiséis**

* * *

"¡Traes comida china!"

Aplaudo con mis manos mientras Edward deposita tres bolsas de plástico en la mesita de café, abriendo una buscando en seguida las galletas de camarón.

"Pollo al limón, fideos Singapur, dim sums **(1)** \- ¡ah! ¡Rollitos primavera!" Saco uno de la bolsa y lo meto a mi boca. "Vegetales, arroz frito – ¿qué es esto?" Levanto el contenedor de plástico, viéndolo por debajo. "Res y… ¿algo? Edward, ¿cuánta comida compraste?"

Tomando asiento en el suelo junto a mí, Edward agarra un plato, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tengo hambre."

Hay suficiente comida china en mi mesita de café para alimentar al menos a seis personas. Vacío un poco de arroz y vegetales en mi plato, viendo a Edward apilar cuchara tras cuchara de comida en el suyo, todo el tiempo masticando galletas ruidosamente.

Desde que la competición inició, y el entrenamiento y surfeo de Edward se han incrementado, también lo ha hecho su apetito. Es como un triturador de basura, paleando comida por su garganta como si sus piernas estuvieran huecas. Cuando creo que está lleno, que _tal vez_ comió suficiente, vuelve por una tercera y cuarta ración. Si no lo extrañara tanto cuando no está, pensaría que es asqueroso.

Finalmente, después que arrasa con toda la comida, se recarga en el sofá, frotando su estómago plano. Esa es la otra cosa molesta en cuanto a la cantidad que come; no importa lo que coma, no sube ni un solo kilo. Ni uno. De hecho, se ve mejor. Mientras tanto, yo me vería como una ballena en mi bikini.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que volvió de Queensland, y todavía no estoy muy acostumbrada a su cabeza afeitada. Es jueves por la noche, a solo un día de la competición en _Bells Beach_ , y estamos sentados en mi sala, esperando que Rosie y Emmett lleguen a casa, viendo ' _Still Filthy_ ' **(2)** por milésima vez. Edward está paralizado, como de costumbre, y no puedo evitar echarle un vistazo por el rabillo de mi ojo. Sin la suavidad de su cabello, su perfil se ha vuelto más definido; su nariz ligeramente torcida, el corte de su mandíbula, el ángulo de sus pómulos – todos acentúan perfectamente un guapo rostro que ya no está oculto detrás de su cabello.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Tu bello rostro."

Me lanza una mirada de soslayo. "¿Qué?"

Empujando un poco hacia atrás la mesita de café, me meto entre ella y Edward, mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Sus manos encuentran de inmediato mis muslos, y me mira con admiración.

"¿Qué estás tramando?"

Sigo adelante y lo beso, deslizando las puntas de mis dedos por debajo del borde de su camiseta. Tal vez ha pasado más de una semana desde que regresó, pero todavía no puedo tener suficiente de él.

"Que recibas algo especial por traerme comida."

Se echa a reír, su mirada moviéndose rápidamente entre mis labios y mis ojos. "¿En serio? ¿Es aliento a ajo?"

Mis dedos se cierran en torno a la suave piel de sus costados y grita.

"Oh querido," le respondo con un falso puchero. "No hay besos para ti." Bajo mi cabeza, mis labios rozando su mandíbula mientras mis dedos suben lentamente por sus costados, sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse debajo de ellos.

Se ríe bajito en mi oído. "No lo harías."

"Mírame," susurro contra su oreja, mis labios curveándose en una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se ciñen a la piel del exterior de mis muslos.

Ya está duro cuando meto la mano entre nosotros y en sus pantalones cortos, y sus caderas se flexionan cuando lo toco suavemente, apenas rozando la piel suave y caliente que tan desesperadamente quiere que toque. Echándome un poco hacia atrás, veo sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa ladina al mirarme, sus ojos danzando entre mi rostro y mis dedos mientras se mueven rápidamente en la bragueta con botones de sus pantalones cortos.

Cuando lame su labio inferior, la piel suave y rosa desapareciendo entre sus dientes, casi me doy por vencida en ese momento y lo beso.

La electricidad crepita entre nuestros labios cuando danzan peligrosamente cerca, y por más que encantaría inclinarme medio centímetro hacia adelante y probarlos, me contengo; en vez de eso tentándolo con un beso en su barbilla, mis dedos rozando su piel rasposa por la ligera barba.

Su cabeza rueda hacia atrás contra el sofá cuando lo aprieto, y gime, bajo y lento, mirándome a través de sus pestañas, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando cuando traga. Su boca se abre un poco cuando vuelvo a pasar mi pulgar, y su cabeza se levanta de golpe, sus labios buscando los míos.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, me alejo, y beso la piel caliente de su garganta, llevándolo a un frenesí de gruñidos y jadeos debajo de mí. Cuando beso un punto junto a su boca, se ríe bajito, pensando que me he dado por vencida. Pero a tiempo vuelvo mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, y en su lugar mi mejilla atrapa su beso indagador.

Palabrotas escapan de su boca, su frustración evidente en la forma que gruñe bajito al mismo tiempo que muevo mi mano más de prisa. Me sostiene con tanta fuerza que apenas hay espacio entre nosotros. Pero de todos modos me las arreglo, y en poco tiempo está tratando de encontrar algo que hacer con sus manos; alternándose entre sujetar mis caderas y el cojín del sofá detrás de su cabeza. Cuando empiezo a mecerme un poco hacia adelante; con mi mano moviéndose más rápido, su agarre en mis muslos se hace más fuerte, y su boca se abre solo un poco.

Puedo ver la punta de su lengua detrás de sus labios, y deseo tanto besarlo cuando mi nombre sale de su linda boca.

Con sus dedos debajo del cabello de mi nuca, me atrae a él. Está jadeando, casi retorciéndose debajo de mí. "Joder, bésame."

Así que lo hago.

Se corre, gruñendo suavemente contra mi boca y cubriendo mi mano y su estómago mientras nos besamos; dientes, labios y lengua estrellándose juntos.

Respirando con dificultad, Edward se deja caer hacia atrás contra el sofá. "Jodidos demonios. Voy a traerte comida más a menudo."

Besándolo rápidamente en la mejilla, me pongo de pie y me meto al baño, lavando mis manos. Cuando regreso, Edward ya se limpió y tiene un contenedor de arroz abierto frente a él. Con un bocado de comida, y brillantes ojos saciados, se inclina hacia un lado y me besa.

Es lindo y lo sabe.

Con solo cuarenta y ocho horas hasta el _Rip Curl Pro_ **(3)** , Edward había estado en la playa con Emmett todo el día, todos los días. Las vacaciones de la escuela han terminado y los turistas han vuelto a su vida normal, pero ahora la competencia trae una nueva afluencia de personas al pueblo. Las familias buscando el sol y los niños con dedos sucios se han ido; el pueblo ahora está inundado con oficiales de surfeo pro, equipos de patrocinio, entrenadores y surfistas de cada recoveco del mundo. Por supuesto, con las estrellas de surf internacional vienen sus _fans,_ las conejitas de playa. He pretendido que no veo los grupos de chicas viendo a Emmett y Edward desde la playa cada mañana, pero pretender que no están allí no hace que desaparezca el impulso de darles una bofetada.

Edward pasa algo de tiempo durante la semana empacando sus cosas en la casa de su mamá y papá, poniendo algunas cosas en almacenamiento, y dejando otras cosas más importantes—como sus tablas extra—con Jasper. Es en esos momentos que recuerdo que se va a ir por un tiempo.

Hemos tenido conversaciones breves sobre nuestro futuro, pero en el momento en que las cosas se ponen pesadas, los dos nos acobardamos y cambiamos el tema. Se ha convertido en un círculo vicioso del que los dos estamos conscientes, pero somos demasiado gallinas para hacer algo al respecto. Y por más relajada que estoy generalmente sobre estas cosas, me doy cuenta que entre más nos acerquemos al momento de su partida, más empieza a consumirme. El no saber. No es solo el hecho de que se va ahora; es el hecho de que mis sentimientos no expresados por él se han convertido en una carga pesada que yace en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Entre más tiempo paso con él, es más lo que esta cosa araña mis entrañas, gritando por salir. Sacude mis costillas y golpea mi corazón, rogándome solo que se lo _diga_ , decir algo. Y a solo unos días de que se vaya, y muy poco tiempo a solas mientras tanto, es literalmente ahora o nunca.

Picando a un rollito de primavera frío, me trago el orgullo y aprensión, y decido abordar el tema antes de que Emmett y Rosie lleguen a casa. El DVD pasa rápidamente algunas escenas de una atlética chica surfista, con un trasero genial y piel trigueña.

"Ella es bonita."

Se encoge de hombros. "Está bien."

"Lindas piernas."

Cuando no responde, continúo. "Supongo que sería agradable tener una chica que surfeara más, como Rose."

Desviando brevemente sus ojos de la pantalla, me mira por un momento. "Tú surfeas."

Mordisqueo un pedazo de la envoltura frita del rollito primavera. "Aunque no bien."

Volviéndose una vez más hacia la película, Edward se encoge de hombros. "Lo harás bien. Ya casi lo logras."

"Sí, pero esa chica es _sexy_ y surfea, eso es algo así como dos de dos."

Edward solo sacude la cabeza, soltando un resoplido.

"¿La besarías?"

Su cabeza se gira de golpe y sus ojos se abren como platos. "¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿Rosie?"

Suspiro, frustrada. "No, a la chica surfista."

Me mira como si me hubiese vuelto jodidamente loca. "¿Por qué querría besarla?"

Pasando las manos por las puntas de mi cabello, me encojo de hombros, bajando la vista a mis dedos atorados en un nudo. "No sé. Qué pasa si estás en Brasil o algo así, y ella quiere besarte." Soy una completa idiota, y lo sé. "¿Lo harías?"

Edward gira su cuerpo para quedar frente al mío. Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que trato de hacer. "¿Estás hablando en serio?" Me encojo lentamente de hombros, mordisqueando el interior de mi mejilla. "¿Estuviste aquí hace diez minutos? No quiero besar a nadie más."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un segundo, y me muevo un poco hacia adelante en la alfombra. "Entonces, sé que dije que no quería ser tu novia o lo que sea. Pero-" Respiro hondo, sosteniéndolo, y dejo escapar mis palabras con una larga exhalación. "Creo que cambié de opinión."

Edward ni siquiera parpadea. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Pregunta en voz baja, agachando su cabeza para encontrar mis ojos. Me da una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, y quiero abofetearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo.

Asiento, sintiéndome tonta.

"Sin embargo, sabes que prácticamente ya eres mi novia, ¿verdad?"

Suspirando, asiento otra vez. "Lo sé. Solo quería que supieras que ya no estoy totalmente reacia a tener una etiqueta. De hecho, podría decirse que quiero una etiqueta."

"Bueno, ¿cuál preferirías? ¿Grillete con bola? ¿La señora?"

"Me gusta la señora, tal vez incluso vieja. Novia también estaría bien, o solo Bella."

Desliza un brazo por encima de mi hombro, descansándolo en los cojines del sofá cuando vuelve a mirar la televisión. Está tratando de actuar como si nada, pero puedo ver las comisuras de su boca moviéndose nerviosas—está ansioso por esbozar esa enorme sonrisa suya.

"Entonces, ¿ya puedo decirle a todos que eres mi novia?"

Escucharlo decirlo de esa forma hace que revoloteé mi estómago. Mi respuesta es baja, pero segura. "Sí."

"¿Y no te pondrás como loca ni me sacarás a patadas de la cama?"

Le doy un manotazo en el brazo, sintiéndome culpable al instante. "¡Eso fue solo una vez!"

"¡Estoy bromeando!"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, todavía esperando a que aparezcan Em y Rosie.

Bueno, la conversación con Edward no salió exactamente como lo había planeado, pero es un inicio.

Cuando cae el atardecer, me siento adormilada, mi cabeza descansando en el hombro de Edward.

"Puedo sentir que me estás viendo."

" _Claro_ que no estoy viéndote dormir."

Abro un ojo, atrapándolo mirándome. Gira rápidamente su cabeza, pero sabe que lo atrapé.

"Eres un pervertido."

"Eres la novia de un pervertido, ¿en qué te convierte eso?"

"¿Vas a seguir diciendo eso ahora?"

Levantando mi cabeza, estiro mis manos hacia arriba, gimiendo en un largo bostezo. Edward aprovecha la oportunidad para meterse debajo de mis brazos cuando bajan, acercándose y rodeándome con sus brazos.

"No puedo evitarlo si te ves linda cuando duermes. Novia."

"Sí, bueno." Estoy fingiendo totalmente, puede seguir diciendo eso tanto como quiera.

Se inclina hacia adelante hasta que yo quedo de espaldas, mis caderas pegadas a la alfombra. "Va a ser extraño despertar solo cuando me vaya."

"E ir a la cama solo." Sonrío con suficiencia. "Bueno… al menos tendrás a la vieja derecha por allá."

"Aunque no es lo mismo. Nada se siente como tú."

Levantando mis caderas para pegarlas contra las suyas, lo siento endurecerse contra mi muslo.

"Tu hermano volverá pronto a casa." Mi tono tiene una advertencia, pero mi cuerpo dice otra cosa, mi piel sonrojándose con el calor mientras sus dedos se deslizan debajo de la mezclilla de mis pantalones cortos, presionando contra mi calor cubierto por mi ropa interior.

"Él estará bien."

Al sentir la caricia de su mano en la sensible carne entre mis piernas, hago una mueca, apretando mis piernas juntas.

"¡Oh! Estoy un poco adolorida."

Se ve decepcionado. "Aw. ¿En serio?"

Asiento. "Creo que lo de anoche finalmente me acabó." Me sorprende que no haya pasado antes. "Necesito un poco de tiempo para recobrarme."

"Recuerdo perfectamente que el segundo _round_ fue tu idea," argumenta.

"Lo fue."

Descansando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, Edward se agacha para besarme suavemente. Había creído que besar sería algo a lo que me acostumbraría. Que la sensación de mareo que experimento disminuiría con el tiempo, pero no es así. Sus besos todavía hacen que mi pulso se acelere y mi mis palmas suden, y si esa sensación nunca desaparece, seré la chica más feliz sobre la tierra. A medida que su sabor inunda mis sentidos, no puedo evitar subir mi pierna contra su cadera, tratando de acercarme a él lo más que se pueda. Sus labios son suaves contra los míos, su lengua rozando la mía con gentil sinceridad.

No creía que fuera posible sentir que me desvanecía hasta que conocí a Edward. Pero a medida que sus besos migran hacia el sur, sobre los huesos de mi escote, y sobre mi camiseta al pedacito de piel sobre mis pantalones cortos, creo que de verdad siento desvanecerme. Mi cabeza da vueltas al mismo tiempo que el calor recorre mi cuerpo, y un suspiro satisfecho, sintiendo que estoy en la gloria y excitada, escapa de mis pulmones.

Se toma su tiempo besando la piel de mi estómago, mis músculos se tensan por reflejo cuando llega a algunos puntos que me dan cosquillas.

"No—" Suelto una fuerte risita cuando su cabeza desaparece debajo de mi camiseta, su rostro entre mis tetas. "No creo que Emmett necesite vernos—joder, Edward—desnudarnos y esas cosas." Él baja el _top_ de mi bikini, su lengua y labios trabajando en un pezón mientras acaricia el otro con su mano. Cada movimiento rápido y giro de su lengua envía corrientes de calor por mi cuerpo.

"No, tenemos tiempo," dice cuando sale su cabeza, mi camiseta alrededor de mi vientre mientras él continúa descendiendo. "Mucho tiempo," murmura al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizan por debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, deslizando el botón a través del agujero con facilidad.

Edward me sonríe al bajar lentamente el cierre. "Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hola viejas amigas." Presiona su rostro entre los huesos de mi cadera, frotando su mejilla contra mi ropa interior con estampado de fresas.

"Creo que te extrañaron," chillo cuando sus labios dejan una línea de besos en el delgado elástico de la parte superior.

"¿Sabes cuánto me tuve que contener esa mañana para no echar un vistazo debajo de esa sábana?" Me mira desde su posición entre mis piernas, y no puedo evitar estirar mi mano y pasar mis dedos por los cortos cabellos de su cabeza mientras mi mente viaja de vuelta a esa mañana, y la increíble resaca que tenía.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando recuerdo esa mañana; despertar con él junto a mí, esa sonrisa devastadora en su rostro. "Caramba, me tenías fascinada esa mañana."

"Tú me tenías fascinado desde ese día en la playa," murmura, casi ronroneando cuando rasco su cuero cabelludo con mis uñas.

"¿En serio?"

Murmura afirmativamente, sus ojos cerrándose mientras descansa su mejilla en mi cadera. Sus siguientes palabras son suaves, en voz baja y llenas de emoción.

"Joder, voy a extrañarte mucho."

 _Te amo, te amo, te AMO._

Toma una respiración larga y profunda, abriendo sus ojos y mirándome. "Aunque, podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Moviendo un poco mis rodillas, lo empujo hasta que se desliza hacia arriba, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo tendido en el suelo junto al mío. "Claro que podemos."

Su brazo se tensa sobre mi estómago al mismo tiempo que su rostro se hunde en el material de mi camiseta, y me aferro a él casi con desesperación en un intento de aliviar no solo sus preocupaciones, sino también las mías.

En el suelo, acurrucados el uno al otro, es cómo Rosie y Emmett nos encuentran media hora más tarde.

"Ugh," gime Emmett. "Consíganse una habitación."

Nos incorporamos, parpadeando para alejar el sueño. Rosie y Emmett son prácticamente imágenes idénticas de Edward y yo. Cuando no están en la playa, están en casa de Esme y Carlisle, apropiándose de la habitación de Edward en la parte de atrás ya que él siempre está aquí conmigo.

Edward se despabila un poco con la llegada de su hermano. "Oigan, chicos, ¿ya conocían a mi novia, Bella? Ella es Bella—mi novia." Arroja un brazo sobre mi hombro, atrayéndome a su costado.

Emmett se ve confundido. "Síííí- ¿Qué? ¿Estás drogado?"

Pagado de sí mismo, Edward sacude su cabeza, bajando la vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Sin embargo, a Rosie no se le va una. Empuja ligeramente a Edward al pasar. "Buen trabajo, Ed."

"La película empieza a las seis y media," dice al pasar junto a mí, apretando suavemente mi mano. Apretando la suya en respuesta, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿puedo hacerme un tatuaje con tu nombre?" Edward pregunta, dando golpecitos con su dedo en su bíceps.

* * *

 **(1) El dim sum es una comida cantonesa liviana que se suele servir con t** **é** **. Se come en alg** **ú** **n momento entre la ma** **ñ** **ana y las primeras horas de la tarde. Contiene combinaciones carnes, vegetales, mariscos y frutas. Se suele servir en pequeñas canastas o platos, dependiendo del tipo de dim sum.**

 **(2) Still Filthy – un video de surfeo, al parecer uno de los mejores.**

 **(3)** **rip curl:** **es una grande y poderosa ola con una cresta curveada que es particularmente buena para que la monten los surfistas. Y es también el nombre de una competencia de la Liga Mundial de Surf que se lleva cabo en Torquay, Victoria, Australia. En la playa Bells Beach y Victoria.**

* * *

 _ **Al fin cayó, la que no quería etiquetas ahora tiene una :) ahora sabemos perfectamente que eso es lo que Edward buscaba desde el principio, poco a poco hacerla caer, y lo logró. Lo malo es que se declaran estando él a un paso de irse, ¿cómo será esa despedida? Ya lo veremos. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¿qué fue lo que más les gusto? Espero sus comentarios. Como siempre, les recuerdo que sus reviews son el pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a su diversion, y no se necesita más que de unos segundos de su tiempo. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo, por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Hanna D.L, Antonia, dushakis, freedom2604, Blossom-Kiss, angelabarmtz, Srher Evans, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, rosy canul, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, YessyYM13, gsaavdrau, Chayley Costa, somas, Merce, jovipattinson, paosierra, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste.v, DennisChavez, fea, anabelle15, madeky, Nayely Gonzalz, Bertlin, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, AliciaGA, Techu, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, Ale Navas, lizdayanna, Mafer, Alfa, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, Yoliki, glow0718, injoa, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **P.D. Lady Grigori preguntaba si hay un Edward POV, sí hay y nos estamos acercando a él.**_


	27. Veintisiete

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veintisiete**

* * *

La mañana de la competencia, Edward está despierto y fuera de la cama antes de que el sol siquiera piense en aparecer en el horizonte. Después de quedarme allí más de una hora después que se va, sin poder volver a dormir, decido levantarme y dirigirme a la playa a nadar.

Con el verano detrás de nosotros, los días siguen calientes, pero las mañanas empiezan a enfriarse, las noches traen alivio al calor. El aire matutino es fresco y el agua fría, incluso con mi traje de neopreno. No voy lejos, sobre todo porque estoy sola, solo lo suficientemente para despertarme y despejar mi mente.

En casa, me quito el traje y lo enjuago. El nadar calmó mis nervios de alguna forma, pero ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a _Bells_ y ver a Edward. Perdida en mis pensamientos, entro en la cocina, lista para desayunar algo, solo para pararme en seco, sorprendida de ver un par de delgadas piernas saliendo de una de las camisetas de mierda _Bintag_ _**(1)**_ de Jasper.

"Oh, hola," dice Alice, sus manos rodeando un vaso con agua.

Miro alrededor, buscando a Jasper. "Hoooola."

Se ve completamente diferente de las otras veces que la he visto. Su cabello desordenado; cortos mechones oscuros apuntando en diferentes ángulos, y sin su maquillaje normalmente perfecto, su piel fresca y limpia.

"Así que…" Me quedo sin palabras. "Estás en mi cocina."

Asiente, tomando un sorbo de agua. "Sí."

"¿Te quedaste a dormir?"

Alice sonríe con timidez. "Sííí. Escucha," pasa una mano por su cabello corto. "Tengo que disculparme por ser una perra." Cambio mi peso al otro lado de mi cadera, escuchando con atención. "No soy muy buena… socialmente. Me pongo torpe, y algunas veces, doy la impresión de ser creída. Lo siento."

Claramente está nerviosa; los pómulos de sus mejillas están rosados, y sigue poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja aunque ya está ahí. No estoy muy segura de qué decir—disculpas cuando se está medio desnuda no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.

"Está bien." Respuesta de mierda, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre a las ocho de la mañana.

Jasper aparece repentinamente detrás de mí, chasqueando el tirante de mi traje de baño. "¿Vas a ir al Pro en tu bikini, Bella?"

"¿Qué?"

Me quedo boquiabierta cuando se agacha para darle a Alice un beso, el que ella corresponde con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes ya se conocen, ¿verdad?" Dice Jasper, haciendo un gesto entre nosotras dos.

Alice y yo asentimos, pero ella ya ni siquiera me está mirando porque Jasper tiene sus manos debajo de la parte de atrás de la camiseta que está usando.

Dejándolos para su sesión de besos en la cocina, retrocedo lentamente. "Voy a meterme a la ducha para—uh—ducharme… ahí."

Ni siquiera creo que Jasper me haya escuchado.

* * *

"¡Bueno, al parecer ella se quedó a dormir!"

Rosie se da vuelta en su asiento junto a mí, con un batido en su mano. "¿Alice? ¿La princesa de hielo? ¿Con mi hermano?"

Asiento, sorbiendo mi batido de desayuno; completo con plátanos, granola y miel—solo lo mejor que hay.

"¡No puedo creer que no me haya contado!" Rosie grita, sacando el teléfono de su bolsa. Sus pulgares vuelan encima de la pantalla, un mensaje de texto largo y sin duda sermoneando a su manera a cierto hermano tatuado suyo.

El viaje a _Bells Beach_ es relativamente corto, solo treinta minutos o algo así. El día es claro y soleado, las condiciones para surfear más que perfectas. Lo sé porque Rosie y los chicos pasan media hora hablando de las direcciones del viento y el mar de fondo antes de irnos. Mientras tanto, yo trato de decidir si llevarme un sombrero o no.

Al acercarnos a la playa, los nervios empiezan de nuevo, y cuando no puedo encontrar un estacionamiento por ningún lado, requiere de todo mi control el no dejar el coche en medio del camino y correr hacia la playa.

"¿Te estás cagando de los nervios?" Le pregunto a Rosie, que parece calmada.

"Joder, sí," responde, tomando una respiración profunda.

Lo primero que puedo escuchar al acercarme es el altavoz, el eco de la voz del anunciador rebotando hacia el agua y los acantilados debajo. Cuando damos la vuelta en una esquina, aparecen cuatro graderías, enormes estructuras que emergen por encima de la playa; llenas con equipos de televisión, patrocinadores, anunciadores y jueces. Logos de marcas de surf están por todas partes, desde las banderas volando a lo alto de las graderías, hasta las carpas en la arena debajo.

Mostrando nuestras muy especiales bandas de muñeca, Rosie y yo bajamos los arenosos escalones. El viento que viene del océano es violeto, azotando en mi rostro, haciendo que me ardan los ojos. Me alegra que haya recogido mi cabello y decidido no usar sombrero.

"¿Crees que la vista sería mejor allá arriba?" Pregunto, apuntando hacia las gradas.

"No. Prefiero estar aquí que allá arriba. Por alguna razón me siento más cerca de Emmett aquí." Es raro que Rosie haga comentarios que expresen tan abiertamente sus sentimientos por Emmett, y todavía me toman por sorpresa.

Riley y Jacko ya están en la playa, flanqueados por Embry y un par de otros chicos que he visto con ellos.

"Justo a tiempo," dice Riles. "Están por empezar."

Me acomodo junto a Riley y Embry, que se mueve para darme espacio. Todavía se sonroja un poco, aunque han pasado siglos desde que lo besé. Al parecer él es la viva imagen de Edward a esa edad. Completa y totalmente devoto al mar y su tabla, no creo que Embry comprenda el efecto que tiene en las chicas de su edad. Sus largas piernas están dobladas frente a él, sus brazos descansando en sus rodillas. Mientras me dice cómo funciona la competencia, llama mi atención la cicatriz plateada que recorre el largo de su espinilla, el hueso de su tibia con una forma extraña donde el tejido canceroso fue removido. Debajo de la cicatriz hay cuatro bandas tejidas para tobillo, cada una de un color diferente, cada una representando a un miembro de su familia. La roja es Edward, lo sé porque él fue quién se la dio. La cuerda está desgastada y floja, colgando alrededor del hueso salido de su tobillo. Incluso a la tierna edad de dieciocho años, Embry podría estar allí afuera con sus hermanos, haciendo lo que él ama para ganarse la vida. Pero no es la fama de un título mundial lo que quiere Embry, es la adrenalina de surfear una enorme ola. Quiere irrumpir en el tipo de olas a las que sus hermanos le tendrían miedo; las Maverick en California, las Ciclope en Australia Occidental, las de Waimea Bay en Hawaii—esas son el tipo de olas que te trituran y te escupen, te arrastran por las rocas como un jodido rallador de queso hasta que no queda nada más que un revoltijo sangriento del otro lado. Tienes que estar jodidamente loco para querer lanzarte sobre una ola como esa, y algo me dice que Embry es el más loco de los tres chicos mayores Masen.

Inicia la primera eliminatoria con una corta introducción, y vemos con leve interés a algunos de los otros surfistas tomar el agua. Más que nada, paso mi tiempo escaneando las multitudes en busca de Edward y Emmett, esperando a que lleguen. Después de seis series o algo así, pronuncian el nombre de Edward, y aparece desde la carpa de los competidores, su tabla bajo el brazo, sus hombros anchos cubiertos por su traje negro. Dicen su nombre una última vez, y levanta su mano en el aire para agitarla un poco, sus ojos encontrando los míos por un segundo antes de tomar el agua. Cuando los gritos se apagan, y los aplausos disminuyen, agarro la mano de Rosie, apretándola con fuerza.

"Cálmate. De otra manera, vas a reventarte una hernia antes de que termine el día," advierte Rosie, riéndose entre dientes. "Él puede hacerlo, ¿está bien?"

Ella tiene razón. La secuencia de Edward es fluida; las olas son perfectas, y él las toma fácilmente, avanzando a la siguiente ronda sin problema. Empapado y sonriendo, sale del agua minutos más tarde, sacando el agua salada de su nariz, y lanzando una sonrisa y agitando su mano en mi dirección antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de entrenadores y oficiales.

Emmett compite no mucho tiempo después, su secuencia muy parecida; fácil, fluida, perfecta. Es solo cuando Jared Cameron toma el agua que un silencio cae entre la multitud. Clasificado a menudo como el primero del mundo, y el campeón defensor de la _Rip Curl Pro_ en _Bells Beach_ , el surfista americano es más una celebridad que un deportista. Supermodelos y actrices, la lista de sus parejas románticas le da casi la misma atención que el surf. Además, joder, es bastante bien parecido.

El día pasa lentamente, serie tras serie, ronda tras ronda, y puedo ver cómo el estar en estos eventos un día sí, un día no, puede ser una lata. Sin embargo, los chicos nos encuentran entre series, y recibo un beso con labios salados de saludo.

"¿Estás bien aquí?" Pregunta, sentándose junto a mí en la arena, su traje en sus caderas.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?"

Levantando sus rodillas, descansa su codo sobre ellas. "Sí. Aunque preferiría estar aquí con ustedes."

Engreída, me pregunto si Jasper tiene una gorra, y si sabrá bien.

Después de un rato, Marcus, el entrenador de Edward, viene a llevárselo, y necesito de todo mi control para no seguirlo a la carpa.

"Te veo pronto." Me da un último beso, apretando brevemente mi cadera.

 _Te amo_. Está en la punta de mi lengua, presionando la parte de atrás de mis dientes, desvaneciéndose en el aire cuando se aleja.

Jasper llega durante la segunda ronda, justo antes de que Emmett tome el agua otra vez. Trae pescado y papas fritas, unas botellas de coca, y a Alice. Resulta que después de hablar con ella, en realidad no está tan mal. Estudia leyes en la universidad de Melbourne, es callada, inteligente y articulada, y por alguna extraña razón, está completamente fascinada con Jasper.

Edward y Emmett entran y salen del agua unas cuantas veces más, eliminando participantes a medida que avanzan. No es sino hasta la ronda número cuatro que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. De casi cuarenta surfistas, solo quedan doce, dos de los cuáles son nuestros chicos. Si cualquiera de ellos logra llegar a la cuarta ronda, incluso sin son eliminados, van a recibir puntos para su clasificación, y un premio monetario bastante sustancial. Carlisle y Esme nos encuentran en la arena, sin los niños, y de pronto puedo ver a Esme como la excelente chica surfista en vez de la frenética madre de cinco.

"¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?" Pregunto, enterrando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas cuando Edward toma el agua otra vez.

"Te acostumbrarás," me asegura, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y atrayéndome con fuerza a su costado.

Vemos a Edward surfear bien, y Esme está a mi lado todo el tiempo, susurrando bajo su aliento. " _Mantente por dentro. Bien. Cuida tu despegue—¡cuidado, Edward!_ "

Me pregunto si tal vez Carlisle no fue el que le enseñó a Edward a surfear.

Se anuncian los marcadores, y todos exhalamos un suspiro de alivio cuando Edward continúa. No nos sorprende que Emmett avance, y pronto son solo ocho los que quedan, y todos nos ponemos cómodos para la quinta ronda—los cuartos. Solo cuatro surfistas quedarán después de los cuartos de final, y los rumores están con Emmett y Jared, sobre quién se asegurará el título en _Bells_.

Después de una despiadada secuencia de Jared que derriba del agua a su oponente, le toca de nuevo a Edward, solo que está vez, compite contra Emmett. Esme toma una respiración profunda, y es mi turno de reconfortarla. Con Rosie de un lado y yo del otro, las tres vemos cómo Emmett toma el agua primero, su rostro determinado.

Es el atardecer pero el sol sigue brillante—las horas finales de luz siempre son las más brillantes antes de que el sol empiece a desaparecer, y la luz empieza a bajar y a ponerse gris. Emmett se abre paso entre las olas de casi metro y medio de alto, logra con éxito un par de giros y en general hace un buen trabajo. Hay algo en la forma en que se conduce en el agua que es diferente a Edward. En el agua, Emmett es fuerza e impulso. Los chicos lo han comparado a un gran blanco **(2)** ; peligroso y decidido. Las piernas de Emmett lo impulsan a través de las olas, arrojando un montón de agua al moverse, como si usara todo lo que tiene, cada célula de cada tejido de su cuerpo, para llevarlo un poco más allá. Todo vale la pena cuando completa una secuencia casi perfecta antes de caer al agua.

Edward, por el contrario, es grácil. Su secuencia le da espacio para subir y bajar en la parte trasera de las olas, su tabla una extensión de sus piernas, su cuerpo inclinándose y curveándose con el agua. Mi corazón se aprieta cuando sube a la cresta de la ola, su tabla vuela por un momento antes de deslizarse de nuevo en el agua sin ningún esfuerzo, ganándose el vitoreo de la multitud. De un lado para el otro, surca la ola, flotando por el borde y bajando otra vez, sus piernas moviendo la tabla debajo de él, con su centro de gravedad bajo. Los veinte minutos que está en el agua se sienten como una eternidad.

Finalmente, la multitud vitorea una vez más cuando termina. No tengo idea de quién ganó la ronda. La siguiente serie empieza sin que los resultados de la competencia entre Emmett y Edward sean anunciados, así que por veinte minutos esperamos ansiosos, medio viendo la acción en el agua, por estar en nuestro mundo con los nervios corroyendo nuestra cordura. Por fin, el altavoz cruje y el anunciador revela los resultados.

"Quinta ronda, segunda eliminatoria. Emmett Masen – Australia, contra Edward Masen – Australia. Ganador: Emmett Masen."

No sé si vitorear o estar molesta. Edward perdió, pero Emmett ahora está en la semifinal. Sin mencionar el hecho de que, aunque perdió, Edward quedó empatado en quinto lugar, mejor de lo que se esperaba de él.

Esme es una burbuja de emoción a mi lado. "¡Quinto lugar!" Dice con una risita. "Va a estar muy emocionado."

"¿Podemos verlo?" Pregunto, ya de pie, de puntillas en la arena, buscándolo.

Esme coloca una delicada mano en mi espalda. "No, no. Si conozco a Edward, se quedará en la carpa hasta que Emmett termine. Siempre se pone muy nervioso con estas cosas, es peor que yo."

Al sentarnos de nuevo en la arena, lo imagino encorvado al fondo de la carpa de los competidores, retorciendo sus manos, haciendo hoyos en la arena con sus pies ansiosos.

Una hora más tarde, las semifinales terminan, y solo quedan dos surfistas; Jared y Emmett.

No puedo ver cuando Jared surfea. Con mi cabeza en mis rodillas, escucho a la multitud vitorear a mi alrededor, mi mano sujeta con fuerza la de Rosalie. Está callada, sus nervios pasando de la emoción a un silencio sepulcral.

Una vez que termina su secuencia, levanto mi cabeza.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?"

Rosie se encoje de hombros, sus labios delgados mientras mira hacia el agua, esperando a que Emmett se zambulla. Su pierna se sacude velozmente al verlo atravesar el agua. Mi corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza que lo siento en la garganta. Solo quiero que todo termine.

No sé lo que hace, pero unas cuantas veces la multitud rompe en aplausos, y Rosie se tensa en la arena a mi lado. El anunciador dice algo sobre _laybacks_ _ **(3)**_ y _frontsides_ _ **(4)**_ y todo lo que sé es que de alguna forma manipula su tabla para que dé un giro completo en el aire, con lo que consigue una ronda de aplausos tan fuerte que es casi ensordecedora. Cuando suena la última sirena, aparece al final de túnel y este colapsa detrás de él desapareciendo por completo, y la multitud estalla. De alguna forma, todo el mundo sabe que la secuencia de Emmett le ha hecho ganar la competencia, y él lanza los puños al aire, sosteniéndolos sobre él mientras su tabla baja la velocidad y finalmente lo derriba. Los chicos están de pie, aplaudiendo y gritando con fuerza, silbando y armando un escándalo. Rosie y yo necesitamos un momento para recobrarnos, ella sigue inmóvil, una sonrisa resplandeciendo en sus delicados rasgos, su ojos azules vidriosos por las lágrimas.

Vuela arena a nuestro alrededor cuando nos abrazamos, sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas. Emmett hizo lo que siempre había deseado. Olviden el dinero y el trofeo. Olviden la gloria y el título. Acaba de ganar un título mundial en casa, a solo unos kilómetros de su ciudad natal con su familia y amigos presentes. La felicidad es palpable a mi alrededor, y de pronto puedo comprender totalmente por qué estos chicos pasan por toda esa mierda que hacen. El entrenamiento, la comida, las levantadas temprano, y la tensión—realmente vale la pena. Y ni siquiera soy yo la que compite.

Para cuando Emmett sale del océano, Edward ya está en la orilla del agua, prácticamente atragantándose para llegar a él. Empujando a algunos oficiales, se toman de la mano con un golpe fuerte y un abrazo varonil, rematando con el manotazo en la espalda y las sonrisas estúpidas. Esme y Carlisle apenas tienen oportunidad de felicitarlo antes de que Rosie encuentre a Emmett, ignorando el agua escurriendo de su traje al arrojar sus brazos alrededor de él.

Seco, y con ropa normal, Edward sale de la aglomeración para encontrarme, cargándome y apretándome a él con tanta fuerza que apenas puedo respirar.

"Hola," dice cuando me pone en el suelo, manteniéndome cerca mientras la gente va y viene en torno a nosotros.

Agito mis manos por todas partes al contonearme emocionada. "¡Oh Dios mío! Estuviste increíble. Estoy muy emocionada." Dejo un beso tras otro en sus labios, felicitándolo mientras ríe, aceptando los ruidosos chasquidos de mis labios contra sus mejillas, boca y cuello, y cualquier otra parte que puedo alcanzar.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti," le digo en voz baja, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. Con sus brazos rodeándome, agacha su cabeza, la piel en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la punta de sus orejas tornándose algo rosada.

"Ven," le digo, agarrando su mano. "¿Tienes hambre? Pregunta estúpida. También debes estar hecho polvo. ¿Tienes quién te lleve a casa, o quieres venir con Rosie y conmigo?"

Edward pone su mano sobre mi boca. Sus ojos luminosos contra el blanco de su camiseta—una de al menos una docena de camisetas nuevas que recibió con marcas de patrocinadores—su mano fría contra mi rostro. "Voy a decirte algo, ¿está bien?"

Asiento.

"Tienes que prometerme que no te pondrás como loca."

Está vez más lento, pero asiento de nuevo.

Toma una respiración profunda y abre su boca. Y luego la cierra otra vez. Y luego la abre y hace un sonido de gemido largo y profundo. "Joder. ¿Por qué ahora estoy más nervioso de lo que he estado todo el día?" Su mano sigue presionando mi boca, pero se acerca un poco.

"Te amo."

Es mi turno para que la piel de mi rostro se caliente. Y lo hace, calentándose debajo de su piel. Parpadeo un par de veces.

"Se supone que digas algo," dice, viéndose nervioso.

Señalo su mano, todavía tapando firmemente mi boca. La quita, manteniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, como si le preocupara que fuera a salir corriendo.

"No sé cómo responder sin sonar cursi o estúpida."

Pasa una mano por su cabeza. "Bueno, no tienes que decir nada, supongo…"

"¡No! Es… Es solo que no quiero que pienses que te lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor o algo así, porque no es así. Siento lo mismo. Te amo, quiero decir. Estoy _enamorada_ de ti."

La tensión en sus hombros se evapora frente a mis ojos, y su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro, su frente pegada a mi cuello. "Joder, gracias por eso."

No es particularmente romántico, o trascendentalmente poético, pero mientras la arena caliente se escurre entre mis dedos, y el sol brilla sobre mis hombros, realmente no podría pensar en nada más adecuado para Edward y para mí.

Levanta su cabeza de mi hombro, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla. "¿Ya podemos comer?"

* * *

 **(1) Bintag – Es una marca de cerveza producida en Indonesia.**

 **(2) Gran Blanco – Otra manera de llamar al tiburón blanco.**

 **(3) Layback—El layback es una moniobra de surf donde el surfista literalmente layback (se echa hacia atrás) en una ola. Es uno de los trucos más extremos del surfing.**

 **(4)** **Frontside** **– Surfer de cara a la ola.**

* * *

 _ **Al fin se dijeron 'te amo' awwww, y cómo dijo Bella no fue particularmente romántico, o trascendentalmente poético, pero así son ellos. Sin duda, el ver a Bella apoyándolo y tan emocionada por sus logros fue lo que motivó a Edward a decir lo que sentía. Para las que querían saber cuál era la enfermedad de Embry, ya quedó claro que fue cáncer, algo que venció con ayuda de su familia, ahora le toca a él seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, aunque por lo que dice Bella, él desea algo más que fama y un título. En cuanto a Emmett, logró lo que quería, es campeón del Rip Curl Pro y aunque Edward no ganó, sí logró mucho más de lo que pensaba. Ahora sí, ¿qué fue lo que les gustó a ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre me encantaría saber su opinión, y si no, por lo menos un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz. Déjenme saber que están ahí :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Hanna D.L, paosierra, Laliscg, Roxy Sanchez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, ROSIBEL, Samy, Antonia, freedom2604, caresgar26, AliciaGA, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, lagie, Tata XOXO, becky grandchester, carol, Wawis Cullen, angelabarmtz, Srher Evans, tulgarita, Licet Salvatore, YessyVL13, Yoliki, Chayley Costa, jovipattinson, somas, glow0718, lizdayanna, Merce, AlejandraStewart, Alfa, Lady Grigori, Techu, Mafer, Ale Navas, carolaaproboste.v, Nayely gonzalez, fea A, Ericastelo, gsaavdrau, injoa, Sully YM, Bertlin, Nathaly mure, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Blossom-Kiss, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Algunas de ustedes me pidieron recomendarles libros con personajes parecidos a estos, jóvenes, relajados. La verdad no recuerdo ahora ninguno, pero podemos tal vez algunas de las lectoras sí conozcan algunos libros así. ¿Cómo ven chicas? ¿Tendrán algunas recomendaciones que dar de libros con personajes como este Edward y Bella? Sería genial que los compartieran para, a su vez, compartírselas a las que preguntaron.**_


	28. Veintiocho

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Veintiocho**

Hay algunos momentos en los que echo de menos mi casa. Extraño a mamá y papá, y la calma del campo.

Pero hoy no es uno de esos días.

Son las últimas horas de la tarde, y un almuerzo con amigos y familia se ha convertido en un largo almuerzo, que se ha convertido en bebidas y tal vez cena también. La mesa está llena de vasos y tarros vacíos, tazones que una vez tuvieron papas y rodajas de limón ahora sin nada, las pocas y solitarias sobras frías y quebradas en el fondo. Hay ceniceros y paquetes de cigarros esparcidos en la mesa, servilletas embarradas y cuchillos y tenedores sucios.

Mi estómago está lleno de comida y sidra, y apenas puedo moverme. Así que no lo hago. En vez de eso, me quedo sentada en el sol como un gato, disfrutando de su calor y de tener a mis amigos cerca.

El sol de la tarde de febrero arroja un cálido resplandor dorado sobre el comedor al aire libre, caliente, pero no de forma horrible. Casi todos están aquí, salvo por algunos cuantos rezagados. Ben tiene a Lia mientras Ange trabaja un turno en el bar, y Embry, que sigue disfrutando de su libertad como un flamante adulto, está sentado junto a él, conversando con Paul.

Jasper está en una mesa cercana, hablando con algunos amigos de la familia con Alice a su lado. Todavía es muy extraño el verlo con la misma chica.

Desde el día de la competencia, cuando la encontré media desnuda en la cocina, Alice ha sido algo así como un elemento constante en nuestra casa. Ha tomado algo de tiempo el sacarla de su caparazón, no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era socialmente inadaptada, pero Rosie y yo estamos rompiendo el hielo, y será agradable tener a otra mujer cerca para igualar los números—incluso si no se acerca para nada al agua. Además, Jasper es mucho menos pervertido cuando ella está cerca, así que, eso.

Edward está sentado a la mesa frente a mí, unas sillas más allá, junto a su hermano. Está hundido en su asiento, viéndose totalmente relajado con su gorra cubriendo su frente, protegiéndolo del sol, sus largas piernas muy abiertas frente a él. Solo escucho a medias a Kate y Rosie, que están sentadas a mi lado, y cuando se ríe de algo que dice Emmett, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus perfectos dientes blancos y su sonrisa brillando en el sol, al instante me trasporto a nuestro primer encuentro en la playa. Bastardo engreído. Si lo hubiese sabido.

Con ojos llenos de adoración, veo cuando se levanta para saludar a otra persona con buenos deseos; otro amigo que está aquí para despedirse de los dos, Emmett y él.

Una parte de mí está desesperada por enterrarme debajo de su ropa y cerrar su maleta conmigo dentro para que se vea forzado a llevarme con él. Pero esa molesta vocecita en mi subconsciente me recuerda que conozco al tipo hace solo dos minutos, y seguirlo por el mundo sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin tener idea, no es la mejor opción. Lo único que pudo hacer es esperar. No es perfecto, pero es todo lo que tengo.

Bueno, Rosie y Emmett lo hacen, y lo han hecho por años, y están a dos segundos de ser la jodida pareja más linda que he visto en mi vida. Hay algo en Rosie que parece calmar a Emmett. No tengo duda de que él ha sido un diablillo en el pasado, puedo verlo en sus ojos-en ese descarado brillo travieso. Pero Rose hace que ponga los pies en la tierra de la misma forma en que Emmett saca a relucir el lado más suave y femenino de Rose. De verdad son dos mitades de un todo.

Emmett ha estado en _tour_ desde que tenía dieciséis años, y tan pronto como Edward estuvo lo suficientemente mayor, también se fue. Obviamente, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que una chica de dieciséis años siga a su amor adolescente por el mundo. Y para ser honestos, creo que por el momento la situación funcionó para Emmett y Rosie. Pero incluso yo puedo ver un cambio en ella al acercarse la fecha de la partida de Emmett. Ella dice que cada vez es más difícil que la anterior, incluso conmigo aquí para ayudar a suavizar el golpe. Joder, no sé cómo voy a manejarlo _yo_.

Como si supiera que empiezo a sumirme en la tristeza, Edward escoge ese momento para acercarse por detrás de mí y rodear mis hombros con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Mi nariz se arruga. "Hueles a cerveza."

"¿En serio?" Respira hondo. "Bueno, tu hueles a esa cosa de coco en tu ducha."

 _Cosa de coco_. Solo Edward llamaría "cosa" a mi gel orgánico de ducha con aroma a coco que me cuesta un brazo y una pierna.

A medida que pasa la tarde, la gente viene y va, pero el núcleo de chicos permanece, emborrachándose y cada hora poniéndose más odiosos.

"Tienes que cuidar de mi señora," dice Edward, señalando a Jasper. "Asegúrate que esos pequeños _groms_ **(1)** no se atreviesen en su camino, y asegúrate que no se haga pedazos en esas rocas a la izquierda más allá de donde rompen las olas."

"Sí, sí," dice Jasper, hundiéndose más en su asiento, su meñique entrelazado con el de Alice entre sus sillas. "Sin _groms_. Evitar el rallador de queso. Entendido."

Tan estúpidos como pueden ser, siento una pizca de alivio al saber que los chicos estarán aquí para mí mientras Edward está lejos. El hecho es que, estos chicos no solo son los amigos de Edward—son su familia. Pase lo que pase, Edward sabe que en cualquier momento, Rosie, Jasper, Ben y cualquiera de este montón de salados inadaptados, lo apoyará. No he visto nada parecido al amor familiar que esta gente se tiene entre ellos. Y de alguna forma, por un golpe de suerte, me encontré justo en medio de todo; una de los "chicos", parte de la familia.

El _surf_ no es un pasatiempo, es vida. Sus vidas giran en torno al océano, y el control que tiene de ellos, hasta que se convierte en una rutina. Despertar, comer, surfear, trabajar, comer, surfear, dormir. Y así sucesivamente. ¿Dormir hasta tarde un sábado por la mañana? Ni en mis jodidos sueños. Esta gente tiene sal y arena en sus venas, algo que los conecta como una familia, y eso seguirá siendo así aun cuando estén al otro lado del mundo.

Siempre hemos sido mis padres y yo, y para ser honesta, siempre me he sentido muy feliz en mi soledad. Pero tener una familia extensa, por decirlo así, está probando ser algo diferente, pero total e inesperadamente maravilloso.

Sin embargo, cuando Jasper ordena otra ronda de cervezas, decido que es momento de irnos.

"Mejor nos vamos," le digo a Edward en voz baja.

Baja la vista a su reloj, sacando su labio inferior. "No, otros cinco minutos."

Reuniendo mis cosas, sacudo mi cabeza. "Se supone que estaríamos con tu mamá y papá hace media hora."

Suspira. "Cierto."

Me toma unos minutos despedirme, y apresurar a Rosie y Emmett, que también estaban citados para cenar con la familia Masen hace casi una hora. Cuando los chicos se levantan para irnos, una oleada de silencio cae sobre la mesa, y uno por uno, todos toman su turno para despedirse. Al verdadero estilo de los chicos, solo pierden el tiempo, haciendo bromas y palmeando espaldas, pretendiendo que se verán mañana muy temprano para surfear como siempre.

Les gusta pensar que nadie lo notó, pero Edward y Jasper compartieron un pequeño momento antes. A un costado, de pie cerca del otro, con sus figuras largas y desgarbadas iluminadas desde atrás por el sol del atardecer, los dos mejores amigos intercambiaron palabras en voz baja sobre adentrarse a lo desconocido sin el otro. Una vez miré en su dirección, alcanzando a ver a Edward por encima del hombro de Jasper, y aunque sus ojos como siempre estaban cubiertos por sus gafas oscuras, pude darme cuenta que me estaba viendo directamente a mí, sus dedos rascando distraídamente el centro de su pecho mientras hablaba. No sé qué se dijeron entre ellos, pero en realidad, no es de mi incumbencia. Solo me alegra que Jasper tenga a Alice ahora.

El coche de Rosie está caliente por quedarse toda la tarde bajo el sol. Ya que soy la única lo bastante sobria para conducir, me meto en el asiento del conductor, el calor del coche aferrándose a mí al instante. Lo enciendo y pongo el aire acondicionado a todo lo que da, mi cabello volando por todo mi rostro por las ráfagas de aire viciado. El volante está hirviendo al tacto, así como la parte superior de la palanca de cambios. El metal del cinturón de seguridad es como un hierro de marcar al rojo vivo cuando lo pongo a través de mi regazo, el sudor acumulándose entre mis muslos y en mi espalda baja al subirle al aire acondicionado.

"Hijo de puta," gime Rose, retorciendo su cabello del color del sol alrededor de su puño y apartándolo de su cuello. Con su cabello todavía envuelto en sus dedos, baja la ventanilla, dejando que la brisa refresque su piel húmeda por el sudor. Los chicos están en la parte trasera quejándose como viejas, discutiendo por el limitado espacio en la parte de atrás, hasta que de pronto Rosie deja escapar un largo y torturado alarido, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

Edward se inclina sobre Emmett en el asiento trasero al moverse para echarle un vistazo al agua. Cubriendo el banco de arena y cayendo justo en la playa principal hay olas de más de metro y medio de alto. Y para empeorar las cosas, el agua está casi vacía.

"¡Es una locura!" Se queja Edward.

"Podríamos faltar a la comida," ofrece Em, pero Edward sacude la cabeza penosamente.

"No, mamá se cabrearía."

Al final, la sangre sí llama, y ellos tres recorrieron tristemente el camino de entrada a la casa de los Masen para una última cena con la familia.

Fue algo pequeño—tan pequeño como puede ser con cinco chicos Masen, dos añadidos y los padres. Emmett pasa la mitad de la comida lanzándole a Embry sus guisantes, mientras esquiva a Rosie y a Esme, y culpando a Edward. No puedo imaginar cómo fue cuando estos dos eran más jóvenes.

Después de cenar, Edward y Emmett llevan a los gemelos a la playa a chapotear mientras Carlisle y Embry se zambullen para dar unas cuantas vueltas rápidas. Esme, Rosie y yo nos quedamos, y después de lavar los platos de la cena, las tres nos sentamos afuera en el porche y vemos al perro corretear el aspersor.

Esme ríe cuando el perro le ladra emocionado al brazo giratorio del aspersor, meneando su larga y esponjosa cola de golden retriever. "Va ser extraño el no tener a Edward en la casa. Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo de nuevo aquí."

En mi egoísta conflicto interior, ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en que Esme y Carlisle perderían a otro hijo por el _tour_. Pasar de tener una casa llena a solo tres hijos sería difícil para Esme, sobre todo porque está acostumbrada a tener una pandilla de chicos revoltosos a quienes cuidar.

"Sabes que vendremos a visitarte," le aseguré. "Puedo traer mi ropa sucia si quieres."

Se echa a reír. "Voy a tomarte la palabra."

Con la dolorosa sensación de la nostalgia tomando residencia en mi interior, no puedo evitar pensar que Esme tal vez se arrepienta de sus palabras.

* * *

 **(1) Grom – Joven surfistas inexperto**

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Se acerca el momento decisivo, los chicos se marchan de nuevo, y las chicas se quedan para esperarlos. ¿Lo soportará Bella? Ya lo veremos. La consuela saber que los demás chicos se quedan ahí para cuidar de ellas. Me encanta Edward tan preocupada por ella y encargándosela a su mejor amigo *soltando corazoncitos* Y a ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué esperan que suceda después de su partida? Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios, sus reviews con su opinión, saludos, agradecimientos y hasta una carita feliz son el pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a divertirlas, recuerden eso.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lady Grigori, Milh Llop, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, bbluelilas, somas, Antonia, Angeles, Rosibel, Laliscg, AliciaGA, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nayeli, caresgar26, Merce, gsaavdrau, fea A, BereB, debynoe, samy, Yoliki, Ale Navas, rjnavajas, lagie, Hanna D.L, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, DenniChavez, freckles03, Nathaly mure, Manligrez, becky grandchester, Maribel, libbnnygramajo, Brenda Cullenn , Sully YM, patymdn, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, anbelabarmtz, Techu, Bertlin, Alfa, lizdayanna, glow0718, Ericastelo, Mafer, carolaaproboste.v, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	29. Veintinueve

**El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es** **MissWinkles,** **yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **N/T: Por lo general no hago esto, porque se supone que este tipo de notas van al final, pero creo que para que disfruten de una parte de este capítulo es necesario.**

 **(1) Crabs – en español se traduce como "cangrejos" o "ladillas" una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.**

* * *

 **Veintinueve**

Algunas veces no sabes qué es amor hasta que se te rompe el corazón.

Al filtrarse por mis persianas la luz del amanecer, frío y gris, y la lluvia golpea mi techo a un ritmo constante, es entonces que siento dos corazones sincopar sus últimos latidos. Nuestros pechos están tan juntos que no puedo distinguir mi latido del de Edward.

Puede que esté frío, húmedo y gris afuera, pero dentro de mi recámara, en una mañana fría de los últimos días de febrero, está más caliente que el sol.

Con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas, mis brazos alrededor de sus costillas, y mi cabeza enterrada en la curva de su hombro, no me siento lo bastante cerca. Mis dedos se deslizan por su piel resbaladiza por el sudor, nuestras respiraciones mezclándose, solo para calentar aún más nuestros sobrecalentados cuerpos. Mientras se mueve encima de mí, sus dedos agarrando la cabecera de mi cama, cada centímetro de mi piel demanda que lo acerque más, que lo lleve más profundo, que lo abrace con más fuerza.

Es desesperado, y lento, y callado, y lo único que evita que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas hacia las suaves sábanas limpias de mi cama es la oleada de calor creciendo en mi centro.

Su nariz roza mi mejilla, sus suaves súplicas para que abra los ojos se quedan cortas porque no puedo soportar abrirlos—ver el amor que los dos sentimos, pero que no podemos encontrar las palabras para explicar.

No ha sido perfecto, nuestro viaje. Pero si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo, no lo haría de ninguna otra manera. Ni un solo segundo.

No hay suaves declaraciones de amor, ninguna palabra susurrada de adoración, pero cuando abro mis ojos, encontrando un resplandeciente azul que me hace marear y que mi cuerpo se sienta ansioso, la verdad de su amor me llega hasta los huesos.

Él sabe que lo amo. Lo sabe porque se lo digo bajito cuando hace algo que hace que mi corazón palpite y mi pecho se expanda. Se lo digo en un grito cuando me lleva a la cima del éxtasis, y después se lo digo en un leve susurro. Se lo digo con mis ojos cuando nos miramos a través de una habitación.

Él es mío y lo sabe.

¿Y cómo sé que me ama?

Sé que me ama por la forma en que me mira; con sus ojos azules mirándome intensamente a la cara cuando pierdo el control debajo de él. Lo sé por la gentil caricia de su mano contra mi espalda baja cuando estamos con amigos. Por la forma en que todavía sonríe cuando nos vemos, incluso si solo han pasado unas cuantas horas de no estar juntos.

El amor no son palabras para Edward y para mí.

Son miradas cómplices a través de una mesa llena de gente.

Es una tostada con mantequilla en la cama, con la cantidad correcta de Vegemite, untado hasta las esquinas justo de la forma en que a él le gusta.

Está incluso en las mañana cuando me despierta; frío y fresco, oliendo a mar.

Es saber lo que quiero antes de quererlo.

Y ahora tengo que dejarlo ir.

Con su mano agarrando mi cadera, tira de mí para que encuentre las erráticas sacudidas finales de sus caderas, su gemido bajo y entrecortado pasando por mi pecho cuando se derrumba sobre mí, relajándose, cayendo y estremeciéndose en su propia liberación.

Callados, nos quedamos enredados en mi cama por un rato, su cabeza en mi pecho, mis piernas aún alrededor de sus caderas. No me importa si estoy pegajosa por el sudor y nuestro amor. No me importa si no puedo sentir mi brazo derecho. Quedan solo unos minutos hasta que su alarma suene, los dos lo sabemos sin siquiera mirarla.

"Me esperarás, ¿verdad?"

Me mira, y levanto mi cabeza para mirarlo.

"No seas estúpido."

Con su cabeza una vez más contra mi pecho, me da un apretón, su cabello corto rozando la parte inferior de mi seno.

"Son solo ocho semanas. Dos meses. No es nada."

Trato de reconfortarlo, a sabiendas que ya se siente mal por irse. No quiero que se preocupe por mí mientras no está. "Sí, lo sé."

Desde Melbourne, él y Emmett volarán a Indonesia, de ahí sigue Tahití, Río, Fiyi, y luego a casa otra vez. Todas esas hermosas playas e islas lejanas con arena blanca y agua clara como el cristal—me gustaría decir que no estoy celosa, pero sería una mentira.

Retirándose de encima de mí, Edward pone el edredón encima de su cabeza, cubriéndonos a los dos y bloqueando la luz de la mañana.

"Tal vez solo pueda quedarme aquí."

 _Sí. Quédate_.

"Eres un idiota. ¿Qué es lo que harías?"

Se siente calor bajo las mantas, pero lo rodeo con mis brazos de todas formas.

"Trabajar en la tienda, enseñar a los niños. Creo que puedo hacer que los turistas me paguen por enseñarles a surfear."

Ruedo mis ojos. "¿Y tendría que ver a la mitad de las chicas turistas ahogándose," mis dedos hacen comillas en el aire, "con la esperanza de que las salves? Creo que no."

"¡Oh!" Sus cejas se elevan. "Celosa, ¿eh? Sabes que solo eres tú, nena," dice, tratando de sonar meloso pero dando la impresión de ser un poco pendejo.

"¿Solo yo?" Lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y quito el edredón, feliz por la ráfaga de aire fresco. "Hay tres en esta relación, y lo sabes."

Edward se rueda sobre su espalda, alcanzando su alarma. Apagándola, se queda sobre su espalda, una arruga formándose entre sus ojos. "¿Eh?"

"Estás tú," digo, arrojando una pierna sobre él y sentándome a horcajadas. "Estoy yo." Edward asiente, tocando mis tetas expuestas cuando me inclino hacia delante, mi rostro a solo unos centímetros del suyo. "Y está la enorme perra azul de agua salada allá afuera."

Se echa a reír mientras acaricio su hombro con mi nariz, inhalando en él el aroma a piel caliente y horas de amor. "Claro, claro, no podemos olvidarnos de ella." Dice con un suspiro, dándole a mis tetas un último y suave apretón. "Aunque, diría que tú le sigues de cerca." Entierro mis dedos en sus costillas, agarrándome con todas mis fuerzas mientras corcovea y se retuerce debajo de mí, riéndose. "Está bien, está bien. Estoy bromeando, sabes que estoy bromeando."

El hecho es que estoy feliz por seguirla de cerca. Sabía cómo era Edward desde el principio. Demonios, incluso Jasper me advirtió que nada se interpondría entre Edward y su tabla. Y el hecho es que no soy el tipo de chica que interfiere con un amor así. El mar puede ser una amante seductora que lo aleja de mí mientras la mañana está todavía nueva y oscura, y cuando las olas son buenas, o básicamente cada vez que hay olas de más de medio metro de alto. Pero al final del día me siento segura al saber que soy uno de los dos amores de Edward. Puede que se levante y me deje a mitad del día al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje de texto—sin duda de alguno de los chicos diciendo '¡Hay muy buenas olas!'—pero siempre vuelve conmigo a casa cuando termina con ella. Puede que el mar sea una perra seductora, pero tiene _crabs_ **(1),** y yo orino en el océano todo el tiempo.

Y la ganadora es…

Toma una respiración profunda. "Será mejor que me levante."

Bueno. Algunas veces ella gana la partida.

Rosie ya está levantada, en la cocina preparándose un café mientras Emmett carga el coche.

Le pico la cadera con mi dedo al caminar a su alrededor. "Hola."

Su sonrisa en respuesta es forzada, y sé que es todo lo que me puede dar sin llorar. Su cuchara tintinea contra el costado de la taza mientras revuelve su leche y el azúcar.

"El hervidor todavía está caliente," dice.

La melancolía de la situación influye en el humor entre nosotras, y de pronto toda la alegre charla en la recámara se siente como una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

Emmett está igual de callado al moverse entre el coche y las recámaras, recogiendo las cosas de Edward y metiéndolas en su van. Va a ser extraño no ver ese pedazo de mierda de brillante color amarillo paseándose por el pueblo. Por un breve momento desearía haber discutido con Edward sobre llevarlos al aeropuerto, solo para poder sentarme una última vez al frente y respirar el familiar aroma a interiores de piel agrietada mezclada con goma de menta y cera de tabla. La idea de la van del color de los rayos del sol sola en el aeropuerto, esperando el regreso de los chicos, me pone un poco triste. Aunque la idea de Edward, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sentado en una playa tropical iluminada por el sol me pone incluso aún más triste.

Pero es mejor así. Como arrancar una bandita.

Puedo escuchar a Edward moviéndose de un lado al otro entre el baño y la recámara, reuniendo sus cosas. Con un té en la mano, lo sigo al baño, observando cómo mete su cabello crecido bajo su gorra.

"¿Tienes todo?"

Me mira en el espejo del baño, sus ojos diciéndome que está sintiendo todo lo que siento. "Sí, eso creo."

Metiendo su cepillo de dientes en su maleta de mano, se da la vuelta y toma la taza caliente de té de mis manos, colocándola en el tocador del baño.

La bebida caliente que pensé que me calmaría borbotea en mi estómago, hasta el punto que me preocupa que vaya a salir como entró. Definitivamente todavía no estoy preparada para esto.

"Te mandaré un mensaje antes de subir al avión." Sus dedos rozan la parte baja de mi espalda, deslizándose por debajo de mi camiseta de algodón. Escondiendo mi rostro en su camiseta, tomo una última respiración larga y profunda, inhalando el aroma que había llegado a conocer como suyo.

"Quiero que llames a Jasper si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?"

Tiro de su camiseta, tratando con todas las fuerzas que me quedan de mantener el momento relajado. "¿Lo que sea?"

Sonríe sin ganas. "Hace un mes probablemente hubiera aceptado tu oferta, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro."

"Lo sé. Está prácticamente fuera del mercado."

Los dos tratamos de reír, pero no hay humor en ello, y solo se esparce en el aire entre nosotros. Sus brazos abrazan mis hombros con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos unidos hasta nuestras caderas. Cuando me besa, me niego a pensar en ello como un último beso, pero lo memorizo de todas formas; la suave piel de sus labios, el sabor a menta de su aliento mañanero, la sensación de su mano; caliente y delicada contra mi mandíbula.

"Te amo," susurra contra mi boca, besando el punto donde sus palabras calientan mi piel.

Mis dedos se aferran a la tela de su camiseta, reticentes a dejarlo ir. "Te amo muchísimo."

Pero lo dejo ir.

Con mi mano en la suya, caminamos lentamente hacia la entrada, donde está parada la van. Emmett y Rosie están junto a ella, susurrando bajito, y observo con un nudo en la garganta cuando Emmett la besa una vez en la mejilla, y luego de nuevo en la frente antes de abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero y subir.

Con un firme apretón de mi mano, Edward me deja con un beso pero sin sonrisa. Una de las primeras cosas que noté de Edward fue su sonrisa; la forma en que ilumina sus ojos y lo mucho que parece hacerlo. Desearía no ser yo la que hiciera desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro.

 _Esto es lo que él quiere. Esto es lo mejor_.

Tan pronto como una mano se vacía la otra se llena; los dedos más pequeños y de estructura más delgada de Rosie envolviendo los míos a medida que la van cruje al poner la reversa, y se aleja lentamente de la entrada. Esta vez no regresa por un segundo o tercer beso; solo la parte trasera de la van.

Cuando la van da vuelta a la esquina y se convierte en solo un rugido en la tranquila mañana, un suave sollozo se escucha a mi lado. Rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos, dejo que Rosie llore bajito en mi hombro, sus lágrimas empapando mi cabello y mi cuello.

No sé por qué yo no lloro. Es como si el nudo en mi garganta pareciera bloquear las emociones que sé que están ahí, pero que me esforcé demasiado por ocultar por el bien de Edward.

Limpiando sus mejillas con rudeza con el dorso de su mano, Rosie traga con dificultad, tomando una respiración profunda y temblorosa.

"¿Quieres ir a nadar?" Le pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia la playa.

La indecisión cruza por sus hermosos rasgos, su piel dorada manchada y rosada por sus lágrimas. Al final dice que no, y como la última vez, volvemos a meternos a la cama donde pasamos la mañana dormitando y esperando los últimos mensajes de texto que dicen que el vuelo de los chicos está a punto de salir.

Un día.

Un día es todo lo que me voy a permitir para hundirme en la miseria. Después de eso no hay nada que pueda hacer más que obligarme a aceptarlo e iniciar el conteo.

Dos meses y medio.

Diez semanas.

Setenta días.

* * *

 _ **Buaaaa! Estos dos hacen que me muera de amor, no solo Bella está sufriendo por la despedida, el pobre de Edward también, hasta el grado de considerar quedarse. Pero Bella sabe que su vida es el mar, hasta la compara con una amante que siempre se interpondrá entre ellos, pero tanto ama a Edward que está dispuesta a soportarlo y apoyarlo. Pero bueno, el calvario apenas está empezando, ¿lo soportarán? Ya lo veremos. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero ansiosa sus opiniones, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Por favor, recuerden que sus reviews son un incentivo para seguir con este trabajo y ayuda para que las autoras den más permiso para traducción.**_

 _ **Para las que preguntaron por un Edward POV les agradará saber que el siguiente es precisamente un Edward POV, espero tenérselos pronto ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paosierra, Hanna D.L, AliciaGA, sabeloque, Alfa, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, lagie, Antonia, Adriu, bbluelilas, Wawis Cullen, Srher Evans, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Milh Llop, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Chayley Costa, YessyVL13, Nayeli, carolaaproboste.v, Merce, Techu, Fernanda A, Mss. Brightside, becky grandchester, injoa, patymdn, Berltin, angelabarmtz, Mafer, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, glow0718, lizdayanna, Manligrez, DenniChavez, Ericastelo, jovipattinson, Yoliki y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	30. Amanecer solo

**El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MissWinkles, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Amanecer solo**

Un fuerte timbre junto a mi oído me despierta, y con los ojos todavía cerrados, me muevo a tientas en la oscura habitación de hotel buscando mi teléfono.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás despierto?"

Es Emmett. "Sip. Dame veinte minutos."

"Genial."

Arrojo el teléfono a un lado y tomo una respiración profunda, gimiendo al estirarme. Me senté a hablar con Bella hasta muy tarde; siento como si solo hubiera dormido un minuto.

Froto mis ojos, paso las manos por mi cabeza, y agarro mi polla.

 _Joder_.

Tal y como me la he pasado la última semana, desperté con una enorme erección. Incluso el roce de la sábana hace que se mueva, y mi estómago se contraiga.

De verdad tengo que empezar a usar bóxer para dormir o algo así.

No es como si nunca haya despertado con mi polla dura. Pero este no es del tipo que desaparece cuando orino, y después de un par de días de esto, se está volviendo ridículo. Ni siquiera sé en qué había estado soñando que me hace despertar tan tenso.

Joder, gracias que ya no tengo que compartir una habitación con Emmett.

Sentado en un lado de la cama, trato de aclarar mi puta mente y despertar. Mi teléfono todavía está sobre la almohada junto a mí, e inclinándome, lo pongo de nuevo en el buró y me bebo a tragos lo que queda de la botella de agua que está ahí, deseando que la palpitación en mis bolas se calme para poder caminar a la maldita ducha.

Apenas son unos minutos antes de las seis, y con lo cansado que estoy, las ansias ya pasaron. Puedo escuchar a los chicos de a un lado levantados y andar por ahí, el suave murmullo de voces vibrando a través de la pared. Es un día antes de Keramas Pro, y no hemos hecho nada más que entrenar desde que llegamos a Bali. Hoy es el primer día libre que tengo desde que llegamos, y tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde. Parece que Emmett tiene otros planes.

Me rasco la mejilla con rudeza, jurando afeitarme antes de terminar el día. Está en esa etapa extraña en la que está tan larga que empieza a picar como la mierda. Además los directivos del equipo dicen que se supone que estemos bien afeitados en los eventos para mantener nuestra "imagen pública". Entre mi casi barba, y el incidente cuando me afeité la cabeza, es posible que sea mejor que me apegue a las reglas.

Ni siquiera sé por qué no me he afeitado, tal vez es porque a Bella siempre le gusta cuando no lo hago, o simplemente porque soy un cabrón flojo que preferiría estar afuera montando olas que afeitándose.

Mirando hacia abajo, me doy cuenta que la situación con mi polla no ha cambiado mucho. Todavía tengo media barra y tengo que estar listo en quince minutos. No sé si pueda meter mi polla en un traje de neopreno así como está. Además, mi hermano no querría ver esa mierda.

Supongo que solo hay una solución.

Agarro mi teléfono otra vez, pasando mi pulgar por la maltratada pantalla, desbloqueándola.

Ahí está ella.

Mi polla se mueve inquieta y también mi boca, porque ella provoca eso—me hace sonreír.

Lamiendo mis labios, abro mis fotos y me desplazo por ellas. Ella se pondría como loca si supiera que tengo la mitad de estas, pero soy un cabrón escurridizo.

Hay montones de nosotros en la playa y esas cosas, haciendo esas caras estúpidas a la cámara, viéndonos como un par de idiotas. Pero también hay unas cuantas que tomé cuando ella no se dio cuenta. Algunas de ella en la playa en traje de baño, y en el _pub_ y eso. Pero mi favorita es dónde está dormida.

Jesús, tal vez ella tenga razón, soy un pervertido.

Es solo que es una foto jodidamente genial.

Sus piernas son muy largas, y sus tetas son perfectas. Sé que ella piensa que son pequeñas o lo que sea, pero me encantan. Caben en mi mano y en mi boca como si fueron hechas para estar ahí. Recuerdo haber tomado esa foto. Recuerdo tener esa sonrisa estúpida de 'acabo de follar' en mi rostro, y el olor de su habitación cuando volví a entrar; el de su cuerpo y el mío, y el olor de ambos: ese olor dulce algo sudoroso que permanece en el aire. La sábana le cubre el lugar que quiero ver, pero lo que está ahí es suficiente; sus piernas, caderas y una extensión de su piel perfecta, y Cristo, necesito meterme a la ducha antes de correrme sobre la alfombra del hotel.

Arrojando otra vez el teléfono sobre el buró, camino incómodamente hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí en caso de que Emmett decida hacer una visita sorpresa. Nunca debí haberle dado una llave de mi habitación.

Ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana y ya tengo calor, la humedad tropical se pega a mi cuerpo desde el momento en que despierto hasta el momento en que me voy a dormir, pero la idea de una ducha fría esta mañana no me atrae o a mis bolas. Sé que voy a tener que volver y ducharme después de surfear de todos modos, así que no me molesto con el jabón o esas cosas. Al diablo con las pretensiones cuando todo en lo que puedo pensar es en sus tetas y en esas piernas.

Creo que soy el único hombre que se pajea pensando en su novia. La pobre Miranda Kerr ha tenido que quedar un poco relegada desde que Bella llegó a la ciudad. Pero no tengo deseos de pensar en nadie más mientras el agua caliente cae sobre mis hombros y la parte trasera de mis piernas. Con mi mano envuelta alrededor de mi polla, sus palabras suenan en mis oídos y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. " _Al menos tendrás ahí a la vieja derecha_."

Solo pensar en su voz me pone duro, y fiel a lo que dije, la sensación de mi mano no se compara en nada a ella. Pero joder, estoy tan duro que mi mano ya se está moviendo, y sea por mi mano o no, mierda se siente bien.

Imagino que es su boca no mi mano, y tan solo el pensar en sus labios rodeándome, o en sus bonitos ojos castaños mirándome a través de pestañas mojadas, envía una descarga de calor a mi ingle. Mi puño aprieta y mi ritmo se acelera al pensar en la forma en que el agua hace que su cabello se vea más oscuro, brilloso y húmedo contra su piel. La forma en que cubre sus pezones como si fuera una maldita diosa, arrodillada a mis pies con mi polla en su boca. Pienso en todos los suaves ruiditos que hace, y la forma en que entierra sus cortas uñas en la piel de mis caderas al llevarme más profundo. Sé que podría ser más silencioso—quién sabe si Emmett me está esperando al otro lado de la puerta—pero con mi mano extendida en la pared de baldosas, imagino sus suaves mejillas succionando la punta de mi polla mientras me corro, mis rodillas doblándose y mis entrañas temblando.

Jadeando y sonrojado, me vuelvo a poner debajo del agua y dejo que el agua caliente calme el latido de mi corazón y se lleve la oleada de soledad. Por más agradable que sea que la sangre vuelva a fluir a mis piernas, tener a mi chica aquí en vez de a mi mano derecha habría sido mejor.

Pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño me saca de mis pensamientos depresivos, y fiel a su costumbre, suena el vozarrón de Emmett a través de las delgadas paredes.

"Termina de pajearte en otro momento. Laurent dice que en el arrecife al otro lado de la isla están rompiendo unas de más de dos y medio."

Parpadeo para sacar el agua de mis ojos, limpiándola de mi nariz.

"Ese cabrón francés. Dame un segundo, ¿está bien?"

Laurent tiende a inventar algunas mierdas, y más de una vez lo hemos seguido a algún "sitio secreto" para no encontrar nada más que vidrio y olas de medio metro. Pero la atracción de una de más de dos y medio es demasiada para ignorarla, y apenas si me seco, dándole a Emmett un vistazo al salir del baño para agarrar mi traje del balcón.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, Laurent tiene razón. El pequeño arrecife como a media hora de camino de Keramas está lanzando unas derechas **(1)** mortales que hacen que valga la pena levantarse al puto amanecer. Surfeamos por unas cuantas horas, hasta que el rugido en la boca de mi estómago vacío es demasiado, y tenemos que salir y encontrar algo para desayunar.

Encontramos un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la carretera a unos cuantos kilómetros; se ve malditamente sospechoso pero todos nos morimos de hambre, de modo que en ese momento prácticamente nos importaba una mierda lo que sea. Tomamos asiento afuera, comiendo fruta y _nasi goreng_ _ **(2)**_ , manteniendo felices a los empleados del restaurante al ordenar una comida tras comida, tratando de saciar el hambre urgente de una mañana en el agua.

"¿Vas a alocarte mañana o qué, Ed?" Dice Emmett con un bocado de arroz en la boca.

Siempre hemos sido competitivos, y la rivalidad entre nosotros se ha elevado un poco desde que ganó en Bells. Estoy al cien por ciento y lo sabe. Lo sabe y se caga del miedo.

Solo le sonrío, lo que le hace soltar una carcajada. Un día de estos voy a ganarle.

Después de prácticamente pasar todo mi tiempo, comiendo, durmiendo y pensando en _surf_ , creerías que la emoción de ello ya habría pasado.

Ni en mis putos sueños.

Hasta ahora el _surf_ en Bali ha estado de puta madre, y por más molido que termine cuando me voy a dormir, sigue siendo lo que me levanta por las mañanas. Amo lo que hago, y el hecho de que me pagan por ello es jodidamente increíble.

Antes de todo lo que pasó con Embry, antes de ir a casa y tomarme algo de tiempo libre del _tour_ , solía pensar que podría pasar todos los días durmiendo y surfeando. Estaba deseando ir a casa después del _tour_ y ver a la familia, pero entonces, después de un par de días en Clearwater, estaba ansioso por volver a irme.

Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Aunque estoy emocionado de estar de vuelta en el circuito con todos los muchachos, y de pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano; Jesús, echo de menos a mi chica.

Cuando nos detenemos en algún lugar como Keramas o Green Ball y las olas invaden la playa, mi primer instinto es llamarla y decirle, "¡Tienes que ver estás olas, son una locura, nena!" Algunas veces le envío una foto por correo electrónico más tarde o lo que sea—cuando me acuerdo. Pero las fotos en realidad no muestran mucho y la mitad de las veces se me olvida mandarlas.

Pero la llamo todos los días, o ella me llama. Es muy buena en eso de apoyarme, y me escucha hablar mierdas por un rato antes de preguntarle lo que está haciendo, y algunas veces tan solo escuchar su voz es suficiente para conseguir aguantar otra noche solo. Hasta que despierto con una mega erección, claro.

Tengo que seguir repitiéndome que ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. Solo han sido seis días y ya estoy desesperado por verla; estoy contando las semanas y los días. ¡Me he vuelto todo un marica!

No me malentiendan, quiero estar aquí más que nada, y no hay nada mejor que la adrenalina de tomar el agua en una competencia, pero decir que no pienso en dejarlo todo y volar a casa solo para ver a Bella sería una mentira.

Pero al final, esta es la decisión que yo—nosotros—tomamos.

Es tan extraño ser parte de un "nosotros". Nunca pensé que sería un "nosotros" con alguien hasta que esa chica básicamente me dejó sin aire ese día en la playa.

¿Pero qué se supone que haga? Ella no puede irse, y yo no me puedo quedar. Así que sí, es lo que es. Lidio con extrañarla de la única forma que sé; al seguir haciendo mi mierda y contar los días.

¿Cuánto tiempo puedo hacer eso? Quién demonios sabe. Con suerte, un día podré despertar en mi cama de hotel con ella junto a mí, y no será un problema.

Hasta entonces, tal parece que derecha y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos por un tiempo.

* * *

 **(1) Derecha** **:** **Ola que rompe hacia la derecha del surfista que coge la ola.**

 **(2)** **El nasi goreng es un plato de arroz típico de la cocina indonesia y malaya, es una versión del arroz frito, que es lo que significa en los dos idiomas: indonesio y malayo. La diferencia principal cuando se compara con el arroz frito es que está cocinado con salsa de soja dulce (kecap manis). Suele ir acompañado por alimentos adicionales, tales como huevo frito, pollo frito, satay o keropok.**

* * *

 _ **Pues ya vimos la versión de nuestro querido Surfward, nos salió con una boquita muy sucia jajajaja. Él al igual que Bella está resuelto a hacer que esto funcione, aunque sueña con el día en que pueda despertar con su chica a su lado en el tour, ¿llegará ese día? Veremos. Por lo pronto en el siguiente capi veremos cómo le está yendo a Bella sin su chico, se dio un día para estar deprimida, a ver si puede reponerse. Este no es el único Edward POV, tenemos uno más antes de que se acabe el fic, así que sabremos más de él ;) Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció el este outtake? Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que sus palabras es lo que nos anima a seguir con esto. Todo es bienvenido, su opinión del capítulo, un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz. Es lindo saber de ustedes :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Hanna D.L, , , AlejandraStewart, Wawis Cullen, YessyVL13, Alfa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, dushakis, Nayeli, Roxy Sanchez, Maribel, Lady Grigori, angelabarmtz, fernanda A, carolaaproboste.v, gsaavdrau, Merce, jovipattinson, Sully YM, injoa, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Srher Evans, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, Manligrez, patymdn, Aredhel Isile, tulgarita, Milh Llop, Bertlin, DenniChavez, Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, sabeloque, lagie, Mafer, rjnavajas, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	31. Treinta

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Treinta**

* * *

" _Thinking about the times I know I should have taken photographs, somenthing to rely on, sharper than a memory." – 'Vobrations in Air' Josh Pyke_

* * *

Después que Edward se fue al _tour_ estoy determinada a no ser la chica que se queda deprimida.

Una semana. Siete días. Bueno, ocho y medio, pero quién está contando. Ese es el tiempo que me di para deprimirme y llorar, para ver _The Notebook_ _ **(1)**_ y _Atonement_ _ **(2)**_ en repetición, para aferrarme a la camiseta raída que había robado de su equipaje. Después de eso saco a rastras mi trasero de la cama y me obligo a seguir mi rutina otra vez.

Al principio no es fácil, tratando de encontrar una rutina cuando la mayoría de los días antes del torneo giraban en torno a Edward. Pero después de una semana o algo así encuentro un ritmo, encuentro formas de mantenerme ocupada.

Casi como si sintiera el cambio, entra el clima otoñal trayendo consigo días soleados con una inesperada frescura en el aire. Las horas del día están disminuyendo, y pronto llega la lluvia, dándole al cielo un constante aspecto azul grisáceo. Las mañanas son más frías, y las noches caen más pronto—el verano terminó y es casi como si Clearwater llorara la ausencia de los chicos como yo. Pero el viento helado y la lluvia constante se siente agradable, como un bálsamo para mi interior abrasado por el sol, como un respiro liberador para la media alma que espera a que sol la caliente otra vez, para que él regrese y nos haga completos de nuevo.

Hoy, es continuo el ruido del golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas y el techo, mientras el cielo está oscuro y lúgubre afuera de la ventana de mi sala. Mi cabello sigue húmedo por una mañana en el helado oleaje, las puntas cayendo alrededor de mis hombros y oliendo a agua de mar y aire fresco—un olor del que parezco nunca deshacerme o cansarme de él. Alice y yo estamos sentadas en el suelo de nuestra sala, mientras Rosie está tumbada en el sofá detrás de nosotros. Hay guías y programas de cursos universitarios extendidos sobre la alfombra junto a una bolsa de _Mars Bars_ _ **(1)**_ de tamaño pequeño y una pequeña pila de revistas 'Tracks' y 'Surfing Life'. El rostro de Emmett prácticamente salta de una de sus portadas, su sonrisa descarada y ojos azules no pierden nada de su efecto deslumbrante aun impresos. Clasificado entre los primeros cinco, ha estado presente en más de una de las revistas, su actitud sin pretensiones y su pícara vibra australiana lo convierten en un claro favorito. Dentro hay unas cuantas fotos más pequeñas de Edward; un par de _Bells Beach Pro_ , y otras de _Gold Coast_ , pero nada de importancia, y nada que en realidad valga la pena guardar ya que tengo mejores. Sin embargo, devoramos cada uno de los artículos y fotos, cada reportaje de deportes y un vistazo de cinco segundos en las noticias. Tomamos todo lo que podemos conseguir pero aun así nunca es suficiente.

"¿Qué tal psicología?" Dice Rose. "La Universidad Victoria tiene un buen curso que podrías hacer en medio tiempo."

Con sus piernas colgando sobre el respaldo del sofá, su cabeza cuelga del borde de los cojines, una guía de cursos de la Universidad Victoria en sus manos, su cabello cayendo en el suelo junto a mí.

Me encojo de hombros, sin estar particularmente interesada en analizar la locura de la gente cuando apenas puedo descifrar la mía.

"Creo que tienes que hacer maestrías para lograr algo en psicología," dice Alice, repasando los canales de le televisión. "Lo que se convierte en cuatro años de estudios, además de prácticas o lo que sea. Vas a tener _treinta_ antes de que siquiera puedas pensar en ganar algo decente otra vez."

Susurra _treinta_ como si fuera una mala palabra.

"¿Qué tal periodismo? Podría escribir."

Rosie concuerda, buscando algo en el sofá. "La Universidad de Melbourne al parecer tiene un buen curso de periodismo."

"Vas a necesitar un portafolio." En respuesta a mi silencio, Alice se da la vuelta, sus ojos verdes moviéndose rápidamente entre la televisión y yo. "Una colección de tus escritos para mostrarles antes de que puedas ser aceptada."

Algo que no tengo, ni tengo la capacidad de armar.

"Puf, esto es estúpido," gimo, mis puños estrellándose contra la alfombra en frustración. Hay mucho que considerar, cursos, caminos, opciones—ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. "Solo olvídenlo. No es como si trabajar en _Mint_ -"

"¡No!" Interrumpe Alice, arrojando el control sobre el sofá donde Rosie lo toma y continúa repasando canales. "Tienes que dejar de tener tanto miedo de iniciar tu vida, Bella. Elige algo. Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo. ¡No hay problema!"

Para una chica que parecer pesar unos treinta kilos, Alice sí que sabe cómo dar a entender su punto.

"Muéstrame qué más estás considerando," me insta, deslizándose por la alfombra hasta que estamos cadera con cadera. Le echa un vistazo a cubierta del folleto, leyendo. "¿Una carrera en artes?"

Me encojo de hombros, asintiendo ligeramente también.

Sus ojos se mueven de un lado al otro mientras le echa un vistazo a la descripción del curso, y después de un momento sonríe. "Me gusta."

Luego se pone a decirme los pros y contras de iniciar una carrera en artes, convenciéndome más y más con cada minuto que va a ser una estupenda abogada. Por supuesto, incluso después de su entusiasta discurso, no puedo evitar sentirme insegura con todo. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez tengo miedo.

"¿Una carrera en artes no es lo que haces cuando no sabes lo que quieres hacer?" Dice Rosie, sin prestar atención mientras ve la televisión.

Alice rueda ligeramente los ojos, pero persiste. "¡Es por eso que es perfecto! Mira-" Señala el folleto, dando golpecitos en el papel. "Puedes estudiar escritura creativa y luego elegir un montón de otras cosas que te interesen. Estudios culturales, ciencias políticas; definitivamente deberías elegir este."

"Supongo."

Edward. Trabajo. Dinero. Mi futuro. Edward. Un millón de cosas ruedan por mi cabeza ante el prospecto de volver a la escuela. ¿Soy demasiado mayor? No creo que siquiera recuerde cómo estudiar, mucho menos presentar un examen o una tarea. ¿Tendría que reducir mis horas de trabajo? ¿Cuánto me va a costar este curso?

"¡Y, puedes quedarte conmigo en la ciudad cuando vuelva a la escuela! ¡Además, hay como tres meses de vacaciones en el verano, así que tú y Edward pueden pasar todo el tiempo juntos!"

Mordisqueando el interior de mi mejilla, mis nervios empiezan a alterarse un poco. "¿Pero qué tal si no soy buena en ello? ¿Qué pasa si fallo?"

Alice empuja mi costado con el suyo. "¿Qué pasa si no? Y lo que es más, ¿qué pasa si te gusta?"

Suspirando, agarro un puñado del cabello de Rosie, jugando con su cabello rizado por el agua salada que cae del sofá entre Alice y yo.

"Necesito pensarlo un poco más."

De verdad desearía que Edward no estuviera en el otro lado del mundo. En momentos como estos realmente me gustaría su consejo, o solo saber qué piensa de la idea. De hecho, en este momento, me conformaría con un abrazo.

Mirando el folleto en mis manos, me doy cuenta que Alice tiene razón—estoy tan ocupada preocupándome por el futuro que el tiempo está pasando y sigo como lo estaba hace seis meses, sin avanzar. ¿Ha sido todo una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Estoy dónde se supone que debería de estar a estas alturas de mi vida? Sin embargo, por más que lo intente, no puedo arrepentirme de una sola cosa que haya hecho. Ni de mudarme a Clearwater, ni de pasar todo un verano holgazaneando en la playa con mis amigos, y definitivamente, no de conocer a Edward.

Alice tiene razón, no es el momento de tener miedo. Si observar a Edward seguir su sueño me ha enseñado algo, es que a veces tienes que hacer cosas atemorizantes.

Rosie se vuelve hacia mí, y puedo ver sus ojos azules perforar un costado de mi rostro. Después de un momento, me habla bajito. "¿Estás bien?"

Forzando una sonrisa, asiento.

Chasqueando su lengua, saca su cabello de entre mis dedos y se gira sobre su estómago, su rostro descansando sobre mi hombro. "Habla conmigo."

Moviendo mi atención hacia la alfombra debajo de mis piernas, rasco con mis uñas la pila desgastada, encogiéndome de hombros. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en irte en el _tour_ con Emmett?"

Su ceño se frunce y cuando me vuelvo para mirarla, ella me mira con ojos que algunas veces son tan parecidos a los de Jasper que olvido con quién estoy hablando. "En ocasiones. Este año más que nunca. ¿Tú?"

"No sé. Tal vez. ¿Cómo sigues haciéndolo? ¿Decir adiós todo el tiempo?"

Rosie suspira con tristeza, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro con delicadeza, su mejilla pegada a la mía. "Nos estamos haciendo muy buenos con las despedidas, supongo." Se ríe entre su aliento. "Dios eso suena triste."

Rodeo mis rodillas con mis brazos al atraerlas a mi pecho. "Pero no quiero estar triste todo el tiempo. Es agotador y-" Presiono con la palma de mi mano el dolor por el vacío que siempre está presente en mi pecho. "-duele."

Sus brazos largos y dorados me rodean, y el aroma a vainilla y coco de Rosalie me envuelve cuando me abraza con fuerza. "Lo sé."

Algunas veces creo que es todo lo que necesitas; alguien que te entienda, que comprenda la forma en que te sientes. El saber que está sufriendo lo mismo que yo tiene ese profundo efecto en nuestra relación que me hace sentir que tal vez pueda sobrevivir a esto con ella a mi lado. Suspirando, le respondo el abrazo, increíblemente agradecida por tenerla en mi vida.

Las dos conversamos en voz baja, todavía juntas, mientras Alice llena una forma de aplicación para mí, sus cejas juntas en concentración mientras escribe. Cuando un iPhone suena en alguna parte de la casa, su origen oculto en mi recámara o la de Rosie, las dos nos levantamos del suelo, casi tropezándonos con Alice en nuestro intento por ponernos de pie. Rose sale disparada por el pasillo, rebotando en la pared como un _pinball_ al correr para alcanzar la llamada. Pero yo llego primero a mi habitación. Parpadeándome desde mi escritorio está mi teléfono.

Conteniendo el aliento, lo levanto.

"Es el mío," grito, exhalando. "Solo es mi papá."

Escucho un suave golpe cuando Rosie se arroja sobre su cama desalentada.

"Hola, papá."

"Buen día, amor. ¿Cómo estás?"

Su voz baja y ronca me inunda y un sentido de familiaridad y tranquilidad se aloja en mis huesos como solo él puede lograr. "Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

Responde con el obligatorio, "Bien," y continúa. La vida en la granja es la misma de siempre; algo que creo que le gusta a mi papá—ese sentido de rutina y normalidad que me enfurecía. Sosteniendo el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oído, recojo la parte superior de mi bikini del suelo y la lanzó hacia la esquina dónde está la ropa sucia.

"Así que, ¿cómo está Edward? ¿Has hablando con él últimamente?"

Y ahí está de nuevo; ese ligero nudo en la garganta, el recordatorio físico de su ausencia. Tragando el nudo, me agacho para recoger otra pieza de ropa sucia y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación. "Está bien. Hablé ayer con él. A Emmett y él les está yendo muy bien. Emmett quedó en segundo lugar en Bali, lo que está muy bien. Edward cree que va a barrer en Teahupoo—"

"¿Te-qué-poo?" Dice riendo papá. Cree que es muy gracioso.

"Te-a-hupo, papá. Es una playa en Tahití. Es dónde se va a llevar a cabo el siguiente tramo de la competencia."

"Tea-hippo-poo, ¿eh? No me suena como una linda playa."

Puedo escuchar su sonrisa desde el otro lado del teléfono, e imagino sus ojos brillando disimulando su risa.

"Eres un payaso."

Eso lo hace reír, su risa grave resonando a través del teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿ha atrapado Edward alguna ola _gnarly_ **(4)**?

Mi brazo se queda pendiendo en el aire, con un zapato de tacón de charol en mi mano. "¿ _Gnarly_?"

"He estado investigando en _Google_. Tu mamá me enseñó cómo usarlo."

Es mi turno de sonreír. "Las sorpresas no cesan."

La idea de mi papá sentado frente a una computadora es absurda. Sería de esos que escriben con un solo dedo, buscando en el teclado la letra 'G', luego la 'N'. Debió haber vuelto loca a mi mamá.

"Sí, papá, está atrapando algunas olas muy _gnarly_."

Al escuchar a papá y sus proezas en _Google_ , giro el zapato en mi mano, pasando mis dedos sobre la brillosa superficie negra.

"Bueno, será mejor que le pase el teléfono a tu mamá. Ella te llamó, ¿sabes? Deberías tratar de llamarle tú."

La culpa me invade, y tiro el zapato al piso alfombrado con un ruido sordo, dejándome caer en la orilla de mi cama. "Sí, lo sé."

Papá murmura un de acuerdo en voz baja antes de despedirse y darle el teléfono a mamá.

"¡Hola, cariño!"

Si está molesta porque no le he llamado, no lo demuestra, y la calidez de su voz calma el dolor en mi pecho, hace que la sensación de hinchazón en mi garganta se reduzca, aun si solo es por un momento. El respiro de la nostalgia es bienvenido, y me recuesto en mi cama, el teléfono en mi oído, escuchando la cadencia familiar de la voz de mamá.

"¿Cómo les va a ti y Rosie sin los chicos?"

Me encojo de hombros, a sabiendas que no puede verme, mientras agarro un hilo suelto de mi edredón. "Estoy bien. Hablo con él casi todos los días, y se escucha realmente feliz."

La respuesta de mamá es un momento de silencio seguido de un bajo, _mh-hm_. "No pregunté cómo estaba él. Pregunté cómo estabas tú."

"Sí, dije que estoy bien."

Suspira, y me la imagino con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. "Eres muy parecida a tu padre algunas veces. Sabes que está bien decir que estás triste."

"Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?" Es un poco brusco y completamente forzado, pero su preocupación me hace sentir tonta. Puedo lidiar con esto.

"Está bien, solo preguntaba. Tranquila. ¿Recibiste esos folletos que te envié? Estaban con tu recibo de teléfono. ¿Pagaste tu recibo de teléfono?"

"Sí, lo pagué la semana pasada. En realidad todavía no he visto las guías de cursos."

Soy una mentirosa terrible. Solo quiero asegurarme que esto es realmente lo que quiero hacer antes de hacer algo más.

"Está bien, bueno, solo pensé que tal vez podrías encontrar algo que te interesara. ¿Viste en la Universidad Victoria?"

Una avalancha de ruido; sandalias sobre baldosas, risa, la risita de Alice, me dice que Jasper está en casa y que los chicos están con él.

"Tengo que irme, mamá. Te llamaré algún día de la próxima semana."

Me responde con un sarcástico _ajá_. "Solo asegúrate de llamar a tu abuela. Es su cumpleaños la próxima semana."

"Sí, está bien. Te amo."

"También te amo. Dale a Edward nuestros mejores deseos cuando hables con él."

Lanzando mi teléfono a un lado, me siento en un costado de la cama, moviendo con mi dedo el zapato de tacón negro que está a mis pies. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que usé tacones, mucho menos ese par de quebradores de cuello.

Dos minutos después la puerta de mi recámara se abre de golpe, azotándose contra la pared. "Hola."

Riley está en la entrada, con una camiseta rasgada cayéndose de sus hombros bronceados, y un par de _boardies_ _ **(5)**_ desgastados en sus caderas.

"Hola. Deberías tocar," le digo en broma. "Podría haber estado desnuda."

Se echa a reír, pasando la mano por su pelo enmarañado y largo hasta la barbilla. "Puedo volver después si vas a estar desnuda."

Le lanzo el zapato, el que esquiva riéndose. "No, solo bromeaba. Mase me daría una paliza si te veo desnuda."

"Oye, Bella, ¿quieres una bebida?" Grita Jasper desde la cocina, su voz seguida por repiqueteo de botellas y el siseo delator de una cerveza abierta.

Sentada a la orilla de la cama, miro alrededor de mi desordenada habitación, y a la pila de ropa para lavar que estaba a punto de meter. Definitivamente hay cosas que podría hacer que son más importantes que pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

Riley entra vacilante a mi habitación, viéndose asustado tanto por estar en la habitación de una chica, como por sentir la ira de cierto mejor amigo.

"Vamos," dice, ofreciéndome su mano.

Le echo un vistazo a la hora en mi teléfono; seis y media aquí significa que son solo las cuatro y media de la mañana donde está Edward. Riley me sonríe por debajo de su cabello enmarañado y su barba, meneando sus dedos.

"Sí, está bien."

"¿Qué pasa con tu cabello?" Digo en broma, pasando una mano por la cabeza de Jasper al deslizarme en la silla junto a él.

Apartando mi mano, pasa la suya, acomodándolo de nuevo. "Me lo estoy dejando crecer."

Suelto un resoplido. "¿Por qué? Pareces una cebra."

"No sé," dice, viéndose muy interesado en la etiqueta en el cuello de su botella de cerveza. "Alice dijo que debería hacerlo."

Un trago de cerveza casi me ahoga. "Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas a ser rubio? ¿Por una chica?"

Asiente, rodando los ojos.

Trato lo mejor que puedo de imaginarlo con el cabello rubio como Rosie. Desde que lo conozco ha estado oscuro, y combinado con los tatuajes y los piercings definitivamente tiene un " _look_ " que le funciona. La idea del chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules por excelencia simplemente no le queda. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que eras rubio?"

Jasper toma un trago de su bebida. "Malditos siglos. Solo voy a afeitármelo para que no se vea tan estúpido. Se ve estúpido, ¿no es así?"

Suspira cuando le respondo con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza, viéndose realmente decepcionado por el hecho de que iba a tener que despedirse de su querido cabello, y me pregunto por qué accedió a ello en primer lugar.

"La amas."

Su cabeza se gira de golpe y ojos azules encuentran los míos. "Estás borracha."

Levanto una botella medio vacía. "He tomado tres cervezas. La amas."

Jasper arruga su nariz, desviando la mirada al tomar un trago.

Puede que actúe poco serio, pero lo conozco bien; en especial cuando no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a la muñeca de corto cabello oscuro que acaba de salir por la puerta de atrás. Sin embargo, bien por él. Pasar del tipo de chico del que tus amigas te dicen que es un problema, a este chico enamorado que va a cortarse su querido cabello solo porque una chica le dijo que lo hiciera, es sorprendente y romántico al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los chicos y Alice deciden pasarse al _pub_ , Rosie y yo nos excusamos, y en vez de eso nos quedamos con una cocina llena de botellas vacías de cerveza y cajas de pizza. Pasan de la una y media para cuando consigo irme a la cama, quedándome solo en ropa interior y una camiseta antes de meterme bajo las sábanas. Con Rosalie metiéndose en mi cama recientemente, he tomado la costumbre de dormir con ropa otra vez. Edward no lo aprobaría.

Sostengo el teléfono contra un costado de mi cabeza, sonriendo cuando contesta en el primer timbrazo.

"Hola."

"Hola." Me coloco encima de mis sábanas en la oscuridad, mis pies colgando de la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? ¿Qué hora es allá?"

Sin importar dónde esté, Edward simplemente no puede entender eso de la zona horaria. Le echo un vistazo al reloj alarma. "Casi las dos de la mañana."

"¿Trabajas esta noche?"

"No, Jasper trajo a los chicos. Tomamos un trago." Mi pie marca un ritmo dando golpecitos al mismo tiempo que mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse, la oscuridad de mi habitación y las suaves sábanas debajo de mí, llevándome a un estado adormilado.

"¿Sí?" Suena algo triste.

"Estuvo bien. Aunque no es lo mismo."

Su voz es baja. "Sí, me siento igual."

Tomo una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente. El poco alcohol en mi cuerpo me dejó soñolienta y un poco confundida. "Te extraño."

"Sí, yo te extraño un montón."

Está tranquilo donde está, lo que no es normal. Por lo general me llama desde un coche en alguna parte, o una playa, o en el aeropuerto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada. Estoy sentado sin hacer nada esperando a que Emmett termine unas fotos para O'Neill."

O'Neill es uno de los más grandes patrocinadores de los chicos, y es parte de su contrato hacer dos sesiones de fotos al año con sus trajes de neopreno y su equipo para nadar. Supongo que Edward tuvo suerte ya que odia esas cosas.

"¿Estás en la cama?" Pregunta, suspirando.

Hago un ruido de murmullo afirmativo.

"Creo que he estado soñando contigo últimamente," dice de pronto, y mis ojos se abren despacio, mientras pienso en lo que dijo.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, sigo despertando con una enorme erección."

Una oleada de calor se acumula en la boca de mi estómago, pero de todos modos me rio bajito entre dientes. "Oh. Entonces, qué… ¿solo desaparece?"

"Algunas veces."

Los dos nos quedamos callados a medida que la tensión entre nosotros aumenta, el aire en mi habitación sube unos cuantos grados repentinamente.

"Tú… ¿piensas en mí?"

Puedo escucharlo tragar por el teléfono, su respiración entrecortada. "Cada vez."

El calor entre mis piernas crece hasta que palpita. Su voz es suave y profunda, y por un momento puedo sentir sus palabras contra mi oído, su aliento caliente, las cosquillas que provoca su labio contra mi oreja. La idea envía una palpitación de deseo por mi cuerpo tan intensa y profunda que mis muslos se tensan y puedo sentir la tela húmeda entre mis piernas contra la suave piel del interior de mi pierna.

"¿Tú piensas en mí?" Pregunta.

"Sí."

"¿En qué piensas?"

Mi mano se desliza por debajo de la tela de mi camiseta sin mangas, y mi respiración se atora en mi garganta cuando las frías puntas de mis dedos encuentran mi estómago, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la parte inferior de mi seno. Las caricias de las puntas de mis dedos contra mi piel hacen que las palabras que siguen suenen temblorosas y ahogadas. "Pienso en la primera vez que estuviste aquí."

"¿Sí?" Se queda callado por un momento, lo suficiente para que mis dedos suban sobre la parte ligeramente hinchada de mi seno hacia mi pezón. "Dime."

Exhalo un suspiro tembloroso, cerrando los ojos. "Estaba muy nerviosa."

"¿ _Tú_ estabas nerviosa? Joder, pensé que explotaría en el momento en que te quitaste la ropa."

Los dos nos reímos bajito, pero la ligereza de su confesión no hace nada para apaciguar las ansias entre mis piernas, el calor que se está extendiendo por mis muslos y la boca de mi estómago.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Levantando mi cabeza, me aseguro que la puerta esté cerrada, y me vuelvo a dejar caer en la cama, mi mano de vuelta debajo de mi camiseta, las puntas de mis dedos dejando un sendero ardiente sobre mi pezón.

"Fuiste tan jodidamente perfecto, Edward. Nunca había—la forma en que me besaste, la forma en que…" Controlo mis nervios, "me _follaste_."

La respiración entrecortada que responde a mis palabras es como una llama a mis ya sobrecalentadas entrañas. Mi cuerpo está divido entre su necesidad por alivio, y el deseo que espera caliente e intenso en mi estómago mientras deseo más que nada que sean sus manos y no las mías. Pero cuando mi mano baja por mi estómago y debajo de mi ropa interior, pienso que puedo hacer esto.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Pregunto, imaginándolo de espaldas en una cama de hotel, su mano dentro de sus pantalones, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Recuerdo todo, Bella."

Con mis piernas apoyándose en la orilla de mi cama, casi puedo sentir su caliente respiración entre ellas, sentir el cosquilleo de su cabello en el interior de mis muslos.

"¿Puedes recordar-" Trago mi miedo a la vergüenza al mismo tiempo que mis dedos rozan suavemente mi calor, "- cuál es mi sabor?"

El gemido de Edward en respuesta es casi de dolor. "Era lo mejor que había probado en mi maldita vida," dice entre su aliento. "Lo echo de menos. Echo de menos tus manos y tu boca y tu… joder. Espera."

Mi mano se detiene entre mis piernas, con mis muslos temblando y mis dedos resbalosos.

"¿Estás ahí?" Dice un momento después.

"Sí."

"Tengo que irme."

El elástico de mi ropa interior chasquea contra mi cadera cuando saco mi mano. "Joder, ¿estás hablando en serio?"

Gime. "De verdad desearía que no fuera así."

Cerrando mis ojos, tomo una respiración profunda, tratando de tragar sintiendo el latido en mi garganta. "Me lo debes."

Se ríe entre dientes. "Creo que te debo más de uno para cuando llegue a casa. Solo piensa en mí caminando por ahí con una erección todo el día mientras tú duermes."

Mi risa es temblorosa. "Eso no ayuda."

"Te lo compensaré. Lo prometo."

"Será mejor que lo hagas."

"Tengo que irme," dice con un suspiro. "Te amo."

"También te amo."

* * *

 **(1) En Latinoamérica conocida como 'El Diario de una Pasión' en España como 'El Diario de Noah'.**

 **(2) En Latinoamérica conocida como 'Expiación, deseo y pecado' y en España como 'Expiación'.**

 **(3) Mars es una barra de chocolate británica. Fue fabricado por primera vez en 1932 en Inglaterra, y se anuncia al comercio como hecha con chocolate couverture de Cadbury.**

 **(4) Gnarly - Un término de argot para algo extremo. Usado en casos malos y Buenos. En otras palabras, de puta madre.**

 **(5) Boardies – Es como le dicen en Australia a los trajes de baños largos para hombres.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, la dejaron a medias :P Al parecer Bella está de nuevo como el principio, sin saber qué hacer de su vida. ¿Será que se decida por estudiar? O…¿se decida a seguir a Edward? Ya vieron la pregunta que le hizo a Rosie. Al menos lo está considerando, y es obvio que la separación no le está cayendo bien a ninguno de los dos. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, estaré esperando sus comentarios, saludos, gracias o carita feliz. Solo háganme saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vanina Iliana (me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí ;) ), angelabarmtz, Hanna D.L, AliciaGA, Merce, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, lagie, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Caaroline C, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, becky grandchester, patymdn, gsaavdrau, Wawis Cullen, freedom2604, carolaaproboste.v, soledadcullen, glow0718, Sully YM, Bertlin, sabeloque, Milh Llop, baabii, YessyVL13, Maribel, tulgarita, Manligrez, Aredhel Isile, lizdayanna, injoa, Roxy Sanchez, Alfa, Mafer, , bbluelilas, , puguita, DenniChavez, Srher Evans, Ericastelo, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	32. Treinta y uno

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Treinta y uno**

* * *

"Se está picando," dice Jasper, sus ojos echando un vistazo al horizonte por encima de mi hombro mientras flotamos más allá de dónde rompen las olas, con las piernas colgando de nuestras tablas. Frota sus manos juntas, sonriendo emocionado. "Va a estar estupendo."

Un aire frío azota en el agua, enviando escalofríos a través de mi traje de neopreno, directamente a los huesos. No estoy hecha para surfear en tormenta; con las olas gigantescas y el mar agitado—les dejo eso a los profesionales. Como era de esperarse, un momento después veo a la figura desgarbada de Embry remando unos cuatro metros más allá, respondiendo al llamado del rugido del viento y un mar enojado. Él vive para días como este; por el tipo de ola cavernosa y violeta que lo sobrepasa, el tipo de ola con la que incluso Jasper no quiere tener nada que ver.

Todavía incapaz de pararme más que unos segundos, sé cuándo tengo que sacar mi pálido trasero del agua. Hoy, sin embargo, había sido una excepción a la regla. Después de tres días seguidos de lluvia, viento y condiciones de mierda para surfear, finalmente hubo un cambio en el clima. Con la tormenta acercándose o no, yo, como todos los demás, tomé la oportunidad de ponerme el traje y salir remando. Pero después de engalletada **(1)** tras engalletada empiezo a pensar que debí haberme quedado en casa. El problema es que nunca me siento más cerca de Edward que cuando estoy en el agua. La idea de que en alguna parte a millones de kilómetros él probablemente esté haciendo lo mismo me da una calma como nada más puede hacerlo.

Despegando mi cola de caballo de la parte de atrás de mi cuello y colgándola por encima de mi hombro, me vuelvo para ver la tormenta acercándose; el agua de un brillante verde en contraste con el gris oscuro del cielo. Se acerca velozmente y las nubes están pesadas y oscuras, acechando en el horizonte. El aire se siente cargado a nuestro alrededor, crepitando por la anticipación. Jasper tiene razón; va a ser una grande. Es hora de sacar mi trasero de aquí.

"Entonces, te veo en la casa. No llegues tarde al trabajo."

Saludando con la mano a un grupo de chicos que pasaron remando, Jasper sube sus piernas, su pecho pegado a la superficie de la tabla. "Está bien."

Hago lo mismo, mis dedos tan fríos que están entumecidos agarrando con fuerza la tabla.

"Solo inténtalo una vez más," me insta Jasper, haciendo un gesto hacia las olas.

"No sé si tengo la energía," digo con un suspiro, descansando mi mejilla contra la tabla.

"No, una más."

La idea de otra engalletada, de más agua salada subiendo por mi nariz, revuelve mi estómago.

"Relájate, mantente bajo, y estarás bien," dice Jasper.

Fácil para él decirlo, ese chico nació sabiendo cómo surfear.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro, remo hacia adelante, mis cansados brazos protestando con cada brazada. Hay unas cuantas personas aquí, pero las olas son relativamente pequeñas para casi todos menos yo. Remando, le echó un vistazo a la ola por encima de mi hombro, nadando con más fuerzas a medida que se acerca. La parte de atrás de la tabla se levanta ligeramente cuando la ola me alcanza, y con toda la energía que me queda, meto mis pies debajo de mi cuerpo y me levanto, mis brazos extendidos hacia fuera a mis costados. Tal vez es la debilidad natural de mis piernas cansadas, o el hecho de que apenas lo estoy intentando, pero casi al instante puedo sentir la diferencia. Por primera vez, la tabla no está rígida debajo de mis pies; está fluida, suave y se desliza por las olas cuando me atrapan. No soy yo y la tabla de surf y las olas, soy solo yo, de pronto mi mente está vacía de todo salvo una abrumadora sensación de nada. Puedo sentir el agua ondeándose debajo de la tabla, siento su fortaleza y su poder. Hermosa y violenta, el agua revuelta debajo de mí me muestra por qué este indescriptible momento es tan adictivo, por qué alguien perseguiría esta sensación por todo el mundo y de regreso.

En mi subconsciente escucho el rugido de vitoreo y silbidos desde alguna parte, pero mi sangre está corriendo tan ruidosa y con tanta fuerza en mis oídos que ahoga todo además del sonido de las olas.

Mis rodillas se bambolean por el esfuerzo pero las mantengo tan suaves como puedo, manteniendo bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y dándole a la superficie de la tabla un ligero empujón a la derecha, la euforia explotando a través de mí cuando la tabla gira a la derecha, terminando ligeramente sobre la parte trasera de la ola. Trato lo más que puedo de mantener el equilibrio sobre la tabla, dejando que el agua me empuje junto con ella cuando la ola empieza a llegar a su punto más álgido. Demasiado entusiasmada, vuelvo a empujar la tabla a la derecha, desplazando mi peso un poco más, y de pronto el alma se me va a los pies cuando la nariz de la tabla desaparece debajo del oleaje y la tabla sale disparada por debajo de mis pies, enviándome de cabeza hacia el agua.

Debajo del agua, el tubo me atrapa, me lanza de un lado al otro por un momento como a una muñeca de trapo, el fondo de una ola doble haciendo lo que quiere conmigo antes de que la ola se extinga, y salgo a la superficie. Jadeando y llenando mis pulmones de aire, quito el cabello de mis ojos y subo a mi tabla, tratando de recuperar el aliento a medida que las olas me impulsan hacia la costa.

El vitoreo es más fuerte ahora, flotando por encima del agua, un coro de _yewwwww_ para mí. Eufórica pero totalmente agotada, me dejo caer en la arena, mi cuerpo temblando por la adrenalina, mi corazón todavía retumbando en mi pecho. No me importa tener arena en mi cabello, o que me vea como una estrella de mar de tamaño humano en la playa, todo lo que puedo pensar es; _lo hice—¡por fin!_

Desearía que Edward estuviera aquí para verlo.

Para cuando mi cuerpo empieza a cooperar otra vez, el cielo está oscuro y amenazador, las olas retumbando en el agua, y la lluvia fría cayendo a cántaros. Me levanto y bajo el cierre de mi traje hasta la cintura, el viento frío embistiendo mi piel húmeda y arrugada. En casa, después de enjuagarme con la manguera del jardín, me quito el traje y entro temblando a la ducha caliente, mis pies quemándose cuando el agua caliente los golpea, la piel tornándose a un rojo intenso a medida que la sangre empieza fluir de nuevo a mis extremidades.

Diez minutos después estoy seca y cálida en mi uniforme del trabajo, Jasper aparece, su sonrisa como el sol igualando a la de su hermana gemela detrás de él al pasar por la puerta.

"¡Demonios sí!" Grita Jasper, levantando su mano para chocar los cinco.

Envuelta en una toalla, Rosie arroja sus brazos a mi alrededor, con cuidado de no mojar mi ropa al mantener un brazo sobre mi hombro. "¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí!"

Levanto un hombro encogiéndolo un poco. "No es como si fuera espectacular. Me caí."

"No," alardea Jasper, viéndose pagado de sí mismo. "Lo hiciste genial."

"Estuvo bastante bien," admito con una carcajada. Agarro mi bolso de la encimera. "Está bien, está bien. Suficiente de esta mierda. Tengo que irme a trabajar." Señalo a Jasper, que está parado frente al refrigerador abierto. "No. Llegues. Tarde."

Me agita una mano por detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. "Sip."

Evitando la lluvia, conduzco la corta distancia al trabajo, quedándome en el coche por unos minutos antes de que inicie mi turno. Por lo general espero poco después de que despierto para llamar a Edward, ya que para él es casi un día antes, pero ya no puedo esperar más para decirle. Mientras repaso los números en mi teléfono para encontrar el suyo, la sonrisa en mi rostro amenaza con partir mis mejillas dejándome luciendo como una versión femenina del Guasón. Su teléfono suena dos veces, tres veces, cuatro, hasta que el buzón de mensajes responde.

"¡Lo hice!" Chillo al teléfono, mi voz haciendo eco en mi pequeño coche. "Me puse de pie, y joder, surfeé. Oh Dios mío, fue lo más increíble que me ha pasado. Mierda. Está bien. Llámame."

Usando mi bolso para cubrirme, salgo de mi coche para entrar al bar, maldiciendo cuando piso justo en un charco poco profundo, metiendo agua en mi zapato. La tormenta no ha amainado en absoluto, y por ahora no parece que vaya a hacerlo. Sé que necesitamos la lluvia, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que ya echo de menos el clima caliente, y solo se va a poner más frío.

Pasar sola el invierno, sin Edward cerca para mantenerme caliente, es algo que me da qué pensar. Si tan solo fuera yo la que estuviera viajando por el mundo, persiguiendo el sol de continente a continente. Pero, con mi nuevo curso de Arte empezando a mitad del año, no hay manera de que eso suceda pronto.

Sip. Voy a ser una estudiante de universidad. La aplicación firmada está lista para ser enviada, elegí mis opcionales, y cuando junio se presente comenzaré mi licenciatura en Artes en la Universidad de Melbourne. Estoy más emocionada que nada, sin embargo, todavía faltan unos tres meses, hay tiempo suficiente para ponerme nerviosa.

El bar está tranquilo cuando llego. La temporada baja se ha establecido oficialmente y el pueblo queda una vez más para los locales. Kate es la única detrás de la barra cuando entro a trabajar, al haber trabajado durante el turno del almuerzo.

"Se rumorea que cogiste tu primera ola," dice, un trapo colgando de sus dedos.

Ruedo los ojos frente a la pantalla de la computadora, tecleando mi número de empleado. "¿Cómo supiste?"

Apunta hacia el otro lado del bar donde están las mesas de billar, y levanto mi cabeza, encontrando a Riley, Jacko y Embry junto con un montón de chicos reunidos alrededor de una mesa.

Chasqueo mi lengua. "Son como un club de viejas casadas; parloteando, parloteando, parloteando."

Después de una hora o algo así, Kate termina de trabajar, dejándonos a Jasper y a mí—quién por supuesto se presentó tarde. La afluencia nocturna es poca, con la tormenta manteniendo a la gente dentro de sus casas. Los pocos que desafían el clima entran empapados y llevados por el viento, buscando un lugar caliente para sentarse.

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo volviendo a lavar los vasos cuando Jasper se acerca al fregadero, su cabeza cerca de mi oído. "Si ese amigo al otro extremo de la barra no deja de mirarte voy a tener que golpearlo," susurró, haciendo un gesto hacia unos tipos al final de la barra.

Efectivamente, hay un tipo mirando hacia acá, sus ojos desviándose al encontrarse con los míos. Es alto, casi tan alto como Edward, pero un poco más robusto, ancho, un poco más definido que el chico esbelto al que estoy acostumbrada. Pero es atractivo, no hay duda de ello. Su corto cabello rubio claro hace que su piel se vea como la miel; oscura y dorada, el tipo de bronceado por el que las chicas pagarían un buen dinero.

Rodando mis ojos, empujo a Jasper con mi cadera, y vuelvo a lavar los vasos y a ver la lluvia escurrir por las ventanas. Sin embargo, evitando una escena, lo atiendo a él y a su amigo en vez de permitir que Jasper y su boca impertinente lo metan en problemas. Ordenando una bebida, su acento es marcado y su sonrisa dulce, si no que un poco exagerada. Está coqueteando; lo sabe, y yo lo sé. La única diferencia es que sé que nada resultará de ello.

Dejo su cerveza en la encimera frente a él. "Cinco dólares, gracias."

Me da los cinco, su dorada piel bronceada rozando contra la mía al mismo tiempo que sus dedos permanecen pegados a los míos demasiado tiempo. Jacko me ve por encima del hombro del tipo, su barbilla y cejas elevándose cuestionando en silencio. Sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza vuelve a su juego de billar, pero algo me dice que hay más que solo un par de ojos sobre mí esta noche.

El atractivo mochilero y su amigo se quedan frente a la barra por un rato, y puedo verlo observándome mientras trabajo. No es pervertido, solo un poco raro. No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me mire de esa forma además de Edward, y me está poniendo nerviosa. Aunque el bar está tranquilo y tengo que charlar con él. Es muy agradable; él y su amigo me entretienen con historias de sus viajes en Sudamérica, Brasil, Indonesia y Australia. Tiene la vida con la que yo solo podría soñar y los celos me atraviesan; sofocantes y amargos, al desear simplemente haberme tragado mi orgullo e ir con Edward.

Riley y Jacko mantienen un ojo en la mesa de billar y otro en mi coqueto amigo, siempre los amigos vigilantes son ellos, aunque no sé a quién están protegiendo; a mí o a Edward. Pero cuando es claro que ni él ni si amigo tienen una oportunidad, pagan y se van, dejando a los chicos en la mesa de billar y a los regulares con sus bebidas en la mano.

A las once sacamos a los rezagados y cerramos, y Jasper se queda a contar el dinero en la registradora mientras me voy.

Lo primero que hago es revisar mi teléfono.

Ninguna llamada perdida.

Ningún mensaje.

No estoy preocupada. Sé lo ocupado que está, y voy a hablar con él en la mañana de todos modos. En cualquier caso, hubiera sido lindo hablar con él antes de irme a dormir.

Después de comer algo de sopa y tostada, tomo otra ducha caliente antes de dormir, sacando mis pijamas de franela del fondo de mi cajón. Me rio entre dientes al ver los corazoncitos por toda la tela cálida y suave, recordando la aversión de Edward por las pijamas. Supongo que lo que no sabe no le hará daño.

Conectando mi teléfono al cargador, la pantalla se enciende y veo la pequeña notificación de una llamada perdida de Edward. Esta vez contesta, pero sorprendentemente lo primero que escucho es el retumbar de la música en el fondo.

"¡Hola!" Grita. "Dame un segundo."

Me quedo callada a medida que el sonido se apaga y el volumen de la música empieza a bajar.

"¿Estás ahí?" Su voz nunca deja de enviar un estremecimiento de emoción y confort por mi cuerpo.

"Sí," me rio entre dientes, confundida. "¿Dónde estás?"

Su eterno suspiro se convierte en gemido. "En un club nocturno. Emmett está perdido de borracho y James está tratando de ligarse cualquier cosa con vestido."

Imágenes de Edward en algún club nocturno brasileño rodeado por bellezas de piel morena me asaltan. Pero las alejo, negándome a pensar en ello.

"Mm. Suena divertido."

"No, en realidad no. Oye, cuéntame de esa ola. ¡No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido!"

"Sí, fue bastante genial." Me lanzo en una versión más corta del evento, haciendo lo mejor que puedo por explicar cómo había sucedido.

"… estaba completamente molida, y la tormenta se acercaba rápidamente. Así que—"

"¿Había una tormenta?"

"Uh, sí. Pero, como sea—"

"¿Jasper te dejó entrar en una tormenta?"

Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que mi frente se arruga. "No. Me salí justo antes de que llegara la tormenta."

"Jesús, Bella. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es durante una tormenta?" Su tono enojado me deja sin palabras, y me quedo callada. "Jasper va a recibir un puto regaño por esto—"

"Espera," lo interrumpo, confundida y casi molesta. "No seas un pendejo. Yo _entré_. Fue _mi_ decisión."

"Sí, y fue una mala decisión, Bella. Le dije a Jasper que cuidara de ti. Tú no conoces el agua como él, no sabes cómo salirte de problemas si quedas atrapada. Y no me llames un pendejo cuando estoy tratando de ver por ti."

La almohada se lleva la peor parte de mi puño cuando lo estrello contra ella. "Voy a llamarte pendejo porque estás comportándote como un pendejo."

Alejo el teléfono de mi oído cuando Edward sisea una sarta de palabras que preferiría no escuchar. "Como sea," escupe. "¿Podemos dejarlo así? No quiero discutir."

"Bien."

Hay un momento de silencio entre nosotros, y no sé si está esperando a que yo hable primero, o si está ahí preocupándose por toda esa tontería de la tormenta.

Después de un momento dice algo en voz baja, pero su voz es interrumpida por la música fuerte.

Pego un poco más el teléfono a mi oído. "¿Qué?"

Repite lo que dijo, pero de nuevo, se pierde con los fuertes ruidos a su alrededor. Alguien lo llama, y de pronto se va por un momento, su mano sobre el receptor mientras habla con alguien, riéndose con ganas. Echo de menos su risa, y escucharla sin ver la sonrisa que la acompaña solo lo empeora.

"Oye, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?"

Mi corazón se encoge. "Um. Sí, está bien."

"James y Pete quieren ir a un sitio por esta calle."

"Está bien."

Pausa por un momento. "¿Estás cabreada conmigo?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Es solo que te escuchas rara."

"¿Cómo me escucho rara?"

"No sé."

Se me escapa un suspiro, y me rodo sobre mi costado, enterrando mi rostro debajo de mi edredón. "Estoy bien."

"No, no lo estás. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada! ¿Puedes dejar de preguntarme eso?"

"Cálmate. Joder. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Oh Dios mío, nada, solo vete y llámame más tarde."

Cuelgo sin esperar su respuesta, y en el momento que lo hago, me siento una mierda. No sé por qué me puse a la defensiva; sé que solo está cuidando de mí. Supongo que al pensar que él está en alguna parte, rodeado por el cálido aire tropical y en algún fantástico club nocturno me pone un poco celosa. No es que esté preocupada por las chicas. Nunca ha sido así con Edward porque confío en él incondicionalmente. Es que está ahí; al otro lado del mundo viviendo su sueño, mientras yo estoy aquí en pijamas de franela y calcetines con dedos como una perdedora.

No vuelve a llamar, y me duermo con el teléfono en mi mano reuniendo el valor para hacerlo.

Esa noche casi no duermo. El reloj en mi teléfono se burla de mí con la hora cuando abro los ojos.

 _3:30 am._

 _4:15 am._

Frustrada, arrojo mi almohada al suelo, tratando de encontrar el confort en mi cama repentinamente demasiado espaciosa y vacía.

 _5:55 am._

Como a las seis por fin concilio el sueño.

A la hora del almuerzo, el ruido sordo de mi teléfono en vibrador me despierta abruptamente de mi sueño y contesto al instante, agarrándolo torpemente al llevarlo a mi oído.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola." Su voz suena ronca y gutural.

Todo mi cuerpo se relaja por el alivio. "Te escuchas como una mierda."

Su risa entre dientes es forzada. "Sí, me siento como una mierda. Tengo una puta resaca."

A través de las ventanas puedo escuchar el constante goteo del agua cayendo de las canaletas, y el sonido de la lluvia ligera en el jardín de afuera. La tormenta amainó, pero la lluvia no se ha detenido.

"Siento haber sido una perra anoche."

Edward gime. "No fuiste una perra. Yo fui un pendejo."

No sé cómo responder. Fue algo idiota, pero bajo la luz grisácea de un nuevo día, y con él tan lejos, todo parece tan trivial y estúpido.

"Supongo que solo estaba cabreado por no estar ahí para tu primera vez surfeando de verdad," admite.

La nostalgia florece en mi pecho, y muerdo mi labio para evitar que mi voz me traicione. "Lo sé. También hubiera deseado que estuvieras aquí. Pero pronto estarás en casa y podremos salir juntos." Me risa es temblorosa, intentando sonreír insegura. "Probablemente fue una suerte de todos modos."

Se queda callado, y cuando por fin habla la nostalgia que se escucha en su voz es idéntica a la mía y rompe un poco más mi corazón. "Te extraño con locura, Bella. No sé qué está pasando."

"También te extraño."

"No sabía que iba a ser así de difícil. Es como si estuviera ahí cada minuto, todos los días, y no sé qué hacer al respecto."

Una lágrima cae de mi ojo a mi almohada mientras otra se desliza por el puente de mi nariz antes de aterrizar con un plof en la funda. Cerrando mis ojos, susurro, "Seis semanas," en un vano intento de hacernos sentir mejor. Solo que no lo hace, y de pronto seis semanas se sienten como una eternidad.

Suspira, y cuando cierro mis ojos con fuerza puedo verlo con su cabeza agachada, pasando los dedos por su cabello como lo hace cuando está particularmente frustrado. Deseo tanto poder decirle algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Todavía le queda un mes y medio antes de que pueda volver a casa, y además de las poco fiables llamadas por Skype con una recepción borrosa, no hay nada más que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacer hasta entonces.

Edward toma una respiración profunda. "Seis semanas, ¿eh? Supongo que no está tan mal."

"Podemos hacerlo, Edward. Solo piensa en volver a casa. Aquí estaré."

"Sí, lo sé. Y te amo aún más por eso. Por esperar."

"Como si tuviera otra opción. Te amo, así que esperaré."

* * *

 **(1) Engalletada es "una caída espectacular" en el argot surfista.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww me matan estos dos, están sufriendo *snif* Solo falta un mes y medio, ¿aguantarán? ¡Y que mal pensadas son! Con el adelanto que puso Eri en el grupo algunas pensaron que Edward le estaba haciendo de las suyas por allá, aprendan de Bella, ella confía incondicionalmente en él :P En fin, sin duda se está poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos. Bella también tuvo sus tentaciones pero respetó a su chico. Aunque no creo que haya podido hacer algo con esos agentes que dejo Edward jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría que me lo dijeran con su review. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Y no desesperen ya mero salimos de este bachecito ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriu, caresgar26, eliroso, Lady Grigori, lagie, Antonia, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Brenda Cullenn, paosierra, DenniChavez, Milh Llop, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Hanna D.L, , Alejandra Navas, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, YessyVL13, patymdn, ariyasy, Alfa, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, carolaaproboste.v, Merce, Sully YM, Ericastelo, glow0718, Bertlin, Vanina Iliana, angelabarmtz, tulgarita, injoa, Srher Evans, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que depende de su respuesta que tan pronto venga el segundo capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	33. Treinta y dos

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Treinta y dos**

"I got this need for you, forming in my beating heart **(1)**." – _'Warm Water'_ by Banks

* * *

Una semana sigue lentamente a otra, y antes de que me dé cuenta estoy cerca a las casi ocho semanas sin Edward. Sin embargo, por más lejana que parezca, ya estamos haciendo planes para su bienvenida—planes que incluyen mi recámara, nada de ropa, y no mucho más.

Después de tanto tiempo de dormir sola, nunca pensé que echaría de menos el tener a alguien conmigo en la cama, pero no deseo nada más que sentirlo acurrucado detrás de mí en las mañanas. Extraño su caliente aliento en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, sus piernas peludas raspando las mías al enredarse con ellas. El resto—la forma en que sabe, la forma en que me toca, la forma en que me ama – todo queda en segundo lugar con tan solo tenerlo en _casa_.

No hemos vuelto a intentar eso del sexo por teléfono desde que me dejó colgada esa primera vez. Para ser honesta, dos hombres mayores compartiendo una pequeñísima habitación de hotel con un baño no suena como el pináculo de la privacidad de todos modos. Creo que los dos hemos asumido el hecho de que estamos estresados por la tensión sexual acumulada, pero todavía sigue ahí. Hago todo lo que puedo por no pensar en él aliviano el estrés en la ducha. O en la cama, su piel brillando en el agradable calor de la isla.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurra Rosie, su rodilla empujando la mía. Parpadeando para apartar la bruma de lujuria de mis ojos, asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo por curvear mis labios un poco hacia arriba en una sonrisa, y tratando de no sonrojarme al darme cuenta que he estado fantaseando con Edward tocándose mientras su mamá y su papá están sentados a unos metros de distancia.

Después de toparme con ella en el supermercado, Esme nos obligó a venir a cenar. Bueno, para ser totalmente honesta no tuvo que obligarnos mucho. Una vez que dijo que iba a hacer _Sticky date pudding_ **(2)** , no había una jodida oportunidad de que nos lo perdiéramos.

Con la panza llena y adormilados por una gran comida, el resto de la familia Masen holgazanea en diferentes posiciones alrededor de la televisión mientras Esme descubre cómo hacer funcionar el DVR.

"Embry llegará a casa en un minuto," dice Carlisle, al mismo tiempo que Emily sube a su pecho como un mono, su pequeño codo puntiagudo golpeando un lado de su cabeza.

"No, puedo hacerlo," dice Esme, presionando tercamente otro botón. "¿Qué significa HDMI?"

"¿Estás segura que lo grabaste?"

Esme apuñala el control remoto un par de veces más, poniéndose visiblemente molesta. "Sí, Carlisle. Fue justo después de _The Morning Show_ el otro día."

Eli está sentado junto a mí en el regazo de Rosie, escuchando con atención mientras ella le lee una historia en un tono bajo. Es un niñito muy dulce y callado. Totalmente opuesto a la mayoría de los otros chicos Masen, e incluso Emily, que no tengo duda es la causa de muchas de las nuevas canas de Carlisle.

Frustrada, Esme se da por vencida con el control remoto y empieza a presionar los botones en el DVR. Está tan emocionada que Rosie y yo no tenemos corazón para decirle que ya vimos el segmento de televisión con Emmett y Edward.

Uno de los programas matutinos pasó un sobre los chicos e incluyó un pequeñísimo fragmento de una entrevista con Edward. Él murmuró la mayor parte del tiempo, y tocó su cabello como lo hace cuando está nervioso, pero por un breve momento conseguí verlo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Embry llega unos minutos más tarde, todavía con sus pantalones cortos y sus zapatos de fútbol soccer puestos, los pequeños tachos de plástico en la parte de abajo haciendo clic, clic, clic en el piso de linóleo.

"¡Embry Masen, quita tus zapatos de mi lino!" Dice Esme. Con un fuerte suspiro se quita los lodosos zapatos y los avienta a una esquina.

"¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?" Pregunta Carlisle, forzando a Emily a bajar del respaldo del sofá.

Embry responde encogiéndose de hombros y murmurando "bien" al irse directamente al refrigerador.

"¡Ajá!" Grita Esme, señalando a la televisión. El final de programa de entrevistas matutino aparece en la pantalla y, antes de darme cuenta, ahí está Edward en pantalla HD de 56 pulgadas a color.

El entrevistador evidentemente había seguido la carrera de Edward; se acerca tanto a una risueña _fangirl_ como puede hacerlo un chico. "Tienes una competencia en Fiyi después de esto, y de ahí a Trestles en California. A los dos se les conoce por sus grandes olas, ¿pero en cuál es en el que más deseas estar?"

La piel entre los ojos de Edward se arruga mientras piensa, sus ojos mirando de soslayo por un momento antes de regresar. "Um, supongo que Trestles es bastante increíble. Siempre me la pasé muy bien ahí. Las olas siempre son divertidas, y sería excelente conseguir un buen resultado este año, ¿sabes? Sacar provecho de las condiciones. Pero Tavarua también es precioso. En realidad, me gustaría llevar a mi novia ahí. Toda esa arena blanca y el bosque pluvial y esas cosas— a ella le encantaría."

Esme me sonríe desde el suelo frente a la televisión. Me sonrojo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? No puedes surfear todo el tiempo, ¿pero qué haces cuando estás tan lejos de casa?"

Los dedos de Edward tocan la ligera barba en su mejilla, y sonríe. "En realidad no mucho. Leo un poco, paso tiempo con mi hermano… trato de mantenerme en contacto con mi familia en casa y eso." Pasa una mano por su cabello, sus largos dedos haciendo un desastre del trabajo del estilista. "Ya sabes, la distancia lo hace difícil. Pero de verdad tengo suerte de estar rodeado por gente cariñosa y comprensiva."

"Finalmente, tu elección para el título mundial de este año. ¿Quién sería, y por qué?"

La sonrisa que no he visto por meses aparece en su rostro, sus ojos se arrugan a los costados. "Ah, no puedo pasar por alto a mi hermano, hombre. Ha vuelto fuerte a casa en estas últimas eliminatorias, y se le ha metido ganar. Me gustaría ver a Laurent llegar allí arriba, pero creo que Cameron o Emmett seguro lo llevarán a casa."

El segmento continúa con unos segundos de grabación y algunas fotos del repertorio de los chicos de unos años atrás antes de que termine y la pantalla vuelva a menú. Aun cuando lo había visto, verlo en la enorme pantalla de televisión de los Masen fue infinitamente mejor que en mi _laptop_.

"¿Alguna idea de cuánto tiempo van a estar en casa?" Rosie pregunta.

Esme sacude su cabeza, mirando de nuevo a la pantalla como si pudiera ver el video de diez segundos por horas. "No han dicho nada, pero imagino que serán unas dos semanas. Tienen que ir a Trestles en agosto."

Dos semanas. Toda esta espera, y entonces solo dos semanas.

Más tarde esa noche, Rosalie sale de mi cama para volver a la suya después de ver conmigo la cobertura del ASP **(3)** hasta muy entrada la noche. Mientras el viento de otoño golpea un costado de la casa, sueño con piel caliente por el sol, con sonrisas ladeadas y brillantes ojos azules. Sueño con el asiento delantero de su van amarilla, el viento azotando mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro al mirarlo frente al volante, con la luz entrando por el parabrisas, bañándolo con un resplandor amarillo.

Puedo oler la sal en el aire.

Sentir el calor del vinil bajo mis piernas.

Escuchar el retumbar del motor de la van.

Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo y me da una de esas sonrisas, y el anhelo florece en lo más profundo de mi pecho, la fiereza de ello me despierta.

Está frío y oscuro en mi habitación, y el olor a sal y verano desaparece. Incluso con mi nuevo cobertor eléctrico encendido, subo más las mantas, metiéndome más entre las almohadas para alejar los sonidos que permanecen de mi sueño. Solo que hay un sonido que aún atraviesa la noche, que aún traquetea y chirrea de la forma más familiar.

Me incorporo lentamente, y cuando el sonido no se detiene, me levanto y salgo de la cama antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Mis pies en calcetines se deslizan por la baldosa del pasillo y salen por la puerta principal, la mosquitera cerrándose con un fuerte golpe detrás de mí.

Ahí, en la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la mañana, de pie junto a su oxidada van amarilla, está Edward.

Metiendo la mano al coche, apaga el motor y da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, y sin pensarlo dos veces, mis pies me impulsan hacia adelante hasta que estoy en sus brazos. Él me abraza con fuerza, pero no con la fuerza suficiente, levantándome de puntillas entierro mi rostro en su cuello. Su sudadera huele como a menta Extra y el interior de su van, y nunca había amado tanto un olor en mi vida.

"¿Qué te dije sobre las pijamas?" Murmuró, su voz amortiguada por mi hombro mientras sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda para apretar mi trasero antes de bajarme al suelo.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, viendo su sudadera azul marino y sus _jeans_. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Edward se encoje de hombros. "Me fui antes."

Mis dedos se aferran al suave algodón de su sudadera al mismo tiempo que mis ojos catalogan cada centímetro de su rostro, desde la ligera barba en la línea de su mandíbula a el cabello que se asoma por debajo de su capucha—e incluso los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. "¿Se molestará tu equipo? ¿Qué hay de Emmett? ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar?"

Sonríe, acercándome a él tirando de la franela de mi pijama. "¿Cómo es que estás tan parlanchina a las cuatro de la mañana?" Su frente está caliente al pegarse a la mía.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí."

Sus dedos quitan de mi rostro el cabello desordenado por el sueño. "Créelo. Ahora, ¿vas a callarte para que pueda besarte?"

Sus labios están en los míos antes de que pueda responder.

Una abrumadora sensación de perfección me inunda al sentir sus labios. Sus besos se sienten como el hogar, como a familiaridad, como si todo en el mundo estuviera perfecto de nuevo. Puedo sentir el frío del cemento de la entrada a través de mis gruesos calcetines para dormir, y el viento glacial contra las pequeñas partes de piel expuesta, pero no me importa.

Rompiendo el beso, Edward suspira. La piel se me eriza, y me estremezco cuando el viento arrecia, y Edward frota mis brazos subiendo y bajando sus manos en un intento por calentarme. "¿Podemos entrar, o quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche?"

Una vez que estamos dentro, no estoy muy segura de qué hacer. Por primera vez, Edward no se ve lo bastante cómodo como para sentirse en casa. En vez de eso, se queda de pie en la sala con sus manos en los bolsillos, observándome mientras me quedo incómoda de pie ahí con mis pijamas.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

Sacude su cabeza. Después de un minuto o algo así, se quita la capucha de la cabeza. "Aunque, ¿puedo ducharme? Han pasado dos días desde que me duché."

Su tierna sonrisa me saca abruptamente de la inactividad. "Oh mierda, por supuesto. Te traeré una toalla."

Al colocar la toalla limpia en el tocador del baño, Edward cierra la puerta detrás de él, bajando el cierre frontal de su sudadera. Veo como la cuelga sobre la barra del baño, y se quita su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Mis ojos devoran la piel desnuda de su torso, la silueta con la que me he familiarizado tanto. Su piel está extremadamente oscura y tiene más pecas en la parte superior de sus hombros por pasar días en el sol.

Cuando desabrocha los botones de la cremallera de sus _jeans_ y caen al suelo, no sé si irme o quedarme. Después de treinta horas de viaje debe de estar cansado, pero después de dos meses de no verlo, la idea de dejarlo, incluso mientras se ducha, es demasiado.

"¿Te quedas?" Me pregunta, sus dedos envolviendo las puntas de los míos a medida que el vapor empieza a llenar el baño.

Muda de repente, asiento, y él estira sus manos para desabotonar mi blusa, dejándola caer de mis hombros. El aire del baño está frío, y mi piel se eriza al instante, la reacción incrementándose cuando sus palmas se deslizan por mis costados para descansar castamente sobre mis caderas. Sus dedos siguen fríos por el aire de afuera, y me estremezco otra vez cuando rozan la piel de mi abdomen, pasando por el elástico de los pantalones de mi pijama. Me besa una vez más, y tira de la franela hasta que cae a mis pies. Deshaciéndose de su bóxer, tira de mi mano hasta que los dos estamos bajo el agua caliente.

Riachuelos de agua caen por su cabeza, quedando atrapadas en pestañas blanqueadas por el sol y cayendo en senderos sobre la piel de sus mejillas. El calor de la ducha intensifica el aroma que he llegado a conocer como el de Edward—dulce pero masculino, como brumosos días de verano y Sex Wax.

Sus manos calientes suben por mi espalda hasta que estoy pegada a él de la cabeza a los pies, el agua cayendo en cascada sobre los dos. Puedo sentirlo duro contra el hueso de mi cadera, pero cuando estiro mi mano la captura y la sujeta con fuerza en la suya.

"Solo… todavía no."

Pero no puedo evitar tocarlo por todas partes. Su pecho está esbelto y en forma—músculo extendiéndose sobre el hueso—y mis dedos apenas rozan su esternón al mismo tiempo que mis labios besan cada peca nueva en su piel color miel. Su mano sujeta con más fuerza mi cadera cuando su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro.

"No me lo estás facilitando."

Girándome, beso su mejilla, la línea de su cabello, su oído. "Te extrañé."

Deslizando una mano hacia arriba y metiéndola a mi cabello húmedo, Edward levanta su cabeza y me mira con una expresión de reverencia que hace que mi corazón se expanda. En vez de responder, me besa otra vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí. Mi piel suave y arrugada para cuando cierra la llave del agua, su calor dejándome adormilada otra vez. Saliendo de la ducha, me estremezco cuando me da el aire frío, mi cabello enviando riachuelos de agua fría por mi espalda y hacia mis piernas. Temblando, me envuelvo en mi toalla viendo cómo Edward hace lo mismo.

Con mi cabello todavía húmedo, nos metemos en la cama y en seguida él me acerca, más y más, como si no pudiera acercarme lo suficiente. Podría ser extraño si no me sintiera de la misma forma—como si no hubiera forma posible de que pudiera acercarme bastante a él. Es un poco incómodo; mi nariz pegada a la piel de su esternón, con mi cabeza metida bajo su barbilla, pero no me importa. Mi brazo izquierdo va a entumecerse pronto por su peso, y estoy muy segura que debe tener mi cabello en la boca, pero cuando empuja su muslo entre los míos y todavía me acerca más, no puedo pensar en alguna parte donde preferiría estar que no fuera estando incómoda en mi cama con este chico.

Todavía calientes por la ducha, sus manos suben por la hendidura en mi espalda, el movimiento enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Mis ojos me suplican dormir, los párpados pesados y arenosos, cada parpadeo más difícil que el anterior.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Edward suspira, todo su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose debajo de mis brazos.

"No el suficiente."

* * *

 **(1) Siento esta necesidad por ti, formándose en mi palpitante corazón.**

 **(2) Es un postre británico que consiste en un bizcocho muy húmedo, hecho con dátiles finamente picados, cubierto de una salsa de caramelo de dulce de lecho y sirve a menudo con natilla o helado de vainilla**.

 **(3) Asociación de Surfistas Profesionales o el campeonato mundial de surf.**

* * *

 _ **Awwwwww ¡Regreso! No soportó estar lejos de ella, y ella no se queda atrás. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podrá estar con ella? ¿Será que ya renunció a su sueño? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Saben que disfruto al saber su opinión de las historias, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció. Sus reviews son nuestro incentivo para seguir haciendo esto, no lo olviden por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Merce, Antonia, paosierra, becky grandchester, lizdayanna, angelabarmtz, caresgar26, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Milh Llop, Masilobe, lagie, Wawis Cullen, YessyVL13, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Brenda Cullenn, Maribel, fernanda A, DenniChavez, Hanna D.L, injoa, Srher Evans, Bertlin, Manligrez, jovipattinson, nydiac10, Ale Navas, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Aredhel Isile, tulgarita, Sully YM, Torposoplo12, patymdn, glow0718, Laliscg, carolaaproboste.v, saraipineda44, Alfa, Techu, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	34. Treinta y tres

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Treinta y tres**

* * *

" _I followed my longing to feel something new. My longing followed me right back to you_ _ **(1)**_ _."_ _Love Lies – Josh Pyke_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Debería estar durmiendo. No he dormido como se debe en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, y estoy tan jodidamente cansado que me arden los ojos. Los siento como si estuvieran pegados, pero cada vez que los cierro, solo se abren de nuevo un minuto después, encontrándola en la oscuridad. Saben, al igual que yo, que este momento es fugaz. Saben que tienen que recordar cada respiración, cada sonrisa, cada gemido suave con mi nombre, solo para poder sobrevivir el próximo mes sin ella.

Creí que sabía lo mucho que había echado de menos a Bella. Pensé que el constante dolor en mi pecho era lo bastante malo cuando estaba a un mundo de distancia. Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí en el momento en que salió volando por la puerta principal, vestida con esas malditas pijamas. La inquietud, la frustración, el vacío que se había arraigado en la boca de mi estómago—todo explotó, quemando por mi venas, hasta que todo lo que pude hacer para detener el dolor fue tocarla.

Y ahora, el saber que voy a tener que hacerlo todo de nuevo en cuestión de horas, es lo que me mantiene despierto.

Está acurrucada en mi costado, su rostro pegado a mi cuello, su brazo y su pierna encima de mí. Incluso con el calor de su cuerpo y sus mantas, está más frío que la teta de una bruja en su recámara. No me di cuenta qué tanto me había acostumbrado al verano hasta que salí del avión en pleno invierno australiano con pantalones cortos y una sudadera. Sin embargo, el frío es vigorizante; me ayuda a pensar, me ayuda a permanecer despierto.

A medida que sale el sol, las persianas en la habitación de Bella proyectan rayos de luz en sus piernas, franjas de luz solar realzando la curva de su muslo y protuberante rodilla. El vuelo a casa fue una jodida tortura. Treinta horas de aviones y aeropuertos, e ignorar llamadas de mi mánager – todo para pasar tiempo con mi chica.

Mierda, a quién estoy engañando. Lo haría de nuevo en un instante.

Mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de mis _jeans_ por tercera vez en diez minutos. Puedo escucharlo aunque está al otro lado de la habitación, enterrado debajo de mi ropa y fuera de vista.

Bella suspira bajito junto a mí, sus dedos y pierna apretándome por un momento antes de suavizarse otra vez, su aliento bañando mi piel. De ninguna manera le diría que me perdí una decente competencia secundaria para volver con ella – una decente competencia que me habría dado algunos puntos y monedas. Se encabronaría. ¿Qué tan bueno es el dinero cuando no tienes con quién disfrutarlo? Y en alguna parte recuperaría los puntos. No era problema. Bueno, no era problema para mí. Mi mánager, Marcus, por el contrario, probablemente esté en alguna parte de Río teniendo una leve apoplejía por mi acto de desaparición.

En un parpadeo, el sol de la mañana ha salido, y entra la luz. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que llegaría a casa y las cosas serían extrañas entre nosotros, que tal vez había cambiado de opinión una vez que me fui, que se diera cuenta que esperar a que viniera a casa no era la vida con la que la mayoría de las chicas soñaba. Me preocupaba que se viera diferente, que de alguna forma cambiara y me lo perdiera. Para ser honestos, estaba aterrorizado de que cambiara su opinión sobre mí.

Pero está enredada a mí con tanta fuerza que no hay lugar para la preocupación. Y todas las perfectas líneas y curvas de su cuerpo están justo como las dejé. Mientras duerme, mis manos y dedos toman su tiempo delineándolas de nuevo, memorizando una vez más la inclinación al final de su columna, la cresta de su clavícula y el sabor de la piel que la cubre, incluso las pequeñas protuberancias y nódulos en sus rodillas.

El peso de la culpa se aloja en mi estómago al pensar en mis padres, ignorando por completo mi llegada. Rose fue a la única persona que le dije, y solo porque se puede decir que quería que no estuviera en la casa durante la noche. No estaba feliz, sobre todo cuando se enteró que Emmett no iba a hacer el viaje conmigo. No sé cómo se congració con ella. Olvida eso, sé cómo se congració con ella, solo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no pensar en ello. Sigue siendo mi hermano después de todo.

Bostezando, Bella se vuelve sobre su espalda, y luego sobre su costado. La sigo, por supuesto, y me acurruco detrás de ella hasta que su trasero está pegado a mí. Tira de mi mano sobre su seno y la lleva hacia su rostro, besando la palma antes de meterla debajo de su mejilla. Sé que está cansada, pero si no estuviera como muerta, la despertaría. Puedo sentir el calor entre sus piernas, la piel suave de ahí pegada a mi muslo muy cerca – tan cerca que podría simplemente mover un poco su pierna y estar en casa de nuevo. La idea me pone duro, y como dije, si no estuviera dormida seguiría con la tercera ronda. Bueno, la ronda dos punto cinco, porque la primera vez no cuenta ya que me corrí después de solo dos minutos, como el tonto enamorado que soy.

Nunca entenderé cómo algo tan simple como verla dormir hace que la desee tanto. Entre sus sábanas, y entre sus piernas, envuelto en sus brazos, me siento más en casa que en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Es inquietante y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo.

"Duerme," dice suspirando bajito, sus dedos rozando los vellos de mi brazo.

"No puedo dormir."

"Ni siquiera lo estás intentando."

Supongo que ya que está despierta…

"Dormir es aburrido."

No puedo evitar sonreír contra la parte de atrás de su cuello cuando se mueve un poco más cerca. Mi cabeza me da vueltas al inhalar llenando mis pulmones de ella: su champú, su gel de ducha, incluso el aroma de ambos que está pintado en su piel. Mi mano se desliza sobre la pendiente del hueso de su cadera y entre sus piernas donde ya está caliente. Hace una mueca, sus muslos apretándose alrededor de mi mano, deteniendo su movimiento.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asiente. "Solo un poco adolorida, pero está bien. Hazlo despacio."

Sus ojos color miel encontraron los míos al rodarla sobre su espalda. Su boca sabe a sueño, y algo que es simplemente ella. Su piel es salada y suave, sus tetas se sienten perfectas en mis manos. Los sonidos que hace son suficientes para que desee escucharla gritar mi nombre, pero sé que está adolorida por hacer el amor, y para ser honesto, quiero probarla por todas partes, solo para no irme con un deseo sin cumplir.

Ella es dócil bajo mis labios, caliente, húmeda y necesitada bajo mi lengua. Sus manos son algo bruscas con mi cabello, pero no me importa. Me recuerda que no es un sueño, que no voy a despertar en una habitación vacía de hotel con mi mano en la polla. A la mierda con eso. Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele a mi cerebro lleno de sal.

"Edward," susurra, su voz rasposa y dulce cuando tira de mis hombros.

Cedo con un beso que hace que sus piernas se cierren alrededor de mi cabeza por un momento. No le importa que tengo su sabor. No le importa que está adolorida, y que no sé si pueda ser delicado con ella. Mi cadera se sacude cuando mete la mano entre nosotros y me desliza una vez por su humedad antes de levantar sus caderas para recibirme dentro de ella, y por un momento, la preocupación dentro de mí desaparece. Gemidos reprimidos flotan en su habitación cuando me detengo, nuestras caderas juntas, mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

"Dame un momento," me ruega, abriendo sus piernas un poco más.

"Sí."

Jesús. No se imagina que podría quedarme así por el resto de mi puta vida. Esto es todo en lo que he pensado desde que me fui.

Se toma su tiempo, como siempre lo hace. Y como es costumbre, la espero.

No sé si la prefiero callada o ruidosa, tal vez las dos. Aunque me encanta escucharla hablar, también amo verla tratar con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse callada: ese labio entre sus dientes, la silenciosa 'o' de su boca, sus ojos cuando se cierran con fuerza en un esfuerzo de contenerlo todo. Me encanta como se ve debajo de mí, caderas codiciosas y ojos hambrientos, los dos mirando donde desaparezco dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Cuando nos doy la vuelta a ambos y ella queda encima de mí, puedo ver que está haciendo lo que puede para conseguir correrse. Sé lo que necesita. Solo me gusta verla encontrarlo cuando deslizo mi mano entre nosotros para que ella se presione justo en la almohadilla de mi pulgar y estoy dentro y fuera de ella y por todas jodidas partes hasta que se corre. Esta mañana lo hace en silencio – su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su mano en la mía al montarme mientras dura, hasta que se estremece por última vez.

"Joder, Edward," susurra, inclinándose hacia adelante, agotada y temblando.

Pero mierda, estoy ahí, justo ahí y ella lo sabe. Gira sus caderas y las eleva y vuelve a bajar de la forma en que sabe que me gusta, y cuando la abrazo para poder follarla como quiero, ella me abraza con la misma fuerza, y susurra cosas en mi oído hasta que me corro de forma tan intensa que siento como si iniciara en mis dedos.

Besa mi cuello y mi pecho, los dos resbalosos por el sudor, nuestra piel fría y húmeda en el aire helado de la habitación.

"¿Puedes encender la calefacción o algo?" Pregunto, probablemente arruinando el perfecto momento postcoital o algo así.

"Sip."

Escondiéndome debajo de su edredón, veo sus largas piernas cuando sale tranquilamente de la habitación llevando nada más que mi camiseta. Escucho el clic y el zumbido en la ventila de la calefacción, y ella vuelve un momento después con un vaso de agua, metiéndose en la cama junto a mí, su piel ya fría por el tiempo que pasó fuera de la cama. Mete sus pies entre mis piernas, riéndose entre dientes cuando protesto.

"¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?" Pregunta. Supongo que le hemos estado evitando tanto como podemos, tratando de pretender que no es inminente.

"A medianoche." Puedo sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mis manos. "Tenemos mucho tiempo."

El silencio es denso en su habitación, cargado con millones de cosas que quiero decirle, pero no puedo.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?" Pregunta de pronto.

Pellizco levemente su trasero. "Sí. Me dijiste que tu nombre era Becca."

Suelta una risita, pellizcándome en respuesta. "¡Pensé que eras una peste!"

Le dije que pensé que era la más linda _blow-in_ _**(2)**_ que había visto en mi vida, con toda su piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Conseguí que se me llenara la nariz de agua de mar cuando la vi en la playa ese día—casi me noqueé con mi propia tabla. Se ríe al oír eso, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que ha escuchado.

Eso es lo que me gusta de Bella—y sé que todos los hombres lo dicen de su chica—pero ella no es como las otras chicas por aquí. Tal vez es la chica de campo en ella, pero hay algo increíblemente normal en ella. No le gusta el drama o cualquier otra mierda que hacen otras. Nunca tuve tiempo para esas chicas, las celosas, las inseguras. Siento como si hubiese encontrado a la chica perfecta en Bella Swan, solo que no en el mejor momento.

Pasamos la mañana platicando, enredados en el otro, durmiendo y despertando, dormitando. En un parpadeo, la tarde casi ha pasado. Por otro lado, eso parece suceder siempre que estoy con ella. Es el tiempo intermedio, cuando no estoy con ella, ese tiempo pasa lento.

"Háblame," dice, sus dedos subiendo y bajando en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Mantenme despierta."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo."

Mi cerebro está hecho papilla. La combinación del cerebro postcoital de un chico y falta de sueño hace que se me ocurran las cosas más inesperadas.

"En ocasiones, cuando estoy teniendo una mala racha, o cuando no puedo concentrarme una mierda en el agua, finjo que estás sentada en la punta de mi tabla."

"¿Sí?"

"Sip. Me ayuda a calmarme. Algunas veces me pongo demasiado nervioso. Marcus consigue meterse en mi cabeza, además del peso de las expectaciones de todos, y la presión de las competencias y esas cosas. Me molesta un poco, y es como si olvidara lo que estoy haciendo y por qué lo estoy haciendo, ¿sabes?"

Se está relajando, quedándose dormida una vez más. Pero sé que este es el momento. Cuando tengo que armarme de valor y decir lo que tengo que decir. Me incorporo sobre mi codo, inclinándome sobre ella.

"Oye." La empujo gentilmente. "¿Recuerdas que antes de irme, me dijiste que siempre amaría el agua más que a ti?"

Asiente.

"Oye, despierta."

"Estoy despierta," responde, sonriendo adormilada mientras sus ojos se quedan cerrados.

"No lo estás. Despierta."

Abre sus ojos y me mira. "Despierta."

No puedo evitar besarla una vez, solo porque está aquí y porque puedo. "Sabes que amo lo que hago, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

"Si me hubieses preguntado hace un año si había algo que amara más que surfear, más que poder surfear y que me paguen por ello—te hubiera dicho que ni en sueños, porque no lo había. Quiero decir, volví por Embry cuando estaba enfermo, pero sabía que siempre volvería."

Sus ojos oscuros, repentinamente llenos de curiosidad, buscan en los míos. "¿Pero?"

"Pero… si este _tour_ me ha enseñado algo, es que hay algo que amo más que andar de gira, y eso eres tú."

Bella se vuelve hacia mí un poco más, sus cejas arrugadas.

Respiro, tratando de poner en orden el revoltijo de palabras en mi cabeza, tratando de elegir las que la harán comprender.

"Me fui de nuevo en el _tour_ porque quería probar que todavía podía hacerlo. Que podía regresar después de pasar un tiempo fuera y todavía ser el mejor."

Ella sonríe, sus dedos tocando mi mejilla. "Eres el mejor. Estás entre los diez mejores y falta la mitad del _tour_ para terminar, y—"

Asiento, interrumpiéndola. "Lo sé. Y estoy muy emocionado, lo estoy. Puedo pasar tiempo con Em, y viajar, y mierda, deberías ver algunas de esas playas—jodida agua clara y arena blanca y esas olas que golpean todo el maldito día." Su sonrisa me recuerda que me estoy saliendo del tema. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza, ignorando las ansias repentinas de encontrar una tabla e irme al agua.

"Pero es como…volar por todo el mudo buscando eso que me hace feliz, cuando lo que me hace más feliz está justo aquí."

Sus ojos se enternecen y sonríe. "Aw. Eso es dulce."

"No es dulce. Es una puñetera tortura, Bella. El ganar no es suficiente. El _tour_ , las playas, el dinero—todo está bien, pero es como si esperara que llegara algo más, y… _mierda_ , ¡no lo sé!"

Frustrado, froto una mano por mi rostro. Junto a mí, Bella está callada, esperando a que me controle, como la persona paciente que es.

"Si pudiera meterte dentro del estuche de mi tabla lo haría, y haría que todo fuera jodidamente perfecto. Pero no puedo."

Mi piel siente enseguida el frío del aire cuando Bella quita su mano de mi pecho, apartándola de mí al moverse en la cama, su cuerpo y el mío separados por primera vez en doce horas. Puedo ver las piezas encajando en su cabeza, verlas acomodándose en formas que no quería. Como sabía que haría, lo había jodido.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Dice, mirando a todas partes menos a mí.

"Estoy diciendo que quiero que vengas conmigo, Bella."

* * *

 **(1) Seguí mis anhelos para sentir algo nuevo. Mi anhelo me siguió de regreso a ti.**

 **(2) Blow-in -** **El significado literal de Blow in es llegar o aparecer de pronto. En Australia así llaman a los recién llegados, como los turistas.**

* * *

 _ **AAAAAAaaaaaaaah! ¡Quiere que vaya con él! Pues la verdad no hay mucho que decir de este capítulo más que derretirse de amor por Edward, apoco no. Es una ternura. Y ahora hay que darle a Jasper una gorra jejejeje, se la tendrá que comer, porque hay algo más importante para Edward que surfear, Bella. ¿Pero será igual para Bella? ¿Qué respuesta le dará? Recordemos que acababa de inscribirse a la universidad. Pues ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo cuál es su respuesta.**_

 _ **Ahora, como dije en el capítulo de Atmosphere que acabo de subir, siento la tardanza pero me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya estoy de regreso y, espero seguir con el ritmo de antes pero depende de ustedes. En el capítulo de Atmosphere no recibí para nada la respuesta de las lectoras, ha estado a cuenta gotas. Es triste que se olviden tan fácilmente de que esto lo hacemos para su diversión y que en pago solo tienen que tomarse unos segundos y dejar un pequeño review. No lo olviden por favor, las autoras también están al tanto de estas historias y la respuesta de los lectores. Bueno, como les dije, depende de ustedes. Ahora, para el concurso que se hizo para este capítulo, Erica y yo decidimos dejarlo para el próximo capítulo porque como ya se habrán dado cuenta este es muy cortito y supongo que la ganadora no sé quejará de leer antes que las demás la respuesta de Bella, ¿verdad? *meneando las cejas* Así que, un poco de paciencia, ya estoy con el siguiente capi que recibirá primero la ganadora (el sorteo lo hará Eri en estos días con las que dejaron su review y el comentario en el grupo) y luego lo publicaré. No olviden por favor lo importante que es para mí saber que están leyendo y disfrutan de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Paola Lightwood, caresgar26, nydiac10, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, floriponcio, montselugoxtremo, Wawis Cullen, jovipattinson, freedom2604, Merce, Anastacia T. Crawford, lagie, DenniChavez, Laliscg, Vanina Iliana, AndreCullen, Torposoplo12, Srher Evans, glow0718, YessyVL13, Jazmin Li, angelabarmtz, somas, Maribel, carolaaproboste.v, Adriu, fernanda A, Techu, Bertlin, Nayely, Hanna D.L, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Yoliki, Manligrez, patymdn, emmabe, Milh Llop, Alfa, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, LicetSalvatore, gsaavdrau, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Aredhel Isile, Mafer, , Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	35. Treinta y cuatro

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Treinta y cuatro**

* * *

" _I feel you, love, like a punch in the heart, 'cause every time you're near, I'm back to the start."_

" _Punch in The Heart (feat Katy Steele)"—Josh Pyke_

* * *

Hay momentos a los que miras atrás con la comprensión de que fueron momentos decisivos. Que el camino que tomaste, o que el exacto futuro en el que vives, se definió en ese momento en particular. Clavada como una mariposa bajo los serios y decididos ojos azules de Edward, comprendo que este es uno de esos momentos—justo aquí, ahora.

 _Ven conmigo_. Algo dentro de mí sabe que el resultado de la decisión que tome será significativa—será una decisión que cambie mi vida.

Mi corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza que puedo sentirlo en la parte de atrás de mi lengua, hinchándose en mi garganta hasta que creo que podría asfixiarme. Edward se agacha para presionar sus labios en la piel de mi hombro, y el latido de mi corazón trastabilla ligeramente, se tropieza con la sensación de tenerlo cerca una vez más.

"¿Por favor?" Susurra, las palabras entrecortadas recorriéndome y metiéndose en mis huesos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa—diez segundos, un minuto, una hora. Todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme ahí, mirándolo mientras él me devuelve la mirada. No es como si no hubiésemos tenido esta conversación antes. La tuvimos. Pero solamente fueron nada más que comentarios superficiales, bromas deprimentes que hacíamos, tratando de hacernos sentir mejor por la distancia entre nosotros. El peso del momento aprieta mi pecho dejándome sin aliento, sacando las palabras de mi mente hasta que queda completamente en blanco y no puedo pensar en una sola cosa inteligente qué decir. Fuerzo a mi cuerpo a relajarse, permitiendo que la proximidad de Edward me estabilice y calme mis nervios. La suave intensidad con la que es tan bueno me sorprende. Es la misma expresión que tiene sobre su tabla, la misma mirada determinada que tiene en el póster de la pared de Jasper.

Afortunadamente, me deja en paz por un momento, sus dedos trazando círculos en la curva de mi codo mientras espera pacientemente a que diga algo. Observa con interés mientras mi boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces. Está listo para la pelea. Está listo para cualquier razón que dé para no empacar e irme con él.

"Mierda, Edward." Como agarrar las nubes, trato de encontrar palabras que no están ahí. "Yo… necesito pensarlo."

Sonríe. Sonríe y no puedo mirarlo, porque sé que, si lo hago, le diré que sí. Me dará esa maldita sonrisa que me marea, y no lo pensaré dos veces. No pensaré en lo que significa para mi futuro, solo le echaré un vistazo y saldré por la puerta.

"Bueno," dijo en voz baja, una sonrisa confiada formándose en sus labios. "Mi vuelo se va en nueve horas, así que tienes algo de tiempo."

Cuando vuelvo mi rostro para verlo otra vez, sus ojos azules están cálidos y cariñosos, pero puedo ver la determinación detrás de ellos. Sabe lo que quiere, y va a luchar conmigo para conseguirlo.

Mi estómago se revuelve ante la mención de su partida. "Pareces muy seguro de que voy a decir que sí."

Riéndose entre dientes, se rueda sobre su espalda, metiendo un brazo por debajo de su cabeza. Está muy relajado y despreocupado, tan decididamente Edward, como si no acabara de poner mi vida de cabeza. "Es solo un presentimiento."

Tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo para ignorar la lucha interna que amenaza el poco tiempo que nos queda, acurruco mi cuerpo junto al suyo, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano en mi espalda baja, y el aroma de su piel bajo mi mejilla. El dolor por echarlo de menos sube y baja como la marea con el desordenado latido de mi corazón, mis emociones son un remolino de miedo, amor y felicidad. Incluso mientras Edward habla del _tour_ , sobre las interminables playas y el riguroso entrenamiento, puedo sentir crecer algo bajo la superficie. Algo dentro de él sabe que con solo un empujoncito, con alentarme y una buena razón, lo seguiré a cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Si solo fuera tan fácil.

Extiende su mano y desliza sus dedos entre las persianas, separándolas para mirar el cielo de afuera.

"¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta antes de que me vaya?" Pregunta. "El clima se ve bastante bien."

La idea de estar en el agua con él envía una ráfaga de felicidad por mi cuerpo. "Claro," respondo, asintiendo. "Hubo algunas olas decentes la semana pasada en Black Rock."

"Suena bien," dice. "Tengo algunas tablas guardadas en la habitación de Jasper. Puede que también haya un traje ahí."

Echa hacia atrás el edredón, y la pérdida de su calor en mi cama es instantánea. Movernos tranquilamente por la casa vacía se siente casi como inercia, como si hubiésemos caído de vuelta en la rutina. Preparo dos sándwiches de vegemite y queso para Edward, y uno de mantequilla de cacahuate para mí. Él agarra su traje y las tablas y las lleva al coche. Mientras una parte de mí se siente un poco reconfortada por la normalidad de nuestra rutina, también hay otra parte de mí que desea que pudiéramos pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda haciendo algo—no sé— _más_. Mi garganta se cierra al pensar en su partida, y me atraviesa una oleada de pánico.

No sé si sobreviviré el verlo partir una vez más.

"¿Lista?" Pregunta, manteniendo abierta la puerta principal, la luz de la mañana brillando detrás de él. Mi pecho se aprieta al verlo, todo arrugado y ansioso.

Ahí de pie en mi cocina, llego a la conclusión que solo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura, y es que: estoy tan enamorada de Edward, que lo seguiría a cualquier parte. También sé que él me ama lo suficiente para volar treinta y tantas horas al otro lado del mundo solo para pasar un día conmigo. Tengo que preguntarme qué le deparará su futuro si me quedo aquí. ¿Lo dejará todo y vendrá a casa? ¿Abandonaría todos los sueños que ha tenido, y dejaría su carrera por mí?

Lo haría. Y esa idea me asusta más que nada.

Tragando el pánico que aumenta, meto los refrigerios en mi mochila, dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro, y sigo a Edward hacia la van.

La tarde es clara y hermosa, el cielo de un azul pálido. Hasta ahora, el clima había sido deprimente todos los malditos días. Juro que es como si este chico trajera el clima con él. Edward: el sol en el centro de su propio sistema climático.

Nos subimos el cierre en silencio, y lo veo sacar una de sus viejas tablas de su cubierta. Sus largos dedos pasan por la superficie de fibra de vidrio con reverencia. Es vieja, los costados están cubiertos de abolladuras y rayones, y los logos casi se han desvanecido por completo. Sus ojos recorren su largo, sus manos sintiendo todos los golpes y marcas. Si no me hubiese mirado exactamente de la misma forma no hace muchas horas, estaría celosa. Después de su pequeña sesión de reconocimiento, nos impulsamos dentro del oleaje, nuestras manos rozando ocasionalmente mientras remamos.

Con traje o sin él, el agua está helada. Edward apenas lo nota, pero el _shock_ todavía me saca el aire de los pulmones.

Black Rock está desierto, y el largo tramo de playa está vacío salvo por unas cuantas personas paseando a perros o corriendo por la arena. Por primera vez en siglos, las olas son perfección. No soy ni siquiera la mitad de buena que Edward en un mal día. Todavía engalleto más de lo que me quedo de pie, pero él está muy emocionado con mi progreso, y me hace sentir como si realmente podría estar mejorando. Me da indicaciones entre rondas, diciéndome que me apoye más en mi pierna trasera, que relaje un poco mis hombros, que me dirija a ciertas partes de la ola para un viaje más fácil. Mientras tanto, él surfea como si no tuviera otro lugar donde más estar, como si no tuviera que irse en unas cuantas horas. Su rostro está calmado y pacífico, su cuerpo relajado, y esa punzada dolorosa que había contenido en el fondo de mi estómago vuelve a emerger con tanta fuerza que casi rompo en llanto en medio del océano.

¿Podría seguirlo?

¿Qué tipo de chica sería si solo me fuera?

Sería una chica enamorada.

¿Es eso suficiente?

¿Qué más se necesita?

Me quedo ahí mientras mi cabeza discute con mi corazón, viendo a Edward remar de vuelta hacia mí. Hunde la nariz de la tabla bajo una ola y desaparece por un momento antes de volver a subir a solo unos metros de mí, sacudiendo el agua de su cabello y rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta, deteniéndose a mi lado.

Consigo darle una sonrisa insegura, ocultando el patético intento al bajar la vista. "Nada."

"Mentira," dice, y odio la forma en que sabe exactamente cómo me estoy sintiendo. Odio que mi rostro sea como un libro abierto para él. Odio tener este intenso debate dentro de mí cuando todo lo que necesito es decir que sí.

Pero en vez de eso, miento. "Estoy bien. Solo cansada."

"Córrete," dice, y muevo mi cuerpo hacia adelante sobre mi tabla para que pueda subirse detrás de mí.

El agua está helada, pero su cuerpo está caliente, y me estremezco cuando el calor de su pecho inunda mi piel, incluso a través de las capas de neopreno y agua salada.

"No sé por qué te has estado quejando tanto del clima," dijo en voz baja. "Hoy está jodidamente perfecto."

Rodando mis ojos, aprieto la mano que deja descansando en mi muslo. "Era una mierda hasta que tú llegaste, rayito de sol."

"Rayito de sol, ¿eh?" Dice, con una carcajada. "Me gusta."

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas. Si me hubieras dicho el día anterior dónde estaría tan solo veinticuatro horas después, te hubiese dicho que te fueras a la mierda. Como están las cosas, apenas si puedo creer que él está aquí.

"No puedo creer lo buena que te estás haciendo, " dice, y suelto un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "¡Lo digo en serio! Unos meses más y lo harás perfecto."

Sonrío. "Tal vez sea una buena contendiente para esas mujeres surfistas."

Se echa a reír, su pecho retumbando contra mi espalda. "Tranquila. No nos adelantemos."

"Jasper es un buen maestro," digo. "No tan paciente como tú. Además, Embry me ha estado dando algunos consejos."

"¿Sí?"

Asiento. "Lo he visto por aquí algunas veces. Sabes que está a punto de ponerse agitado cuando él se aparece."

Edward sacude su cabeza. "Ese niño está loco."

Solo hay un puñado de gente lo bastante loca como para enfrentarse a las más grandes olas que llegan a nuestra costa, y Embry es uno de ellos. La mayoría de las veces engalleta y lo revuelcan las olas, y tiene más contusiones y costillas lastimadas que la mitad de los jugadores de fútbol en el pueblo, y aun así no desea nada más que perseguir esas elusivas grandes olas. Las de Waimea Bay, Cíclopes, Mavericks. Edward tiene razón; ese chico está más que loco.

"Te echa mucho de menos," le digo. "También a Emmett."

Edward suspira. Se queda callado, y puedo ver que es porque él también echa de menos a Embry y a su familia. Venir de una familia tan grande todavía es un concepto extraño para mí, solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para él estar lejos de sus hermanos menores.

"Cuéntame sobre California," le pido un momento después, extrañando el sonido de su voz.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo."

Envuelve mis caderas suavemente con su brazo, manteniéndome pegada a su pecho mientras habla. Me cuenta sobre las competencias, sobre los largos vuelos y las horas que pasa esperando en los aeropuertos. Los días que pasa entrenando o durmiendo, demasiado ocupado o cansado como para explorar los fascinantes países nuevos en los que se encuentra. También me cuenta sobre San Diego, y Trestles, el lugar de la costa en donde son las competencias. Habla de días de sol y arena interminables, de la fiera rivalidad entre australianos y americanos cuando están en suelo nacional.

"¿Cuántas veces has estado ahí?" Pregunto.

"Esta es mi sexta vez surfeando en el Pro en Trestles. L.A es una locura—absolutamente extraño e increíble."

"¿Has ido a Disneylandia?"

Se ríe entre dientes. "Sí, un par de veces."

"¿Te subiste a todos los juegos? ¿Viste a Mickey? ¿Es tan divertido como dicen?"

Edward descansa la barbilla sobre su hombro. "Mucho mejor."

Suspiro con tristeza, moviendo mis piernas en el agua hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "¿Me llevarás algún día?"

Dedos cálidos quitan mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, y un momento después siento que sus labios tocan mi piel.

"Sí. Ven conmigo."

"Edward—"

"Te llevaré a Disneylandia todos los putos días," susurra, su aliento caliente contra mi piel fría envía escalofríos hasta los dedos de mis pies. "Y luego viajaremos por carretera hasta San Francisco o Las Vegas, o incluso a México. He escuchado que las playas de México son brutales."

"¿Nunca has estado ahí?"

"No, en realidad nunca he tenido tiempo. Las giras son bastante agitadas."

Imágenes de una cerveza mexicana fría y noches calientes y sudorosas cruzan ante mis ojos. "México sería una pasada."

"Entonces, ven conmigo."

Me echo a reír, porque si no lo hago, voy a llorar. "Claro. Solo me subiré al avión esta noche y llamaré a todos desde Timbuctú, ¿eh?"

Siento su sonrisa contra mi cuello. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no."

Él suspira, descansando su frente en mi hombro, dejando pasar mi estúpida respuesta. Pero siento que hace eco a través del agua y se estrella contra mí.

 _¿Porque no?_

Qué idiota.

"Será mejor que volvamos," dice un minuto después, y mi cuerpo siente su pérdida hasta el fondo de mi corazón cuando se desplaza de mi tabla de vuelta a la suya. No puedo evitar sentir que he arruinado lo que pudo haber sido un gran momento. Otra vez.

Un par de olas decentes se alinean, y los dos tomamos la misma ola al mismo tiempo. Me tira muy pronto, probablemente viéndome como una completa chiflada en el proceso. Mientras tanto, Edward toma la ola como si no fuera nada y, al perder velocidad, prácticamente se baja de la tabla y vuelve al agua.

Nos secamos en la playa, y nuestra caminata de regreso a la van es lenta. Pretendo que no me doy cuenta de las largas miradas de Edward hacia atrás a la playa al estar de pie junto a ella, quitándonos nuestros trajes y poniéndonos ropa seca.

"¿Extrañas la casa?"

Me mira con incredulidad, quitándose el traje. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"Quiero decir Australia," digo, rodando los ojos. "¿Extrañas Australia?"

Sus hombros se relajan, y cierra la puerta lateral. "La comida," dice con un suspiro. "Echo de menos las hamburguesas—me refiero a, unas hamburguesas realmente buenas con huevo frito y remolacha—y pastel de patata, o _dimmies_ _ **(2)**_ **.** Y que me jodan si puedo encontrar una buena panadería con pies y bollos con ensalada y esas cosas. Emmett constantemente está deseando un pie de patata y una Big M de fresa **(3)**."

Suelto un resoplido. Incluso después de conocer a Emmett por un corto periodo de tiempo, tengo la sensación de que es como un niño de cinco años, envuelto en el cuerpo de un adulto. No conozco a nadie de más de cinco años que todavía tome leche con sabor a fresa.

Edward se apoya en la puerta del lado del pasajero y frota su corto cabello con sus manos, lanzando gotas de agua de mar por todas partes. "Y vegemite, por supuesto. Pan blanco, vegemite, mantequilla—"

Estampo un sándwich de vegemite en su pecho húmedo.

"¿Es—?" Se ve anonadado.

Asiento.

"Tú… oh mierda—también tiene queso." Suelto una risita cuando tira de mí por la toalla con la que estoy envuelta. "Dios, eres buena conmigo," dice, sonriendo en un beso.

Nos metemos en el asiento delantero mientras Edward come gustosamente su sándwich, y enciende el motor rápidamente antes de encender la calefacción. Está soleado, pero no caliente. Los dos ponemos nuestras manos frente las ventilas, calentando nuestros congelados dedos.

"¿Cómo está Rosie?" Pregunta, con un bocado de pan blanco y queso Kraft.

Desenvolviendo con cuidado mi sándwich, asiento despacio. "Está bien. Sabes cómo es; piensa que es más fuerte de lo que realmente es." Edward asiente. "Creo que está vez es realmente difícil para ella—incluso apoyándose en mí."

"Sí." Se queda callado por un momento, sus ojos fijos en la comida en su regazo. "Bueno, de todos modos no sé cuánto tiempo más seguirá Emmett en el _tour_. Sé que quiere seguir, pero su rodilla no está bien y él está bastante molido."

Pico el pan con mis dedos. "No sabía que tenía problemas con su rodilla. ¿Sabe Rosie que está pensando en retirarse? ¿Ella sabe que estás aquí?" Una idea me golpea con tanta fuerza que casi se me cae el almuerzo. "¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí?"

Edward traga, viéndose un poco avergonzado. "Sí, no, en realidad no. Solo Rosie y Jasper."

La comida se convierte en pegamento en mi boca. "Oh."

"Solo vine para verte." Hace bolita la envoltura de plástico y la deja en un portavasos vacío, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

"De todas formas, no se está retirando," dice, agarrando una de mis cortezas. "Solo necesita darle un descanso a su rodilla, tal vez hacer que se la revisen apropiadamente. Va a seguir en el _tour_ hasta que ya no pueda arrastrar su trasero hasta el agua."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Toma una respiración profunda y se encoge de hombros lentamente, poniendo la van en reversa. "No sé. Supongo que todavía tengo algunos bríos. Veremos qué pasa."

Para cuando llegamos a casa, está atardeciendo y me sorprende encontrar la casa todavía vacía. Supongo que Rosie y Jasper están manteniendo su distancia. Una parte de mí se siente mal de que sus mejores amigos no vayan a tener oportunidad de verlo. Pero otra parte más grande está completamente consumida por el egoísmo, y encuentro que, más que nada, solo quiero pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda, juntos.

Él guarda las tablas mientras yo enjuago los trajes. Apenas me estoy quitando el bikini cuando Edward entra al baño detrás de mí.

"Justo a tiempo," digo, lanzándole la parte superior de mi bañador.

Sonríe, sus ojos prácticamente titilando bajo las lámparas de calor. Le toma medio segundo quitarse los pantalones cortos y unirse a mí bajo el _spray_. Mi cabello apenas si se humedece antes de que me bese, el agua caliente mezclándose con la sal seca en sus labios. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, acercándolo, y tengo que contener un chillido cuando me empuja contra las baldosas frías.

El fuego se enciende por mi piel, pero por mucho que lo desee, sexo en la ducha es algo en lo que nunca hemos sido buenos. Solo estoy un poco alta, y la ducha está un poquitín pequeña. Así que cuando me pongo de rodillas frente a Edward, gime, su cabello mojado cayendo sobre su frente mientras me mira.

Las baldosas de la ducha son duras y firmes bajo mis rodillas, pero la mirada en los ojos de Edward al verme anula cualquier dolor. Sus muslos son delgados, y puedo sentir las franjas de músculos moverse bajo mis dedos cuando subo mis manos por sus piernas hacia sus caderas.

"¿Sabes cuántas veces he pensado en esto?" Dice, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos pasan por la parte superior de mi hombro antes de presionar suavemente su palma contra mi mejilla.

Lo miro, sonriendo con suficiencia. "¿Mucho?"

Asiente, su labio inferior metido entre sus dientes. "Sí. Mucho."

Su mano aprieta un poco cuando lo tomo en mi boca, y los sonidos que hace, hacen eco en el baño, vibrando en mi piel como pequeñas ondas de deseo. Para cuando está cerca, él está prácticamente inclinado sobre mí, sus palmas extendidas contra la pared de baldosas detrás de mí, sus rodillas temblando. Gime, y suena como si viniera de alguna parte en lo profundo de su pecho. Dice mi nombre, alargándolo y diciéndolo despacio al correrse. Un momento más tarde, con sonrisas inseguras y párpados pesados, se desliza por la pared para sentarse junto a mí.

"Maldición."

"¿Mejor que en tu imaginación?"

Me sonríe perezosamente. "Siempre lo es."

Pasamos el resto de la tarde recostados en mi cama. Edward todavía está descontrolado por las diferencias de horario y el vuelo de Melbourne a Rio, de modo que se duerme y despierta hasta que lo despierto una hora antes de que tenga que irse.

Mira la hora en su teléfono antes de arrojarlo sobre la cama junto a él, gimiendo. "Será mejor que me vaya pronto."

"¿Empacaste tus cosas?"

Se pone de pie y mira alrededor de mi habitación. "No hay mucho que empacar."

Lo veo agarrar su gorra y ponérsela, y luego mete algo de su ropa en la mochila negra que ha arrojado en el suelo.

"¿Viste la camiseta blanca que estaba usando?"

Mira alrededor, recogiendo unas cuantas cosas.

"Sí, ahora es mía. Lo siento."

Su cabeza se levanta de golpe. "¿Eh?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Huele a ti."

Su rostro se enternece, y se sienta en la cama junto a mí.

"Prometo que te la devolveré cuando regreses a casa."

Se queda callado otra vez, mirando sus manos, el pequeño músculo a un costado de su mandíbula moviéndose.

Finalmente, me mira otra vez, sus ojos intensos. "No tengo que decirte que te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Asiento, y él también lo hace, tomando una respiración profunda.

"Voy a hacer otro intento, y entonces no te lo pediré de nuevo." Continúa, sin esperar mi respuesta. "Cuando me fui para volver al _tour,_ pensé que me haría sentir mejor. No mejor, sino como, completo o algo así. No sé, tal vez cuando dejaste Forks, así fue como te sentiste, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo si fuera algo que tienes que hacer?"

Concuerdo, recordando la sensación que tenía en Forks de que me hacía falta algo, esa voz ineludible en mi subconsciente, diciéndome que _hiciera_ algo.

"Y que me jodan si dejarte no fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. El vuelo de la primera etapa de la competencia fue una puñetera tortura. Juro que Emmett casi me amarra al asiento, estaba muy nervioso. Pero, incluso entonces, pensé que una vez que estuviera en suelo firme, o dentro del agua, estaría bien. Pero no fue así. Fue como si tuviera este nuevo agujero en mi interior. Dios, eso suena afeminado. Como sea. Bueno. Así es como se siente."

Frota suavemente su esternón, mirando el suelo entre sus pies.

"Quiero que seas la primera persona que vea cuando despierto. Y sé que es egoísta, pero no puedo soportar estar allá, sabiendo que no me estás viendo en la playa. Eso jode tanto con mi cabeza que algunas veces no puedo concentrarme, y no sé qué más hacer más que llevarte conmigo. Ven conmigo, Bella."

Levanta la vista cuando me deslizo de la cama junto a él a su regazo. "Te amo, Edward. Sabes que sin importar dónde estemos te amo, ¿verdad? Fiyi, California, Río, Rusia, en el jodido Timbuctú; tú eres mío y yo soy tuya." Él asiente. "Pensé que había estado enamorada antes—de Jake—pero… eso fue… no fue nada comparado a esto."

Edward me observa, sus ojos esperanzados, y el alma se me cae a los pies. "Pero… no puedo… no puedes pedirme esto ahora, Edward."

Deja caer su frente en mi hombro, sus manos sujetando mis costados.

"Tal vez el próximo año," digo, con la garganta cerrada y respiraciones temblorosas. "No sé. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que pensar. No puedo simplemente irme—"

"Entiendo," dice Edward, levantando su cabeza. "Como dije, era poco probable, pero tenía que preguntar. Tenía que saber, de otra forma hubiera regresado al _tour_ con la duda, y eso es peor, creo."

No me mira, pero aun así, puedo ver la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Cuando sorbe su nariz, tragando grueso, algo dentro de mí se rompe, y las lágrimas que había estado manteniendo a raya por semanas finalmente se desatan. Este chico, este hermoso sol que me desea, que me eligió de todas las chicas en el mundo, se está quebrando justo frente a mí, y todo es por mi culpa.

"Por favor, no llores," digo a través de mis propias lágrimas, limpiando furiosamente mis mejillas. "Por favor."

Edward levanta la vista, y un estremecedor sollozo sacude mi pecho. Sus ojos están brillando bajo sus pestañas húmedas, su azul brillante lleno de preocupación. "Joder. No llores."

Trato de sonreír, deseando alejar las lágrimas. Pero no se detienen. "No sé si pueda detenerme ahora."

Sus brazos me abrazan con fuerza, y entierro el rostro en su cuello. Quiero suplicarle que se quede, pero sé sin lugar a dudas que hacerlo sería egoísta y estúpido, porque lo haría.

"Estaremos bien," dice, deslizando su mano bajo mi cabello y dejándola en mi nuca. "Por favor, detente, cariño. No puedo soportar verte llorar."

Su camiseta está mojada, y mis ojos hinchados, y pasan unos minutos más de mis lágrimas silenciosas y sus suaves palabras tranquilizadoras para que separe mi rostro de su hombro.

"Te amo," dice, besándome con ternura, y deseo que las palabras puedan reparar la grieta en mi corazón a punto de estallar, pero no pueden.

"También te amo. Muchísimo."

Nos quedamos así—yo en su regazo, acurrucada a él—hasta que suena la alerta de su teléfono y es la hora en que tiene que irse. La caminata a su van es lenta. De hecho, me sorprende que pueda caminar conmigo aferrada a él como un molusco. Arroja su mochila en el asiento del pasajero, y se da la vuelta para darme un beso de despedida. Por segunda vez.

Este es el momento.

"Te veré pronto," dice, el dolor que estoy sintiendo reflejándose en su expresión.

Asiento, pero no puedo hablar. Mi boca está pegada, y de pronto mis palmas están sudando y mi pulso se acelera.

 _No te atrevas a dejarlo ir._

Levanta la mano para meterse en el asiento del conductor, y mi cerebro se echa a andar y mi corazón está en mi boca y—

"¡Espera!" Mi corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza que tengo problemas para respirar. "Espera."

Edward se baja y se queda junto a la van. Espera pacientemente mientras retuerzo mis manos frente a mí, ignorando a mi cerebro y escuchando solo el impulso y alentador ritmo de mi corazón.

"¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?"

Puedo ver una sonrisa luchando por levantar las esquinas de los labios de Edward, pero él los mantiene apretados en una línea recta. "A las nueve."

Pasando saliva, calculo exactamente cuánto tiempo me tomaría meter mi ropa en una mochila. Llamar a mis padres. Llamar a Rosie. Avisar en el trabajo que no voy a poder hacer el turno del almuerzo mañana por la tarde.

"Supongo que tengo suficiente en mi cuenta de banco—"

"Puedo pagar tu boleto."

"No seas estúpido."

Edward asiente, sus ojos amplios.

"Bueno, voy a tener que encontrar mi pasaporte."

* * *

 **(1) Te siento, amor, como un puñetazo al corazón, porque cada vez que estás cerca, vuelvo a empezar.**

 **(2) Un dim sim (dimmies) es un bocadillo estilo dumpling inspirado en la comida china con carne y vegetales, popular en Australia.**

 **(3) Big M es una marca de leche saborizada que fue fundada en Melton, Victoria, Australia.**

* * *

 _ **¡Tranquilas! No tienen que golpearla o matarla, tardó, pero ya reaccionó jejejeje. Pobre Edward, tuvo que derramar su corazón para convencerla, pero al fin ella decidió seguir a su corazón. ¿Pero será tan fácil para ella el partir? ¿No se arrepentirá? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Pues lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios. Gracias por recordar que es la forma de darnos las gracias por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Caaroline C, Masilobe, caresgar26, saraipineda44, paosierra, YessyVL13, angelabarmtz, Jazmin Li, carol, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, DenniChavez, Alfa, Tata XOXO, Laliscg, Nayely, lagie, Maribel, erizo ikki, Techu, bbluelilas, freedom2604, tulgarita, fernanda A, Paola Lightwood, glow0718, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, Mafer, Vanina Iliana, gsaavdrau, mydiac10, carolaaproboste.v, rjnavajas, lizdayanna, patymdn, Rossmery, Hanna D.L, ariyasy, Gabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, Merce, Milh Llop, , injoa, Sully YM, Srher Evans, Ale Navas, Bertlin, Sabeloque, Marie Sellory y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	36. Treinta y cinco

**El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es** **MissWinkles,** **yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Treinta y cinco**

* * *

" _Bueno, tendré que encontrar mi pasaporte…"_

"Entonces…" Se me queda viendo por un momento, el helado aire nocturno levantándose a nuestro alrededor. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

Meto el cabello detrás de mis orejas con mis manos que tiemblan por el frío y la adrenalina que está corriendo por mis venas.

Mi voz suena temblorosa, pero entre más tiempo paso ahí parada la idea se afianza más en mi mente. "Sí… sip. Voy a ir a Río."

Edward cruza el espacio entre nosotros en dos largas zancadas, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y tirando de mí detrás de él al dirigirse directamente hacia la casa. "Entonces, será mejor que nos apresuremos. El vuelo sale en unas cuantas horas."

A su favor, él está relativamente calmado mientras me ayuda a empacar, pero cuando me pregunta por décima vez si estoy segura, estoy casi lista para matarlo a golpes con mi pasaporte. El hecho es que si no me voy ahora me arrepentiré en el minuto que se vaya sin mí. Y esta vez no se lo voy a permitir. No otra vez.

Empaco en tiempo récord, me pongo algo cómodo y estoy lista para partir, cuando me doy cuenta que olvido algo importante.

Cinco minutos más tarde Rosalie está despierta y fuera de la cama, viéndose desaliñada pero alerta.

"¡Rosie!" Grito, impaciente y más que un poco nerviosa de que vayamos a perder el vuelo. "¡Entra en el coche!"

Con el cabello todavía desordenado por el sueño, se mueve nerviosa en su recámara, con su pasaporte en una mano y su bolso en la otra. "No puedo solo irme," dice, mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los ojos amplios. "No puedo solo irme… ¿o sí?"

"Sí," digo, todavía metiendo cosas en su maleta. "Así que, concéntrate y vámonos."

Todavía está en pijamas pero tiene bien puestas sus botas _ugg_ y sus maletas están empacadas y, _que Dios me ayude_ si tengo que meterla en la van yo misma, lo haré.

El sonido de la bocina del coche atraviesa la noche una vez más – Edward se está impacientando. "¡Ven, Rosie, vámonos!" Le trueno mis dedos. "¡Apúrate!"

Pero no se mueve. "No puedo," dice, sacudiendo su cabeza, viendo como trato desesperadamente de cerrar su atiborrada maleta. "No puedo simplemente dejar a mi hermano y mi trabajo y a mi familia y… de hecho, a la mierda mi hermano. Pero no puedo simplemente irme a Río." Se detiene, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación. "¿O sí?"

Todavía vibrando por la adrenalina, la agarro por los hombros y la sacudo con fuerza. "Si no lo haces—" Sigo sacudiéndola "—te arrepentirás. Es ahora o nunca. La vida es demasiado corta. Toma el toro por los cuernos y toda esa mierda. Solo entra al maldito coche."

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello rubio cayendo de su cola de caballo hacia su rostro, Rosalie me devuelve la mirada. "¿Cuándo te hiciste tan sabia?"

Le echo un vistazo a mi muñeca desnuda, haciendo una mueca al darme cuenta que había olvidado mi reloj. "Como hace media hora."

El sonido de fuertes pasos hacen eco por el pasillo justo cuando Rose mete su pasaporte en su bolsa de mano y poco después Edward aparece en la puerta viéndose tan nervioso como nosotras dos. "Lo siento, damas," dice, acercándose para besarme rápidamente y darme unas palmaditas en el trasero. "Es hora de irnos."

Y con eso, agarra las caderas de Rosie con sus manos, la arroja sobre su hombro, y partimos.

* * *

Después de dos largos días de viaje ininterrumpido, aterrizamos en Galeão Internacional justo al salir el sol, un día antes del inicio del Billabong Río Pro. Estoy cansada y malhumorada, mi cuello está rígido por tratar de dormir en el avión, y Edward _no deja_ de sonreírme. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por devolverle su entusiasmo, pero la emoción de estar en un país nuevo desapareció en alguna parte entre una escala de ocho horas en Dubai y luego un vuelo de trece horas junto a Rosie, que ronca como un tren de carga. Hago lo que puedo por verme feliz, pero estoy sucia y cansada, y para ser honestos… estoy jodidamente preocupada.

Rose no ha dicho una palabra en las últimas horas, y mientras caminamos de prisa por la terminal la tensión sale prácticamente a oleadas de ella. No estoy segura si es porque está tan fastidiada como nosotros y a punto de un ataque de histeria, o si está preocupada por sorprender a Emmett. De cualquier forma ha sido una perra cascarrabias en las últimas horas, de modo que entre más callada esté mejor.

Agarrando mi pasaporte en una mano y la mano de Edward con la otra, pasamos por la aduana, sin duda con apariencia soñolienta y arrugada. Una vez que pasamos, Edward se queda en el reclamo de equipaje esperando nuestras maletas mientras Rosie y yo buscamos un baño para refrescarnos.

Después de casi quedarme dormida en el inodoro, lavo mis manos y salpico algo de agua en mi rostro. Cuarenta y ocho horas viajando no me ha hecho ningún favor; mi piel está manchada y seca, y combinado con las bolsas debajo de mis ojos y el pelo lacio y desordenado, parezco una adicta a las metanfetaminas. Paso los dedos por mi enredado cabello antes de recogerlo encima de mi cabeza con una liga. Mis dientes están sucios y estoy muy segura que tengo un desagradable aliento matutino, pero ya que tenía mucha prisa como para pensar en empacar un cepillo de dientes en mi maleta de mano, tengo que conformarme con un chicle y una cepillada rápida con el dedo.

"Mierda," susurra Rosie junto a mí, mirando a nuestros ojerosos reflejos en el espejo. "Estamos en Brasil."

Mi piel hormiguea por la emoción y le sonrío, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo evocar. "Demonios sí, aquí estamos," digo asintiendo. Solo tengo energía para arrojar un brazo por encima de su hombro al salir del baño, pero aun así, el saber que alguien más está pasando lo mismo que yo es reconfortante – sobre todo cuando esa persona es mi mejor amiga.

El aeropuerto está concurrido. Casi me derriba una mujer y su maleta rodante, y dos veces tenemos que volver por dónde vinimos cuando Rose se da cuenta que en alguna parte dimos la vuelta equivocada. Finalmente, veo a Edward a través de la terminal. Nuestras maletas están a sus pies y hay tres o cuatro adolescentes frente a él, todo un desastre de sonrisas nerviosas mientras le ofrecen gorras y camisetas para que las firme. Agarro la mano de Rose y la meto en un puesto de revistas cercano, dándole a él algo de espacio.

Incluso a la distancia puedo ver el cansancio irradiando de él, sin embargo, sonríe para las fotos y charla alegremente con el grupo de jovencitos. Conciliar a este chico con el que vi enseñando a nadar a un montón peques regordetes es surreal; parecen dos personas diferentes de mundos diferentes.

Pretendiendo hojear una revista, me inunda una repentina oleada de incertidumbre cuando subo la mirada para observar a Edward interactuar con sus _fans_. De pronto, no puedo evitar preguntarme si puedo adaptarme a su mundo. Si estoy hecha para ser parte de algo tan diferente, tan nuevo, tan inmensamente contrario a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Mis manos tiemblan, y siento que fue una mala idea consumir el sospechoso desayuno del avión cuando se revuelve en mi estómago.

Inhalo una respiración profunda. La sostengo. La sostengo hasta que mis pulmones duelen y los nervios se disipan un poco. Dejo salir el aire lentamente, imaginando todas mis preocupaciones escapando poco a poco por entre mis labios, evaporándose en el aire a mi alrededor. Enderezándome, echo mis hombros hacia atrás.

No más miedos.

No más 'y sí'.

No más aferrarme a ideas de lo que mi vida "debería" de ser.

No solo tengo que tener confianza en Edward para que me ayude a hacerme camino en este nuevo mundo, tengo que tener confianza en mí misma. Tengo que dejar ir el miedo y aceptar el hecho de que, por ahora, mi vida no está planeada u organizada, mi futuro no está escrito. Quién sabe dónde podría conducir esto.

"Tranquila, Bella," susurro bajo mi aliento. "Tú puedes con esto."

Con Rose una vez más a mi lado, me dirijo hacia él justo cuando el último niño se marcha, agarrando la camiseta firmada entre sus manos. Edward me ve casi de inmediato, y no importa lo desaliñada que creo que me veo, el desastre que creo que soy, la forma en que él me mira provoca que se relaje cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo, y esa sensación de opresión en mi pecho desaparece. Viéndolo mirándome, sé en lo más profundo de mí que esto es lo correcto.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta, estirando su mano para tomar la mía.

Asiento. "Sí, estoy bien."

Un coche está esperándonos afuera, y la sensación del aire del clima caliente en mi piel es suficiente para provocar una pequeña oleada de emoción dentro de mí. Unos minutos más tarde nos meten en el asiento trasero y recorremos la ciudad, observando pasar rápidamente el color y las maravillas de Río de Janeiro.

El ambiente dentro del coche es callado. Rosie todavía está nerviosa, y Edward está molido, y cansada o no, todavía no puedo creer que estoy viajando en la parte trasera de un coche privado por las calles de Río. La pobrecita de mí, Bella, una chica de campo convertida en vagabunda de playa. Es más que surreal.

Cuando llegamos al hotel en que los chicos se han estado quedando, es como si la tensión de Rosie aumentara un poco más. Incluso Edward lo nota.

"¿Quieres dejar a un lado los nervios?" Le dice en voz baja, sacando nuestras maletas del maletero del coche. "Va a estar muy emocionado."

"¿Eso crees?" Dice Rose, y resisto el impulso de sacudirla de nuevo. Una vez probablemente es suficiente. "¿Y si se pone como loco y no me quiere aquí? ¿Y sí-"

Edward pone sus ojos en blanco, su límite de mujeres emocionales al máximo. "Por supuesto que te quiere aquí. Si no creyera que ibas a decir que no, te hubiese invitado hace siglos."

"¿En serio?"

Edward suspira, tomando mi mano en la suya. "En serio. Ahora te aguantas, princesa. No soporté tus ronquidos por catorce horas solo para te des la vuelta y vuelvas a casa."

Seguro que Edward no se anda con rodeos. Y, en serio, era lo que Rosie necesitaba escuchar. La veo enderezar sus hombros y levantar la cabeza, la Rosie Hale que conozco y quiero resurgiendo al arreglar su cola de caballo y recoger su mochila.

Y por azares del destino, al final no hubo tiempo para los nervios. Ya que al pasar por las puertas principales del hotel, Emmett aparece del grupo de ascensores a nuestra izquierda. Se para en seco, sus ojos girando de mí a Rosie a Edward y de regreso.

"Mira lo que me encontré el _duty-free_ ," bromea Edward, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia nosotras dos.

El color ruboriza las mejillas de Rosie, y prácticamente puedo ver los restos de su ansiedad evaporarse de su cuerpo. "Hola," dice en voz baja.

El ruido de las sandalias de Emmett contra sus pies hace eco en el _lobby_ del hotel cuando se acerca a zancadas. Lo veo con una sonrisa cuando sus musculosos brazos rodean a Rose con fuerza, levantándola del suelo mientras ella se aferra a él, y él a ella. Puedo escucharla susurrándole suavemente, sus dedos enredados en la tela de su camiseta.

Un momento después, Emmett levanta su cabeza del hombro de Rosie, sus ojos azules mirando a Edward. "Gracias, hermano," dice en voz baja, sus ojos llenos de gratitud.

Edward se encoje de hombros, su boca elevándose un poco, con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. "Todo bien."

Nos quedamos a un lado por un momento, dejando que Rosie y Emmett tengan su momento, pero cuando es claro que en realidad no queremos estar ahí para verlos manosearse, agarró a Edward con una mano y mi maleta con la otra. "Los dejaremos solos."

Justo cuando nos estamos dando la vuelta, Emmett llama a Edward. "Oye, tal vez quieras llamar a Marcus. Está que echa chispas porque te fuiste."

Con un gemido, Edward asiente, sus ojos cayendo un poco. "Sí. Lo haré."

Supongo que Marcus, el mánager de equipo de Edward, está menos que impresionado por su acto de desaparición. Me siento mal casi por un minuto, pero luego recuerdo que Edward voló a través del mundo solo para verme, y la culpa se evapora. El viaje en el ascensor al cuarto de Edward, posiblemente es el más largo viaje de mi vida. Se pasa todo el tiempo mirándome, y sonriendo. Diría que me estoy hartando, pero es una total mentira. Su sonrisa, y la forma en que sus ojos azules merodean por mi cuerpo, poseen promesas de cosas que hacen que mi corazón se acelere y mi piel se sonroje. Además, nunca me cansaré de esa sonrisa, o cualquier encarnación de la misma que me dio ese primer día en la playa. Nunca.

Somos un lío de manos y besos incluso antes de que Edward tenga la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta de su habitación de hotel. "No puedo creer que estés aquí," dice, cuando dejo caer mi mochila a mis pies.

Retrocedo hasta que mis piernas topan con la cama, viendo cómo se quita los zapatos y tira de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, todo el tiempo sonriéndome. Me dejo caer en la cama y todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreírle en respuesta mientras me quitó rápidamente mi camiseta y mis _jeans_. Edward sube a la cama junto a mí, luego se inclina sobre mí y me besa lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo para hacerlo. Su piel está caliente, y aunque los dos necesitamos una ducha, todo lo que deseo es a él.

La cama es suave, con enormes y esponjadas almohadas y sábanas suaves y limpias, y después de pasar los últimos dos días durmiendo sentada, se siente como el cielo. Mi cuerpo se relaja y suspiro mientras Edward pasa su mano caliente por mi estómago, con sus dedos rozando la parte superior de mi ropa interior.

Mi piel todavía hormiguea, enardecida por sus caricias, y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cierren, preguntándome si alguna vez desaparecerá la sensación, con la esperanza de que no sea así.

* * *

Lo que siento como un momento después, abro mis ojos cuando siento que se hunde la cama. Un poco desorientada y confundida, siento las piernas de Edward acurrucarse a las mías por detrás, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

"No puedo creer que sigas dormida," dice en voz baja, su cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas en la piel debajo de mi oreja cuando mete su rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Lo escucho inhalar, y siento sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor.

¿Dormida?

"¿Me quedé dormida?" Mi boca está seca como el algodón y mi voz suena ronca.

Siento sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa contra la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Sip."

"Y no hicimos…"

"Nop."

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto, enroscando mis piernas alrededor de las suyas hasta que estamos pegados como cucharas.

"Como las tres de la tarde."

"¿Qué?" Me alejo de los brazos de Edward, y parpadeo para alejar el sueño de mis ojos.

Se rueda sobre su espalda, metiendo las manos por debajo de su cabeza cuando me incorporo. "Sí. Estuviste dormida casi todo el día."

Mi cabeza se siente vacía, como si me hubieran zarandeado en una secadora, dejándome desorientada. Supongo que toda la excitación me estaba pasando factura. Mirando a Edward por encima de mi hombro, frunzo el ceño cuando me doy cuenta que ha estado levantado y haciendo cosas mientras yo estaba dormida.

"¿Fuiste a surfear?"

Edward asiente, alcanzando su teléfono. "Hice un par de rondas. Vi a Marcus."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo te fue con eso?"

Edward hizo una mueca. "Se cabreó. Amenazó con echarme del _tour_."

Me siento derecha, con los ojos amplios. "¿Qué?"

De alguna forma, Edward sonríe. "Na, lo dice todo el tiempo. Nunca me echaría del _tour_."

El ritmo de mi corazón se estabiliza, y mis músculos se relajan. "Oh. Excelente."

"Aunque, tengo que estar en el gimnasio a las cuatro treinta de la mañana durante la siguiente semana." Esta vez los dos hacemos una mueca.

Por más que quiera estar despierta para salir y hacer cosas, el ver a Edward, medio vestido, con su piel bronceada contrastando con las sábanas blancas, me hace querer volver a meterme y nunca volver a salir. Como si sintiera mi cambio de humor, Edward arroja su teléfono a un lado cuando me vuelvo a meter debajo de las sábanas, encontrando su piel caliente con la mía.

"Pensé que te ibas a levantar," dijo, deslizando sus manos alrededor de mis caderas antes de ponerme encima de él.

Descansando mis manos a un lado de su cabeza, le sonrío. "Lo estaba pensando."

Todavía no he asimilado que él está aquí. O que yo estoy aquí con él – en Río. Tengo que seguir recordándome que no se va a ir cuando llegue el amanecer. Bueno, sí – esa necesitada perra azul todavía tiene sus garras enterradas muy dentro de él – pero sé muy bien que él volverá. Por primera vez en siglos, me tomo un momento para mirarlo de verdad. La forma en que las puntas de su cabello se han aclarado con el perpetuo sol de verano, dejándolo del color de la miel. La ligera barba oscura en la línea de su mandíbula. El hueco en la curva de su hombro donde mi cabeza cabe muy bien. Es tan perfecto, que apenas puedo soportarlo.

Moviéndome despacio, me inclino hacia adelante, presionando mis labios en la pequeña constelación de pecas en su esternón. Sonrío cuando el aroma y el sabor de su piel golpean mis sentidos. Me asombra que no importa cuánto tiempo pase él en la ducha, no importa cuánto tiempo pase entre una surfeada y otra, él siempre tendrá el sabor a playa para mí; como calor de verano y océano salado, con un toque de Sex Wax de coco.

Me sigo deslizando aún más bajo las sábanas y continúo dejando un sendero de besos hasta que estoy lo bastante cerca para tomarlo en mi boca. Cuando giro mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza, su estómago se flexiona, y siento que sus caderas se mueven ligeramente debajo de mis manos. Cuando lo tomo más profundo hasta la parte de atrás de mi garganta, la clave indicadora de mi propia excitación empieza a arder en lo más profundo de mi vientre, una excitación que solo se enciende más cuando Edward gime bajito.

"No es que me esté quejando," dice un minuto o algo así después, levantando la sábana para poder mirarme con sus ojos azules y párpados pesados, "Pero si sigues así voy a – oh, joder – probablemente me voy a correr en tu boca."

Soltándolo por un momento, descanso mi cabeza en su muslo y le sonrío. Sus caderas se flexionan y su pecho se eleva con su respiración entrecortada cuando lo tomo con mi mano. "¿Qué te parece si dejas que yo me preocupe por eso?"

Sonríe, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. "Solo estoy tratando de ser un caballero."

* * *

Aunque mi piel está húmeda por el sudor por estar envueltos él uno con el otro, me acurruco más, sintiendo esa oleada de emoción cuando recuerdo dónde estoy. "Si pudieras hacer lo que sea en este momento, ¿qué sería?"

Medio dormido, Edward gira su cabeza hacia un lado, una expresión adormilada pero satisfecha pegada en sus rasgos. "¿Te refieres a algo más que una repetición de la última hora?"

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. "Obviamente."

Se queda mirando al techo por un minuto, tarareando mientras sus dedos rascan distraídamente su pecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"De acuerdo," interrumpo, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano de manera que pueda verlo. "Diferente pregunta: ¿cuál es tu día absolutamente perfecto?"

Una sonrisa serena se abre paso en su rostro y su mano se detiene a medio rascar.

"Una playa desierta en alguna parte," dice. "Un par de tablas, una playa llena de olas de casi dos metros que golpeen todo el día, sin estrés, sin cámaras, sin relojes—"

"¿Sin novia?"

Gira su cabeza hacia un lado y me mira como si fuera una estúpida. "Difícilmente sería un día perfecto sin ti, ¿no crees?"

Dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro, suspiro mientras suaves dedos se desvían lentamente por la inclinación de mi espalda. "Suena perfecto."

* * *

Despierto media hora después y, determinada a no quedarme dormida otra vez, me levanto y salgo de la cama.

Edward bosteza. "¿Quieres ir por algo de té u otra cosa? Estoy hambriento."

Abro mi boca para responder, pero mi estómago me gana.

Edward arroja sus piernas a un costado de la cama. "Tomaré eso como un sí."

Después de una ducha rápida, me echo encima un vestido sin mangas y me pongo unas sandalias. Me esponjo un poco el cabello, tratando de que se acomode, y luego me pongo también algo de brillo de labios. Justo cuando estoy por terminar, decido ponerme algo de rímel y perfume también. Edward, por otro lado, se cambia una camiseta por otra y se sienta en la cama, esperando a que termine.

Afuera, el sol está empezando a ocultarse, proyectando en la costa una bruma de vivos colores rosa y naranja. Caminamos de la mano pasando junto a centros turísticos en la playa con restaurantes exóticos y cafés al aire libre. Seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos algo pequeño y lleno de locales. Edward reconoce a algunas personas al entrar—un surfista francés y su esposa; un par de surfistas americanos y sus equipos – pero en lugar de socializar, nos escabullimos a una esquina y pasamos la noche comiendo lo que sea que el camarero ponga enfrente de nosotros. Empanada. Feijoada. Algo con carne picada y especias que hace arder mi boca y que mis labios hormigueen. Para las nueve treinta estoy algo alegre por la Cachaça **(1)** y cerveza fría, mi piel está sonrojada, y mi cuello está mojado por la húmedad.

"¿Vas a ir a Fiyi conmigo la semana próxima?" Pregunta Edward, terminado con lo que queda de pan.

Me echo a reír, sintiéndome con las mis mejillas rosas y confundida por todo el alcohol. "Probablemente."

Edward me da una sonrisa grande y trasparente, con ojos relucientes y dientes perfectos. "¿Sí?"

"Sí," digo, sorprendiéndome un poco yo misma por mi respuesta. "Tal vez también a California."

Sus ojos se abren y se sienta un poco hacia adelante. "¿En serio?"

"¡En serio!" Respondo con una carcajada. "Me prometiste ir a Disneylandia, ¿recuerdas?"

Sonriendo, Edward baja la vista, viendo su dedo dibujar una línea en las boronas sobre el mantel. "Lo recuerdo." Y entonces se queda callado, mirando fijamente al mantel.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto, inclinando un poco mi cabeza, contemplando el repentino silencio de Edward.

"¿Edward?"

Al fin, levanta la cabeza, sus ojos azul grisáceo llenos con algo tan feroz que hace que me dé un vuelco el corazón y mi cabeza de vueltas. "¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"

A nuestro alrededor, el sonido del restaurante se eleva, y de pronto, el alcohol girando en mi cabeza me hace sentir inquieta, como si no pudiera precisar un pensamiento apropiadamente. "Supongo que…" Me enderezo en mi asiento, moviéndome nerviosa, jugueteando con el dobladillo de mi vestido. Me trago los nervios y trato de pensar a pesar de la bruma en mi cerebro que tiende a aparecer cuando las cosas se ponen un poco difíciles.

"Siempre he tenido miedo de dejarme llevar," le digo, bajando la vista a mis manos en mi regazo. "De deambular por la vida y terminar en alguna parte donde no quiero estar. Supongo que acabo de darme cuenta que donde quiero estar es contigo – donde sea que estés."

Edward se quita la gorra de su cabeza y pasa una mano por su cabello un par de veces antes de volvérsela a poner, todo el tiempo callado. "¿Y qué pasa si sigo compitiendo? Vas a venir conmigo o…"

"Bueno… por ahora, sí. Me refiero a que, después de todo lo que pasó con Embry y su cáncer—" La expresión de Edward se frunce casi imperceptiblemente "—sabes lo corta que es la vida. Lo rápido que las cosas pueden cambiar." Mi cabeza se aclara cuando siento que todo encaja, mi propia comprensión de las decisiones que he tomado, tomando forma en mi corazón. "No estoy diciendo que vaya a seguirte para siempre, pero en este momento no puedo imaginarme sentada en casa mientras tú viajas por el mundo. Dejarte ir de nuevo sería…" Mi respiración se detiene por un momento al mismo tiempo que algo en mi pecho se retuerce dolorosamente. "No podría hacerlo."

"Sí, pero…" Las mejillas de Edward se sonrojan un poco, y frunce el ceño. "No tendrías por qué esperarme, Bella. No soy tan pendejo. Entiendo que esto –" hace un gesto hacia el restaurante a su alrededor "—no es lo que toda chica quiere: hoteles y autobuses de turismo, meses lejos de casa y lidiando con mi mierda pretenciosa todo el tiempo. ¿Qué hay de lo que tú deseas?"

Suspirando, muevo mi silla alrededor de la mesa hasta que estoy justo a un lado de él. "Sé que otras chicas no querrían esto, no sé si te das cuenta pero—no soy como otras chicas. Soy tu _chica_. Y lo que quiero es a ti, y todo lo que viene contigo."

"Incluso si significa—"

"Incluso si significa seguirte desde aquí a Dios sabe dónde y de vuelta, Edward. Lo haría en un instante. Y no va a ser fácil—vas a tener que ayudarme a lidiar con mis inseguridades y mi incapacidad apabullante para tomar decisiones. Vas a tener que dejar que me queje y lloriquee cuando esté cansada de surfear y por el _jetlag_ **(2)** , y probablemente vas a tener que ayudarme a comprarme una maldita tabla decente para que no me quede todo el tiempo en la playa. Pero te seguiré a dónde sea que vayas, porque te amo y quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo. Ya no puedo echarme para atrás."

Me siento derecha en mi silla, mi espalda rígida, sosteniendo mi cabeza en alto mientras mis nervios se retuercen en mi interior. Espero a que diga algo. Ignorando a los invitados en torno a nosotros, Edward se inclina hacia el frente despacio para darme un beso que me deja sin aliento y deseosa, el tipo de beso que me calienta desde el interior, calmando mis nervios y mi acelerado corazón hasta que estoy segura que deja de latir por completo.

"Te amo," susurra, su boca tan cerca de la mía que siento el calor de sus palabras en mis labios. Estira su mano por debajo de la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. "Gracias por venir conmigo. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo."

Sonrío, tirando de la punta de su gorra. "Lo sé."

* * *

La mañana siguiente es el primer día de la competencia y, después de estar despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana, Edward me despierta a una hora estúpidamente temprana y me mete a una van que espera. Emmett y Rose están callados en el asiento delantero mientras Edward y yo compartimos el asiento trasero. El viaje a la playa es en silencio, y me siento reacia a romperlo. Emmett tiene puestos unos auriculares, y puedo escuchar la música a todo volumen desde mi asiento detrás de él. Edward, mientras tanto, está tranquilamente sentado junto a mí, su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que estaba dormido. Sus constantes respiraciones profundas y los incesantes golpecitos de su dedo contra su pierna es lo que lo delata. No había estado junto a Edward antes de una competencia, y no puedo evitar contagiarme por los nervios y la emoción.

Cuando deslizo una mano por el asiento y mis dedos en los suyos, él gira su cabeza y abre los ojos.

Una versión de mi sonrisa favorita, la que inclina su boca hacia un lado, se extiende en su rostro, y presiona sus labios en el dorso de mi mano cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Diez minutos después, cuando empezamos a bajar la cuesta hacia la playa, Edward se incorpora, enderezándose en su asiento. Lo veo cambiar del Edward que conozco al Edward competitivo. Sus ojos se endurecen, y su rostro adopta una expresión determinada. El dedo que golpeaba suavemente contra su rodilla se ha transformado en dos manos golpeando ambas rodillas con un ritmo rápido. Para algunos, podría parecerles que está nervioso, pero para mí solo se ve emocionado.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto, empujándolo suavemente.

El tamborileo de sus dedos se detiene, y se vuelve hacia mí, asintiendo.

La van se detiene, y cuando estoy a punto de salir, Edward aprieta mi mano, impidiendo que me mueva.

"¿Estás lista para esto?" Pregunta, ojos azules acerados bajo la visera de su gorra.

Y en ese momento sé que no está hablando de la competición. Me está preguntando si este es el momento.

Si estoy decidida.

Y justo en ese momento, estoy de vuelta en Clearwater, aguantando más allá de donde rompe las olas, remando, remando, remando, esperando la ola perfecta. Siento como si hubiese estado esperando una eternidad, pero este es el momento. No va haber otro más perfecto que este.

Como tratar de atrapar las olas perfectas, algunas veces solo tienes que subir de un salto y montarlas. No sé lo que depara el futuro. Para mí. Para Edward. Para nosotros. Pero, por primera vez, la incertidumbre no me molesta. Porque sin importar lo que haga o dónde vaya, sé que soy fuerte y capaz, y que a mi lado está un chico que pone mis pies en la tierra, que me recuerda que la vida no tiene por qué ser difícil, que la vida es lo que tú haces de ella.

Con un suave apretón a su mano, asiento. "Estoy lista."

* * *

 **(1) La cachaza (en portugués, cachaça, llamada pinga, branquinha, caxaca, caxa o chacha) es una bebida alcohólica destilada de Brasil. Se obtiene como producto de la destilación del jugo de la caña de azúcar fermentado.**

 **(2) Jetlag – también conocido como síndrome del cambio rápido de zona horaria, síndrome transoceánico, descompensación horaria, disritmia circadiana o síndrome de los husos horarios, es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.**

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin! Están juntos y por lo que dijo Bella planea seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso. Como dice el título del fic 'Siguiendo el Sol' en diferentes playas del mundo, disfrutando de un verano sin fin. Y que buena amiga Bella que también se llevó a Rosie con ella, sino lo hubiera hecho, Rosie seguiría esperando a Emmett en Clearwater. Pues este es el último capítulo de esta historia, solo falta el epílogo, y ya está traducido y revisado por mi querida Eri. Así que si quieren leerlo pronto, ya saben que tienen que hacer. Dejen su review diciéndome qué les pareció el capítulo, o si no saben qué poner, con tan solo un gracias, un saludo o hasta una carita feliz me conformo. A ver si podemos hoy decirle adiós a esta historia, o mañana, depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Paola Lightwood, Cathy, Roxy Sanchez, alejandra1987, paosierra, Torposoplo12, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, YessyVL13, Masilobe, Adriu, Hanna D.L, Laliscg, Antonia, Tata XOXO, lagie, dushakis, Ale Navas, Milh Llop, tulgarita, Yoliki, ariyasy, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, somas, carolaaproboste.v, angelabarmtz, gsaavdrau, Vanina Iliana, samy, fernanda A, Bertlin, Techu, freedom2604, Srher Evans, saraipineda44, EmmaBe, patymdn, Ericastelo, Mafer, sabeloque, Sully YM, Manligrez, glow0718, Alfa, lizdayanna, DenniChavez, injoa, , Maribel, Gabriela Cullen, y algunos anónimos.**_


	37. Epílogo

El discurso de siempre :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MissWinkles,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica, por seguir acompañándome en este nuevo año que inicia.**_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

El sonido del altavoz sube desde la playa detrás de nosotros, e incluso con algo de distancia todavía puedo escuchar las grandes olas golpear contra la arena, enfatizadas por los gritos y los aplausos. El olor a comida frita se mezcla con el aire salado de mar mientras Rose y yo esperamos que la fila de comida empiece a moverse, con mi estómago gruñendo impaciente.

Punta Galea está en la costa de España, como a unos veinte kilómetros de la ciudad de Bilbao. La apartada playa es uno de los mejores lugares en el mundo para montar grandes olas, y después de un gran sistema de baja presión a cientos de kilómetros del litoral promete olas de cinco a seis metros de alto, y el pueblo costero se pone de cabeza con la llegada del _Big Wave World Tour_.

Esa es la característica de estas grandes olas – que no ocurren todo el tiempo, de modo que cuando ocurren, tienes que estar preparado. Afortunadamente, Edward y yo estábamos casualmente en Portugal con algunos amigos, así que cuando Embry llamó para decir que estaría a solo un viaje en avión, empacamos y partimos en seguida hacia el norte. Emmett y Rosalie también se presentaron. Incluso con veinte semanas de embarazo, no había forma de que Rosie se perdiera la primera oportunidad de Embry de ganar.

La veo frotarse distraídamente la pancita mientras la fila avanza lentamente. Cuando vuelve su rostro hacia el sol, sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo. Que esto se siente como estar en casa: el aroma del océano, el sonido de las multitudes, el burbujeo de anticipación que viene con la competencia. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Rosie fue parte de ello, pero sin importar cuánto haya pasado, no hay nada que se le compare.

Después de Río, Edward y yo pasamos el resto de ese primer _tour_ juntos. Rosalie renunció a su trabajo; yo postergué mis estudios de periodismo; y los cuatro seguimos el _ASP Championship Tour_ desde Río a Fiyi, luego a California, Francia, y finalmente a Sudáfrica. Ese año Emmett clasificó como segundo lugar en el mundo, con Edward llegando a la novena posición. No desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro por semanas. Noveno era mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado – incluso él.

Sin embargo, una vez que terminó el _tour_ , Emmett decidió retirarse oficialmente de la siguiente temporada. Su rodilla se había dañado severamente después de una caída de su tabla en Trestles, y Rosalie estaba desesperada por ir a casa, teniendo ya suficiente de viajar. Nunca lo admitiría, pero creo que extrañaba a Jasper. De modo que, en vez de seguir adelante y esperar a que su rodilla reventara por completo, Emmett optó por quedarse un año en la banca.

Edward y yo, por el contrario, estábamos apenas empezando.

Ese primer _tour_ fue como una revelación para mí. Con cada nuevo lugar que visitábamos, quería ver más. Hacer gira con el equipo significaba tener que irnos antes de que tuviéramos una buena oportunidad de ver todo lo que queríamos, y a menudo significaba que Edward tenía que pasar tiempo entrenando en lugar de ser un turista. Así que, una vez que terminó el _tour_ , empacamos lo poco que teníamos, enviamos a Emmett a casa con todo salvo dos tablas de Edward, y partimos a lo desconocido.

Para cuando llegó la pretemporada del siguiente año, simplemente nos reunimos con el equipo y empezamos el _tour_ una vez más. Para ese entonces me había hecho amiga de muchas de las otras chicas del _tour_ ; esposas, novias, familia—las que pasaban sus días en la arena, viendo y esperando.

También, la siguiente temporada fue de Edward. Entrenó duro, y sin la sombra de su hermano mayor acechando, causó una gran impresión el resto de la competencia, trepando a la tercera posición para el final de ese año.

Me encantó. Cada minuto de ello. Fuera de temporada y entre competencias, zigzagueamos por Europa y el Sudoeste de Asia, quedándonos aquí y allá con compañeros sufistas, o amigos de nuestros amigos. Navegamos por las islas griegas y el sur de Francia, y pasamos un mes viajando en motocicleta por Vietnam y Camboya. Durante un viaje por España dormimos en la parte de atrás de una van, con las puertas abiertas de par en par para poder escuchar las olas estrellándose mientras hacíamos el amor.

Terminamos viajando por dos años, siguiendo el sol por el mundo en un verano sin fin.

A medio mundo de distancia, Emmett y Rosie finalmente se decidieron, y Emmett al fin lo hizo oficial con una enorme roca en su dedo. Y así, después de dos años de viajar sin parar decidimos que era tiempo de dirigirnos a casa y tal vez pensar en hacer lo mismo – establecernos.

De vuelta en casa, en Clearwater, encontramos una casa a solo unas calles de distancia del agua, no muy lejos de la casa a la que Jasper y Alice se había mudado recientemente. Mientras Edward volvía a trabajar con su papá en la compañía de tablas de _surf_ , yo me aboqué de lleno a mis estudios. Periodismo, y, más importante, escritura, resultó ser algo que realmente disfrutaba. En menos de seis meses, había terminado un curso corto de periodismo independiente y me había encantado cada segundo.

La semana después en que terminé mi curso, me puse en acción, escribiendo sobre todo tipo de cosas. Conseguí colocar algunas piezas pequeñas en el periódico local para comenzar, y luego, cuando tenía algunos artículos para mostrar, me acerqué a unas cuantas revistas nacionales y fui lo bastante afortunada para encontrar editores a los que les gustó mi estilo y estuvieron dispuestos a darme una oportunidad. Cosas pequeñas, pero trabajo de todos modos, y estaba dando a conocer mi nombre y creando un currículum.

Pero todo el tiempo, ansiaba salir y ver más. El bichito viajero se había metido bajo mi piel, y ahora no lo podía sacar.

Rosie y Em se casaron ocho meses después de que llegamos a casa, en una pequeña ceremonia en _Bird Rock_ , con las olas rugiendo detrás de ellos y la arena entre nuestros dedos. Todo ello fue perfecto.

Estaba ahí justo a un lado de ella, por supuesto. Y, entre Emmett y Embry al otro lado de la arena, estaba Edward. Recuerdo que lo miré al final del pasillo, de pie en la misma playa donde, tres años antes, habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso. Puedo recordar la sensación de la arena caliente bajo mis pies, el olor del rocío salado al pegarse a mi piel, mis manos sudando alrededor de un ramo de peonías mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era de haber encontrado una vida tan loca e increíble. Es claro que no había resultado como lo había planeado, pero, por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que dicen? La vida es lo que ocurre cuando estás ocupado haciendo planes.

Mientras Rosie y Emmett intercambiaban sus votos, recuerdo levantar la vista y encontrar los ojos de Edward en mí, aún feliz de sentir la burbuja de calor que sentía cuando me miraba. Y en ese momento fue casi como si estuviera de pie junto a mí, susurrándome al oído.

Él lo sabía.

Los dos lo sabíamos.

Cuando me dio esa sonrisa cómplice suya, sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, y por eso al día siguiente compramos boletos sencillos a Sudáfrica, empacamos nuestras cosas y partimos de nuevo.

Pasamos un año viviendo en Barcelona, y luego seis meses en Portugal. La parte fantástica de mi trabajo es que podía conseguir trabajo en cualquier parte del mundo. Escribí para la revista Elle sentada en un balcón en Estambul. Conseguí una posición regular en una revista americana de _surf_ mientras estábamos en México. Incluso escribí para National Geographic mientras estaba sentada en una playa rocosa en Cornwall, viendo a los chicos luchar contra el agua glacial y la hipotermia.

No era la vida que hubiese elegido para mí tan solo hace unos años antes, pero que me jodan si no era todo lo que quería.

Edward y yo vimos el mundo; surfeamos en las más grandes playas del mundo; hicimos amigos que duran toda la vida; y al final logré hacerlo todo con mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo – no lo hubiese cambiado por nada.

Dos años después que dejamos Clearwater por segunda ocasión, nuestra Bronte nació una tarde húmeda de agosto, en un hospital a las afueras de París, a solo dos días del _Quiksilver Pro_. Era— _es_ —el bebé perfecto; nuestra perfecta pequeñita, con los característicos ojos Masen y el cabello oscuro de los Swan. Ella era la pieza final de nuestro rompecabezas, nuestra aventura final.

Me dejo caer en la arena junto a Edward, que sostiene a una inquieta Bronte en sus brazos.

"¿Puedes agarrarla?" Pregunta, sus manos tratando desesperadamente de mantenerla quieta mientras le echa un vistazo a las olas por encima de la cabeza de ella. Cuando chilla con fuerza sin razón alguna más que escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, él baja la vista y sus ojos se enternecen. "Está inquieta hoy," dice con una sonrisa, soplando una trompetilla en su mejilla que la hace reír.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah!" Grita, empujando a Edward y subiendo a mi regazo.

Reacomodo sobre su cabeza su sombrero rosa y verde, haciendo lo mejor que puedo por proteger su suave piel de bebé del caliente sol español. Apaciguada, se sienta con sus piernas regordetas estiradas frente a ella, acunada contra mi pecho mientras mete puños de papas fritas tibias en su boca.

"¡Ah!" Chilla, cuando Edward se inclina para tomar una del vaso en su regazo.

Se acerca para besar su mejilla, lo que ella ignora optando a favor de meter más papas fritas en su boca.

"¿Me das uno?" Pregunto, dando golpecitos con mi dedo en mi mejilla.

Edward se mueve un poco hacia atrás en la arena y arroja un brazo sobre mi hombro, metiéndome a su costado. Con un ojo en las olas, y en el chico Masen de apariencia larguirucha cayendo en picada, deja un beso en mi sien. "Siempre."

Surfear en las frías aguas de Canadá, nadar con tortugas de mar en Tahití, surfear en playas remotas de Namibia y Mozambique—lo hemos hecho todo, y más. Hay un límite en lo que puedes hacer antes de que comience el llamado del hogar.

Bronte tiene casi dos años, y está en la edad en la que necesita estabilidad y estar rodeada de familia. Queremos que crezca en Australia, que tenga la oportunidad de tener la misma infancia que Edward y yo tuvimos. Quiero que monte su bicicleta en la calle, que vaya a nadar en el río en la granja de mis padres, que se raspe las rodillas en el asfalto jugando _netball_ _ **(1)**_ , y que se le llene la nariz de agua salada por primera vez un sábado por la mañana para peques.

Hace más de tres años que estuvimos en casa, y mi añoranza por ella está en su punto más alto. Quiero ver los cielos despejados y claros y oler la lluvia en el horizonte. Me muero por el aroma a tierra llena de arbustos y caminos polvosos, y por la sensación del ardiente sol sureño contra mi piel. Echo de menos el vegemite, echo de menos el sabor del cordero rostizado de mamá, echo de menos mis _lamingtons_ , y que me jodan si no echo de menos la cerveza australiana.

Quiero ir a casa.

Así que nos iremos. Venderemos lo poco que tenemos y regresaremos a Clearwater para empezar de nuevo. Algunos pueden llamarlo establecerse—nosotros solo lo llamamos un nuevo comienzo. Edward va a surfear cuándo y dónde pueda, pero desde que llegó Bronte sus prioridades son diferentes. Todavía está enamorado del océano, de las competencias, pero el fuego que tenía por ello menguó, el impulso de ser el mejor ya no es lo que lo motiva. Al final, su amorío con esa gran perra azul nunca acabará; en realidad ella nunca lo dejará ir. Pero a estas alturas he aprendido a aceptarlo, incluso a acogerla—el mal tercio en nuestra relación.

Esme sigue insistiendo sobre una boda, pero para ser honesta, no estoy segura que sea lo nuestro. Incluso después de la llegada de Bronte, sabía que lo que Edward y yo teníamos era el tipo de relación que era para siempre. No necesitamos un pedazo de papel que nos lo diga. Él es mi sol, el punto brillante en el centro de mi universo, y es su calidez y luz lo que me alimenta, como mi propia fuente de energía.

Solo por él me levantaría a las cuatro de la mañana, simplemente para poder caminar cuatro kilómetros por un camino polvoso hacia una playa apartada. Solo por él paso horas leyendo detenidamente mapas topográficos dibujados a mano, hablando de mar de fondo y la dirección del viento, solo para llegar a la playa y encontrarla tan plana como una tachuela.

Y solo por mí él empacaría su tabla y pasaría meses haciendo una travesía por Europa del este y Oriente Medio donde la simple idea de surfear es ridículo. Solo por mí deambularía por los mercados en el abrasador calor de Marruecos para encontrar un nuevo cable para mi _laptop_ después que lo dejé en el aeropuerto. Solo por mí volaría a través del mundo únicamente para pasar una noche juntos.

Juntos cruzamos el globo, seguimos el sol, perseguimos nuestros sueños, y encontramos nuevos en el proceso. Y ahora, con un nuevo viaje a punto de empezar, un nuevo día a punto de iniciar, no puedo esperar a ver a dónde nos llevará.

* * *

 **(1) El netball es un deporte femenino, similar al korfball neerlandés y a la pelota al cesto argentina, y con una estructura de juego emparentada con el baloncesto. Se juega en un campo de 30 por 15 m dividido en tres partes iguales, con dos canastas colgadas de un poste en los extremos. Hay siete jugadoras que sólo se pueden mover en zonas determinadas y no pueden moverse con el balón en las manos, se deben realizar una serie de pases hasta que el balón le sea entregado a la tiradora, ella será la que deberá encestar.**

* * *

 _ **Sniff :( Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, aunque hubo algunas que al principio no le tomaron mucho gusto, me encanta saber que al final se enamoraron de esta historia como yo. Una historia de amor bastante real diría yo, con sus altibajos, con una chica temerosa de la vida y del amor, que encontró su otra mitad y eso le permitió abrirse y aprender a disfrutar de la vida sin querer controlar cada detalle de ella. Aprendió a seguir a su corazón :) Espero que la hayan disfrutado y como siempre, les pido por favor que den su amor a su autora original MissWinkles, nada les cuesta tomarse unos minutos para dejarle un review, recuerden que eso permite que los autores se den cuenta que los lectores en español también saben agradecer por una buena historia.**_

 _ **El link de la historia original está en mi perfil, lo estará también en mi grupo como siempre, y ahora, aquí les dejo algunas opciones de lo que pueden poner en su review. Elijan una, copien y peguen. ¡Pero háganlo! Hay que ser agradecidos ;)**_

 _ **Opciones:**_

 _ **1.- Hi :) I'm writing this to thank you for allow the Spanish translation of this beautiful story. You're a marvelous writer! Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- Thanks for writing an awesome fic, I loved every single word! And I'm very greatful that authors like you allow the translations of such incredible stories. I'm sad it's over but I'm looking forward for read more of your work, so I hope you give your permission for more Spanish translations. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- What a beautiful ending to a beautiful story! Travelling all around the world it's just perfect to this Bella and Edward. This story is one of my favs, thanks for sharing it and give your permission for the Spanish translation. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 **PD. Pues eso es todo, espero que dejen su review con la autora y póngame en alerta de autor para mis siguientes traducciones ;)**


End file.
